HUIDA
by mimichanMC
Summary: ¿que harias para dejar tu pasado atras? ¿a que renunciarias? a tu casa, tu familia, tus sueños, tu vida, incluso tu nombre. EPILOGO. FINAL ALTERNO HATENATU TSUZUKU STORY MISSIA, GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, LLEGAMOS AL FINAL.
1. PROLOGO: KOKORO HITOTSU

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**HUIDA**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Nota inicial**: que puedo decir cuando me enamoro de algo lo hago aguerridamente, las personas que lean esta historia y ya hallan leído mas historias mías por favor guárdenme en secreto de lo que seguramente al leerla descubrirán y las que no solo disfrútenla, la sorpresa la descubriré al final , aclarado esto aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Pero sabe asqueroso. – se quejo la muchachilla de uniforme color verde y una corbatilla roja.

.- Oh vamos Kagome no reclames es lo mejor para sacarte ese resfriado del cuerpo. – le regañaba el joven que sostenía una taza frente a ella que contenía un liquido olor marrón que desprendía un fétido vapor

.- Pero no lo quiero por que no podemos solo dejar a el resfriado hacer su trabajo no moriremos solo por que retrasemos nuestros deberes unos cuantos días verdad.

.- No, no lo haremos niña – dijo pareciendo razonable un momento, pero después acercando a la boca de la chica la taza mientras ella se echaba para atrás - pero no pienso permitirlo.

.- Ahhhh – suspiro por fin la chica, sus ojos marrones se rindieron - Bien, bien lo beberé, pero si después en lugar de estar enferma de la garganta lo estoy del estomago será solo tu culpa.

.- Deja de reclamar y solo bebedlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**L**a chica de irises verdes abrió los ojos, de nuevo estaban allí, algunas piezas de la historia que negaban a abandonar sus memorias. Cerró los ojos queriendo descansar un par de minutos más los que faltaban para llegar al colegio y enfrentar de nuevo a los profesores y las pesadas teorías de la carrera, parecía un mal habito siempre que no quería pensar en ello, cuando su mente parecía estar muy lejos de justo ese recuerdo saltaba a su mente como si hubiera sido abiertamente invitado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**E**ra agotador, sin duda agotador, ese examen de vocación profesional había sido agotador mira que casi 150 preguntas sobre tus gustos y aficiones seguro había detectado el instinto de bombero de alguno, pues algún chico del colegio había accionado alarma de incendios y eso había obligado a suspender las clases temprano… o quizás solo se había sentido tan desesperado como ella al estar ese día en el colegio contestando mas de 150 preguntas.

Lo que hubiera sido, ese día había salido dos horas de anticipación y no podía estar mas feliz, ese día era el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, su joven y atractivo esposo, se sorprendía incluso a si misma mirándolo a veces como si fuera la primera vez que pudiera hacerlo, su largo y bello cabello plateado, herencia solo de la familia Taisho que por un raro desorden genético desde su tatara tatara tatara abuelo, hacia mas de 500 años habían adquirido ciertas características muy extrañas, pero por demás bellas, rayando en lo exóticas. Su ya mencionado y bello cabello largo, y plateado, unos ojos ambarinos y perturbadores y una dentadura con cierta tendencia casi canina, los colmillos demasiado desarrollados que a pesar de haberse arreglado la dentadura mas de una vez parecían reacios a desaparecer… su esposo era bello, verdaderamente bello.

Contó la cantidad de tomates rojos mentalmente para poder preparar una buena pasta con su salsa, Inuyasha era victima de su gusto por las pastas y lo había visto ver con insistencia el espagueti con albóndigas en una película, así que ese día compro un libro de recetas italianas y decidió, que así pasara toda la tarde en la cocina, Inuyasha tendría su pasta con albóndigas.

Llego al pequeño departamento que el padre de Inuyasha les hubiera obsequiado después de su matrimonio, rebusco con cuidado en su bolso de escuela las llaves antes de poder llegar a la puerta, una vez las tuvo en las manos vio la chapa y sintió un frió recorrerle la espina en ese momento:

La puerta estaba abierta…

Las cosas mas locas se le cruzaron en la cabeza en ese momento, quizá algún ladrón había entrado y al poder asomarse por la puerta encantaría el lugar vació, o quizás aun seguía adentro. Tuvo que reunir todo su valor para poder abrir la puerta y animare a entrar.

"Esta bien, lo primero no es" se dijo mentalmente cuando todas las cosas seguían tan en su lugar como siempre, solo un par de cosas fuera de lugar, dos vasos vacíos en la barra de la cocina, era extraño, habría jurado que ella había dejado todo de pie desde la noche anterior.

Avanzo con un poco mas de seguridad, dejo las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina, quizás solo habían sido ellos los que sin proponérselo había dejado la puerta abierta al salir, cogío los dos vasos y estaba a punto de llevarlos al fregadero cuando oyó un sonido…

Una voz…

Dejo los vasos donde los había hallado y siguió el sonido "Inuyasha…" que haría él allí a esa hora del día, mientras mas se acercaba mas desconcertada se sentía, pronto el sonido se hizo mas claro, fue una queja, se llevo la mano al pecho y sostuvo un sollozo, quizás él sentía mal y por eso había regresado a casa temprano, era probable, el único motivo por el que él hubiese dejado la puerta abierta era por que su cabeza no registrara el hecho y para que esa proeza se llevara a cabo el único método era que él se sintiera tan mal para siquiera advertirlo, demasiado meticuloso y hasta cierto punto desconfiado para poder dejar la puerta abierta. Se apresuro, tenía ya el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando pudo distinguir algo de verdad aterrador.

Otra voz…

Una voz de mujer… también quejándose.

Abrió la puerta tan despacio como pudo, el leve rechinido de las bisagras hubiera podido delatarle de no ser por que las personas dentro de la habitación estaban demasiado ocupadas para poder notar su presencia, los quejidos, las voces, o mejor dicho ahora los profundos gemidos de él que ella tanto conocía y los alaridos que le hacían coro de su mejor amiga, Kikyou los dos, dos de las personas que mas quería en el mundo estaban allí, en su alcoba, en su cama, los dos teniendo sexo de una forma casi animal, desesperada, como ella estaba sentada en su regazo, su perfecta espalda desnuda completamente, seguramente como todo su demás cuerpo escondido por las sabanas, aullando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, que estaba arqueado y con los ojos cerrados completamente atornillados con esa expresión que ella conocía muy bien.

Volvió con mucho cuidado a cerrar la puerta, se llevo una mano al pecho, frotando su corazón que parecía casi haberse detenido en ese instante, seguía oyendo por la puerta cerrada lo gemidos guturales de Inuyasha. Salio de el pasillo como pudo llegando de nuevo a la cocina y se sostuvo de la barra. Ni un sueño ni una pesadilla, ninguna de sus pesadillas jamás la hubiera podido preparar para lo que había visto, tomo su bolso de escuela y lo jalo para poder colgárselo al hombro, junto con el vio uno de los vasos que ahí había hallado su cerebro registro solo en ese momento carmín rojo en uno de ellos, que callo para estrellarse en el piso, confundida y desconcertada salio de ese lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió de nuevo los ojos para poder verse en la vía comercial que se hacia exageradamente lenta, ese recuerdo, cada cosa, cada detalle, cada paso que esa tarde había dado, jamás saldría de su cabeza, como también sabia que nunca saldrían los ojos de Inuyasha de esta tampoco.

"basta ya Kagome no te sirve de nada recordar todo eso" se regañaba siempre pero no podía evitarlo, como olvidar después de todo el momento mas desagradable y también decisivo de su vida lo que la había hecho cambiar todo, desde su alma, su aspecto e incluso su nombre.

Se miro en la ventana del trasporte, los grandes y tristes ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo re reflejaron pálidamente por la luz y en cristal limpio de la ventana del trasporte, ya no servia de nada esa era la verdad le gustara o no, a pesar de haber pasado ya 2 años desde aquello aun no se acostumbraba, quizás nunca lo haría, decidió mejor dejar de pensar y sacar de la mochila unos audífonos, encendió un reproductor dentro de la mochila y saco un libro, "la entrevista clínica", el reproductor dentro marco en la pantalla de luz "kokoro Hitotsu (one heard – solo corazón) y la música comenzó a sonar.

_"nantoka naru sa" to kotae wo makasete_

_chigau_ _hanashi wo shite gomakasu_

_mizushibuki_ _wo agete hashiru kuruma sae crying_

"Joder como Fastidia eso"

Un chico hizo la parada del autobús en una esquina tratado de salir del campo visual de unas chicas que estaban preparándose para abordarlo, como si el n hubiera visto el mismo ritual un montón de veces, era fastidioso en realidad, de joven como todo adolescente había disfrutado de esa atención, hasta que él había escogido a su compañera después ya no mas, no le interesaba, la única vez que había aceptado ser seducido había prácticamente arruinado su vida.

_kuchibiru_ _o kande koraeteru namida sae mo_

_ima_ _wa nuguenai okubyoumono_

_kumori_ _GARASU de tameiki kakushita mama_

_sugisatte_ _yuku MEMORI-_

Kagome no despego la vista de su libro, empatia, atención, observación, la profesora había visto su trabajo una vez y le había dicho que su escritura se parecía mucho a una especie de historia clínica por eso le había recomendado ese libro, ella no estaba segura al tener el libro en las manos, de que le serviría un libro de psicología a ella, pero estaba empezando a ser didáctico, mas de una vez se había puesto a estudiar las facciones de una u otra persona e interesantes personajes habían nacido de ello. Sintió el camión hacer una parada pero ahora estaba mas enfrascada en las recomendaciones que deba acerca e la entrevista con los adultos mayores que de casería de rostros.

El chico miro el trasporte un hombre iba de pie platicando con su acompañante sentada delante de él estaba casi lleno, un asiento hasta el final y uno al medio que una pelirroja tenia ocupado con su mochila, no estaba seguro de querer sentarse al lado de una chica pero tampoco quería ir hasta el final, no sabia que tan complicado seria bajar después, siento un autobús escolar, seguro se llenaba demasiado, camino hacia ella, fue cuando vio en sus manos un libro que el reconoció como uno de psicología básica que había usado solo un par de semestres atrás.

_kono_ _ima no shinjitsu ga_

_itsuka uso ni naru koto wo negatte bakari de_

Solo vio de reojo como una persona se acercaba a ella, seguro le pediría asiento, se hizo la desentendida y siguió leyendo que la llamara, si quería un favor tendría que llamarla.

De pronto algo paso, al estar al lado de esa chica una sensación casi de peligro lo recorrió, ella estaba enfrascada en su libro sin prestarle atención, que sería, trato de estudiar su rostro para ver si podía reconocerla, pero no, no había muchas chicas de ojos verdes que él conociera mucho menos pelirrojas, demasiado exóticas para poder solo pasarlas de largo, pero había algo en ella, algo demasiado claro en ella solo para poder ignorarlo.

El desconocido permaneció un momento a su lado, quizás ya la había llamado pero por los audífonos y por el libro no lo había notado, y de pronto se sintió asustada, sin mas explicación, solo bastante asustada sin saber la causa, algo le estaba advirtiendo del peligro pero no podía resolver la fuente "¿el chico?" quizás fuera que tenia una mirada pesada, o algo por el estilo, subido su mirada y se quedo helada, prácticamente helada.

"Inu…yasha…"

_kokoro_ _hitotsu_

_mottara_ _tobikoete yukitai yo_

_donna_ _ni kizutsuitemo ii kara_

_nakanaide_ _ima ai wo tomenaide_

De pronto todo estaba por completo oscuro, pasaron un debajo de un puente largo que Kagome conocía bien, no duraba esa oscuridad mas de 20 segundos, si hubiera tenido el valor en ese momento se hubiese puesto de pie y hubiera huido en ese instante de su presencia pero eso no era lógico, lo sabia, no es que él la hubiera encontrado, sabia que no la buscaba, pero no podía estar mas aterrada ante el hecho de verlo allí, sus ojos ambarinos, su cabello plateado amarrado en una apretada coleta que le hacia mas estilizado

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha"

Por dentro era casi in grito su nombre, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¿pero que hacia él allí¿que era lo que hacia Inuyasha en ese lugar?

Solo contar hasta diez le indico a Kagome guardar la calma, todos esos años de esconderse estaba ahora prácticamente en juego si ella no mantenía la calma en ese instante.

La oscuridad cedió a la luz, ella bajo la mirada y se cubrió los ojos un segundo protegiéndose de la recién luz, el chico a penas paso a luz volvió su mirada a ella, por un segundo había visto una expresión desconcertada en aquella chica, casi conocida, hubiera deseado poder verla pero luego vino el puente, después ella se quitaba los audífonos de algún aparato de sonido y buscaba dentro de su mochila.

.- Puedo tomar este asiento.

.- Adelante – dijo ella tomando su mochila y poniéndola en su regazo, dijo pareciendo casi fría.

El chico de cabello plateado tomo asiento a un lado de ella, la vio volver a su libro, y mirar fijamente la página delante, ellos ojos no denotaban que leyera, él sonrió un poco, lucia nerviosa, de menos era discreta.

.- Es un buen libro para empezar¿llevas poco en la carrera?

.- Ahaa – volteo ella y se volvió a reflejar en el dorado de sus ojos.

.- Lleve ese libro hace como un año cuando iba comenzando la carrera, es un buen libro me gustan los ejemplos¿cuando llevas tu?

.- Oh yo no estudio psicología, una profesora me lo ha recomendado como apoyo didáctico, pero tiene razón en lo que dice usted, - dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra - es un muy buen libro.

.- Oh lo siento mucho, - dijo notando enseguida la inclinación sobre la palabra - lamento mi atrevimiento.

.- No se preocupe es solo que no suelo hablar con desconocidos – dijo devolviendo su mirada al libro negándose a mirar sus ojos, sabia que se veía fría, lo había entenado por años, poder esconder su carácter y sus emociones en una mascara cuanto mas debía hacerlo con él

.- Lo siento es solo que he visto su libro y he tratado de hablarle como si fuéramos colegas, lamento si mi abordo le pareció irrespetuoso.

.- Hay mucha gente de la que uno debe cuidarse – su nueva mirada verde se clavo en sus ojos doraos, Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió - siempre pienso en eso.

.- ¿Se ha topado con muchas así?

Ella casi rió irónica, que si había encontrado muchas así, tenia a la peor de todas frente a la cara.

.- Solo una, pero mi oficio es describirlas.

.- ¿Es acaso usted es policía?

.- No, en realidad soy escritora, estudio letras.

Inuyasha la miro más atentamente, "letras…" un nombre que por respeto y por vergüenza no había vuelto a mencionar en mucho tiempo salto a su cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

"Kagome…"

.- Escritora. – dijo con cierto aire melancólico.

.- Si, así es. - Dijo mirándolo con insistencia, con cierto desprecio.

"una persona muy querida para mi también tuvo el mismo sueño" estuvo a punto de decirle pero algo lo contuvo.

.- Por lo que he entendió usted si es psicólogo.

.- Así es, vengo desde Tokio a continuar mi carrera aquí, me hubiera gustado que usted me informara donde se encuentra el edificio de psicología.

.- No es difícil, solo debe subir las escaleras cuando llegue a la ultima base de el trasporte, el chofer le dirá cuando hallan llegado.

.- Muchas gracias…

.- Me permite – ella noto el intento por preguntar su nombre pero lo evito, además su parada estaba pronta – yo debo quedarme aquí lamento no poder acompañarlo…

.- Inuyasha – le aclaro el esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. - Inuyasha Taisho

.- Taisho, pero mi clase es en 5 minutos y no deseo llegar tarde, me permite pasar.

.- Claro – dijo notando como ella había guardado ya su libro y cerrado su mochila.

Se levanto de su lugar para que ella pasara al pasillo, ella se levanto y paso a su lado, un aroma de flores frescas lo rodeo, de nuevo **ese** nombre salto a su cabeza.

La chica hizo sonar la alarma de la parada y el autobús se detuvo. Salto casi del autobús, cuando él quiso preguntar ya no pudo hacerlo, solo vio como la chica avanzaba hacia el edificio de humanidades y tomo asiento de nuevo, por dentro casi regañándose a mi mismo, con una sensación extraña en el corazón, solo sabiendo una cosa, **debía** saber el nombre de esa chica.

Kagome llego a su edificio y antes de que llegara a su salón se reclino frente a una pared, se sostuvo el corazón, casi le dolía

.- Inuyasha…

Casi tuvo deseos de llorar en ese momento no esperaba poder volver a verlo, se había alejado a Tokio lo mas posible para no tener que verlo de nuevo nunca cambiado su nombre para que no quedara un rastro para poder seguir, haber hecho todo un ardid creando su propia...

.- Hinagueshi san esta usted bien

Kagome subió la mirada la dulce profesora de historia la miraba con preocupación.

.- Si profesora Royko, estoy bien – dijo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimosos ojos de la profesora

.- Segura Kagome san. – dijo notando su precaución.

.- Si, no se preocupe.

.- Vayamos a clase entonces.

.- Si.

Kagome siguió a su profesora y se sentó en su lugar de costumbre mientras la profesora preparaba la clase, la profesora empezó a dar su clase pero su mente estaba en otro lugar muy alejado de allí, solo concentrada en los dos ojos dorados de Inuyasha Taisho… su esposo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Martes 03 de Enero de 2006

12:20 a.m.

(Mi primera serie del año heeeeeeee )

* * *

_Nota final: hey que mas de uno y debe saber el misterio de esta historia pero por favor guárdenme el secreto, quiero probar una teoría. Desconcertante, si, lo se pero prometo ir aclarando los puntos de la historia a lo largo de ella, si ahora vamos a odiar un poquito a Inuyasha eso no quitara que siga siendo un verdadero bombón que mas de una deseamos comerlo pero si, jo lo haré un villano esta vez, sigan la historia conmigo prometo no decepcionarlos, auguro una historia muy buena, quizás no muy larga pero si muy interesante._

_**por favor dejenme un review para saber si les ha gustado este capitulo**_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


	2. CAPITULO 1: EYES ON ME

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Eyes On Me**_

El corredor estaba en silencio, el sonido de la chapa de puerta pareció hacer eco dentro de el pequeño departamento, después la puerta se abrió, una persona paso, lo primero fue quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en el recibidor, quedando solo los calcetines color marrón sobre el tatami limpio, camino por la habitación y llego a la cocina, allí abrió el pequeño refrigerador y se agacho, las puntas de su cabello plateado rozaron el piso mientras el ponía las compras dentro de la nevera, la leche, queso, y jamón un jugo de manzana y lo cerro.

Comprar a todo eso a veces era un lujo, lo que se terminaba siempre era el jugo, lo demás siempre lo terminaba tirando a la basura, no comía mucho y siempre lo hacia fuera, pero la costumbre de llegar y ver la nevera con algo dentro era parte de un ritual que no había podido quitarse en años y hoy parecía mas que reforzado. Tomo un vaso de la alacena, y lo lleno de agua en el grifo. Aun se estaba preguntando por que motivo de pronto ese nombre no había parado de repetirse en su cabeza practicante cada 20 segundos.

"Kagome…"

Se bebió toda el agua de un solo sorbo, Kagome, aun no sabía por que las cosas había terminado tan increíblemente mal, aun se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su esposa, nunca debió permitirse ser débil, nunca debió siquiera dejarse llevar por la tentación de ese beso, todo por un estupido beso.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Esa mañana había recibido una llamada muy desconcertante, Kikyou la mejor amiga de su esposa le llamo, llorando y desesperada, no podía entender del todo lo que le decía, solo pudo entender claramente que iría a su casa que necesitaba ayuda, así que tomo sus cosas aviso que saldría un momento y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar la chica estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa llorando desconsolada con una maleta mal cerrada de la que salía la punta de una blusa roja, la ayudo a levantarse y se quedaron en el barra de la cocina él fue a la nevera lo único que había para beber era el jugo de manzana que tanto le gustaba a su esposa, le dio uno y ella lo bebió con calma.

.- Kikyou ¿que es lo que ha pasado?

.- Ya no puedo más Inuyasha, Naraku… el de nuevo… Oh Inuyasha ya no lo soporto.

.- ¿Que te ha hecho ese mal nacido ahora?

.- Yo… - no dijo nada solo de levanto las mangas de su camisa, las marcas rojas de unos brazos estaban marcadas en la parte alta.

.- ¡Pero como lo has permitido Kikyou! él no tiene ningún derecho a lastimarte.

.- Estaba celoso, estaba como loco no pude detenerlo pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas…que suerte ha tenido Kagome al haber encontrado a alguien como tu, tu si eres un verdadero hombre.

.- Oh Kikyou no digas eso, solo no lo conociste tanto como debías, encontraras a alguien mas que pueda valorarte.

.- Ya lo tuve y lo deje ir… - dijo mirándolo con melancolía.

Ella dejo la mirada oscura sobre el brillo de los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Kikyou e Inuyasha se habían conocido mucho antes que Kagome lo viera por primera vez, había sido incluso mas que amigos por un tiempo sin tener en realidad ningún titulo, hasta el día que él conoció Kagome y la historia los separo, ella entendió que su amigo estaba enamorado de es chica y tenía todos los motivos era una chica simplemente incomparable ella misma sentía un cariño profundo por la chica de ojos marrones que era una sonrisa constante y siempre una mano amiga, pero por dentro nunca se resigno, de alguna manera ella siempre estuvo enamorada de esos ojos dorados, Naraku se había atravesado en esa parte de la historia, y su apariencia la había deslumbrado hasta enredarla en una especie de telaraña de la que no pudo salir hasta ese día y ese día en la única persona en el que pudo pensar fue en esa persona que le había hecho nacer el único sentimiento de verdad hermoso que había habitado en su corazón. Inuyasha.

Ninguno de los dos supo como paso pero de pronto se estaban besando, Inuyasha había sentido tanta fragilidad en la mujer delante de él y tantos dulces recuerdos al volver a besar sus labios que se dejo guiar, Kikyou se sintió protegida y querida y quiso absorber lo mas posible ese sentimiento, todo había comenzado con ese beso, todo paso tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que habían entrado a la habitación y había caído en la cama, todo comenzó a perder sentido, había una falta de amor que le roía a Inuyasha y que Kikyou tomaba de él tratando de saciarse, todo llego a un punto álgido e intenso y…

**CRASH**

Un ruido estridente los trajo a tierra y se miraron, como si de ponto ninguno de los dos lo hubiera hecho en todo ese tiempo y un solo nombre salto a la cabeza de los dos.

**Kagome**.

Ambos saltaron de la cama asustados, él salio en busca de lo que había producido el ruido, y se sintió aterrado, un vaso roto en el piso, la chaquetilla del colegio de Kagome en el respaldado de una silla una bolsa de viandas.

.- Kagome no…

Volvió corriendo a la habitación y tomo su ropa, Kikyou ya casi se había terminado de vestir también y lo miro con esa expresión de pánico en el rostro.

.- ¿que pasa?

.- Kagome estuvo aquí

.- ¡Que! – dijo muy sorprendida.

.- Kikyou, Kagome nos ha visto, estuvo aquí, su chaqueta esta aquí.

.- No, no es posible. – la chica se levanto y salio corriendo tratando de buscar a su amiga, él salio solo un segundo después – Inuyasha esto no puede ser, no puede ser.

.- Debo buscarla, no puedo dejar que piense lo que no… - "lo que no es", pero como cojones le iba explicar si lo había visto haciendo el amor con Kikyou como carajo le podía explicar algo así – debe oírme, debe hacerlo.

.- Debe oírnos, esto no debió pasar, nunca nunca debió pasar.

Ambos salieron, la búsqueda por teléfono y por la cuidad duro todo el día y nada, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Nadie mas que él tenía la culpa de lo pasado después, aun sentía sus ojos cargados de lagrimas después de eso, aun sentía como el corazón le dolía, la culpa y la desesperación de no haber podido evitar que ello pasara le comía el alma.

Entro a su habitación, la foto de la joven castaña y él vestidos de negro y blanco respectivamente felices con luminosas sonrisas aun adornaba el tocador, se dejo caer a la cama solo queriendo descansar, tratándose al mismo tiempo de explicar que había pasado ese día que había dejado desatado de nuevo ese sentimiento en sus recuerdos. Cerró sus ojos y de pronto vio dos ojos verdes que lo había mirado con un sentimiento entre el deseo y el miedo, los abrió de nuevo, esa chica, la chica que había conocido en el transporte, la escritora, ella había sido la que dejara desatado dentro de ella esa emoción confusa.

Se sintió repentinamente muy confundido, no es que le hubiera atraído físicamente bueno no podía negarlo lo había hecho, se repitió de nuevo cuantas chicas de ojos verdes y cabello rojo puedes conocer en tu vida y dejarlas pasar por alto, era bella pero solo eso, reconocía que era bella "tanto como lo fue Kagome la primera vez que la viste" dijo una vocecilla en su mente.

.- Kagome… - dijo por ultima vez para llenarse con ese nombre y cerro los ojos, hoy no movería cajas, hoy no ordenaría libros ni nada, hoy solo dormiría y dejaría de pensar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un rechinido que podía definirse como clásico incluso, se oyó cuando la puerta se abrió, las bisagras eran como dos gritos reclamando por el aceite de la puerta de madera, la chica entró, dejo caerla mochil ligera en la misma entrada y trato de cerrar la puerta.

.- Kagome chan…

Una chica de una coleta larga y cabello marrón la llamó antes de poder cerrar.

.- Dime Sango chan¿en que te puedo ayudar?

.- Dime de casualidad no ¿tendrás un poco de fijador de cabello que me puedas regalar, he volteado mi habitación y no he podido hallar el mío.

.- Quizás se ha quedado aquí y por ello no lo encuentras pasa debe estar en la recamara.

.- Eres un ángel Kagome chan.

La chica de ojos chocolate entró a la casa, el lugar no era muy grande solo un recibidor, una esquina donde había una pequeña pieza que era la cocina. El baño, una recamara y un estudio en el fondo, en realidad, para ser solo una persona la que vivía allí era un lugar perfecto. Ella entró y se dejó caer en uno de sus sillones, el peculiar sonido del fijador de cabello se oyó por 10 segundos en el aire.

.- si aquí se quedó, gracias Kagome chan – salio la chica con la coleta más estilizada aun y el flequillo pulcramente ordenado, fue que vio a la chica que estaba recostada en el sillón con una mano en la frente como si entre esta y su frente estuviera el peso de 50 elefantes - un día pesado amiga.

.- Como 50 elefantes – dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

.- Hey por que no vienes conmigo estoy seguro que Miroku puede conseguir un amigo en 5 segundos y no la pasaríamos todos genial, anda, demasiado trabajo te freira la cabeza.

.- Oh sango no…

.- No hay no que exista, a vestirse que vendré por ti en 20 minutos y así te encuentre en pijama te sacare de aquí, lo entendiste.

.- Que remedio.

.- Está bien, veras que nos divertiremos mucho, solo avisare a Miroku que te llevare conmigo.

La chica de la coleta salio de el lugar, Kagome soltó un suspiro y se levanto, tenía que vestirse Sango cumplía siempre sus amenazas era capaz de sacarla en la propia pijama si no estaba lista.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**TOC TOC**

Inuyasha soltó un bufido, maldijo a su sentido del oído tan desarrollado.

**TOC TOC**

Esta vez mas fuerte "jodete vendedor de enciclopedias, no pienso abrir", solo un vendedor podía ser, nadie mas sabía que estaba en Tokio de hecho.

**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC**

.- Eres hombre muerto – se levanto a regañadientes al oír mas seguidos y mas fuertes quien fuera no se iría si no abría la puerta.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió, un joven de traje negro con un pañuelo color morado estaba en la puerta ligeramente conocido.

.- Inuyasha…

.- ¿Si? – dijo al oír su nombre, ya lo sabia este chico era el hijo del administrador de los departamentos Hanasaki, - Miroku.

.- Si, que bueno que me recuerdes, no interrumpo nada importante verdad.

.- Ha decir verdad estaba dormido - dijo con un entrecejo

.- Oh que bien – dijo y logro colarse en el departamento lleno de cajas – hey te gustaría venir conmigo a un bar, iré con una chica y ha invitado a una amiga, pensé enseguida en ti.

.- ¿Por que? – dijo mas como su fuera un reclamo

.- Oh por que seguro no conoces nadie y quizás te gustaría conocer a una chica, es una chica bellísima, si no estuviera ahora saliendo con su amiga seguro no hubiera pensado un segundo en salir con ella.

.- Bueno… - como rayos decir que no.

.- Que bien, estoy por ti en 10 min., una ducha y un poco de colonia harán milagros, solo iré por mi auto al auto lavado.

Tal y como entro salio de el departamento, Inuyasha se quedo un minuto en la puerta preguntándose a que hora había aceptado la invitación, después se dio cuanta que solo tenía 9 minutos pata estar listo

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Listo - dijo Sango entrando a la habitación aun colocándose unos pendientes – ha conseguido a quien llevar, o estarás sola, no os preocupéis.

.- En realidad yo…

.- No tengo deseos de ir, estoy trabajando en mi libro…. Pasaran un documental muy bueno en DChanel… mi madre me llamara en 15 minutos… mañana tengo escuela ya me los se todos Kagome, por favor, no pienso caer en ninguno así que vamos.

.- Ok tu ganas, pero mas te vale que el amigo no sea igual que el estupido de Kouga que fue el ultimo que me presento tu flamante ami-novio.

.- Pero era muy atractivo¿de que te quejas?

.- ¡Era un psicópata! casi quería que me casara con él esa misma noche.

.- Oh estoy segura que esta vez será diferente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dos chicas estaban en la entrada de un bar poco conocido en Tokio "Fairyland" era casi su escondite secreto, les gustaba ir justamente por que no era un lugar muy concurrido y eso les regalaba mucha privacidad, dos chicas fuera del bar esperaban una de un de un traje de dos piezas color negro entallado al cuerpo y con detalles de sakuras en un hombro, la chica a un lado de ella con un vestido color negro y corto y una botas largas que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, esperando.

.- no podíamos esperarlo adentro

.- Jamás lo encontraríamos adentro y lo sabes, ya no debe tardar, quizá solo fue por su amigo te paciencia.

Kagome siguió vigilando hasta que vio un auto color vino que se acercaba, Miroku saludo a Sango con la mano y siguió delante, alguien iba atrás, debía dejar el auto con el valet parking así al menos no se había retrasado mas de 5 minutos, que bueno que no seria psicóloga, nunca tendría la paciencia para una disciplina así.

Inuyasha trato de voltear¿había sido su imaginación? No, allí estaba de nuevo, ahora vestida de negro con su cabello rojo haciendo un contraste entre su piel y sus ojos verdes, parada al lado de la chica que el chico que conducía había saludado.

En cuanto bajo del auto Sango le salto encima, el valet ayudo con la puerta al acompañante y bajo, a ella se le detuvo en corazón de nuevo, allí estaba de nuevo, el chico de cabello plateado e irises color miel. "Inuyasha"

.- Hinagueshi – la llamo Miroku y ella volteo enseguida – te presento a Inuyasha… ¿Inuyasha que?

.- Inuyasha Taisho

Ella no podía salir de todo de su estupor, no, no era una copia ni una fantasía que su mente le había jugado en la mañana, ese era Inuyasha Taisho delante de ella extendiéndole la mano.

.- Hinagueshi – dijo como sintiéndose protegida por su apellido – Hinagueshi… Kagome.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormes "Kagome" tomo la mano fría de la pelirroja, algo tembloroso

.- Kagome…

.- Si, ese es el nombre que me dieron, Hinagueshi Kagome, mucho gusto Taisho.

.- Entremos – jalo Sango a su amiga para poder entrar, la música empezaba a sonar, y quería aprovechar cada segundo de su tiempo en ese lugar

Inuyasha las vio entrar sin atreverse a mover por un segundo.

.- No es una belleza, te lo dije – le dijo el chico de traje negro, dándole un codazo a su lado – no te preocupes si es muy seria al principio es una chica magnifica, interesante y misteriosa hasta la raíz del cabello, suerte – dijo y lo empujo al lado de las chica que estaban esperando por ellos.

Entraron, era un poco temprano pero el lugar ya tenía varios grupos reunidos cerca del cantante, ellos se sentaron un poco mas lejos, mas cerca de la pista, Sango jalo a su acompañante en cuanto les asignaron una mesa, Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron sentados.

.- El mundo es muy pequeño, no pensé que volvería a verte de no ser que pudiera encontrarte en el autobús de la universidad.

.- Si, lo es, eres amigo de Miroku.

.- Apenas lo conozco, de hecho no se como fue que me invite a esta reunión, de pronto llego a mi apartamento y me dijo que viniera, no pude ni decir que no.

.- … - ella no respondió, solo rió por lo bajo, Miroku y Sango eran el uno para el otro – vives entonces en los departamentos Hanasaki.

.- Así es.

.- Ya veo¿acabas de mudarte?

.- Si, vengo de Kyoto, pedí mi traslado a la universidad de Tokio y aquí estoy.

.- Pues bienvenido Taisho.

.- Pensé que me costaría mucho trabajo conseguir tu nombre Hinagueshi.

.- Yo también – dijo solo para si, luego recordó lo desarrollado que era el oído de Inuyasha.

.- Parece que no te cause la mejor impresión y aun no se por que.

.- No es así, solo que a veces yo soy mala para tratar a las personas.

.- Tanto como para bailar.

.- Ah…

Cuando vio Inuyasha estaba de pie junto a ella y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó, la fuerte y resistente mano de Inuyasha en la suya un escalofrió la recorrió.

El cantante acaba de cambiar, una chica hacia un cover de una canción poco conocida, lenta y romántica (Eyes on me – ojos en mi – Missia):

La llevo como si su peso no existiera al centro de la pista, Miroku y Sango ya bailaban abrazados despidiéndose del mundo por 4 minutos y 50 segundos. Ellos se situaron a un lado de ellos, él la tomo de la cintura y la acomodó a su cuerpo, sintió a la chica tensa.

.- ¿te pongo nerviosa? – dijo retando a su astucia.

.- No, solo que no suelo bailar mucho. – dijo retadoramente, por mas nerviosa que estuviera no quería sentir nada que no fuera coraje por él, solo eso, no nervios, no añoranza nada de eso – menos con desconocidos.

.- No sueles salir mucha verdad.

.- No, tengo espíritu de ermitaña

_Sora_ _ga amari ni mo fukakute karada nagedashite mita_

_Haruka_ _tooi kumo ga ima no watashi mitsumeru subete_

.- es una lastima – dijo cerca de su oído –la gente se pierde tu belleza si la escondes así.

La sintió apretar la mano que tenía sujeta, no era un gesto nervioso, era un gesto molesto, pero ¿Por qué? Además ¿por que le estaba diciendo esto¿por que la estaba elogiando como si le coqueteara¿Por qué esta chica en particular lo hacia sentir de esta manera? Había un sentimiento enorme dentro de él al tenerla a su lado, no había sentido esto con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera…

.- tienes un bello nombre. –dijo casi como un suspiro en su oído.

_Aa_ _nobashita ude to sora no kyoukaisen_

_Nijinde_ _wakaranaku naru_

_Aa_ _futatsu no kokoro to karada mo_

_Konna_ _fuu ni tokereba ii_

¿Cómo te atreves? Quiso poder abofetearlo, quiso poder caerle a golpes, le dolía, le dolía mucho que le hablara así, pero él no sabía, él no se daba cuenta de nada, no había manera de que al reconociera, no con ese perfecto disfraz

.- y tú eres un hombre demasiado descarado.

.- Y tu demasiado recatada.

.- Acaso no le debes respeto a nadie Taisho, no existe ninguna Señora o Señorita Taisho que le moleste su forma de tratar a las mujeres.

_Anata no ude no naka ni watashi wo sagashite mita_

_Tojirareta_ _hitomi no sono oku de_

_Nani_ _wo mitsumeteta no?_

_Anata no sekai de_

Él se separo un poco, la soltó, y regreso a la mesa, ella lo vio caminar delante de él con la frente en alto.

.- dije algo malo Taisho.

.- No Hinagueshi

.- La pieza aun no termina.

La volteó a ver, la tomó de la mano y la volvió a cerrar en un abrazo, pegándola a su cuerpo.

.- y entonces… cual es la respuesta.

.- No Hinagueshi no tengo a nadie, pero no me molestaría encontrarla y tu?

.- Yo ¿Qué? – dijo burlándose de él

.- Existe alguien que cuide de tu belleza Hinagueshi.

Solo sonrió para si misma sin dejarlo ver, "tú" estaba reclamándole su conciencia, pero eso ya no era cierto.

.- digamos que hay alguien a quien el guardo respeto, me ha quedado la costumbre.

.- ¿La costumbre?

.- Si, digamos que nuestra relación es… no puedo explicártelo no lo entenderías.

_Moshimo_ _ashita kono sekai ga owari tsugeru to shitemo_

_Nan_ _ni mo kawarazu ni ai wo sagashite iru no deshou ka?_

.- Pruébame.

.- No eres un caramelo Taisho. – dijo burlándose el él.

.- Eres igual de ofensiva con todas las personas Hinagueshi.

.- Oh lo siento¿te he herido?

Él no respondió solo siguió moviéndose con la chica en la pista, ella no pudo reprimirse el sentirse solo un poco mal, peleaba entre el instinto que alimentaba el deseo de poder desquitar un poco el odio que le tenía y la parte que, si, se sentía como hacia 3 años, la que temblaba en sus brazos y no podía sentir mas que amor por ese hombre de cabello plateado y olor a ceniza mojada.

.- es una persona que amo pero que perdí por… por muchas cosas demasiadas, y no deseo hablar de ello

.- tan difícil era decir eso.

.- Si.

_Hayaashi_ _de kaze wa kumo wo tsurete yuku_

_Jidai_ _wo koko ni nokoshi aa hitosashi no yubi wo agete wa_

_Sora_ _to chigau kaze o shitta_

.- en realidad, existe una señora Taisho a la que le debo guardar respeto.

.- Eres… casado? – un repentino temor de que se hubiera casado, que estuviera comprometido con Kikyou o con cualquier otra le causo un vació en el estomago.

.- No…

.- Entonces…

.- Es difícil de explicar.

.- Pruébame.

_Anata no nukumori ni watashi wo kasanete mita_

_Oshiete_ _yo mabuta no sono sekai nani wo utsushiteta no?_

.- tú tampoco eres un caramelo. – dijo con una sonrisa mas amena, y la sujeto con mas suavidad.

.- Puedo discutir eso.

.- Existió la señora Taisho hace tres años, y es una mujer a la que le guardare respeto toda mi vida, yo… la perdí.

.- ¿La perdiste¿Como…? acaso te acostaste con su mejor amiga y por eso te dejo.

Él la soltó molesto, era cierto, como lo sabía ella, solo la miro con esa sonrisa sarcástica, ella estaba solo conjeturando, pero había dado al clavo.

.- No, yo la perdí por que esta **MUERTA**.

Esta vez volvió a la mesa de nuevo, ella ya no lo llamo, la canción estaba a punto de terminar, pudo ver un segundo el dolor que eso le había causado decir eso, pero no, no podía dolerle, eso quizás lo había llenado de felicidad, tenía el camino abierto para quedarse con Kikyou, para sacarla de su camino, no, su dolor seguro era solo una apariencia.

_Anata no sekai de nani wo mitsumeteta no?_

_Ame ga tobira wo tataita_

.- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – sango se adelanto la verlos tan extraños en la pista.

.- Lo siento sango creo que Taisho y yo no nos hemos caído muy bien, si no les molesta me retiro.

.- Kagome chan.

.- Te llevare – dijo el de pronto en un gesto protector.

.- No te preocupes Taisho, yo se cuidarme sola.

.- Pero Kagome. – le quiso replicar Sango

.- Solo tomare un taxi y estaré sana y salva no te preocupes amiga.

Tomo su bolso se despidió de sus amigos, luego se dirigió a Inuyasha, él la volteo a ver, su mirada era una capa de hielo.

.- lamento que no haya sido un placer conocerme.

.- Yo no he dicho eso, nos veremos después Hinagueshi.

.- Lo que tú digas Taisho.

La chica salio del lugar, era solo las 10 de la noche, la ciudad seguía viva en ese momento, paro un taxi y subió sin mirar atrás, una ve dentro se arrincono y dejo algunas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

"Si Inuyasha… Kagome Higurashi esta muerta, completamente muerta"

Se limpio los ojos y guardo sus emociones de nuevo, uno de su lentes de contacto quedo en su puño, no importaba solo debía conseguir otro par, se quito el otro con cuidado, ojos marrones quedaron al descubierto hasta que llego a casa para volverse a esconder.

Fin capitulo 2

25 de Enero de 2006

11:05 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota autora: extraño, extraño lo se lo se pero tengan paciencia todo ira aclarándose con el curso de la historia, ya se que mas de uno se ha quedado con el ojo cuadrado

hey que contenta estoy, me han llegado 11 reviews en el primer capitulo, fue una mejor cifra que en "Kagome" y vean que lejos llego esa historia espero que la lista no decaiga si no que cresca que ya saben lo feliz que me hace recibirlos, todas sus opiniones, criticas y consejos son profundamente bienvenidos.

**Sango**: pues no de hecho de este no tengo ningun borrador, te he pasado varios pero de este no creo, pero bueno ya iras descubriendo las sorpresas que tengo preparadas aqui jojo, nos estamos viendo sango chan, gracias por el review

**Fel** : tus reviews siempre tan dulces fl, eso que dijiste que vendrias mas es una amenaza o un advertencia, y veo que por fin te vas a dignar a seguir uan de msi historias, espero y tu criticva no sea tan destructiva como conl las demas, gracias por el review estaremso viendonos por aqui. M.

**StarFive**: jeje menuda cosa la de Inuyasha y Kikyou verdad, halla sido como halla sido el se acosto con su mejor amiga en su casa y en su cama, no se lo perdono, y no os preocupeis lo voy a hacer sufrir... pero solo un poquito je, ya veremos que camino toma mi historia si eres del grupoq ue ya descubrio el secreto guardamelo para l final vale, me gustaria poder comprovar mi teoria, gracias por el review

**Keren**: oh kami... bueno tendre que buscar a Astro Jr. para contratarlo de mi guarda espaldas (haaaaaaaaaa ojala y fuera con el como en la pelicula... ejem) oh vamos, se que he sido muy muy muy mala es esta historia y si lo pienso seguir siendo, esta vez si quiero ver sangreeeeee... hem no no es cierto no llegare a esos extemos pero ya veras lo que tengo preparado, apuesto que has quedado con el ojo cuadrado cuando el dijo que ella estaba muerta, jojo ya veras por que piensa eso, si supieras la propia emocion que me ha causado leer estos reviews a mi, todos estas tan a la perspectiva de esta historia que me entuciasma, gracias por el review

pd. espero ser yo tu unica exposicion la masoquismo si no te prometo que en cuanto me gradue te abrire uan cita con caracter de urgente jeje tata

**neko-miko-kagome**: aqui al continuacion, gracias por las porras, gracias por el review

**Minue**: ohhhhh es que no puedo esperar yo misma para que las cosas se vayan descubriendo por su propio peso, estoy tan emocionada por la buena rspuesta a esta historia que me alucino, hey que ella se fuera sin que les dijera nada tiene su motivo, ellos no sabian que elal habai estado ali hasta que ellallegara aun lugar seguro y... bueno eso se hira viendo en la historia, yo tambin opino que inuyasha tuvo muy pocos cojones la hacer oq ue hizo, pero bueno, veremos omo es que lo resuelve, si lo dejo jojo, gracias por el review

**Han-ko**: aqui al continuacion, confusa lo se pero todas las ficas hiran callendo en su lugar, gracias por el review.

**willnira**: aqui el siguiente capitulo, asi fue como paso, no demaciados detalles por que no se no era el propocito hacer esto bonito, si no mas bien algo crudo je, lo reconosco no me gusta la pareja kikyou e inuyasha, gracias por el review

**lorena**: no pudo prometer nada de kikio por que no se exactamente como camine la historia, pero si la coloco, definitivamente no la dejo volver a acostarse con el eso que ni que, ojala y te halla gustado este cap, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** tengo tantas sorpresas dita y me entuciasma tanto, mandame un review por favor para saber como reaccionaste al saber que el piensa que esta muerta, estoy en ascuas por saber como van a reaccionar todos, gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: bueno la sorpresa quedara el final, no es una sorpresa sorpresa si no mas bien un secretillo que tiene mi fic, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado,mandame tus imprecioens me muero por leerlas, gracias por el review

**_por favor no se vayan sin dejarme un review, me encantaria sabes que les esta pareciendo la historia_**

**_shian shen_**

**_mimi chan_**


	3. CAPITULO 2: YORU

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**HUIDA**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**YORU**_

Era de madrugada, Kagome estaba sentada en su cama, su computadora personal delante de ella, solo miraba la pantalla azul, por mas que lo intentaba las letras no salían como ella quería, a única luz que la alumbraba en su piyama clara era la de la pantalla, solo una sombra, un pequeño dije en forma de corazón colgado de una de las esquinas de la pantalla.

.- Inuyasha…

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿La perdiste¿Como…? acaso te acostaste con su mejor amiga y por eso te dejo.

.- No, yo la perdí por que esta **MUERTA**.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Tomo el dije de la esquina de la pantalla y se lo colgó en la mano derecha, cerro su archivo y dejo que la luz blanca la alumbrara, miro el dije pequeño en su mano, cerro su puño con fuerza. "muerta… pequeñas cosas como esa significan que no… pero no es algo que tu debas sabes… mi Inuyasha"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La chica marcaba el paso de la canción con los ojos cerrados sentada en su lugar, no lo había visto era obvio pues al menos ya hubiera descubierto la mirada inquisitiva de sus ojos verdes sobre él…

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿La perdiste¿Como…? acaso te acostaste con su mejor amiga y por eso te dejo.

.- No, yo la perdí por que esta **MUERTA**.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

El chico de nuevo fue a su lado, el asiento vació seguía ocupando su mochila mientras ella seguía moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con ritmo, él tomo la mochila con su mano derecha y la alzó.

.- oye… - dijo ella de pronto cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba la mochila, volteo a ver al ladrón y vio de nuevo esos ojos ámbar con una sonrisa en su boca de donde sobresalían sus colmillos – ah eres tu.

.- También me da gusto volver a verte Hinagueshi.

.- Te empiezo a encontrar tan a menudo que voy a empezar a pensar que me estas espiando Taisho.

.- Puedo sentarme a tu lado.

.- Uhm es un país libre.

El chico le entrego su mochila y ella se la puso en las piernas, la abrió un segundo y subió el volumen de su música, Inuyasha la miro con el rabillo del ojo, ese gesto era como si hubiese dicho "estas sentado aquí pero no pienso platicar contigo", él sonrió, y luego borro su sonrisa, un repentino recuerdo salto a su memoria.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Ja tú crees que yo voy a hablar con alguien tan coqueto y desvergonzado como tú – le dijo la chica de cabello castaño a su lado, había regresado a su manga con la clara intención de no prestarle atención.

.- Oh vamos, no soy tan malo como parezco.

.- No, de hecho media escuela dice que eres peor, Oh no claro, que no – dijo fijando sus ojos color chocolate en él – ni lo creas, yo no soy como todas esas niñas que conquistas y a las semanas sueltas, yo soy muy diferente.

.- Puedo vencerte Kagome Higurashi. – dijo dedicándole su mejor sonrisa

.- Ja, eso esta por verse Inuyasha Taisho. - Dijo con un claro gesto de reto.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

"Kagome" de nuevo esa chica de ojos verdes lo hacia recordarlo, esas pequeñas cosas que casi por salud había decidido olvidar, las mujeres eran un reto, pero él conocía muchas armas.

.- ha claro – dijo de pronto Inuyasha e hizo brincar a la chica a su lado y de paso que mas de una persona los voltear a ver, cuando vio que ella estaba prestando atención llevo sus manos a su espalda – yo me divertí mucho anoche, apuesto que tú también, fue una noche increíble

.- ¡**DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS**! – ella brinco al escucharlo hablar así, apago enseguida su aparato de música, era como si ellos hubieran pasado la noche juntos. – tú y yo no tuvimos nada anoche.

.- Oh, solo bailamos en un bar lo se – dijo y de pronto la gente, al ver que el cotilleo no era nada importante, volvieron a poner su atención donde antes la tuvieran – pero yo me divertí mucho – la chica lo miro con ira, y él solo sonreía con casi coquetería – pero hice que apagaras esa escandalosa música

.- Ve y salta a un pozo Taisho. – dijo dispuesta a volver a subir el sonido de su reproductor

.- ¿De verdad te soy tan insoportable? – dijo al verla intentar huir de nuevo.

.- ¿Siempre eres tan insistente?

.- Solo quiero saber que hice para que me detestaras tanto.

Kagome lo miro con una mirada helada¿Qué que le había hecho? Era gracioso, no lo sabia.

.- No lo entenderías. – él supo que se había rendido cuando se destrabo los audífonos de los oídos y los metió a su mochila con el pequeño aparato de música.

.- Pruébame.

.- No eres un caramelo Taisho, ya te lo había dicho.

.- Vamos, no soy tan estupido, creo que puedo entender.

.- Digamos que, me recuerdas demasiado una vieja memoria que tenía dormida hasta que apareciste, y… no lo se, solo quisiera poder definitivamente volver a enterrarla y no recordarla mas, - su tono de voz le era completamente desconocido a Inuyasha, las esmeraldas de sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, luego lo volteo a ver, la profundidad de su mirada sobre él, lo asusto - pero dado que tú estas aquí es imposible.

.- ¿Esa persona se porto mal contigo? – dijo sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

.- Puede decirse… - dijo y se levanto, había llegado por fin a la universidad – que me mato en vida.

La chica bajo antes de que él se diera cuenta de que el autobús se había detenido, es chica siempre tenía dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La profesora seguía leyendo frente a ella, pero el sonido se había perdido de pronto en el aire y no podía escucharlo, su mente estaba tan concentrada en su mundo interior que el sonido incluso se perdió.

_"no en realidad el no me mato en vida, él solo le mato"_

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Los golpes constantes se escucharon en la puerta, la señora que permanecía en la cocina, se asusto un poco pero salio, en el recibidor pudo ver un atisbo de una figura femenina por el cristal de la ventanilla en la puerta, corrió a socorrer a la persona, al abrir quedo helada, era su propia hija que estaba allí en el piso ahora, llorando desconsolada.

.- Kagome… hija pero ¿que pasa?

.- Mamá, él… Oh dios mío él… – no pudo decir mas, su cabeza estaba tan llena de esa sucia imagen de los asquerosos sonidos que no podía ni contenerlos si sacarlos de adentro.

La levanto del piso y la ayudo a subir a su habitación, le tomo un buen rato poder consolarla, no le decía nada solo lloraba, empezaba de verdad a sentirse algo inquieta, ella no solía perder el control con facilidad y ahora parecía no poder si quiera hablar.

.- mamá… - tocaron la puerta y se abrió, él hermano menor de Kagome entro algo apenado – Mami… Inuyasha esta aquí, pregunto por ti, le dije que estabas aquí arriba.

.- Le has dicho que yo estoy aquí – salto de pronto Kagome siendo lo primero que había dicho en todo ese tiempo.

.- No.

.- Mamá, no le digas que estoy aquí te lo suplico, no le digas nada.

.- Pero Kagome…

.- Y te explicare pero por favor no le digas que estoy aquí, no quiero ver a ese cerdo en toda mi vida, no quiero no quiero –dijo volviendo a echarse a llorar en su cama repitiendo lo ultimo una y otra vez – no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

.- Souta, quédate aquí por favor, no la dejes sola.

.- Si mamá.

La señora Higurashi salió muy confundida, quizás ellos habían tenido su primera discusión de pareja, y ahora enfrentarlos seria la peor idea, al salir vio al chico parado aun en la puerta, se acerco a ella con los zapatos de calle y todo, sin importar rayar el tatami.

.- ¿esta aquí? – su tono era verdaderamente desesperado.

.- ¿Que pasa Inuyasha?

.- Esta aquí Kagome, dígamelo, - su tono era igualmente ansioso.

.- No – dijo casi a su pesar al ver los gestos desesperados del chico, un golpe en la puerta la aviso de la presencia de otra persona, la joven que era como la hermana de Kagome, algo malo estaba de verdad pasando para que su mejor amiga tuviera que intervenir y se viera tan turbada también.

.- Por favor si ella llega a venir dígale que la estoy buscando, que necesito hablar con ella, que debe escucharme, por favor.

.- Está bien Inuyasha, yo se lo diré, permanece tranquilo.

Él chico se despidió con velocidad y salio seguido de la chica, la señora Higurashi los vio salir con pesar¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Subió de nuevo a la recamara de su hija y se y al entrar la vio parada en la ventana con los puños apretados viendo la figura de su esposo y su mejor amiga alejarse.

.- Kagome pero ¿que ha pasado? dime por favor.

.- Él… él se acostó con ella.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Mami, Inuyasha me ha estado engañando con Kikyou, no se por cuanto tiempo pero los dos me han estado engañando, los encontré en mi casa, en mi cama, los dos…

Por fin una arcada le vino a la garganta y corrió al baño, la señora Higurashi todo lo que pudo hacer es correr tras ella preocupada, la ayudo a mantenerse limpia mientras vaciaba la solo agua que tenía en el estomago, aun no podía creer lo que su hija le había dicho.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Kagome… - Sango le había picado una costilla a su lado.

.- Señorita Hinagueshi – repitió por tercera vez su profesora – si no esa prestando atención a la clase por favor salga.

.- Si profesora. – dijo la chica sin entusiasmo.

La chica se levanto con sus cosas ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Hinagueshi que hacia una discusión de todo salía sin más del salón sin decir nada. La verdad no tenía humor de estar discutiendo en especial con la profesora Nori.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No era su costumbre no prestar atención, mas cuando era una clase que de verdad le interesaba, una de las teorías mas interesantes sobre el trastorno de _Borderline_ era lo que estaba exponiendo el profesor pero su mente no esta allí, decir verdad estaba bajando unas escaleras "maldita sea Inuyasha es solo una coincidencia, no es posible que estés tan interesado en ella de la noche a la mañana es solo su nombre"

No lo intento mas, solo recogió sus cosas le costaría mucho trabajo después volver a imponerse el trastorno sin los ejemplos que el profesor daba pero de cualquier modo no estaba poniendo ninguna atención, solo recogió sus cosas y salio del aula discretamente para no interrumpir a nadie.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No era su costumbre esconderse pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente su presencia en ese lugar estaba trastornando sus sentimientos, esto era demasiado difícil para él, había podido mantener su cordura y su calma todo el tiempo que él no había estado cerca, pero ahora, sabiendo que solo eran algunos escalones lo que lo mantenían lejos se sentía como acorralada, subió sobre la copa de su árbol favorito y se recostó allí, puso sus audífonos a funcionar de nuevo para poder separarse del ruido del exterior… aunque su mundo interno no era mejor.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

**PLAF**

El fuerte sonido de aun bofetada lleno la casa entera, una chica miraba furiosa a su esposo en la puerta de su casa, el chico no dijo nada, eso y mas se merecía.

.- Kagome…

.- NO pronuncies mi nombre, no te atrevas.

.- ¿Por que me han mentido al decir que no estas aquí, te he estado buscando como loco toda esta semana pensé lo peor al no poder encontrarte Kagome.

.- ¿Para que¿acaso tienes algo que decirme¿Algo que explicarme?

.- Las cosas no son como parecen Kagome.

.- Ah no, - dijo siendo hiriente al hablar – no te encontré en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama, follando con mi mejor amiga, por que eso es lo que parecía.

.- Si. – dijo sin poderse defender, esa era la verdad, de la forma mas negativa pero era la verdad.

.- Entonces no vengas a decirme esa estupidez a mi Inuyasha, no soy ninguna imbecil, dime¿cuanto tiempo tenias engañándome con ella, con esa zorra que aparentaba ser mi amiga¡dímelo!

.- Yo no te he estado engañado con Kikyou, Kagome, no digas eso.

.- Pues lo que yo vi parecía demasiado distinto Inuyasha, justo cuando tú deberías estar en la oficina y yo en la escuela¿que conveniente no, que estúpida he sido todo este tiempo, todas esas veces que te llamo para que la ayudaras por los problemas con su marido eran para revolcarte con ella.

.- No, Naraku realmente la ha tratado muy mal por eso ella me buscaba a mi, lo que paso ese día...

.- No quiero tus explicaciones, no me importan, no te creo, confié en ti Inuyasha, tenía mi corazón puesto en tus manos, con los ojos cerrado y tú me has traicionado de la forma más vil, no puedes mentirme, no lo intentes si no quieres que te odie más.

.- Escúchame por favor.

.- No – le grito en la cara - por el único motivo por el que acepte hablar contigo es para decirte que voy a promover la demanda de divorcio.

.- No lo hagas por favor – dijo tomándola de los brazos, ella estaba rígida enseguida se quiso soltar pero no la dejo – Kagome, no lo hagas te lo suplico, te amo

.- Mentiroso

.- No, te lo juro Kagome, lo que paso con Kikyou ese día fue un error un horrible error.

.- Si tienes razón, toda nuestra relación fue el error, yo no debí meterme entre Kikyou y tú, yo lo sabía, Dios, ustedes eran amigos mucho antes de que yo te conociera, - su cabeza se había quemado todo ese tiempo tratando de encontrar las coincidencias, las conclusiones, las respuestas - ¿que hice Inuyasha¿fui tan difícil de conquistar que la única alternativa que tuviste para embaucarme fue casándote conmigo?

.- No digas locuras Kagome.

.- No lo son Inuyasha, piénsalo, quizás esto es lo que siempre debió pasar, tu no me amaste nunca, si no nunca me hubieras hecho esto, en realidad tu siempre has estado enamorado de Kikyou, ella es mucho mas como tu, ella se ha acomodado mucho mas a tu carácter, yo siempre he sido un reto para ti.

.- No, no no, no Kagome por favor deja de decir tonterías – dijo y la pego a su cuerpo – no quiero destruir esto cuando ha acabado de empezar, si, cometí un error horrible y me muero por ello, pero no quiero perderte, no es nada de lo que piensas, te amo, te adoro, eres mi vida, yo no tengo nada con Kikyou, ella también esta muriendo por que piensa que la odias

.- Y la odio – dijo con severidad.

.- Pero no ha sido a propósito, esto solo fue… fue… un accidente.

Kagome empezó a reír ante esa palabra, él solo la miro entre desesperado y molesto, ella no rió demasiado y lo enfrento.

.- Un accidente – dijo mirándolo de frente. - ¿Que me vas a decir? que ella se tropezó y callo contigo en esa cama, como cuando besas por un accidente a una persona.

.- No, se que me equivoque Kagome, maldita sea, si, me equivoque, si, me acosté con ella – ella se escondió en su pecho y trato de guardar su coraje y no llorar, las lagrimas calientes le estaban quemando la cara, podía sentirlas y no podía reprimirlas la tenía atrapada si no lo hubiera aventado y hubiera huido a llorar pero no podía su posesivo sostén a tenía atrapada – y lo siento Kagome, nunca podré expresar lo mucho que siento que hallas visto algo como eso, pero te juro que nunca volverá a pasar algo así, Kikyou… me necesitaba en ese momento, por eso lo hice.

.- ¿Que significa eso? – dijo mirándolo a la cara con los ojos manchados de rojo – que todas las amigas que te necesiten va a acostarse contigo y yo tendré que aguantarme

.- No Kagome, no digas locuras.

.- Suéltame – dijo tratando de soltarse – no Inuyasha, no me importa lo que me digas, no te creo.

.- Te amo. – dijo en un suspiro cansado, ella seguía revolviéndose tratando de soltarse.

.- Y eso es lo último que te creo. – dijo de la forma mas hiriente que pudo encontrar.

En un arrebato, la besó con fuerza, tratando de despertar la parte que sabía que lo amaba a él tanto como él a ella, pero no respondió solo se quedo quieta y gélida a su lado.

.- dime a los ojos que eso es lo que quieres y lo haré Kagome, te dejare libre.

.- … - ella lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos y le dijo – te odio.

.- No te creo

.- Suéltame.

Por fin la soltó, y la miro negarle la mirada, las lágrimas caían aun por su rostro.

.- tu me amas Kagome, lo harás hasta tu muerte lo se, tu eres mía y no te voy a perder, - dijo con un tono que Kagome odio, con un tono tan seguro, tan convencido de lo que decía, como si ella no tuviera nada que opinar acerca de eso. - te convenceré de que todo esto ha sido solo un error, no voy a dejar que nuestra relación termine por un error así.

.- Nuestra relación ya termino. – dijo dándole la espalda

.- No, no te voy a dejar ir. – dijo mirando su espalda, queriendo acercarse y tocarla.

.- No te darás siquiera cuenta cuando me vaya de tu lado, largate.

.- Kagome…

.- Has hablado suficiente por un día Inuyasha, solo vete y déjame en paz.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Los profundos suspiros y jadeos de la chica peleaban por salir de su garganta y ella por contenerlos, la música seguía reproduciendo la última canción almacenada en el reproductor de música.

**_Dooka_** **_dakishimete hoshii_**

_Necesito por favor que me abrases_

**_Wasurenai_** **_de ite hoshii_**

_No quiero que me olvides_

Por que cada ves que traía a su memoria ese tipo de recuerdos no podía simplemente traer las lágrimas a sus ojos, ya había pasado tanto tiempo, 5 años enteros y aun no podía sacar de su corazón ese amargo y triste sentimiento, si solo pudiera, si solo pudiera poder arrancar de su corazón esa emoción.

**_Yukiba_** **_no nai nukarumi ni ashi wo torarete-ru_**

_Me siento atrapada en el lodo sin tener a donde ir_

**_Dareka... Kizutsukete_**

_Viviendo y sufriendo… alguien_

Y él solo estaba allí para hacerle todo mas difícil, mas complicado se sentía como atrapada en un sentimiento negro y pesado en su corazón, como si todo su mundo de pronto fuera eso, un agujero en su corazón, un pantano de su vida del que no tenía escape, "_ikite_ _ikite_" vivir y vivir contra todo pronostico y contra viendo y marea, solo vivir y sufrir…

**_Itsuka... Kizutsuku no_**

_Lastimar… un dia_

**_Aishite_** **_mo aishite mo anata wo ai shitarinai _**

_Pensando que te amo y te amo, no puedo amarte más._

Alguien de nuevo le quito los audífonos de la cabeza y le ofreció un pañuelo blanco, ella volteo a ver, era de nuevo, él tal y como antes que venia en su rescate en sus lagrimas, ella no tuvo mas valor para poder correrlo para poner su mascara delante de él, solo acepto el pañuelo.

.- Se que no soy tu persona favorita, pero no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.

.- Vete…

No dijo más, él supo que no era el mejor lugar y él la persona con la que ella quisiera desahogarse así que solo salto del árbol y se fue.

Ella solo lo sintió bajar del árbol e irse, se limpio los ojos con el pañuelo y noto como de nuevo los lentes quedaban embarrados en el pañuelo que tenía bordada una "I", algo que ella misma había bordado, se pregunto por que lo mantenía con él, por que debía mantener a su lado algo tan intimo como ese pañuelo bordado y al mismo tiempo lo apretó a su pecho, percibió la misma colonia que había usado durante tanto tiempo de nuevo aun en su pañuelo y se soltó a llorar sin consuelo, el Inuyasha del que ella tan perdidamente estaba enamorada estaba allí y ella podía hacer solo una cosa… odiarlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha estaba recostado en su cama, cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que estaba mentalmente maldiciendo la gotera en el centro del techo, pero no, la gotera de hecho, en una lista seria lo ultimo en lo que pondría escrito, estaba ella… Hinagueshi.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Él no creía en los poderes de atracción, al menos no a esa magnitud, pero no hallaba como explicarse el hecho que sus pasos lo hubieran llevado directamente a los jardines de la facultad de ciencias biológicas, quizás fuera solo quede que había llegado a la universidad le había parecido los jardines mas amplio y mas bellos, estaba solo, en verdad solo, así que escuchar los suspiros ahogados de alguien a lo lejos no fue difícil, se dirigió siguiendo el sonido, al acercarse pudo escuchar que era el tono agudo de una chica, y llego a la cima de un árbol, casi no lo podía creer, flexionada sobre una rodilla y manteniendo el equilibrio en otra una chica, su largo cabello rojizo escondía su rostro, unos audífonos con el volumen muy alto se escuchaban, una mochila amarilla, la misma que había visto en la mañana estaba colgada de una rama cercana a ella.

.- Hinagueshi…

Que hacia allí, y por que estaba llorando de esa manera…

"_Digamos que, me recuerdas demasiado una vieja memoria que tenía dormida hasta que apareciste, y… no lo se, solo quisiera poder definitivamente volver a enterrarla y no recordarla mas"_

De alguna manera él de pronto se sintió sumamente culpable de las lagrimas de la chica, su instinto le estaba diciendo que era su culpa, solo su culpa, como pudo subió al árbol y se acerco lo mas cauteloso que pudo a ella, estaba segura que ni lo había escuchado siquiera los audífonos estaban muy altos…. _Yukiba_ _no nai nukarumi ni ashi wo torarete-ru_… de pronto se sintió como un intruso en su intimidad no sabía ni que hacer, se metió una mano en un bolsillo, uno de sus pañuelos, quiso fruncir el ceño cuando vio la "I" bordada en una esquina, era uno de "sus pañuelos", suspiro… _Dareka... Kizutsukete_…tomo una posición cómoda junto a ella que seguía inconsciente de su presencia allí… _Itsuka... Kizutsuku no_…. tomo cuidado de ella de no asustarla y cogío las puntas de su audífono… _Aishite_ _mo aishite mo anata wo ai shitarinai._

Espero a que ella volteara, por segunda vez se sintió desconcertado por la mirada de Hinagueshi, ni ofendido, ni repudiado, ni odiado por esa mirada, todo lo contrario, sintió un vació en el estomago que solo la ultima mirada de Kagome, su Kagome le había hecho sentir.

.- se que no soy tu persona favorita, - dijo con un verdadero tono sumiso, como su fuera una disculpa - pero no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.

.- Vete… - dijo sin odio, sin rencor, solo como si estuviera un simple favor.

Él no dijo nada mas, la situación era bastante extraña, de pronto esa chica que desde que había llegado a ese lugar no lo haba tratado mas que como su fuera casi una cucaracha no parecía la misma, se dijo a si mismo que en realidad él no conocía a esta chica no podía juzgarla, salto del árbol y antes de poder alejarse mas la escucho llorar mas fuerte.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Cerró sus ojos.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- no te puedes ir. – dijo sosteniendo la muñeca de la castaña en al puerta, una bolsa de víveres estaba tirada en el piso.

Ella salía con una maleta de la casa, sus pocos objetos personales que había dejado en esa casa, algunas cosas como diarios, fotos y documentos le eran indispensables, él le había permitido ir por ellos con la esperanza que la intimidad del lugar los ayudara, pero ella se había adelantado a sus planes, cuando él había salido por viandas ella había ido y recogido sus cosas muy rápido, pero no o suficiente para no ser alcanzada por él

.- Tengo que hacerlo, este no es mi lugar. – dijo mirando al frente sin dirigirle la mirada.

.- Sabes que no importa a donde huyas no te dejare ir.

.- Solo déjame antes de que alguno lastime al otro – dijo dedicándole una mirada llena de tristeza y si, amor – por favor Inuyasha.

.- No…

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Apretó sus manos muy fuerte, sus uñas, que parecían casi garras por esa herencia genética de sus ancestros se enterraron en sus palmas, pero no las sintió siquiera

.- por que no la escuche, por que solo no la deje en paz…

Todo mundo decía que llorar no era de hombres, que los Taisho no se rendían, que no eran cobardes ni débiles, hubiera deseado asedia haber dejado de ser hombre, haber dejado de ser Taisho… así Kagome Higurashi seguiría viva.

Fin capitulo 3

Viernes 17 de Febrero de 2006

9:00 p.m.

* * *

_nota de autora: wooooowwwwww ya tengo 24 reviews y solo van dos capitulos no me la creo, que lindo sos todos muchas muchas muchas gracias_

_what's cute, subio la cuenta a **14** no lo puedo creer que suerte la mia, me encanta recibir todos estos review espero seguir recibiendo muchos mas. por lo pronto aqui estan mis responsibas:_

**Felicia** : oh joder tu tienes la culpa, dijiste que lo enviarias desde ayer y no has podido hacerlo no te quejes queestabas despierta si no no me hubieras contestado, se que la cancion te gusta y si me estoy inspirando un poco en tu caracter pero no te seitnas la gran cosa es solo por que eras un verdadero lio cuando te la pones a ser doña "mirame y no me toques"

seguire tu recomendacion, no lo hare tan enredado como en kagome pero si ire soltando medias piezas en cada capitulo.

okay entendi el mensaje la proxima vez te marcare a las 2 jajaja

tata. M.

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**: Ya explore a mi Kagome bondadosa, creeme esta puede darnos muchas sorpresas, mira que lo que le hizo Inuyasha no es para que una se quede con los brazos cruzados, pero no te puedo adelantar nada, solo te puedo decir que debes seguir la historia para que te enteres de lo que va a pasar, tengo muchas muchas sorpresas lo juro, gracias por el review

**Sango**: je sabia que te gustaria esta Sango y eso de andarsele lanzando encima a Miroku "epa" que es un buen cambio jo, bien ya vez no me tarde nada en la actualizacion espero y este tambien te guste gracias por el review

pd. ahhh dile a tu amado que ya me deje en paz caray caray  
pd2: no aun no lo he hecho... eventualmente lo hare... si no se me olvida uu

**Arbol De Cerezo**: si te dijera que presisamente en su apariencia esta justamente la pista del secreto?

ya quiero ver avanzar la historia te lo aseguro, yo se que habra desquite, lo habra lo habra el muy baka se lo merece pero no sere muy ruda a pesar de todo inuyasha es demaciado lindo como para tratarlo mal je. sigue investigando yo se que daras tarde o temprano gracias por el review

**LadyJ07**: lo se un empiezo un poquitito fuerte en realidad ese era el propocito, poder desde un empiezo ligar a los lectores y los personajes me a gusto saber que mi intencion hizo eco en un lugar.

a mi tambien me encanta esta kagome mas dura y menos chiquilla que la que es en la serie, supongo que me gusta jugar con mis personajes mucho y cambiar sus personalidades ya veras las sorpresas que tengo acerca de inuyasha.

acerca de tus dudas, si inuyasha cree que kagome esta muerta pero eso lo revelare hasta el siguiente capitulo asi que te recomiendo que estes muy al pendiente y por lo de la voz bueno lo reconosco lo hice a propocito, en realidad si de pronto tu escuchas una voz que no has escuchado en años y cometi un error de dedo alli, no habia pasado 2 años habian pasado 5 no se si lo notaste pero en este capitulo el 5 se repite como unas 5 veces fue un juego de numeros en mi cabeza, ademas ella era una adolecente ahora es una mujer la voz se modifica un poco pero la reconocer mas adelante, pero no te cuento o no te sabra igual al leerlo, je, espero y sigas la historia hasta el final, gracias por el review

**Han-Ko**: a veces el instinto es demaciado extraño no lo crees? gracias por el review.

**StarFive**: Arigatou gosaimazu Doremi chan, se que mi secreto esta a salvo contigo pero a puesto que has notado las obvias diferencias, esta historia esta caminando por un rumbo inesperado, espero y te quedes para poder ver el final gracias por el review

**lorena**: no me gusta que hagan tan mala a Kikyou, en realidad ella no es tan mal, solo... ah me he puesto en su lugar y caray yo no me lo levaba al infierno pero si no quisiera alejarme asi como asi de una persona que tanto quiero, por ello es raro que la veas como una entera villana conmigo, pero no os preoupeis definitivamente no la vuelvo a dejar que le toque ni un pelo por lo de los lemon de inuyasha y kagome... well si, de eso va a haber mucho aprovechare la tension sexual que existe entre ellos y ese temperamento tan intenso qeu estan mostrando jeje gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: sufrira sufrira... solo dire... a veces las almas se reconocen antes que el cuerpo logre hacerlo, un disfras no es suficiente para esconder a una persona por perfecto que sea. gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: Dita chanque gusto verte de nuevo entre mis reviews, creeme no defiendo a Inuyasha, lo que hizo fue muy malo y en mi propio punto de vista yo tambien lo hubiera encarado y no lo hubiese perdonado, no se cual es mi tendencia de casar a mis personajes muy jovenes, pero yo atribuyo mas el comportamietno de kagome con su edad y su inexperiencia y asi como dices ver a la que conciderabas casi tu hermana y a tu esposo en la cama no debe ser la cosa mas agradable.

El como llego a esa conclusion, lo mostrare un poquito mas delante, por ahora estoy preparando el terreno, pasaran muchas cosas antes de que ellos puedan siquiera reconocerse pero no te adelanto nada mas pues no te sabra la historia igual al leerla asi que espero y sigas conmigo hasta que lleguemos al final, gracias por el review

**mai**: pues no se arreglara tanto como enseguida pero creeme se areglara, no puedo evitarlo mis finales siempre son felices uu, espero y sigas la historia con entuciasmo hasta el final de verdad auguro una muy buena historia gracias por el review

**willnira**: no puedo prometer que no saldra kikio por que despues de todo es la que desencadeno todo y si quiers resolver un probnlema lo mejor ir desde la laiz y sacarla entera, pero para eso falta mucho, je y veras ellso cada vez quese llevan mejor gracias por el review

**Rei-iak**-masafield: creeme a pesar de lo que ya has descubierto esta historia puede darte muchas sorpresas, no la vayas a soltar gracias por el review

**catumy**: Peleas...? siiiiiiiii, las abra tengo una cantidad de ideas bastante interesantes de ellos dos y de las broncas que vana tener incluido un lindo lobito por alli jeje, a tus preguntas... oh jojojojojojo deberas seguir la historia para poder averiguarlo, lo se soy muy mala pero si te lo digo despues ya no te sabra igual, gracias por el review

_bueno creo que es todo... epa choto matte casi lo olvidaba, los nombres de los capitulos van de acuerdo con los fragmentos de las canciones que estoy usando para hambientar cada capitulo "Yoru" es de Sakamoto Maya una de mis favotitas en el Jpop, mientras "Eyes on me" es de Missia me gusta esta chica por ser particularmente romantica adoro la cancion de "snow song" que usare pronto y al igual que "kokoro hitotsu" que es el prologo_

_ahora si e despido nos vemos pronto en el capitulo 4 "Hitori"_

_**por favor antes de irte dejame un review en serio me encantaria saber si les esta gustando mi historia**_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimi chan**_


	4. CAPITULO 3: HITORI

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Hitori**_

.- _esto fue tu culpa Inuyasha Taisho, nunca te lo perdonare nunca te perdonare, - la señora Higurashi se había ido contra su pecho golpeando con ira - tu mataste a mi hija tu has sido y esa maldita mujer, tu amante._

.- _Kikyou no es mi amante. – dijo sosteniendo a la mujer que se desvanecía en su pecho._

.- _No me importa si lo es o no, eso no evita que mi niña ya no este aquí ¡ Dios mío mi niña! como es posible que esto allá pasado._

.- _Señora lo siento tanto._

.- _No hay modo de que puedas pagar lo que has hecho Inuyasha Taisho, aléjate de mi familia, aléjate de nosotros eso es lo único que puedes hacer._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Inuyasha salto en la cama, se limpio la noche del rostro con las dos manos, de nuevo ese recuerdo que se colaba en sus sueños, miro el reloj a su lado, eran las 6:30 am, solo a tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, giro su mirada solo 5 grados mas y vio aquella foto, la chica de albo vestido y ojos chocolate.

.- Kagome…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome iba sola de nuevo en el trasporte, los días sábados era raro que la gente subiera a ese transporte en particular, la universidad estaba a las afueras de la cuidad y toda la gente esos días solía ir a descansar a los parques del centro, el pañuelo blanco posado en su mano, la "I" grabada la llenaba de memorias… ella había sido tan feliz esos meses que había durado su matrimonio.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Cinco pañuelos descansaban en sus piernas esa noche, las perfectas "I" grabadas en las esquinas y uno solo con una "K" para su traje negro que tanto le gustaba, estaba terminando en ultimo pañuelo blanco, el aro que tensaba la tela seguía firme, la letra iba por la mitad del trabajo, estaba tan abstraída por el trabajo que cuando oyó la puerta de la casa rechinar casi salto.

.- ¡Dios mío! me he olvidado por completo de la cena.

.- Tadaima – dijo el chico que llego por su espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Okaeri nasai – dijo con un tono extraño – Oh Inuyasha.

.- ¿Que pasa princesa?- dijo cuando ella le miro con cara de arrepentimiento.

.- Bueno… me entretuve esta tarde y me he olvidado por completo de la cena, no se como paso.

.- Pero ¿que has estado haciendo? – dijo con mas curiosidad que molestia.

.- Una niñería pura, mira – levanto los pañuelos y se los mostró.

Él, tomo los pañuelos y se sentó a su lado, miro los pañuelos blancos, el bordado era excelente letras rojas hechas a mano con una excelente caligrafía y el pañuelo del traje negro con una "K" en color negro sobre el fondo rojo, se veían de verdad hermosos.

.- Pero ahora mismo preparare algo, no te preocupes. – dijo dejando la caja de agujas sobre el sillón y levantándose

.- Ven aquí.

La chica se vio jalada de nuevo al sillón, no mejor dicho a las piernas de la persona sentada en el sillón, y besos dulces empezaron a caer en sus labios, se rindió a la suave intromisión de la lengua que buscaba entrar a su boca, las manos de su esposo recorriendo su espalda cuando se habían abierto camino bajo la blusa.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo en un suspiro profundo

.- Dilo de nuevo, es veneno escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, Kagome… - dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

.- Inuyasha… - gimió de nuevo cuando el paso sus uñas por su espalda, él sabía que algo despertaba en su interior cada vez que hacia eso.

.- Kagome…

Él la cargo a horcadas sobre sus piernas y le saco la blusa en ese lugar empezando a besar su pecho.

.- Inuyasha… acaso… - su desordenada cabeza no pensaba con coherencia cada vez que él la tocaba así – no tienes hambre, no estas enojado por no haber preparado algo de comer.

.- Oh Kagome – dijo cuando encontró el seguro de su sujetador por fin y lo desato – claro que tengo hambre – dijo cuando devoro uno de sus seños que se había erguido a su solo tacto - después de saciarla si quieres pedimos una pizza.

Ella se arqueo y empezó a temblar cuando él subió su falda y recorrió sus muslos con sus uñas, él sabía cuanto amaba ella eso…

.- a propósito –le dijo al tenerla desnuda sobre el por fin – me encanta lo que hiciste con los pañuelos

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Konichiwa – dijo el chico a un lado de ella trayéndola de vuela de sus recuerdos. – Hinagueshi.

.- Konichiwa – dijo con una semi sonrisa al escuchar "su nombre" – Taisho.

.- ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto tratando de tener tacto e su voz al formular la pregunta.

.- Bien no te preocupes. –dijo sin devolverle del todo la mirada, era una situación tan extraña.

.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

.- Siéntate. – recogió la mochila y lo vio sentarse su lado.

.- Esta vez no traes tu banda personal contigo.

.- Oh no se acabo la batería del e-pod y olvide cargarla de nuevo.

.- Pues me alegro – dijo con una sonrisa.

.- Eso no significa que vaya a hacerte caso de todos modos.

.- No pretendía que lo hicieras Hinagueshi, solo esperaba que no sufrieras del oído a los 25 años, música tan alta me hubiese ya destrozado los oídos a mi.

Ella se sonrojo, no pudo reprimirlo, de pronto fue como si esos 5 años no hubiesen pasado, miro el pañuelo en sus manos, sus comentarios frescos y simpáticos, él no había cambiado nada le sonrió esa memoria que no hubiera podido recuperar si él no se lo hubiera presado.

.- puedo preguntar ¿quien te aprecia tanto como para un detalle así, es un dulce gesto ponerte inicial es un pañuelo

.- ¿no dijiste que no me prestarías atención?

.- Oh bueno si no quieres no lo hago.

.- No¿Cómo sabes que alguien lo hizo para mí?

.- Oh, el trabajo es demasiado delicado, incluso si lo hubieses mandado a hacer no hubiera salido tan bien.

.- Bueno… - él miro en sus manos el pañuelo blanco, sonrió un segundo ante el recuerdo y luego sus ojos ámbares se volvieron una oscura miel – fue… fue mi esposa.

.- La mujer que perdiste, entonces¿llego a ser tu esposa?

.- Si.

.- ¿Tenía alguna enfermedad¿por que murió joven?

.- Fue un accidente – dijo cerrando los ojos, Kagome pudo ver dolor en ese gesto.

Entraron al túnel mientras ella aun lo miraba, podía ser cierto, podía ser dolor lo que se veían en sus facciones al hablar de ella, quizás solo era culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, una mascarada que había aprendido a poner para guardar las apariencias. Antes de que la oscuridad le diera oportunidad a más conclusiones la luz se hizo de nuevo.

.- Toma - le extendió el pañuelo – supongo que es un recuerdo importante para ti entonces – "o al menos eso quiero creer" – gracias por lo de ayer.

.- No hice nada.

.- Te fuiste.

.- Tú me lo pediste.

.- Anda solo tómalo y no hagas preguntas.

El chico sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo y tomo el pañuelo de sus manos, un escalofrió los recorrió a los dos al tocarse levemente las manos.

El resto del camino permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir, llegaron a la universidad.

.- me permites.

.- Si, adelante Hinagueshi – se levanto del lugar para dejarla pasar.

.- Nos veremos después Taisho.

.- Tenlo por seguro.

.- Eso parece una amenaza.

.- Quizás lo es.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, pidió la parada y bajo el autobús, después se quedo un minuto verlo alejarse de su facultad, un pensamiento contradictorio empezaba a anidar dentro de ella… "espero que lo sea Inuyasha"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Anda Kagome ya cuéntame – la chica de estilizada coleta la interrogaba al salir de clase.

.- no hay nada que contar sango, - dijo siguiendo caminando - deja de estar fastidiando.

.- Oh vamos, yo los vi, venían juntos en el trasporte, no lo niegues.

.- Fue solo una casualidad.

.- Mentira.

.- Caramba¡ nunca conoceré a nadie mas terca que tu Sango.

.- En eso tienes razón, - dijo la chica con cierto orgullo - ¿ya me lo vas a decir?

.- No paso nada, nada de nada.

.- Oh ¿por eso tenias esa carita de borrego a medio morir cuando te encontré?

.- Estas loca, deja de ver cosas donde no las ahí Sango.

.- Oh entonces es por eso que él te esta esperando en la entrada de la universidad verdad, solo es otra casualidad.

La chica volteo a ver en la entrada estaba el chico el portafolios color verde y su pantalón verde, su camisa blanca, una muñequeras también verdes en sus muñecas y por un momento se pregunto por que demonios el usaba su color favorito y por que no había notado en la mañana como iba el vestido.

.- Hinagueshi, Sango, que tal¿van saliendo?

.- Si, contesto Sango que se acerco a prisa a plantar un beso en la mejilla del alto muchacho – lamento las prisas, Miroku me invito a comer y no hay manera de que eso se repita muy a menudo así que no quiero llegar tarde nos vemos Inuyasha.

.- Hola – alcanzo a decir Kagome antes de que la otra chica estuviera ya parando un taxi y huyera del lugar – sabes que Sango piensa que me estabas esperando.

.- Bueno quizá lo hacia.

.- A si, y eso ¿como para que?

.- Quizás por que tenía planeado ir por un café y la idea de hacerlo solo no me entusiasma del todo, ya lo oíste, Sango y Miroku tiene una cita si que¿que otra opción me queda?

.- Café, con este clima, cielos Inuyasha, donde vivías encima del monte Fuji, estamos como a 35°

.- Hey, podía bien ser un café frió¿que dices?

.- ¿Por que habría de aceptar?

.- ¿Por que no? Vamos quien dice que no soy otro Miroku y no se presenta la oportunidad nunca mas.

.- Yo… - "yo se que no lo eres" los regalos casi todos los días desde un pequeño pez de feria hasta un enorme oso de peluche que había salido, solo Dios sabe en cuantos miles de yen lo probaban, por primera vez un escozor marco¿que habría pasado con todas esas cosas? – esta bien, pero me gusta solo con pana así que tendrá que ser una cafetería italiana.

.- Hecho esta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así llegaron al centro de la cuidad, comercios y tiendas parecían alzarse como verdolagas, se reproducían como ratas una tras otra, "_the italian factory_" era un sitio poco concurrido en realidad, con una buena vista a unos jardines cercanos pero con los precios muy altos.

.- Cielos¿no conoces otra cafetería más cara verdad? – dijo el chico al inspeccionar la carta.

.- No, en realidad no conozco otra cafetería mejor, prueba el mismo que yo.

En ese momento uno de los camareros se acerco.

.- Dos cafés fríos con pana, y una canasta de dulces salados.

.- Enseguida señorita

.- Estaba pensando en al posibilidad de un café de moca sabes – dijo el chico apenas el camarero se retiro.

.- Oh no lo hagas, el de moca solo les sale bien caliente.

El chico no hizo mas que sonreír, sonreír con esa chica a pesa del duro trato era casi un reflejo, cuando había sido la ultima ve que había sonreído así con una chica.

.- mi esposa murió poco antes de que pudiéramos solo cumplir un año de casados.

Kagome lo miro, eso la había sacado de guardia por que de pronto se lo decía así de la nada.

.- Nosotros, había tenido muchos problemas antes, supongo que yo la empuje a querer huir de mí.

.- ¿Que problemas?

.- Yo… yo cometí un error del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

.- Arrepentirse a veces no hace que nada cambie.

.- Lo se, ahora lo se – dijo mirando como una pareja caminaba tranquila en el parque que estaba debajo de esa terraza. – quizás si yo no hubiese sido tan necio, si la hubiera dejado en paz en un momento dado, ella aun estaría conm… no, quizás solo estaría todavía viva.

.- ¿Como murió? – estaba curiosa por su versión.

.- En un accidente automovilístico, yo la acorrale.

.- ¿Tú estabas en el accidente?

.- No, solo en sentido figurado… veras solo unas semanas antes… después de ese horrible error ella se fue de nuestra casa y regreso con su familia materna, en cuanto supe donde estaba la busque, no deje de insistir, pero ka… ella era demasiado orgullosa, tenía unos principios muy altos y perdonar algo como lo que yo hice no cabía en su concepción del mundo, la acorrale, la obligue a huir y supongo que la vida supo que ella lo estaba haciendo la ayudo a huir a donde nunca la hubiera podido alcanzar así lo intentara.

.- Lo intentaste – dijo de pronto como por reflejo Kagome.

Inuyasha no contesto quito una de las muñequeras y dejo su brazo descansar en la mesa distraídamente mientras el camarero volvía con las bebidas y el postre, ella miro horrorizada la profunda marca en su brazo, no, no era una navaja, ni un cuchillo no nada por el estilo era una marca ancha como su hubiera arrancado toda es parte de piel.

.- ¿con que? – dijo intrigada.

.- Con mis dientes, no me dejaron nada con que intentarlo en el lugar donde staba encerrado.

Kagome estaba blanca, ella nunca se imagino que él hubiera sido capaz de algo así, pensó un millón de veces que él estaría haciendo fiestas con Kikyou después de su muerte, que incluso y quizás se hubieran casado e ido a la Rivera francesa a celebrar, no se imagino un Inuyasha rompiendo sus muñecas con sus propios colmillos.

.- estas loco Taisho.

.- Lo estuve, - dijo poniendo la muñequera en su lugar - estuve incluso internado, de allí mi interés por la psicología, después de esa experiencia, mi camino parecía estar marcado a los negocios de mi padre pero no después de esto, después de todo la forma en que mi princesa murió no fue para menos.

.- ¿Como? – "mi princesa… Inuyasha…" –

.- el día 19 de febrero ella compro un boleto por vía telefónica a Okinawa, la línea plateada autobús 266, sabía que tenía unos parientes en ese lugar, el autobús salía a las 10: 30 pm, me sonto un _play station _de su hermano pequeño averiguar a donde iría ella, esa noche fui, todo parecía en mi contra, lo averigüe muy tarde, cuando llegue a la estación el autobús había partido, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo de no se por un apagón de luz general en toda la cuidad quizás lo hubiera alcanzado, cuando después de poder salir de la ciudad conduje 20 kilómetros, y entonces… - el chico calló, miro con una enorme tristeza hacia afuera de esa terraza sin ver en realidad nada claro – humo, fuego, gritos, todo confusión, el autobús había chocado, ese autobús, de dos que iban juntos el destino quiso que ese fuera el accidentado, un estupido automovilista ebrio se puso en el mismo carril que el autobús y en un esfuerzo por evadirlo se precipito por una pendiente y… es curioso, pasaba como en las películas, la presión fue mucha primero trono la batería, después esto llego al sistema eléctrico de el autobús, y este al tanque de gasolina se incendio y la perdí.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa, la música de la cafetería llego a sus ojos, el mismo ambiente hizo que la mirada de Inuyasha fuera una mas lastimosa, por que había terminado todo tan mal, por que las cosas había tenido que ser de esa manera…

**Katte** **na koto da to hyaku mo shouchi no ue da yo**

_Vivo lado a lado, con las memorias que tengo de ti_

**Sugu** **jyanakute ii**

_Es patético en mí_

**Boku** **ha hitori de machitsuzukeru**

_Pero así es, no puedo olvidarlo_

Ella no supo que decir¿este era en realidad Inuyasha, ese chico que podía ver se le dibujaban lagrimas en sus ojos, solo una vez lo había visto llorar, solo una y aun así esas había sido lagrimas rabiosas, coléricas, estas eran lagrimas amargas, pesadas, increíbles "si, Kagome este es Inuyasha con muñecas desgarradas"

.- se recuperaron solo la mitad de los cuerpos, ni siquiera tengo un altar para sus ceniza, solo una foto, mírala – Inuyasha abrió su cartera y le extendió una foto, ella de un blasón rosado y él detrás de ella con una camisa semi abierta color azul, ella mirándolo a él y él mirando alegre la cámara, una de sus fotos favoritas sus argollas podían verse sin dificultad al tenerla él atrapada en un abrazo por la espalda – era una mujer simplemente bellísima.

.- Era casi una niña.

.- Ambos lo éramos, pero creme nos amábamos muchísimo, nos volvimos hombre y mujer juntos.

.- Puedo imaginarlo… por que me dices todo esto a mí…

.- Por que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos Hinagueshi

.- Amigos.

.- Si, me gustaría tener par variar un amigo y lejos de lo hiriente que has sido conmigo tú me simpatizas.

.- ¿Por que yo¿por que no Sango¿o Miroku?

.- No dudo que sean excelentes personas, pero vamos, Miroku sostiene la confianza de un monje budista pervertido y Sango la movilidad de una exterminadora de plagas.

Kagome no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida flotar en sus labios, ni ella mima podía haberlos descrito mejor.

.- ¿y yo…?

.- tú… tú solo eres una niña depresiva que se sube a llorar a los árboles.

.- Taisho…

.- Oh vamos soy demasiado curioso, se dice que los psicólogos solo somos los cotillas a los que se les paga por escuchar y aun me gustaría saber por que llorabas ayer, pero me da la impresión que no me lo dirás si no gano tu confianza antes.

.- Sabes que aunque Sango tiene toda mi confianza tampoco sabe el por que yo estaba llorando.

.- Oh vamos, Hinagueshi, que clase de psicólogo seria si no pudiera sacarte lo que escondes, tu podrías ser mi trabajo de tesis.

,- Seria demasiado trabajo.

.- Oh supongo entonces que solo podré llevarte a mi cama entontes – dijo sorbiendo el primer trago de su café – esto esta en realidad muy bueno.

.- Ni lo intentes Taisho, ni siquiera lo pienses.

.- Que dices ¿aceptas entonces?

.- ¿Qué¿ir a tu cama?

.- Claro que no, que seamos amigos.

.- Bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo, además puedo sacarte todos los cafés que yo quiera¿cierto?

.- Eres igual de manipuladora con todos tus amigos.

.- Claro, tengo planeado cada peso de mi economía y con mi trabajo como editora en el periódico de la escuela, no me alcanzaría nunca para un lujo así.

**Kimi** **to ita omoide ni yorisoinagara ikiteiru**

_Si pudiéramos volver cuando nosotros fuimos_

**Nasakenai** **boku dakedo**

_Sin un segundo para pensar_

**Ima** **demo wasurerarenai**

_Podría tenerte en mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir_

No hubo ningún apretón de manos, solo quedo en el aire la tregua extendida, Kagome e Inuyasha eran amigos.

Lunes 20 de Febrero de 2006

12:17 am.

(Mi primer día de clases, dioses me debo levantar a las 6 de la mañana T-T)

* * *

_**nota de autora**. algo denso verdad, no se lo esperaban de el orgulloso inuyasha que tanto hubierasido su dolor que hubiera intentado suicidarse, ni yo tampoco pero creo que esto sera un paso importante para que ella pueda ver que esta verdaderamtne arrepentido por cierto en medio de la historia les he dejado uan muy importante pista de como sera que el la descubra, encuentrenla._

_muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews fueron un poquitin mas poquitos pero neee no importa, me hacen muy feliz que me dejn de menos uno aquimis responsibas_

**Fel**: Heye que bonitos review he Fel, como siempre, sabes que adoro tu sarcasmo... notas que estoy siendo sarcastica por supuesto verdad. Si reconosco que el ritmo de la cancion no es el mas exacto para la escena, pero ten en cuanta que no estoy apoyandome del ritmo tanto como de la letra, recuerdo a alguien que le hizo llorar "te quiero tanto tanto" hace años, en un remix asi que no tienes nada que decirme. Reconosco que es verdad lo que dices, no me he apoyado mucho en la imagen de los personajes como deberia, asi que enfatizare un poco mas en ello, si pudieras pasarme las letras estaria genial he bajado hace poco un poco de canciones de la red presisamente de ella para apoyar esta historia, vale si puedes ven para que me ayudes con las traducciones,

Tata M.

**Sango**: Ohhh no te precoupes por Ceci es un pan no te hubiera dicho nada, pero cuando empiesen a tocar el tema de emociones , no quieras de veras empezar a hablar de mis historias o te ahorcare, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y lo de las mordidas en lso brazos no te haya parecido demaciado escabroso jojo. gracias por tu review.  
2006-03-01

pd. CLAROQUENOESOVACONTRATODOSMISPRINCIPIOSETICOSJAMASACOSARIAALAMADODEMISAMIGAS.

PD2. Pues a ver si deberas con eso que ni de ms cuadernos te acuerdas jojo nos vemos en la facu

**Keren**: hoy muchas muchas gracias siempre me alegra mucho cuando los reviews son tan largos, me da a entender que la historia les ha provocado muchas impreciones. te ha gustado este capa mime gusto en particular mucho, todas las reacciones de sango me parecieron muy divertidas y la cosa del pañuelo me parecieron lo mejor, meter un poco de sensualidad en un capitulo finalmente vamos ya 4 capitulos yno habai mos visto accion jaja prefiero exaltar tus hormonas a tu higado siempre sera mas saludable.

como puedo decirlo, me gusta jugar con mis personajes, haabia estado pensando incluir a hoyou tamien para reconciliarme con el despues de lo mal que lo trate en kagome aun no lo he decidido y a kikio creoq ue sera inevitable, segun como se va desarrollando la historia, pero eso se los hare sabes hasta dentro de un bun rato, no se preocupen no es que yo quiera meterla demaciado tampoco je. ya tenemos la vercion de inuyasha y como respondio ella a como el se comporto, muy radical lo de las mordidas no lo crees me dio un poco de vertigo al escribirlo pero me parecio bastante dramatico, en el siguiente capitulo explicare mejor todo esto, no te preocupes, yo se que los he dejado llenos de dudas. gracias por tu review.

**LadyJ07**: bien aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, me gusto mucho la verdad la cosa del pañuelo, se que va a sonar extraño que de buenas a primera decidiera hacerse su amiga, pero como poner una excusa aceptable de no serlo, me gusta mucho la personalidad nueva de kagome, y se que quiza les extrañe por momentos su fragilidad pero recordemos que a pesar de todo kagome higurashi sigue estando debajo de toda esa capa de friadad que demuestra, inevitablemente se la ire quitando pero no antes de disquitarme de ese malvado. se que he dejado muy abierto el como murio kagome pero no te preocupes lo aclarare todo el siguiente capitulo, espero y lo estes esperando impaciente también, gracias por tu review

**StarFive**: honey pues si este no te hizo llorar el proximo caramba si no lo logro no se que hare, sobre todo la escena de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha... oh cielos me estoy adelantando, creeme que las diferenias que has ido encontrando me entuciasman, me da a entender que estas comparando, y que tambien encontraras coincidencias espero que me las hagas notar tambien gracias por tu review

PD. esperoq ue te haya llegado el mensaje de lo de tu historia si no lo reitero me encantaria ayudarte, estare aqui al pendiente vale.

**Jimena-chan:** jojojojojojojo el que se enamore de la nueva kagome forma parte de la tortura pero no re preocueps uan cosa es que el se enamore de ella y otra que ella lo acepte, jojo se que aqui deje muchas cosas en el aire pero las aclarare lo prometo en el siguiente capitulo, solo sigueme la pista gracias por tu review

**lorena**: hey te gusto la lima pequeñita que he dejado aqui, espero que si e iran mejorando jojo gracias por tu review

**Hillary**. que bueno que te vaya gustando como va caminando el fic, espero y lo sigas hasta el final, creo que esta vez sera mucho mas corto aunque quien sabe, voy en el 6 y aun no he visto salida de la introduccion jojo gracias por tu review

**Dita-chan.:** opino o mismo de amigas asi prefiero que em odien. se que he dejado mucho al aire el como murio kagome o mejor dicho como es que l piensa que ha muerto,pero lo aclarar todo en el siguiente capitulo llenara muchos espacios no te preocupes.

te das cuenta de el juego de emociones que una persona siente cuando te dicen que estan arrrepentidos al que se da cuando te das cuenta que en realidad lo estan, es distinto ya veras como reacciona ella ante todo esto, gracias por tu review.

**catumy**: que buenoq ue quieres leer mas, bueno hay muhas explicaciones, por que acabo en la cama con ella? joder ni yo se que jodidos le paso, instinto, nesecidad, proteccion, que se yuo creo que tambien un poco de estupides. que por que la dejo marcharse? caray no le iba apedir permiso jojojo y por que no la reconoce? buenoc mo vas a buscar a alguien que crees muerto en otra persona... auqneu eso no sera por mucho tiempo jojo... en conclusion. espero que sigas leyendo gracias por tu review.

pd. antes de olvidarlo, dime que no vas a dejar hasta alli tus shots de inuyasha por favor me han encantado el de calor me ha parecido simplemetne exquisito y tambien quiero felicitarte por la mejor amiga aunque inuyasha sea un verdadero pelmaso en esa serie no peor que kouga pero si es un pelmaso, lastima que sea un pelmaso tan lindo. CONTINUA POR FAVOR

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**: bueno para no maltratar tanto el corazon de mis lectores me ha gustado poner algo de limon tostado en msi historias para que no caigan tan pesadas en el estomago, espero que sigas la historia para su proximo cap que sea mas pesdito, gracias por tu review.

_bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "tomoko" espero y les guste. Ah a propocito hitori es de Sakamoto Mayya una de las mejores en el j pop_

_**por favor antes de irte dejame un review de verdad de verdad de verdad me gustaria mucho que lo hicieran, es lo unico que quiero a cambio por la historia por favor.**_

_**shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


	5. CAPITULO4: AI NO UTA

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Ai no Uta**_

Era de noche, Kagome había permitido a Inuyasha llevarla hasta la otra punta de la cuidad para poder buscar un libro en una librería y le pidió que no se quedara mas, no era necesario, que su casa quedaba muy cerca así que no había necesidad de acompañarla, eso había dicho, sabía que no había mas que preguntarle a cualquiera donde vivía ella, por ejemplo a Sango y lo llevarían a su lugar correcto, pero no quería hacerle las cosas fáciles de todos modos, cada minuto en ese momento lo consideraba valioso…

.- ¿para que? –se dijo a si misma y a la casa vacía y silenciosa en ese momento – ¿para que te estas preparando Kagome?

Soltó su mochila en la sala y se metió a su recamara, fue a su tocador y se miro largamente en el espejo, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rojizo, su perfecto disfraz. Saco un pañuelo desechable y se limpio las manos, después abrió un cajón y saco un pequeña caja de plástico, la abrió y busco en una botella, dejo salir el liquido, luego se quito los lentes de contacto y los puso en el estuche, se miro largamente de nuevo, sus dos ojos marrones, fue que derramo un lagrima, solo una.

.- Kagome… – dijo tocando su propio reflejo en el cristal – aun sigues allí…

Se levanto y fue al aparato de sonido y lo encendió, solo tomo uno de los discos puestos boca abajo en el mueble que sostenía el reproductor y lo metió, se saco la blusa y camino al baño bajándose la cremallera de la falda quedando en ropa interior.

Se sentó en la orilla de la tina de baño y abrió los grifos para lograr templar el agua, al agua purificaba, limpiaba, calmaba el calor... una vez que la tina estuvo llena sin quitarse la ropa interior entro a la tina.

_**Izaya!**_

_**Izayura!**_

Se sentía tan confundida, nada había en su cabeza mas que las profundas marcas en las muñecas de Inuyasha… había llegado tan lejos para poder huir, para poder escapar de su pasado, miro las puntas rojas de su cabello que caían por su pecho, había perdido todo, su casa, sus familia, sus amigos, su pasado; a veces se preguntaba si en realidad ella un día había sido Kagome Higurashi.

_**Dakitai kagami ni ututta**_

_Espero atrapar tu destino_

_**Anata no unmei**_

_En el espejo_

Pero sabía que su verdadero yo estaba encerrado en ella misma, que su reflejo estaba un dentro del espejo y que si un día lo deseaba allí lo encontraría, pero, esa era la pregunta ¿realmente quiera hacerlo¿quería volver a ser la niña de la que su esposo y su mejor amiga se había burlado, **SI**, le dolía en el alma el dolor de los ojos de Inuyasha, pero eso no curaba su dolor, eso no cambiaba lo que él había hecho, su arrepentimiento no le era suficiente¿por que debía haber tanto dolor en su alma¿como lo había dejado crecer tanto, había puesto la cordura y la vida del Inuyasha al limite… pero ¿no acaso la suya no lo había estado también¿no había dejado de vivir literalmente de mas de una manera después de su engaño?

**_Kikoenai koede kaze no naka_**

_Oigo en el viento lo que no se ve_

.- Inuyasha…

Sus ojos seguían siendo la cosa más sugerente que ella hubiera visto en su vida, su mirada intensa y dorada no podía compararse con nada, no podía reprimirse una sonrisa de volver ver la mismo chico de cabello plateado y rebelde y sonrisa seductora, no Inuyasha no podía cambiar, a veces le daba la impresión que así lo volviera a ver después de 50años él podía seguir siendo exactamente el mismo, sus colmillos demasiado desarrollados, sus uñas lagas y afiladas, casi como garras, ella no podía dejar de reprimirse en pensar que él tenía ciertos rasgos caninos, después de todo las leyendas que el padre de Inuyasha contaba eran acerca de a un demonio mitad humano, mitad demonio perro que se había enamorado de una joven sacerdotisa que podía controlar el tiempo

Su cabello seguía siendo un poema con el viento aun así sus ojos parecieran pálidos en ese momento, cuando él hablaba de la muerte de su princesa.

.- no ha sido eso suficiente Kagome, no ha sido suficiente ese dolor para que puedas perdonarlo…

**_Tonderuno, ah_**

_Llorándote, ah_

**_Naiteruno, ah_**

_Llamándote, ah_

Que era lo que deseaba, no lo sabía, no lo quería cerca pero ahora que él estaba de nuevo a su lado una parte de ella le pedía que no se fuera, que lo mantuviera a su lado, lo había extrañado, lo necesitaba, algo dentro de ella lo había llamado tanto tiempo, la presencia de su calor, de su cercanía, de sus sonrisas de su amor.

Se limpio la cara con un poco de agua y se sentó en la mitad de la tina se saco la ropa interior mojada y la dejo en el piso, **NO**, él no la amaba, era lo único de lo que todo ese tiempo había estado segura, la única cosa que había sido una seguridad que la había mantenido alejada de la tentación de volver, él no la amaba, él la había traicionado, él la había matado, no había marcha tras, ya había hecho demasiado, ella no era la misma, Kagome Higurashi había muerto

**_Hotori_**

_Sola_

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- buenas tardes, línea plateada de transporte¿en que le puedo servir? – la recepcionista sonrió por costumbre la hablar al micrófono del teléfono

.- Buenas tardes, quisiera reservar un boleto para Okinawa el día de hoy – Kagome trato de responder con la misma cordialidad que la voz del otro lado de la línea

.- Permítame – la joven recepcionista busco en la computadora los horarios para ese viaje – si, solo hay un viaje hoy a las 10: 30 de la noche¿le parece bien?

.- ¿A las 10: 30¿no hay ningún otro antes?

.- No señorita, y las reservaciones están casi completas.

.- Bien, por favor puede reservarme un boleto por favor.

.- Si, por supuesto ¿a nombre de quien?

.- Kagome Higurashi.

.- Kagome Higurashi – marco la recepcionista en la computadora – ¿ida y vuelta?

.- No, solo ida. – dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza.

.- Muy bien, por favor llegue con anticipación para su abordaje, gracias por contratar los servicios de línea plateada.

.- Si, muchas gracias, buenas tardes.

Kagome puso en su lugar el auricular blanco que estaba en el recibidor.

.- One chan – una voz delgada e infantil se oyó a su lado.

.- Souta – volteo a ver tranquila a joven chico de cabello castaño a su lado.

.- ¿Por que iras a casa de tía Sakura?

.- … - Kagome se agacho junto a él, Souta era demasiado listo sabía sus propios planes antes de decírselos a nadie - Me gustaría poder explicártelo Souta pero no puedo.

.- Pero Inuyasha One chan te quiere mucho¿por que no estarás mas con él?

.- Souta… - su hermano parecía tan ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor – como desearía ser un poco como tú, Souta, que todo se me pudiera olvidar.

El joven chico vio a su hermana llorar de nuevo, le hacia sentir muy mal, lo soltó como otras veces y se fue a encerrar a su habitación de nuevo, Souta salio a jugar afuera, últimamente no le gustaba mucho estar en casa por todos los problemas que había habido, Inuyasha iba muy a menudo y su hermana y él discutían siempre, él sabía que ellos se querían mucho y no entendía por que no podía estar juntos, solo sabía que él seguro había hecho algo muy malo y que su hermana no lo quería perdonar

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**TOC TOC**_

Inuyasha miro el reloj en la pared, eran las 9:25 p.m. ¿quien podía ser a esa hora, salio y abrió la puerta desconcertado, unas pulgadas debajo de él, un chico de cabello castaño estaba de pie.

.- Souta ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?

.- Se supone que me quedare con Shipou hoy en la noche, iré en un rato con él, pero quería venir a decirte algo antes

Inuyasha no pudo más que intrigarse ante la mirada demasiada seria del joven muchacho de 12 años frente a él

.- Pasa, pasa. – le cedió el paso para poder entrar al departamento donde estaba viviendo – ¿que es lo que pasa?

.- Inuyasha One chan… no quiero que mi hermanita se vaya.

.- Se vaya… - repitió el confundido.

.- Si. – dijo el chico mirando el piso

.- Souta… - el joven se arrodillo en el piso para poder ponerse a su altura y lo tomo de los brazos – ¿Dónde¿adonde ira Kagome?

.- Se va a ir a casa de tía Sakura

.- A Okinawa.

.- Si, se va hoy a las 10: 30.

9:30 volteo al mismo reloj que había mirado cuando él chico toco la puerta.

.- Vamos Souta, te llevare a casa. – dijo soltándolo para entrar solo por sus llaves y una chaqueta.

.- No Kagome se va a enterar que yo te dije, me meterás en problemas – dijo el joven repentinamente asustado como su hubiese cometido una muy mala travesura.

.- Quieres que Kagome se valla Souta – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él quedando parados un segundo en la puerta.

.- Pero es que…

.- Un _play station_, eso te gustaría Souta, - dijo sin pensar claramente ahora, sabía que lo quería, ella quería regalárselo en su cumpleaños - te lo compraremos cuando la alcancemos, será suficiente por el regaño

No lo dejo decir nada, el chiquillo solo lo tomo de la mano y camino con el a su auto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Se ha ido ya Inuyasha – dijo l señora Higurashi en la entrada de la casa.

.- ¿que? – dijo el soltando la mano del joven muchacho que venia con él y entro silenciosamente a la casa

.- Se ha ido desde hace un rato ya, yo tampoco sabía que se iría si no hasta un par de horas¿como lo supiste tu?

.- Souta fue el primero en enterarse, él la escucho comprando el boleto.

.- Quizás puedas alcanzarla, Inuyasha yo no quiero a mi hija contigo, pero es tu responsabilidad ahora, es tu esposa y debes hacerla quedarse a enfrentar esto, no la puedes dejar ir, no se como haya sido todo, quizá es diferente de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos pensar, no lo se, ahora lo que se es que no quiero que mi hija se vaya, así que alcanzaba – la señora Higurashi se movió y fue a la agenda en la mesa del teléfono, arranco una hoja y escribió con una pluma – este es su numero móvil, me lo dio a mi para que no estuviera preocupada y poder encontrarla con facilidad donde estuviera, son las 9: 40 ya, así que el autobús debe estar a punto de salir, convéncela.

.- Si así lo haré, gracias. – dijo tomando el papel de las manos de la mujer.

.- No me des las gracias primero tráela de vuelta. – dijo con seriedad.

Él asintió con la cabeza y hecho a correr a su auto

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aun no anunciaban su autobús, había estado allí desde un rato antes esperando la noticia, había mucha gente, agradecía que no hubiera ninguna conocida, solo gente yendo y viniendo de trabajo o a visitar familia, rostros que podía mirar ahora y que en dos minutos le serian de nuevo completamente desconocidos.

**RING RING**

Kagome escucho el teléfono móvil sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo saco por que tan pronto, seguro su mamá intentaría una ultima vez convencerla de que no se fuera, suspiro profundo antes de contestar, no podía juzgarla en una situación así seguro ella actuaría igual.

.- Bueno… - dijo con un tono tranquilo.

..- La respuesta no esta en que te vayas Kagome – dijo el chico enseguida mientras trataba de sostener el teléfono y el volante al mismo tiempo cosa complicada por la velocidad.

.- ¿Inuyasha? – dijo ella confundida ¿ como tenía él ese numero? Solo su mamá lo tenía.

.- Sabes muy bien que no quieres irte, no lo hagas.

.- Que sabes tú acerca de lo que quiero o no, - dijo exaltada odiaba su absoluta seguridad delante de ella que siempre le dijera lo que ella quería o no como si fuera su dueño - a ti lo único que pareciera poder importarte es lo que te pasa ti¿no es así?

.- Kagome, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que mas tarde vas a arrepentirte.

.- No Inuyasha – dijo respondiendo con frialdad ante su tono de amenaza - no lo hago al contrario estoy haciendo esto, justamente para reparar algo de lo que si me arrepiento… el haberme casado contigo.

Colgó, mientras estaba temblando, la ira la recorría de pies a cabeza, sabía que él la intentaría detener, ahora sabía a donde iba y mas tarde o mas temprano él llegaría a ella y todo empezarais de nuevo "no, no mas" ya había tomado la decisión, y no había marcha atrás, si él no al dejaba ir, ella seria la que pondría tierra de por medio, tomó una decisión rápida y la llevó a cabo antes de tener tiempo de buscar otra. Tomó su maleta y fue a la taquilla, la joven recepcionista la atendió.

.- Buenas noches. – dijo con una característica sonrisa la recepcionista.

.- Buenas noches, disculpa cual es el primer autobús que sale en este momento.

.- Permítame un segundo por favor – la chica reviso en su computadora – hay uno en 15 minutos con rumbo a Kyoto, desea comprar un pase de abordaje, solo quedan dos mas.

.- Si por favor y quiero cancelar uno mas a Okinawa que tenía reservado.

En ese momento un corte de luz se dio que dejo en penumbras todo, después de un par de minutos se encendieron las luces de emergencia.

.- lo siento señorita con el corte de luz no podemos hacer la cancelación de su otro pase.

.- Bien no importa, puede aun venderme el otro pasaje.

.- Si.

**RING RING**

.- ¿a nombre de quien?

.- Higurashi Kagome – dijo incomoda por el sonido del teléfono, lo saco y miro la pantalla esta vez, el numero de Inuyasha.

**RING RING**

.- ¡Shiimata! – la chica maldijo y se alejo de la taquilla para poder pagar el aparato, la recepcionista quiso volver a preguntar su nombre lo había dicho muy rápido, no le tomo atención, el autobús estaba a punto de salir, escribió en la maquina manual que marcaba el boleto, "Hinagueshi Kagome"

.- listo señorita por favor pase a los andenes, su autobús sale en 5 minutos, le indicaran allí cual es.

.- Gracias. – tomo el boleto de las manos de la chica y camino a los andenes mirado por sobre su hombro, tratando de mirar detrás no verlo a él.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Kagome se envolvió en la toalla de baño a su lado y dejo que el agua de la tina se fuera por la cañería, la miro como si esperara que sus pensamientos escaparan con el agua… no lo hacían.

**_Ita mio anata no mune kara oidasanaide_**

_El dolor en tu pecho por culpa de la persecución_

**_Watashi ni tsunaide kudasai_**

_Por favor, protégeme_

Entro a su cuarto y se sentó de nuevo en su tocador, una toalla escondiendo su cabello, ahora se miraba mas como ella, su color de piel apenas y había esclarecido un poco, abrió uno de su cajones y busco dentro, algunos artículos personales, en el fondo una caja de galletas pequeña, la saco y la miro con cierta melancolía, la abrió, adentro había algunas fotografías y dos boletos de autobús amarrados en una liga uno completo y uno cancelado 19 de febrero escrito en los dos, uno con las marcas de una maquina manual y otros impresos por computadora.

_Higurashi Kagome_

_Hinagueshi Kagome._

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Kagome Higurashi. – volvió a repetir la chica con calma sostenida.

.- No tenemos ningún registro de ese equipaje señorita. – volvió a revisar el joven tratando de ser cordial

.- Quizás no, por que cuando salí de Tokio hubo un apagón de luz y no se pudo registrar desde la maquina, pero estoy segura que lo marcaron con los datos de mi boleto, por favor revise de nuevo.

.- Bien. – el hombre que se hacia cargo de entregar las maletas en la recepción la había tenido mas de 30 minutos allí esperando sus cosas – no señorita, la única Kagome, que tengo aquí es a Hinagueshi Kagome.

.- Pero yo… - tuvo la idea y saco su boleto, lo miro, casi quiso poder tener a la recepcionista de Tokio enfrente para poder reclamarle, si, su boleto estaba marcado como Hinagueshi Kagome – lo siento, si marcaron mal mi pasaje en Tokio, esta marcado como Hinagueshi Kagome.

.- Me permite su boleto por favor, - dijo para probar lo que la joven había dicho

.- Si por supuesto. – le extendió su boleto, lo vio checar su boleto y entonces sacar su maleta de donde se encontraba, respiro recuperando su calma, lo único con lo que contaba ahora era esa maleta hasta que supiera que hacer – disculpe podría informarme de alguna pensión u hotel donde poder hospedarme temporalmente.

.- Oh no puedo señorita, la verdad no conozco ninguno pero si va a la casilla de atención a turistas pueden informarla enseguida, esta al fondo de este pasillo, junto a las oficinas, aquí tiene su equipaje, disculpe las molestias. – dio entregándole su maleta y su pasaje.

.- No se preocupe, gracias.

Guardo su pasaje en la chaqueta y tomo su maleta, y se dirigió al cubiculo de atención, una joven recepcionista aburrida mirando un pequeño aparato de televisión estaba allí limándose una exageradas unas color de rojo ¿quien tendría humor de nada a es hora, eran las 2: 30 am.

.- buenas noches. – Kagome llamo la atención de la joven que la miro con atención.

.- Buenas noches señorita en que la puedo servir.

.- Quisiera saber si puede darme información sobre algún lugar de hospedaje que pueda tomar temporalmente.

.- Hoteles, si, permítame un segundo le traeré algunos panfletos, solo permítale tomarlos de la oficina.

.- Si gracias.

La joven se fue dejándola sola, la luz de la pequeña televisión y de una reportero llamo su atención.

_Así es, un terrible accidente tiene detenida todas las vías hacia Tokio, el autobús 266 que iba con rumbo a Okinawa ha sufrido un terrible accidente, el autobús salio de la central de Tokio a las 10: 30 de la noche esta noche y se ha descarrilado por una de las laderas, al parecer un automovilista ebrio tomo el mismo carril de el autobús de frente y en el intento de esquivarlo, rodó por la ladera incendiándose inmediatamente, al parecer no hubo ningún sobreviviente de la ocupación total que tenía el autobús, pondremos en este momento la lista de los pasajeros que abordaban este trasporte, damos nuestro mas sentido pésame a todos los familiares y amigos victimas de la tragedia._

En la pantalla en un fondo negro empezaron a aparecer los nombres de todo el listado de de los pasajeros, en el lugar numero 15 por orden alfabético estaba ella, Higurashi Kagome.

Ella quedo helada en ese momento, de haberse quedado en ese autobús en ese momento estaría muerta, justo en ese momento todas las personas que la conocían pensaban que ella estaba muerta.

La gente corrió presurosa a ayudar a la jovencita que había caído desmayada en el final del pasillo para lograr auxiliarla, algunas de los edecanes que ayudaban a los turistas corrieron a socorrerla

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Kagome…

Ella escucho una voz que la llamaba por su nombre, volteo de donde estaba recostada, alcanzo a ver una coleta larga y estilizada, unos ojos marrones y sintió como empezó a resbalar al piso.

.- Epa! – dijo ayudándola a sostenerse - ten cuidado, los sillones no son tan amplios como para ponerte a girar.

.- ¿Donde estoy? – dijo confundida al no reconocer la habitación donde se encontraban

.- Estas aquí en las oficinas de la central¿te sientes bien?

.- Si, estoy bien.

.- Segura, podemos llamar a algún familiar o algo.

.- No estoy bien, muchas gracias.

.- Yo soy Sango, Sango Takeshi, mucho gusto Hinagueshi.

Kagome la volteó a ver, la había llamado Hinagueshi también.

.- Tú eres Hinagueshi Kagome ¿verdad, si no significa que te has robado este equipaje – dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

.- Si, yo soy Hinagueshi Kagome, por favor no llames a seguridad.

.- Jaja solo bromeaba, segura que no quieres que llamemos a nadie, solo danos un teléfono y estará hecho.

.- No muchas gracias, en realidad no tengo a nadie aquí en Kyoto para poder buscar, en realidad estaba en el pasillo preguntando a la señorita de servicios turísticos por algún lugar para hospedarme.

.- Oh a Miho, olvídalo, ella es incapaz de darte algún tipo de información útil, solo esta allí por que es la recomendada de el jefe de oficinas¿buscas un lugar para quedarte o para pasar una temporada?

.- En realidad creo que para pasar algún tiempo largo.

.- Oh perfecto, mira en el edificio que yo vivo están rentando una pieza, no es muy cara y tiene la ventaja que como son piezas para estudiantes las renta amuebladas y todo y no es demasiado caro si consigues un buen trabajo.

.- ¿Puedes decirme donde es, me gustaría ir enseguida.

.- Oh ¡estás loca! ahora a las 3 de la madrugada, por supuesto que no, duerme aquí, y cuando termine mi turno yo misma te llevare¿está bien?

.- Gracias… Takeshi.

.- Oh vamos, no es nada, solo permanece aquí Hinagueshi, toma un café o algo que llene tu estomago quizás eso ha sido, hay muchas bolsitas de azúcar así que por eso no repares pero huye de las galletas están allí desde ayer, está bien.

.- Gracias.

La chica salio dejándola en la oficina vacía, se volvió a recostar en el sillón y cerro los ojos¿y ahora que, todo mundo pensaba que estaba muerta ¿que se supone que debía hacer?

_**Kowashite watashi no kokoro o**_

_Mi corazón se confunde_

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando la chica que ahora vestía un vestido café y un abrigo negro y largo entraba a la oficina de nuevo, había como unas 5 tazas de café en la mesita de centro y la chica despierta en el sillón sostenía una mas.

.- Wow no creí que pudiera conocer a nadie que tomara más café que yo. – dijo y camino junto a ella.

.- Buen día. – dijo levantándose del sillón

.- Buen día Hinagueshi, nos vamos.

.- Si, vamos. – dijo tomando su maleta y siguiendo a la chica.

Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina, rumbo a la salida, el sol apenas despuntaba y hacia frió, el frió del invierno aun seguía persistente, un poco nieve aun seguía en la calle quemada por la sal.

.- Y ¿que haces por aquí sola Hinagueshi, demasiado joven para estar corriendo aventuras desde Tokio

.- ¿Como sabes que vengo desde Tokio?

.- Lo decía la ficha de tu maleta, disculpa si he sido indiscreta, pero me pidieron que te ayudara y fue inevitable ver.

.- Vine… solo vine a probar una nueva vida.

.- Oh – era una respuesta de evasión, se acaban de conocer era normal - Que susto lo de Tokio no lo crees, en toda la terminal esta corriendo la noticia, había habido accidentes pero ninguno tan grave como este, dicen que nadie sobrevivió, no me imagino a las familias debes estar tan tristes, imaginas.

.- Lo imagino.

.- Tú eres del trasporte de las 9: 55 no es así, creo que es el anterior del que iba a Okinawa.

.- Creo que si, - dijo y volteo la vía de la charla - oye ¿sabes donde puedo conseguir un teléfono móvil,

.- claro en la entrada del tranvía hay una tienda, por lo regular a esta hora esta cerrada¿te hurgue mucho, puedo prestarte el mío.

.- No, no te preocupes, mejor si pasa un poco de tiempo antes.

.- ¿Que tú chico se enoja si no te reportas? – dijo guiñándole un ojo

.- No, no tengo a nadie – dijo hasta cierto punto molesta, Sango lo noto y se retrajo un poco – solo quiero avisar a mi mamá que estoy… bien.

.- Disculpa si he sido muy indiscreta, es una mala costumbre.

.- No te preocupes al contrario, gracias por ayudarme

.- Oh, no es nada, la casera me dijo que si podía recomendar a alguien y que a cambio me perdonaría media renta, tu eres mi oportunidad, y tendrás mucha suerte la mayoría de sus inquilinos siempre pagan solo media renta el primer mes digamos que para convencerlos de quedarse

.- Gracias. – dijo tranquila, no traía mucho dinero así que agradeció su suerte

Llegaron al tranvía, solo como la chica de alta coleta había dicho el comercio con el letrero que anunciaba que era de teléfonos móviles estaba cerrado solo estaba abierto un comercio de café, llegaron a la barreras, la otra chica le extendió un boleto para poder entrar y pasaron la barrera, el tranvía venia a la mitad de la capacidad así que se sentaron rápido, algunas caras ojerosas y calladas iban con ellas.

.- muchas gracias por todo Takeshi, no es común encontrar a una persona que quiera ayudarte así, sin mas.

.- Lo se, especialmente aquí, no te preocupes Hinagueshi.

.- Llámame Kagome.

.- Bien en ese caso yo soy solo Sango.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Guardo de nuevo los boletos en la caja de galletas y la dejó en el tocador, tomo la crema y empezó a ponérsela en el cuerpo, sin soltarse el cabello, le gustaba mirarse así, no se sentía del todo extraña, todo ese tiempo se sentía como si se hubiera robado otro cuerpo pero en ese instante que era ella misma todo podía volver a la normalidad, sabía que seguía viva.

_**Akai kanashimi ga**_

_La roja tristeza se asomará _

_**Afurete nagarete kuru kara**_

_Porque te sientes sobrepasado_

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Kagome… - la mujer que llevaba sobre los hombros años de dolor encima sintió como resbalaban en ese mismo instante

.- Mamá. – la joven castaña casi sintió deseos de llorar al ver de nuevo a esa mujer

La señora Higurashi corrió a la chica que la esperaba en los andenes con los ojos abiertos, feliz de poder verla.

.- Dios mío no puedo creer que estés bien, me negaba a creerlo, estaba tan desesperada cuando pensé que tú... – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

.- Pero aquí estoy mamita, estoy bien no te preocupes, - dijo y la miro a la cara con seriedad - ¿no le has dicho nada verdad?

.- No hija, - dijo ya sabiendo a quien se refería sin siquiera el nombre - no ha ido para nada a la casa después del accidente, creo que siente demasiada vergüenza delante de mí.

.- ¿Y estas segura que no sabe que has venido?

.- No, no lo sabe, Souta se ha quedado con el abuelo mientras estoy aquí, así que aunque vaya no hallara a nadie.

La señora Higurashi la volvió a abrazar y Kagome se había soltado a llorar en sus hombros, ese mes había sido una tortura hasta que había decidido llamar a casa, solo espero el tiempo suficiente para saber que Inuyasha no podía estar cerca de su familia y poder buscarlos, la sorpresa que había causado en su madre había sido superior, no le había creído nada hasta que le pidió que la encontrara en Kyoto, pero que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Kagome hija, yo creo que es hora de que vuelvas a la casa,

La cafetería donde estaban ambas tomando un desayuno estaba semi vacía, eran las 11 de la mañana no era un horario muy común para comer. La madre de Kagome la sostuvo de las manos buscando sus ojos antes de continuar.

.- toda la familia esta tan consternada por tu muerte, le intente a explicar a Souta y el abuelo pero no hubo manera que lo entendieran.

.- No puedo mamá, - dijo evitando aun su mirada mirando sus manos unidas - no quiero, no quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha.

.- Pero hija… - trato de rebatir su mama

.- Por favor mamá, mira he encontrado un trabajo aquí, se que no es quizás el mejor que pueda conseguir, de menos no hasta que pueda conseguir todos mis documentos y pueda buscar algo mejor, me gustaría también intentar terminar la preparatoria e intentar entrar a la universidad, sabes que siempre quise venir a la universidad de Kyoto, solo que creí que seria imposible después de… casarme.

.- Está bien, - dijo con un suspiro acariciando el dorso de sus manos - yo te los enviare.

.- Mamá, voy a hacer algo y espero que no te moleste. – dijo mirándola muy seriamente a la cara finalmente.

.- ¿Que pasa hija? – dijo confusa la señora Higurashi al oír su tono de voz.

.- He… tramitado un cambio de nombre. – dijo suavemente sin mirarla a la cara.

.- ¿Que?

.- Si, me he cambiado el nombre y haré lo mismos con todos mis documentos.

.- ¿Un cambio de nombre? pero ¿Cómo?

.- Mami mi nombre ya no existe, estoy legalmente muerta, este tramite me llevara muy poco tiempo de este modo y un abogado me puede ayudar y prometió que seria muy discreto, así que he decidido hacerlo.

.- Pero ¿por que hija?

.- Por que por ningún motivo - dijo y levanto su vista, había un profundo odio en su mirada - quiero que me encuentre Inuyasha, así será incluso mas fácil para él, ahora si se decide a casarse con Kikyou no tendrá ningún impedimento, ahora es viudo.

.- Hija…

.- Lo he decidido mamita, perdóname yo…

.- Lo entiendo, - dijo tratando de no pelear con ella, sabía cuan terca podía ser, lo importante era que estaba viva, había tomado decisiones que no compartía pero eran las decisiones de su hija - solo espero que no te arrepientas después.

.- No lo haré. – dijo mirándola con dulzura – no lo haré.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

_**Ima watada, ah**_

_Ahora sólo, ah_

_**Hitomi toji ah**_

_Cierra tus ojos, ah_

Después de llenarse el cuerpo de crema se puso un pijama y soltó su cabello por fin, la cascada de cobre resbalo por sus hombros y llego a su espalda, los rebeldes rulos que se formaban en las puntas no habían podido desaparecer, lo cepillo sin mucho interés y se levanto del tocador llevándose la caja de galletas con ella.

.- tanto esconderme, tratar de dejar mi vida atrás para poder empezar de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo, una pieza de mi vida ha regresado a mi, la mas importante.

Se levanto y fue por su mochila levantándola y llevándola al dormitorio, la abrió y saco algo de adentro, un pañuelo blanco y la "I" grabada en una esquina.

.- Me pregunto si él se daría cuanta que es un pañuelo diferente… no lo creo.

Se había dado a la tarea de buscar la misma marca de pañuelos y buscar el hilo de color exacto, su caligrafía seguía siendo la misma así que en realidad dudaba que él lo pudiera notar.

Saco algo más de la caja de galletas, una foto pequeña, ella en un bluson rosado y él en una camisa azul, había dejado esta foto guardada en su correo electrónico, era la única que tenía de ellos dos juntos, la imprimió muchas veces y la rompió la misma cantidad, esta tenía quizás unos 4 meses sin haberla sacado siquiera, tomo el pañuelo y envolvió la foto en este, luego la guardo de nuevo y cerro la caja metiéndola debajo de su cama, el reloj marcaba las 12: 50 ya era hora de dormir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Kudakete shimaitaino**_

_Ruega para que desaparezca_

_**Aishide iru kara shiawase hituyounai no**_

_Amor, por eso es que la alegría no es lo más importante_

Su mirada siempre quedaba estacionada en la estrella del norte, la única que nunca se movía cuando miraba el cielo de noche, se alegraba que en los departamentos Hanasaki hubiera buen mantenimiento y se pudiera subir al tejado sin problemas, tenía un buen rato allí, dentro del departamento no había habido un lugar que le regalara el espacio que necesitaba ahora para poner sus pensamientos en orden, en su mano derecha tenía empuñado el pañuelo blanco grabado, tenía una sensación extraña con respecto de este… la huella que tenía marcada, ahora parecía… fresca.

.- Kagome…

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

La cafetería de la escuela estaba a reventar pero ella había logrado colarse en medio de sus compañeros y salir victoriosa con dos tazas calientes, le extendió una a él, el brillo de la superficie negra y el vapor del café a pesar de que lo le gustara demasiado ahora resultaba sugerente, venia de ella

.- es solo un tabú Inuyasha, te lo juro, - dijo ella al verlo solo contemplar el vaso de unicel - es mucho peor la cafeína del refresco esa si, pero el café es distinto, es una semilla lo recuerdas.

.- Aclárame las bondades del café Higurashi. – dijo viéndola sorber un trago con una cara de deleite incomparable.

.- bien, es un laxante maravilloso hace funcionar al cuerpo – dijo y trono sus dedos en compás tres veces – exacto como un reloj, por eso solo lo tomo negro, y con un poco de azúcar no hay una bebida mas deliciosa, has probado el americano de las cafeterías italianas, es tan delicioso y adictivo que debería ser ilegal.

.- Jaja jaja. – rió divertido por su expresión casi infantil había descubierto su primera debilidad.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

_**Naite yo soretomo waratte**_

_Reír o llorar_

_**Kowashite watashi no kokoro o**_

_Mi corazón se confunde_

De alguna manera las acciones de Hinagueshi lo hacían recordar muchísimo a Kagome, y al mismo tiempo podía contar las diferencias tan obvias entre ellas, Kagome había sido calida y amable con cada persona que se pusiera en su camino, así fuera solo por 5 segundos, discreta y optimista, mientras Hinagueshi era hiriente, de una forma intrigante y atrayente hiriente y cínica hasta cierto punto, tenía un aire melancólico en su mirada esmeralda que era mas que notoria si la mirabas con atención, como si guardara dentro muchísimas tristezas…

.- no seria Kagome así después de vivir lo que le hice - dijo solo para si - basta Inuyasha.

Se levanto y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el tejado. Se seguía reprendiendo por ese deseo, cuando deseaba que estuviera viva, solo viva, no podía aceptar que ella hubiera abordado ese trasporte y que hubiera muerto, su esperanza secreta había estado en que ella no lo hubiera tomado, que solo estuviera escondida en algún lugar, pero por mas que la había buscado, no había podido encontrarla en ningún lado, era como si Kagome Higurashi no existiera. Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar que en realidad ella ya no existía. Kagome Higurashi pasaba ahora a ser solo la causante de sus lágrimas y sus risas, su recuerdo fue lo único que le quedo de ella y la increíble sensación de culpa que tenía hasta el día de hoy.

_**Akai kanashimi ga**_

_La roja tristeza se asomará _

**_Afurete nagarete kuru kara_**

_Porque te sientes sobrepasado_

Todos sus amigos y familiares le habían dicho que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que él había intentado todo por no dejarla ir, pero esa no era la verdad, Kagome, Kikyou y el sabían eso la señora Higurashi por eso al verlo al pie de la caja, que debía contener sus cenizas pero no tenía nada, le había gritado y marcado justamente como el culpable. Y lo era, el único culpable que un ser tan maravilloso hubiera dejado la tierra antes de tiempo.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- es mi culpa solo mi culpa Kikyou he destruido lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

.- Inuyasha…

Kikyou vea la escena como su fuera irreal, nunca, nunca en su vida había visto a Inuyasha así, a pesar de conocerlo casi desde niños, sucio, borracho, a la mitad de su pieza tirado como un guiñapo, quiso acercarse y ayudarlo a levantarse pero la verdad ahora su tacto le causaba una profunda culpa.

.- eso es mentira Inuyasha, tú no eres el culpable, lo soy yo, jamás debí haber ido a su casa ese día, yo soy la asesina. – dijo sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

.- No fuiste la única que reacciono Kikyou, yo también lo hice.

.- Pero yo te orille, debería ser yo quien estuviera en esa caja, mi vida no valía tanto como la de Kagome, debí haber dejado que Naraku me matara a golpes y tú y Kagome seguirían siendo felices.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Cualquiera de los dos hubiera estado mejor en ese ataúd antes de ella.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- joven Inuyasha abra la puerta por favor, me escucha joven abra la puerta.

La sirvienta en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha que lo había acogió de nuevo tenía como 20 minutos llamándolo, había escuchado escándalo de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose, el joven había estado increíblemente deprimido pero no se había vuelto violento, temió por la seguridad del joven cuando escucho algo parecido a un gruñido.

.- joven Inuyasha por favor abra la puerta. – siguió insistiendo la mujer en la puerta, el silencio le asustaba mas que el escandalo que había escuchado antes

.- Ya estoy aquí. – un hombre de ojos color dorado se acerco a la puerta.

.- Señor Sesshomaru. – la mujer no pudo sentir mas alivio en su vida que en ese momento.

- Inuyasha – tomo el pomo de la puerta era obvio que estaba cerrada fue mas un reflejo, intento forzarla pero no cedió - abre esta maldita puerta de una vez por todas, escuchas, si no la abres enseguida la echare abajo¡¡ABRE!

Dejo de golpear la puerta cuando su fino oído escucho el cuerpo de Inuyasha adentro moverse, la chapa cedió, cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que sus ojos pudieron ver fueron unas manchas rojas en los brazos de su hermano.

.- las puertas son demasiado finas para que las eches a peder.

Inuyasha cayó al piso inconsciente, la sirvienta había empezado a llorar demasiado nerviosa.

.- maldita sea no te quedes allí mirando, llama a una ambulancia enseguida, - la sirvienta solo miro a los dorados ojos se Sesshomaru con espanto – ¡CORRE! – le grito al no verla moverse.

.- Si. – salio de su estupor y corrió al teléfono junto a la cama de Inuyasha.

Levanto el cuerpo ligero de su hermano demasiado delgado por negarse a comer y sin poder dormir, y lo dejo caer en la cama, quito la funda de una de las almohadas y la tironeo, empezó a saturar las heridas de su hermano, él ya había prevenido algo así, en su estado depresivo ese era el ultimo paso, con que demonios lo había hecho, miro a su alrededor, y luego a él, cuando el ulular de la ambulancia se acercaba dio con el arma homicida, la boca de Inuyasha estaba llena de sangre.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

_**Ima watada ah**_

_Ahora sólo, ah_

_**Hitomi toji ah**_

_Cierra los ojos, ah_

De un salto ágil bajo de la azotea al patio, estaba solo, eran cerca de las 2: 50 eso era lo que marcaba su reloj de pulsera, silencioso entro a su habitación, y llego a su recamara, se dejo caer en la cama, cerro lo ojos y presiono en pañuelo en sus manos.

.- Kagome…

**_Kudakete shimaitaino_**

_Ruega para que desaparezca_

**_Saba ni ite ne_**

_Y esto va, a mi lado_

.- Inuyasha…

Era imposible dormir había visto el reloj caminar hasta las 2: 50 a.m. y no había logrado conseguir nada de sueño y estaba casi segura que no lo lograría.

_**Izaya!**_

_**Izayura!**_

Fin capitulo 5

26 de Febrero de 2006

6: 48 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**nota de autora**: mmmmm 10 reviews no me puedo quejar je_

_Denso lo se, crean no sabía que saldría así cuando lo empecé, pero veamos que pasa después… desde cuando me salen mejor los fics de drama que los de romance, cielos uno de los Misterios de Maussan jeje, un Seshomaru no tan malo, una Kikyou que no quiere ni tocarlo, un Inuyasha al borde de la locura y el suicidio, la verdad si que no se de donde ha salido eso, pero espero que a pesar de todo les este gustando._

_ahora si a mis responsivas:_

**Sango**: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no no las he olvidado, caray ya no mas, ya no mas... mi cabeza se bloquea... viene la bruma... ya no recuerdo... de que hablabamos, asi de el cap de kagome, cielos, de donde vendran esas lagunas mentales, espero que este cap te haya gustado, quedo algo dramaticopero me gusto mucho, no descuides tampoco tanto tus lecturas no vaya ser que luego me quieras hacer pagar tus examenes extraordinarios je gracias por el review, nos emos en la facu. Mimi

pd1: yo no te lo peleo, en serio si me lo quitas de encima serias mi mayor heroina pero ambas sabemos que es un amante muy empedernido.

pd2: es una amenaza acaso sango chan?

dp: noooooooooooooooo uan no recuerda te lo dije primero avanzare con Tenshi.

**Keren**: aha siempre es un placer ver tus larrrrgos reviews me encantan, yo tambien estoy muy entuciasmada con la historia, si lo se fue muy triste lo de Inu y seguro este fue peor, yo se que nadie podia preever que no habia sido un plan friamente calculado, si no mas una cuestion de circuntancias, el que él la creyera muerta, las cosas que mejor se planean no salen nunca bien, reconosco lo de los celos he pasado ultimametne por una muy mala experiencia por eso.

jojo pienso torturar mucho mas a los lectores con este fic que con el de Kagome, aqui habra un poco mas de emociones intensas, ambos personajes se han puesto a la par, reconoso que el Inuyasha de "Kagome" fue algo pasivo, esta vez lo haremos mas agresivo asi que veremos que es lo que pasa, ademas de que saldran muchos de los personajes que todos conocemos incluida esa "cosa" (me imagino que te referias a kikio) kouga y quiza hasta Houyo para reconciliarme con ese personaje lo hice muy malo la ultima vez je.

bueno espero que hayas tenido una caja de pañuelos desechcbles a la mano, alias Klenex, y que no haya sufrido tanto tu corazon, lo recompensare mas adelante como siempre, lo prometo gracias por el review.

**mai**: Oh aqui esta toda la verdad de lo que paso en el bus, que se lo saque a Kagome... bueno tendra que ser un chico muy pasiente para eso jojo primero va a sufrir, gracias por el review.

**hillary**: aqui la actualizacion, espero que tehaya gustado y haya despejado muchas dudas gracias por el review.

**fel**: Fel... de verdad eres tu... si eres un Alien o algo por el estilo quitate su dizfras y dime donde esta mi amiga... donde esta tu sarcasco acostumbrado?

Siempre me he preguntado como es que vez las escenas, un dia trae tu camara y me enseñas simplemete no me lo imagino, lo reconosco puse un poco mas de altencion a los detalles que estaba dejando volando, seguire tu consejo con cautela, lo del agua naranja en el siguiente capitulo se que va a gustarte, recuerdas el cuento, solo espero que no escandalice, pero bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente M.

**lorena**: gracias, creo que con este capitulo desplegue la mayor parte de las dudas y cree otras, pero ese es el chiste de una historia no,que haya incognitas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, prometo que si, habra mucho romance y lemon con inu y Kag pero mas adelantito, gracias por el review

**StarFive**: Arigatou Doremi chan , si lo se fui muy sutil con lo de las marcas de Inuyasha, pero me parecio muy impactante, me gusto mucho ese detalle, aqui creo que he desplegado las incognitas de la historia y creado nuevas, espero y sigas la historia hasta el fin, siempre es un gusto ver los reviews de las personas que ya son tus amigas.

en cuanto puedas hechame un pitazo para lo de tu fic y nos ponemos a trabajar, gracias por el review

pd. y nop no va por alli la pista, es algo tan sutil que creo que no lo descubriran hasta que lo haya puesto je, pero sigue intentando.

**Jimena-chan**: la reconocera la reconocera pero es algo tan sutil que solo cuando pase podran descubrir que es, yo no diria que se enamora de la nueva, solo que vuelve a reencontrar el amor que ya sentia por ella antes, pero veamos que pasa con esta nueva relacion,

espero que este capitulo haya aclarado todas las incognitas que habia creado en la historia y haya creado nuevas je gracias por el review

**LadyJ07**: bueno aqui la version de Kagome, me sorprendian los comentarios que decian que lo habia planeado, y me alegraba que las personas empezran a hacer conjeturas del fic, me gusta saber que logro eso con las historias que hago je.

dificil la situacion de kagome ahora como enfrentar a este Inuyasha que por un momento deseaba lastimar con su perdida y ahora que sabe lo mucho que lo hizo no puede si no mas que arrepentirse, tambien me gusta este Inuyasha, sensible y vulnerable, y al msimo tiempo sin perder esa escencia posesiva que siempre ha tenido y que a todas nos tiene inevitablemente babeando por el jaja, veremos que pasa ahora en adelante, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: bueno aqui explicadas las incognitas de por que kagome no iba en ese bus, lo que logran las extrañas sircuntacias de lo que parece friamente calculado. una extraña amistad, aun no se ni yo a donde los va a llevar pero seguro nos dara a todos muchas sorpresas, espero ver tus impreciones sobre este cap tan pesado, son unas de mis preferidas, gracias por el review

_bueno me despido, a si claro Ai no uta en realidad se llama Love song de la serie de Gasaraky reconosco que no conosco la serie pero la cancion me la paso Aye chan y me parecio perfecta para este capitulo, la canta nte se llama Tame Tomoko, nos estamos viendo en la proxima cuando regrese con Missia y Aroma (advertencia: nada que ver con mi otro fic asi que no se hagan ilusiones jo)_

_**por favor dejenme un review antes de irse me necantaria saber si les ha gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Shian shen Mimi chan**_


	6. CAPITULO 5: KAORI

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Huida**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**kaori**_

_**Aroma**_

.- Lluvia… - dijo la chica de ojos castaños que miraba por la ventana saco una mano por la ventaba – fría, odio la lluvia fría.

Esa mañana había amanecido demasiado nublado y una ligera llovizna había empezado a caer, tal parecía que el clima adivinaba que no estaba de humor para días soleados, su animo estaba por los suelos, regreso adentro y se dispuso a empezar su día, menos mal por fin era de nuevo viernes y podría descansar un poco el fin de semana. Después de lavarse el rostro se miro a la cara, se veía realmente pálida y ojerosa, se miro un momento a los ojos y luego se sonrió a si misma.

.- Si en definitiva mi ánimo y mis cambios hormonales no se han de llevar nunca bien - entro a la regadera y vio el agua roja cae entre sus piernas, tendría también que sacar la ropa de cama para la lavandería con mucha discreción.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Hey chica tienes una cara… como si tú hubieras ido de rumba hasta el amanecer.

.- Bueno seria que fuera solo eso. - Dijo dejándose caer en una de las sillas de su cocina, el aroma a café recién preparado daba vueltas a su alrededor

.- ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? – dijo sirviendo dos tazas de café.

.- No, solo insomnio – dijo y recibió la taza de cae de las manos de su amiga, nadie como Sango para hacer un expreso delicioso.

.- ¿Y como te fue en tu cita con Inuyasha? – dijo sentándose delante de la chica como si fuera a recibir un caramelo.

.- No fue ninguna clase de cita Sango, no digas esas cosas. – dijo un poco ruborizada.

.- Bueno, pero estuvieron juntos cuando los deje ¿verdad?

.- Si, pero solo fuimos por un café, nada mas.

.- ¿Y que tal estuvo el café? – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

.- Muy bien, _the italian factory _sigue haciendo el mejor café con pana que he tomado en la cuidad. – dijo devolviéndole la misma clase de sonrisa.

.- Sabes muy bien que no hablo de eso Kagome¿no vas a contarme acaso?

.- Por que no mejor me cuentas que tal estuvo la comida con Miroku. – dijo sorbiendo de la taza como su no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior

.- No me saques la vuelta Kagome, anda¿por que guardas con tanto celo tu relación con Inuyasha Taisho?

.- Bueno Sango, tú sabes – dijo levantándose de la mesa de su amiga y caminando por el pasillo con ligereza – siempre he sido una chica celosa.

.- Regresa aquí Hinagueshi Kagome, no huyas como una cobarde.

.- No estoy huyendo, solo emprendo la retirada. – dijo dejando flotando en el pasillo una sonrisa seguida por un portazo ligero en la entrada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Unos ojos azules estaban observándolo con detenimiento, jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio en sus dedos.

.- Joder no haya día que falte – dijo hundiendo su rostro mas en un libro que tenía en las manos tratando de ignorar la mirada de la rubia detrás de él que lo estaba desnudando con la mirada, lo podía sentir.

"Rubias" no le gustaban las mujeres fáciles, pero por algún motivo las rubias le parecían aun más desagradables.

.- Apresúrate, apresúrate, no me quiero seguir mojando

.- Oh vamos ya te mojaste que importa si te mojas un poco mas.

Feliz, si sin duda feliz era como se sentía cuando vio a la chica de impermeable amarillo y audífonos que entro seguida de cerca con una chica que peleaba con su cabello tratando de alisarlo sin resultado, la humedad no le favorecía, Hinagueshi iba con un moño desordenado como ausente del hecho que su cabello también era un desastre.

.- Inuyasha – Sango se dirigió animada al chico que leía en uno de los últimos asientos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla – vaya día para llover – dijo y sentó delante de él, dejando premeditadamente el asiento a su lado desocupado para Kagome – oye como haces, tu cabello luce perfecto, mira el mío, es un desastre, que envidia.

.- Aceite de almendras - respondió la voz de la chica del impermeable

"Baka" se regaño a si misma Kagome, la mirada que había puesto Inuyasha sobre ella era de desconcierto total, ella y su gran bocota, como era posible que a pesar de tanto tiempo esas costumbres no pudieran salir de ella.

.- Buen día Taisho – dijo como si no tratara de darle importancia a lo que había dicho sacando por su cabeza el impermeable que la había mantenido a ella y su mochila alejada de la lluvia.

.- ¿Como sabes? – dijo a forma de saludo.

.- A eso hueles todo el tiempo – dijo y sin más se sentó a su lado echando su mochila en las piernas de él - un aroma extraño para un chico.

.- Vaya, así que ¿me estas oliendo Hinagueshi?

.- Es mucho más saludable que la chica que esta detrás de ti, cumpliendo todas sus perversiones con tu imagen.

Esa era otra de las habilidades que había adquirido al lado de Inuyasha, era inevitable las mujeres miraban a Inuyasha, no las juzgaba, era imposible no mirar a un hombre simplemente tan hermoso como él.

.- _Hey honey_- Kagome se sentó en el asiento y volteo hacia atrás – por que no vienes aquí y se la quitas de plano, no creo que eso te costara tanto trabajo como lo hace tu cabeza al imaginarlo, total él ya se dio cuenta.

La chica se sonrojo un poco y volteo hacia otro lugar, Kagome volteo y se sentó correctamente de nuevo.

Sango e Inuyasha la miraron sorprendidos, Inuyasha por que esa era una actuación tan digna de Kagome Higurashi que lo dejo en shock, y Sango por que nunca la había visto hacer algo así.

.- Dejen de mirarme así – dijo notando la mirada de ambas personas sorprendidas – hey que hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti Sango.

.- Por mi, yo soy yo y él es él.

.- Si, yo soy yo y ella es ella no yo.

.- Caramba si no quieren que les haga un favor de nuevo está bien, no me importa. – dijo levantándose del asiento y volteo de nuevo a la chica – hey ven aquí y trágatelo, por lo que veo no le molesta.

Sin mas camino a la puerta del trasporte y toco el timbre estaban tan próximos a la parada que el autobús de detuvo antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar y ella bajo

.- Kag… Hinagueshi espera.

Inuyasha se levanto como un resorte antes de que el autobús avanzara de nuevo, Sango no lo pudo seguir.

La chica empezó a andar, solo caminar adelante esperar a que el próximo trasporte la alcanzara, cosa que tomaría como 5 min. mas, afortunadamente eso no tardaría, él era tan… claro, era un hombre libre por que molestarse ante el coqueteo de cualquier chica, o importaba que ella a pesar de todo ese tiempo hubiera decidido no aceptar los de cualquier hombre, no eso no era importante, al final de cuentas se daba cuenta de que había sido una completa estúpida después de todo.

.- Maldita sea mujer espera – dijo el chico y la tomo del brazo.

.- Déjame en paz Inu… Taisho. – dijo deteniéndose por la fuerza de su agarre.

.- No, explícame por que hiciste eso.

.- Caramba, me molesta eso, no lo entiendes

.- ¿Por que?

.- Una mujer no debería mirar a si a un hombre como si fuera una copa de helado de chocolate con afrodisíacos, es indecente, una chica debería saber respetar a un hombre tanto como un hombre debería respetar a una mujer, eso esta claro que no lo hacen – dijo y levanto su brazo sostenido por la mano de él, sus uñas le estaban presionando la piel con fuerza – me estas lastimando.

.- Puedo defenderme solo.

.- No te preocupes no volveré a hacer nada como eso otra vez, ya me puedes soltar. – dijo mirándolo con ira.

.- No… te quiero cerca de mí.

Inuyasha la acerco a él, y la arropo contra él, su cuerpo mojado, húmedo un aroma ocre crecía dentro de ella que le produjo un sobresalto interno. Kagome se sobresalto mucho cuando él la sostuvo cerca, su superioridad su fuerza, su aroma, la sensación de su cuerpo caliente contra la lluvia fría, conocido e inquietante, cuantas noches había anhelado volver a sentir este calor, esta sensación exquisita dentro de ella de nuevo, la de pertenecer y reclamar, el deseo reflejado en el fondo de las piscinas liquidas y doradas de sus ojos.

"**MALDITA SEA, NO**"

_**PLAF**_

.- ¡**QUIEN CREES QUE SOY YO TAISHO**! – dijo separándose de él en un empujón después de la fuerte cachetada que le propino – no soy ninguna rubia en un autobús, no soy ninguna maldita mujer necesitada, ni ninguna niña estúpida que puedas embaucar, déjame en paz.

.- Yo… - lo desconcertó tanto lo que había dicho, si hubiera dicho, Kikyou y luego Kagome no lo hubiera logrado desconcertar tanto – lo siento yo…

.- Aléjate de mí.

Dijo y sin más echo a correr, él no se sintió capaz de seguirla se sentía completamente en shock, por lo que había dicho y por lo que había hecho, se sentía completamente confundido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- **­SHIMATA**

Roía por lo bajo la chica que había regresado a su casa, mojada, molesta, cansada y para colmo sucia y que había tenido que pasar incluso con la casera para un juego de llave, las suyas las tenía Inuyasha, con su mochila y todo lo que contenía adentro de ella, su e-pod, llaves, cuadernos, apuntes, agenda, la mitad de su vida la cargaba todo el tiempo en su mochila.

.- Soy una estúpida, una completa estúpida, no se como fui a hacer algo así.

No podía dejar de recriminarse por haber sido tan impulsiva, después de todo a ella ya no le correspondía hacer una escena de celos como esa, si, era su esposo, pero ella…

Tena tantas ganas de destrozar algo de desquitar su coraje pero no había manera, no podía hacer nada lo que ya había hecho ya lo había hecho, ahora solo restaba que un error así no le trajera consecuencias, la parte en su misma que siempre le había dicho que Inuyasha Taisho algún día la descubriría que simplemente una persona no puede mantener su vida como una eterna mentira trabajaba a un ritmo acelerado

.- Tranquila Kagome por favor no te alteres así, no ganas nada con hacerlo.

Pero como mantener la cabeza fría, como poder controlar su parte instintiva que le decía que se había ido a poner justo en la boca del lobo como la más estúpida de las caperucitas rojas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Debe ser que esta mañana ha empezado su periodo eso la afecta bastante.

Dijo la chica mordiendo su emparedado y bebiendo de un jugo dietético en el salón, un chico a la que mas de una le había echado la mirada al entrar platicaba con ella, un chico de brillantes ojos dorados.

.- Su…

.- Vamos, caray como psicólogo deberías saber que el periodo menstrual de una mujer siempre altera de mas su comportamiento, esto no debería ser nuevo par ti Inuyasha.

.- Pero tú la viste Sango, se comporto hasta cierto punto, explosiva, nunca la había visto así, se veía tan furiosa.

.- Es que si tu supieras como la fustigaron al llegar aquí, le tomo un muy buen tiempo tomar la decisión y cuando lo hizo la molestaron tanto que no lo creerías, era como un imán, dios deberías haberlos visto, parecían que olía algo en ella era sumamente desagradable.

.- Es hermosa – dijo llanamente - debería estar acostumbrada incluso.

.- Si lo es, pero aun así todos tenemos nuestro limite, aunque ella es resistente, primero se esforzó hasta el limite por sacar una preparatoria de forma decente y entrar a la universidad, ella es una completa salvaje, solo un ser salvaje podría tomar toda la preparatoria en solo 4 meses, de otra forma seguro nosotras no hubiéramos entrado al mismo tiempo, incluso yo no pude entrar la primera ves que lo intente, ella incluso lo hizo con honores.

Esta infamación le era nueva, Hinagueshi no había logrado terminar la preparatoria¿Por qué?

.- ¿Por que? – dijo sin mas buscando una respuesta a su duda.

.- ¿Por qué¿que? – repitió la chica dando un ultima mordida al bocado en su mano.

.- Hinagueshi¿por que no logro terminar la preparatoria?

.- No lo se, nunca me lo ha querido decir, - dio y saco un emparedado mas de un recipiente que tenía su almuerzo entero - me avergüenza decir que una de las pocas personas que mejor la conoce soy yo, _desde que llego _y aun me faltan un montón de cosas por saber de ella y a veces me da la impresión que nunca las voy a saber.

"¿Desde que llego, es decir que Hinagueshi no es de Kyoto… ¿y si no lo es¿De donde es?" La cara de confusión de Inuyasha era tal que Sango rió divertida ante esta.

.- Caray Inuyasha para jugar cartas debes ser pésimo. – dijo tratando de no ahogarse entre la risa y el jugo.

.- Es que estoy confundido en realidad, yo pensé que Hinagueshi había vivido toda su vida aquí en Kyoto.

.- Como si alguien el día de hoy viviera toda su vida en un solo lugar, bueno, - ladeo su cara de forma chistosa cuando lo recordó - en realidad yo si lo he hecho pero eso es diferente mi familia ha vivido aquí toda mi vida, la de Kagome no.

.- ¿Ella vive aquí sola¿no tiene familia¿la ha perdido acaso?

.- Caray una pregunta por vez Inuyasha. – dijo la chica exprimiendo hasta sacar lo ultimo que quedaba del jugo en el envase - Supongo que es justo que empiece desde un principio, Hinagueshi no es de aquí sabes, ella viene desde Tokio.

.- Tokio. – repitió él como su fuera una especie de conjuro.

En ese momento un pequeño revuelo empezó, los alumnos empezaron a tomar sus lugares, la chica vio al profesor entrar.

.- Mi clase esta a punto de empezar, será mejor si te vas también.

.- Aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

.- Lo se lo se lo haremos después, si quieres yo le puedo entregar la mochila a Hinagueshi por ti.

.- No, no te preocupes, yo mismo se la entregare, aunque en realidad no se donde vive – bueno de alguna manera tenía que conseguir su dirección – ¿tú sabes donde?

.- No lo sabes…

.- Joven usted toma clase aquí – dijo el profesor muy extrañado de ver ese singular chico allí.

.- No profesor.

.- Le molestaría entonces retirarse estamos apunto de empezar la clase.

.- Si profesor, enseguida.

.- Solo pregunta a Miroku donde esta mi edificio, Kagome es mi vecina, en el departamento 15 él sabe bien cual es, el mío es el 13.

.- Esta bien Sango, gracias.

El chico puso un beso en la mejilla de la chica ante la envidiosa mirada de las demás y salio del salón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome entro de nuevo a la tina, un tenue naranja pintaba la espuma que había hecho el jabón, por el momento no le importo demasiado estar en el agua tibia con la sangre menstrual, su cuerpo exigía un descanso, la menos su cuerpo debía descansar si su mente no podía.

La ventana que conectaba el baño con la calle estaba abierta, demasiado alta como para que alguien pudiera asomarse y demasiado pequeña, el viento de la calle, frió, entraba para hacer secarse el vapor del agua caliente, y los sonidos de la vida que se desarrollaba afuera: autos, personas, niños, vida en si…

Dejo su cabeza reposar en la orilla de la bañera y su cabello colgando para sus puntas rozar el piso, el tinte rojo dejaba una pequeña marca en el piso, pero por ahora no le importaba demasiado, no podía alejarse mente de lo que había hecho. Cerro sus ojos y cerro su mente, que la llevo a la música fuera de la ventana que alguna joven había puesto en algún lugar de la colonia.

**_Nakushita aitsu no kokoro wo_**

_Una memoria de un tiempo lejano_

**_Torimodosu tame no itsuka no ovoide_**

_Para ocultar su corazón, yo perdí_

_**Saigo ni aitsu ga hakidashita kotobatachi**_

_Los últimos susurros que él dijo_

_**Fusaida mimi ni mo nokoru ha**_

_Permanecen en mis oídos encerradas_

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Anda, regresa, te esta esperando – dijo la chica furiosa sin detenerse en sus pisadas fuertes.

.- Oh vamos Kagome solo me regalo un trago de agua – el chico la seguía al mismo ritmo.

.- Como si tú no tuvieras que beber, yo estaba guardando tu botella de agua lo olvidas – dijo en el mismo tono fuerte y molesto.

.- No claro que no, pero fue un buen gesto, solo eso, no tienes por que ponerte tan celosa – dijo con cierto noto de sorna en su voz.

.- ¿QUE?

Kagome se detuvo en el acto delante de él, estaban en medio patio, pero la mayoría de los chicos estaba en la cancha de fútbol donde había acabado de ganar un importante partido contra la preparatoria rival, Inuyasha como nuevo novato recién ingresado, había metido el ultimo punto y habían logrado ganar por ello, una chica bellísima de ojos color miel le había regalado un trago de agua después del partido, 5 segundos tardo Inuyasha en ver que su amiga lo esperaba con su botella y una toalla húmeda, vio a la chica dar media vuelta y sin esperar la siguió.

.- Estás loco si tú crees que yo estaba celosa, - dijo gritándole en la cara - en tus sueños Inuyasha.

.- Si no son celos ¿que son Kagome Higurashi? – dijo en forma retadora.

.- No te creas tan irresistible Inuyasha Taisho.

.- No me lo creo, lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

.- Ja eso es muy gracioso, a mi no me mueves ni un pelo, no sesiquiera por que soy tu amiga, eres tan completamente insoportable.

.- No lo dices en serio – dijo retándola avanzando más cerca de ella.

.- Claro que si – dijo avanzando a él sin temor.

.- Es mentira – dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia formulando un plan.

.- Tú que sabes – dijo sin notar las facciones de intenciones de Inuyasha.

.- Lo se – dijo teniendo seguro su plan.

.- Pruébalo – dijo sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

.- Está bien.

La chica se vio sostenida de la cintura y ser robada en un beso que le robo el aliento, forcejeo un poco pero fue inútil, él era mucho más fuerte, todo su cuerpo la apretaba sin darle un solo punto de salida. Y se rindió.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo inconscientemente en un suspiro.

.- Dilo así, de nuevo… Kagome. – dijo deteniéndose un poco para respirar.

La chica se vio impulsada por la cantidad de instinto que irradiaba del joven de cabellos plateados, era exigente, posesivo, erótico, su aliento pesado, su aroma a ceniza mojada, el sudor que lo hacia terso al tacto después de ese partido y su beso, dios si que sabía como besar.

.- No –lo empujo con fuerza. – ¿que te pasa?

.- Lo mismo que a ti Kagome, me gustas, es más no solo me gustas, te quiero.

.- ¿Como puedes decir eso, apenas me conoces.

.- No me importa, me siento así desde el primer día y ya lo decidí, - dijo y se relamió los labios - yo te quiero para mí.

.- Ja, faltara que yo acepte a alguien como tu – dijo limpiándose la boca con violencia resistiendo el impulso de hacer lo mismo que él.

.- Lo harás, tus labios acaban de decírmelo – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa sardónica.

.- Idiota – lo insulto con odio.

La chica aventó la botella de agua y la toalla a la cabeza del muchacho, él las sostuvo ambas en el aire, se colgó la toalla en el cuello y sostuvo la botella sin abrirla.

.- Refréscate y no intentes hacer algo como eso de nuevo – dijo para cerrar esa situación de una vez por todas, y hecho a andar de nuevo.

.- Me refrescare, lo otro no te lo prometo – dijo dejándola ir.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Chii ya meiyou sore bakari karamu _**

_Todo gira alrededor, estatus y honor _

**_Soko kara nigedashi wasuremono Sagasti _**

_Escapando de esto, mirando algo que esta detras _

**_Daiya? Takara? Sonna me ni miete _**

_¿Diamantes¿Tesoros? No buscados _

**_Hikaru mono wo motometerun jyanai _**

_Por que brillan tenuemente con los ojos cerrados _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿Para mí? – dijo la chica con ojos enormes.

.- Si mujer, caray como si nunca te hubieran regalado algo así en tu vida.

.- Oh, solo… bueno nunca un chico.

.- ¿Ningún amigo te había regalado flores, que amigos tan tacaños te buscas – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

.- Bueno, rosas, margaritas, claveles, pero esto, esto es otra cosa ¿son muy caras no? – dijo aun sosteniendo la caja en sus manos temblorosas.

.- Eso no importa, vamos Kagome es tu cumpleaños por favor acéptalas.

.- Esta bien Inuyasha, gracias.

La chica le regalo una luminosa sonrisa, esa mañana había sido la primera persona que había tocado a su puerta el día de su cumpleaños, estaban enojados por… cielos, en ese momento no lo recordaba, pero ese ramillete de orquídeas exóticas rosas con pequeños puntos lilas que desprendían un aroma simplemente maravilloso había hecho que lo que hubiese hecho ya no tuviera la menor importancia.

.- No debiste Inuyasha.

.- Claro que si, tu eres mi mejor amiga y además…

.- Vamos ya ni lo menciones, se que estábamos enojados pero ya me conoces yo no puedo durar enojada contigo por mucho tiempo.

.- Eso me alegra… me dejaras darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños.

.- Claro – dijo abriendo los brazos.

El chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ese sentimiento indescriptible que ese tenía que ser simplemente el mejor lugar del mundo la embargaba y lo espantaba enseguida, él era un mujeriego nato, era un lugar cómodo por que muchos cuerpos lo había amoldado… pero, si cerraba los ojos si trataba de dejar su propia marca allí para que nadie mas la ocupara podía sentirse contenta, ese ya no era el lugar de nadie mas que suyo; agachaba la cabeza y se escondía bajo su barbilla, dejaba su mejilla en el trozo de piel que dejaba su camisa al descubierto y descansaba.

.- Feliz cumpleaños Kagome Higurashi – dijo dejando a la chica descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

.- Gracias Inuyasha – dijo marcando su territorio.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

_**Chikara tsukita no watashi no koe mo me mo ai mo **_

_Reduciendo mi voz, mis ojos, mi amor _

_**Kami ga karamu no tokeru you ni sou kantan ni ah **_

_Mi cabello enredado, perdiendo todo lo que había conseguido ah _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Déjame en paz. – grito la chica mientras corría.

.- No claro que no. –dijo el chico que la seguía de cerca

.- Te lo estas buscando Inuyasha. – amenazo ella

.- ¿Qué, ven aquí y dámelo si tienes el valor Kagome Higurashi.

.- Ah y dejarte que me llenes de esa sucia nieve en tus manos, si, claro como no.

El chico y la chica se correteaban en la nieve de un parque esa tarde, hacia mucho frió y era complicado correr con esos abrigos tan grandes, y se sofocaba con el esfuerzo, diantre, él si que era rápido, en minutos la alcanzo y dejo derretirse en su cabello la bola de nieve que tenía en sus manos, ella se rebatía por que no lo hiciera dando gritos y atacándolo con las manos.

.- Eres un… - dijo Tratando de ordenar su cabello que destilaba agua - Inuyasha…. – grito furica

.- Jaja jaja jaja jaja

Él quiso echar a correr, ella le puso un pie y lo tiro al piso y se sentó en horcadas sobre él, el frió del piso le calo el las rodillas aun sobre la malla que tenía puesta, tomo nieve en sus manos y la hizo bolita ante la mirada expectante de el chico, sonrió divertida, subió la bola tanto como pudo sin dejarlo ir y la dejo caer justo en su cara.

.- Quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor, recuerdalo – dijo triunfante al ver al chico revolviéndose en el piso tratando de apartar la nieve y quedando mas embarrado en el cabello en el proceso.

Diciendo esto se hecho a correr esperando que él no la alcanzara… al menos no muy rápido… aunque claro Inuyasha era demasiado rápido.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Demasiadas memorias, hermosas memorias…

_**Ushinau kowasa to yowasa wo **_

_Si solo pudiera revelar el miedo de perder _

_**Dareka ni uchiakeru koto ga dekita nara **_

_La debilidad de alguien _

_**Kawaita omoide tadoru ha **_

_Remontando mis memorias secas ah _

_**Saigo ni aitsu ga nokoshita kaoritachi **_

_La esencia que el dejo al final _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Al bajar del trasporte no podía sentirse mas feliz de la persona que la esperaba, apenas había entrado al anden allí estaba él esperándola, sus profundos ojos dorados puestos con una adoración sobre ella que no tardo mas de dos segundos en reaccionar e ir hacia ella, ella soltó la maleta y se hundió en un abrazo con fuerza.

Había tenido que ir dos semanas casa de una tía enferma, era una de las pocas jóvenes soteras de la familia y era tradición en su familia que si una mujer mayor se encontraba enferma una mas joven debe ir a ayudarla hasta recuperarse, eso había sido dos semanas hasta que una de sus primas había llegado, había sido una medida de emergencia, toda la familia sabía que ella estudiaba la preparatoria y no querían que se retrasara demasiado (si, ahora no estamos hablando de la misma Kagome jojo) por ser un fin de semana y el templo estar demasiado ocupado no había habido nadie que la fuera recoger o al menos eso pensó ella.

.- ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida, contenta y enternecida sin poder soltarlo.

.- No podía esperar mas para verte – dijo suspirando ente su cabello.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo en un profundo suspiro la chica

No le dio tregua para hablar mas, la besó, sintió en ese beso una desesperación apremiante, no solo por parte de él si no también de ella, no podía negárselo mas, se había enamorado de ese joven, mujeriego, sarcástico, pesado, y al mismo tiempo noble, amable, generoso y completa y absolutamente varonil.

.- No me hagas esto de nuevo Kagome, no quiero que te alejes de mí de esta manera otra vez - dijo y la abrazó fuertemente hasta casi quitarle el aliento - no podría resistirlo.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo respondiendo con toda su alma a ese abrazo

.- Se que no me crees, si me hubieran dicho que yo sentiría algo como esto antes de conocerte tampoco lo hubiera creído pero, si, Kagome, por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo, te he necesitado tanto.

.- No lo haré, te lo prometo, te lo prometo Inuyasha.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Pero no, no todo había sido hermoso

_**Fukaku genjitsu touhi shinai de **_

_No corras de la realidad sin resolver _

_**Massugu mae dake misuete aruku **_

_Mirando que miente y se va _

_**Imi nai muri nai jinsei nante **_

_Apenas tomándolo de ti _

_**Aiseru jibun ni yotteshimau dake **_

_Para tener el valor de amar esta insustancial, razonable vida _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Inuyasha…

El sonido gutural de la voz de su mejor amiga retorciéndose en placer sobre el hombre que ella más amaba en el mundo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

"¿Cuantas veces él habría gemido _Kikyou _ese día, o cualquier otro día¿Cuántas?". Apretó sus manos bajo el agua caliente, el confort que había conseguido se había desvanecido con esa sola memoria, se levanto de la tina y se sentó en el borde, el agua anaranjada empezó a escapar por la coladera, una vez se vació se puso de pie, corrió la cantina y empezó a darse una ducha y dejar fuera de ella el olor de su menstruación.

_**Suhada**__** dake jyanai watashi no miryoku kuse **__**namid**_a

_Esto no es solo mi carne desnuda, mis suplicas, hábitos y lagrimas. _

_**Yubi ga tsuzuru no gomakasu you ni sou reisei ni ah **_

_Mis dedos corriendo juntos, para engañarte con la cabeza fría ah _

Donde había quedado las palabras que le decía a ella cuando le hacia el amor, le diría lo mismo a Kikyou, sentiría lo mismo con su cuerpo que con el de ella.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Había algo en Inuyasha que la invitaba siempre a sumirse en sus instintos mas primarios, a morder, a lamer a arañar, a dejarse arañar por él, era como si dentro de sus uñas largas hubiera inyectado veneno que era afrodisíaco que la llevaba al limite, el no debía hacer mas que a veces voltear en la cama y rastrillar sus garras en sus brazos para poder encender su deseo, y ella feliz, así hubiera tenido la mas larga de las faenas, respondía a ese instinto que la apoderaba con él.

Solo un año antes no lo conocía siquiera y ahora, estaban juntos, casados y felices dentro de su propio lecho y haciendo el amor, dejándose llevar por completo por el placer que descubrió al poseer a su esposo tanto como él lo hacia con ella. A explotar con él en orgasmos increíbles a dejarse poseer de es manera y sentirse enteramente libre.

.- Inuyasha…

.- Kagome…

Era casi como un ritual, como la preparación de un pócima mágica que siempre tenía que llevar el canto indicado, las palabras exactas para poder hacerlo perfecto, gemir su nombre con fuerza, expresando en el aire el ser que producía ese intenso clímax en su cuerpo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Se regañaba así misma el seguir haciendo lo mismo que ahora, para apaciguar su necesidad, terminaba rastrillando sus propias uñas sobre su piel, recordando el fiero tacto de él, deseando tenerlo con ella en ese instante, dejar hundir sus dedos dentro de su piel caliente para calmar su deseo, sentirlos resbalar por la humedad que se acumulaba entre sus piernas, entre esa sustancia roja y de aroma ocre que segregaba su interior, no lo podía evitar, era la misma sensación de estar lubricada y la excitaba, el tercer y cuarto día de su periodo se mantenía casi como un animal en celo, después de una larga y calida estimulación lograba la satisfacción extraña, era la única forma en la que una parte de Inuyasha seguía con ella.

_**Kakushita shashin no arika wo **_

_Pretendo olvidarle poniendo lejos las imágenes _

_**Wasureta furi shite kono mune kakimidasu **_

_Para socorrer mi corazón _

_Namida no heya ni mo nokoru ha _

_Al final, la esencia que el amo de mi _

_**Saigo ni aitsu ga aishita kaoritachi **_

_Permanece en mis lágrimas. _

Y después la única cosa lógica que podía hacer era llorar, abría sus ojos y veía alrededor, Inuyasha no estaba allí, se arrodillo en la tina y dejo sus lagrimas saladas bajar pos sus mejillas confundidas con el agua que caían sobre ella… era sano llorar, siempre lo había pensado, prefería sacar las lagrimas de su interior, que dejarlas para ahogarse con ellas adentro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome se limpiaba los ojos, había olvidado por completo quitarse los lentes de contacto en el baño, se sorprendió mucho al ver que no se había caído con la cantidad de tiempo que había estado llorando pero escocían.

**TOC TOC. **

.- Por que siempre la gente llama cuando una esta en la ducha caramba. – dijo dejando la cajita de los lentes en la cómoda estaba punto de quitárselos, pero prefería abrir la puerta primero que hacerlo deprisa y estropearlos, ese era su ultimo par.

**TOC TOC. **

.- Ya voy, ya voy.

Grito desde adentro, recogió el cabello en la toalla que aun llevaba en la cabeza, y abrió la puerta, dos orbes dorados se pusieron delante de ella.

"Kagome"

Kagome, grito su cabeza en ese momento, la chica que estaba delante de él de no ser por sus impresionantes ojos verdes era idéntica a Kagome, su cabello oculto acentuaba sus rasgos de una forma sorprendentemente parecida a la de su fallecida esposa.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha viéndola de esa manera y fue muy conciente de por que, ella sentía lo mismo al verse en el espejo con su cabello oculto, sin pensarlo mucho jalo la toalla que sostenía su cabello y este calló desordenado por su cuerpo, dejo la toalla descansar en su brazo izquierdo una ligera coloración roja la marco del tinte de pelo.

.- ¿Que es lo que quieres Taisho? – dijo para traerlo a tierra.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza y alejo el pensamiento de su cabeza, "Kagome esta muerta no la busques mas". Recobro la compostura.

.- Eres muy graciosa Hinagueshi, por que me haces ir al otro lado de la ciudad para encontrar tu casa, eres muy injusta.

.- Me gusta fastidiar, - dijo con desprecio - ¿que quieres?

.- Venia a entregar esto – dijo levantando la mochila amarilla frente a ella.

.- Mi mochila, por que no solo se la dejaste a Sango, no tenias que venir.

.- Quien dice que no quería venir.

.- Bien – la mitad de su vida estaba en esa mochila y quería recuperarla - Pasa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fin capitulo 6

04 de Marzo de 2006

10: 23 p.m.

* * *

_**nota de autora**: si lo se me tarde un poquito mas en la actualizacion esta vez, es que... bueno las cosas de la vida pero no la abandora lo prometo, pero quiero saber, por que la cuenta de mensajes esta bajando aun mas, ahora solo fueron 9 eso me hace pensar que la historia no les esta gustando¿muy dramatica¿muy aburrida¿muy pesada, diganmelo por favor, por eso quiero los mensajes, siempre, siempre siempre los tomo en cuenta por favor no dejen de enviarlos se lso pido._

_ahora contesto los que me han mandado muchas graias de ante mano:_

**Fel**: Me lees el pensamiento, estoy presisamente pensando en el hecho de que las ideasq ue em caen en la cabeza son de la historia de 30 dias y no quiero usarlas, despues de todo algun dia tengo la ilusion de poder publicar el libro, pensare con calma por que si, creo que lo que oaso inuyash lejos de kagome es tan importate como o que paso ella lejos de el, oye en serio ven para que chequemos lo que te comente del capitulo 8 vale, yo vere que puedo haer con el alam de hielo primero y vemos loq eu sigue esta ien, pr fa.

tata M.

**Sango**: Te juro que no te espio Sango chan, en serio, me crees capaz de eso acaso, me alegra que no pienses ir a extraordinarios, mi economia no es tan buena para pagar los tuyos por leerme y los mios por el tiempo que le invierto a esto jo.

nos estamos viendo sango chan shian shen

PD1: no me importa que tan encantador sea no lo quiero cerca de mi, es uan molestia.  
PD2: bueno me tienes a mi, a las lecturas de katina, de ceci, de seminario, que mas quieres caray caray?  
PD3: sin comentarios.

**Keren**: tus reviews empiesan a ser mis favoritos, es tan bueno leerlos, y ver a alguien que le guste tanto mi estilo. que puedo decir no es mi intencion torturar a mis lectores, solo a mis personajes, que bueno que tu estomago esta acostumbrandose a estas emociones, como vez por concideracion a todos este capitulo lo hice mas ligerito y el que sigue esta aun mas, me parecio hasta cierto punto diertido, pero no no te voy a adelanter nada, bueno casi nada solo les voy a ahcer una preguntita al final jijiji espero y te haya gustado y despues de leerlo y releerlo me lo hagas saber vale, gracias por el review

**StarFive**: Te dare una pista mas, la clave esta en algo que Kagome nunca hace y cuando lo haga el se dara por fin cuenta de que es ella, complicada, si, pero creo que puedes imaginar que es, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado a mi me gusto mucho, en capitulos mas adelante ahondare en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome por ahora solo dejo estos pequeños fragmentos de su vida juntos,y aligerere un poco la tencion que habai creado en la historia, gracias por el review

**lorena**: Lo abra eso es seguro, me facina el romance y en mis historias nunca falta, no soy tan buna conlos lemon pero los abra tambin y espero poder hacerlos atractivos para los lectores, me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia y que este despertando emociones en ti, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07**: Sabes cuando termine de leer este review salte del escritorio y dije en voz alta, si alguien finalmente lo entendio, me dio mucha alegria, pase mucha tortura mental, buscando la situacion exacta de como habia pasado todo, de como las coincidencias habian sido tan exactas como para que no se viera como un plan, o no lo creyera injusto nadie, aunque lo es, el motivo unico que kagome tuvo para irse y hacerse pasar por muerta fue que Inuyasha sufriera, vez en este capitulo lo desesperado que estaba despues de dos semanas separados, imagina lo que vivio mas al saberse el en parte responsable, por eso el sumari que puse¿que harias para dejar tu pasado atras¿a que renunciarias? a tu casa, tu familia, tus sueños, tu vida, incluso tu nombre. imagina o dificil que fue para ella perder todo lo que era, ser otra persona, mas adelante voy a poner un poquito de ciencia ficcion supongo, que la ayudo a poder hacerlo sin volverse loca, pero bueno, eso es una sorpresa para los capitulos que siguen por ahora solo te pido que sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando todo etos reviews tan bellos que me llegan al alma y me llenas de alegria gracias por el review

**Hillary**: aqui la actualizacion, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: La esperanza, veras por que digo que la esperanza en un par de capitulos mas, todavia falta un poco para que el la reconosca pero te aseguro que sera muy lindo, tengo la escena tan bien planteada que haaaa antes de escribirla ya me hace suspirar espero y sigas de cerca la historia gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** Tú que has estado conmigo desde Kagome te has dado cuenta de que juego mucho con mis personajes, bueno no mios mios son de la gran Rumiko sensei pero vaya son mios por un ratito, vez que la kagome de... vaya... "Kagome" lo que mas defendia era eso, lo mala que es la venganza, lo negativo que te hace en el alma, y ahora es al cara de la moneda, de alguna manera kagome lo hizo por que queria hacer sufrir a Inuyasha, ella sabia que a el le doleria mucho, pero no sabia hasta que limite, ahora al verlo, al saberlo, de modo que el poco a poco se lo ira coantando le caera el 20 y como va a reaccioanr... bueno esa es la incognita.

Concuerdo contigo huir de los problemas no los soluciona pero mirala, es una chica de 18 años que tenia toda la confianza del mundo en su marido y en su mejor amiga y verlos de pronto traicionarla de esa manera, no te pareceria a ti logico no quererlos volver a ver en tu vida y no volver a saber de ellos, y de alguna manera este Inuyasha, que la vio por primera vez y ya sabia que seria suya¿como crees que hubiera reaccionado? si ella solo le hubiera pedido el divorsio y le hubiera pedido alejarse e ella, no, no lo hubiera hecho, el le dio la pauta al decirle que solo muerta ella o el podrian separarse... ohhhhh lo se paree un regaño pero estoy tan apasionada por esta historia que se me llena de gozo poder discutir temas de ella¿que te parecio este capitulo¿mas ligth¿que te gustaria ver mas adelante¿me estoy cargando en algun lado, oh por favor ayudeneme a hacerla lo mejor posible, por favor, gracias por el review

**kagome-kitty**: wow 4 reviews de golpe y por cada capitulo muchas muchas gracias espero poder ver los que faltan en esta actualizacion he...

cap4. Oh los tutilos de los capitulos son los nombres de las canciones que uso en cada capitulo, estan todos bueno casi en japones, y mira que me ha costado un trabajo poder traduciro, pero las letras son muy bellas no te parece.

cap3: Oh cielos, me pones a la altura de Anyara, es como peleear a las patadas con un elefante, me honrras en serio, espero que si dentro de un par de años te llega un coreo de mimi chan diciendote que he saado por fin mi libro, que si, lo estoy escribiedno, se llama 30 dias de verdad lo vayas a comprar jeje.

cap2: oh vamos, no soy tan buena, lo mio no es el drama es el romance pero gracias por el alhago eres un sol  
cap1: y te seguira confundiendo jeje  
espero ver rpnto los reviews de 5 y 6 he, gracias por todos tus reviews.

_Bueno esto fue Aroma de Nakashima Mika, nos vemos en la proxima con... oh mejor guardo la sorpresa, por ahora es todo, espero y este capitulo les haya gustado mucho... EPA¡ casi lo olvido tengo algo importante que preguntarles..._

_**¿que tan bien conocen la historia de Ranma 1/2? **_

_Es muy importante que me digan si la manejan bien o si conocen al menos el personaje de Ranma, si, es lo que estan pensando, quiero meter a Ranma a mi historia y va a ser un personaje importante, pero no se si todos estan relacionados con la historia, si no escogere otro personaje, pero me encantaria poder usar a Ranma, por favor dejenme un mensajito para saber si les gustaria verlo, vale._

_**por favor antes de irse me dejan un review para saber si les gusto mi historia, si, gracias.**_

_nos vemos en la proxima_

_shian shen_

_Mimi chan_


	7. CAPITULO 6: Neko Hanten Menu Song

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… __Ù__Ù__ aclarado esto aquí vamos. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Huida **_

_**Por Mimi chan **_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 7: _**

**_(May) Neko Hanten Menú Song _**

_(¿Aparte de mi a quien le gusta mucho Ranma 1/2?) _

.- Adelante, solo déjame ir a ponerme algo de ropa,

.- Si – dijo algo sonrojado por ver a la chica con solo una toalla en el cuerpo, a primera instancia no lo había notado.

La chica siguió delante de él y entro por el pasillo de la habitación, él entro siguiéndola, la casa estaba ordenada, no pulcra, pero si ordenada, se sorprendió un poco había muchos detalles en verde, cocines, y muebles en este color, se sentía tan tono con la decoración en ese momento con su camisa color verde y sus mancuernillas.

.- Siéntate, si gustas tomar algo tómalo de la cocina, estas en tu casa.

.- Gracias Hinagueshi.

"¿Como una chica que es tan buena anfitriona es tan antipática?" rió ante su repentino pensamiento, fue a la cocina, la verdad era que lo había hecho ir de un punto a otro de la cuidad, de menos le debía un poco de agua. La cocina era pequeña y acogedora, la barra de la estaba llena de bolsas, ella acababa de surtir su despensa, se asomo con curiosidad en las bolsas, hecho la cabeza atrás en un pequeño salto reflejo, había dos botellas grandes de jugo de manzana de la misma marca que bebía Kagome.

.- ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo la verlo observar con detenimiento las botellas de jugo.

.- ¿Te gusta el jugo de manzana? – dijo viendo a la chica tomando el envase y abriéndolo.

.- Si, es mi favorito.

Kagome no imagino que Inuyasha recordara algo tan íntimo y al mismo tiempo tan insignificante como su sabor de jugo favorito.

.- Y bien ¿a que viniste en realidad, por que no creo que solo fuera por la mochila bien se la podías dejar a Sango¿Qué¿tanta curiosidad tenias por saber a donde vivía?

.- ¿Por que me dijiste la ultima vez que vivías en el otro lado de la cuidad?

.- Solo para fastidiar, ya te lo dije, le hago bromas pesadas a todo mundo ¿por que te sorprende tanto?

.- Fue cruel.

.- Las bromas pesadas deben ser crueles o no serian bromas pesadas, ahora ¿ya me vas a decir para que viniste aquí?

.- Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de hoy en la mañana, solo… que estoy tan acostumbrado a que me miren, que ya no le tomo importancia, no debí haber reaccionado así, no te lastime verdad.

.- No te preocupes, no ha sido nada - dijo acariciando su brazo donde las garras de él casi se había enterrado, este tipo de accidente con él eran comunes, desde su adolescencia donde él afilaba sus uñas a propósito cuando tenía alguna pelea, eran una excelente arma natural – solo me he raspado un poco, pero no es nada.

.- De verdad lo siento Hinagueshi.

.- No pongas atención.

.- Te invito a comer.

Kagome lo miro de soslayo, allí estaba de nuevo, que ganaba con tanta atención con ella, como antes.

.- No me mal entiendas, solo quiero compensar lo de la mañana.

.- Te consideras tan irresistible que piensas que voy a decir que si. – dijo tomando un vaso de jugo y bebiendo de otro

.- No, me considero tan poco irresistible a tus ojos que podrías decir que no y echarme de tu apartamento – dijo extendiendo su mejor sonrisa y tomando el vaso, era buen jugo no era muy dulce y era ligero – anda vamos di que si.

.- … - "Inuyasha… su sonrisa, su mirada, joder por que el tenía que ser tan simplemente seductor por naturaleza - esta bien, pero yo escojo la comida.

.- ¿Vas a obligarme de nuevo a meternos en el restaurante mas caro de la cuidad?

.- Oye… - dijo ofendida, era casi como si le dijera que era una interesada - no te llevare a comer el mejor plato de ramen de la cuidad, en el _Neko Hanten_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La lluvia seguía cayendo cuando llegaron al _Neko Hanten _un pequeño restaurante a las orillas de Tokio lejos de la bulliciosa cuidad se olía el ramen mas allá de la lluvia incluso, guiando a varios transeúntes por el delicado y sugerente aroma que emergía del lugar.

.- _Ni hao _abuela Cologne. – saludo la chica al levantar la lona del local.

.- _Ni hao Niichieju_. – saludo la pequeña anciana subida en la barra de la cocina – que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo.

.- Abuela, no me diga así. – dijo un poco sonrojada Kagome.

.- Lo eres, lo llevas en la sangre aunque no lo reconozcas, llevas toda la fortaleza de una en el corazón.

Inuyasha escucho el afecto que corría entre las dos mujeres, no eran familia a pesar de que Hinagueshi la había dicho abuela, la ropa y toda la decoraron del lugar pertenecían a China y si una cosa clara podía decir de Kagome, es que sus nombres era japoneses, "_amazona_" que curiosa forma de llamarle.

Después del saludo la abuela miro atentamente al muchacho que se había quedado detrás de ella, su mirada creció mucho en ese momento.

.- Vieja sangre de demonio corre en tus venas – dijo inhalando de una larga pipa al mirarlo - tu ancestro era Inu no Taisho ¿cierto?

.- ¿Que dice? – dijo el chico de ojos dorados atraído por la mención de su padre.

.- Si, hay una marca en ti que yo conozco, ese gran demonio camino por la base de la antigua China en los años en los que yo nací, hace varios cientos de años jojo jojo jojo yo solo conocí de los sus relatos y del que dijeron era su hijo y de una princesa japonesa… Inuyasha.

.- En serio abuela, que curioso ese es el nombre de… - estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, no lo haría - este chico.

.- Oh no me equivoque, pocos demonios eran tan hermosos como los demonios perro, es un placer conocerlo.

.- Gracias señora, - era curioso, su padre llevaba el nombre de su ancestro y él como su hijo llevaba el mismo que él hijo que había tenido, Inuyasha, se pregunto de pronto su también tendría un hijo llamado Sesshomaru.

.- Pase, pase, están en su casa, - dijo la anciana dejando a Inuyasha en una mesa apenas vacía, de sus largas mangas saco: servilleta, vasos y palillos, después tomó a Kagome de la punta de su suéter verde - querida ven conmigo, ayúdame un poco en la cocina, estoy muy apurada.

.- ¿Y tu asistente? – dijo sin chistar solo siguiendo a la anciana

.- O Lang Lang, esta enferma.

.- Y ¿Mouse? – dijo buscando al chico con la mirada.

.- Oh se fue de nuevo a Nerima para ver si por fin convencía a Shampoo de venir aquí.

.- ¿Sigue tras Ranma?

.- Tú lo sabes pequeña, las amazonas somos muy tercas, no ahí manera que la saque de allí, pero los hombres de la tribu lo son también.

.- Espera por favor Taisho. – dijo ya en la puerta de la cocina.

.- Si, claro Hinagueshi.

Inuyasha vio perderse a la chica y a la anciana en la cocina y se entretuvo en la carta tratando de burlar el bullicio del lleno lugar.

.- ese joven… tu esposo... ser más ciego que chico pato.

Kagome se quedo fría y casi tiro el plato que tenía en las manos, mientras la anciana servia otra porción.

.- abuela…

- tengo muchos años de vida pequeña, y eso me ayuda a mirar mas debajo de los colores que llevas de mascara, pero yo pensé que las emociones eran mucho mas fuertes que los ojos y veo que los de tu _Woda__ airen_ son muy ciegos.

.- Por favor abuela no diga nada. – dijo la chica pronta.

.- No dije nada pequeña Niichieju pero no crees que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

.- De mi depende que no sea así abuela.

.- Quieres algo más de magia, Niichieju, quizás te seria útil como la última vez.

.- No abuela, no quiero más, aun tengo las pequeñas huella de la última vez.

.- Muy bien Niichieju.

.- Vamos abuela, debemos llevar los platos.

.- Solo faltan 5 minutos que esperas para cambiarte.

.- Oh cierto, lo siento.

.- Corre niña – dijo llevándola a rastras detrás de un biombo.

Miro el reloj de la cocina y vio solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 3:00 de la tarde siguió sirviendo otro tazón mas.

**Domm**** Domm Domm **

El reloj de la cocina sonó a las 3 de la tarde, el sonido de lo que parecía ser mas un gran BONG que un reloj se escucho en el local, y el silencio se hizo en el café, Inuyasha miro con atención.

.- pensé que la abuela dijo que hoy no se haría, - dijo un chico sin ocultar su ánimo - que no tenía asistente.

.- Pues al final llego alguien, una Niichieju que la va a ayudar.

.- Que bien. –dijo entusiasmado el chico.

Inuyasha escucho música, y vio a todos los clientes ansiosos, la abuela salió con un pequeño bong y todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir.

**_PLAT PLAT _**

Empezaron a sonar los palillos en las mesas Inuyasha miraba sumamente intrigado, y vio salir a Hinagueshi de la cocina vestida la mas puro estilo chino, su cabello rojo suelto hacia un contraste maravilloso con una camisa china color verde perlada, con un dragón reptando en la tela como si solo hubiera estado pegado en ella y una corta falda que tenía dos cortes a los lados de la piernas color negro, veía tan bien ahora por que le decía amazona la anciana, con una fila de platos calientes en los brazos y las manos uno mas en la cabeza.

**_Chin_****_ Rai Chin Rai Neko Hanten _**

_Adentro Adelante, Adentro Adelante, Al Neko Hanten _

**_Hao Chii Ra Hao Chii Ra Neko Hanten _**

_Gran Sabor, Gran Sabor En El Neko Hanten. _

**_Myen_****_ Shii Hao Chii Ra Kuunyan Shii Pyaoran _**

_Los Tallarines Son Deliciosos Y La Camarera Es Muy Bonita. _

La chica empezó a cantar con una voz dulce y suave, paseando por las mesas con el donaire de una experta bailarina causando expectación y anhelo en todas las mesas con todos los platos en la cabeza y los brazos y la de él, esa sonrisa reluciente y precisa no parecía de ella, era una sonrisa sumamente sensual, le guiño un ojo a él y siguió caminando delante de él moviendo la cadera al compás de la música.

**_Chin_****_ Rai Chin Rai Neko Hanten _**

_Adentro Adelante, Adentro Adelante, Al Neko Hanten _

**_Hao Chii Ra Hao Chii Ra Neko Hanten _**

_Gran Sabor, Gran Sabor En El Neko Hanten. _

**_Myen_****_ Shii Hao Chii Ra Kuunyan Shii Pyaoran _**

_Los Tallarines Son Deliciosos Y La Camarera Es Muy Bonita. _

Kagome balanceaba los platos en las manos con coquetería, varios de los clientes estaban literalmente babeando en las mesas siguiendo las caderas de la camarera los platos que bailaban en sus manos, los dejaba brincar y los volvía a atrapar sin derramar nada, el vapor de la sopa caliente salía de ellos encerrando el aroma, Inuyasha no sabía como hacia ella para no sentir el calor.

**_Ramen, Tanmen Chaahan Chaashuumen _**

_Ramen, Sopa De Tallarines De Cerdo, Tallarines Al Vapor. _

Se dirigió a su mesa y dejo caer sus tres primeros platos en la mesa, ramen para él que brinco en la mesa ante sus ojos sin derramar una sola gota en el mantel, tallarines para ella que resbalaron de su brazo para caer elegantemente en la mesa y un pato mas de tallarines al vapor mas que resbalo por su brazo quedando en la otra parte de la mesa siempre sonriente y le guiño un ojo.

**_Wantan_****_ Gyouza Yakisoba Wantanmen _**

_Tallarines Fritos Con Cerdo, Tallarines De La Suerte, Tallarines De Harina. _

**_PLAT PLAT _**

Los palillos sonaron en otra mesa, Kagome dejo bailar un segundo plato en su dedo índice y dejarlo girando con suavidad en la mesa dejando otros dos platos de la misma forma y le guiño un ojo también dejando al chico volando en las nubes, Inuyasha no pudo si no sentir mas que una punzada en el pecho y rompió los palillos sin querer, la abuela lo miraba con atención.

**_Chanpon_****_ Shuumai Kani Tama Moyashi Soba _**

_Bolas De Harina Con Carne, Plato De Arroz Con Carne, Sopa De Huevo. _

**_PLAT PLAT PLAT PLAT _**

Kagome levanto con los codos los otros dos tazones y los recibió con las manos abiertas, estaban calientes y humeando pero a ella no parecía molestarle. Dejo caer ambos platos cada uno en diferente mesa y guiño el ojo a cada mesa, levanto la mano derecha y recibió un plato más con un huevo en el centro que la abuela había empujado con su bastón. Su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.

**_Gomoku_****_ Wantan Ebi Chaahan Raisu Suigyooza Hiyashi Soba _**

_Arroz Frito Con Camarón, Tallarines De Cebada, Arroz Blanco Tallarines Fríos. _

**_PLAT PLAT_**

La abuela marco en la barra con su bastón el ritmo y 4 platos más estaban apilados, con el largo bastón los empujo todos no muy rápido, su alumna no era muy rápida solo ágil, Kagome recibió cada uno mientras un último pendía en su cabeza y cayeron en diferentes mesas cada plato sin ensuciar nada y para cada mesa su sonrisa y su guiño coqueto.

**_Cologne_****_: Kakinomi Ja _**

_Cologne__: Entre Y Pruébelo. _

La abuela la acompañó en un compás de su canto con una escandalosa risa mientras ella seguía bailando en todo el local balanceando el último plato en su cabeza con astucia mientras la música continuaba.

**_Chin_****_ Rai Chin Rai Neko Hanten _**

_Adentro Adelante, Adentro Adelante, Al Neko Hanten _

**_Hao Chii Ra Hao Chii Ra Neko Hanten _**

_Gran Sabor, Gran Sabor En El Neko Hanten. _

**_Myen_****_ Shii Hao Chii Ra Kuunyan Shii Pyaoran _**

_Los Tallarines Son Deliciosos Y La Camarera Es Muy Bonita. _

La chica brinco sobre una de las mesas de los comensales dejándolo admirar sus largas piernas mientras la chica de la mesa que iba con su pareja lo sacaba jalándolo de una oreja muy celosa al ver la mirada que había puesto su novio en la camarera que bailaba para ellos, Kagome seguía realizando movimientos con la manos y el cuerpo entero, Inuyasha no pudo separar su mirada de ella, la abuela lo seguía examinando el fondo de sus ojos ámbares que parecían encendidos en fuego al ver la bella chica que no dejaba de bailar ante todos los clientes del vivo _Neko Hanten. _

**_Chin_****_ Rai Chin Rai Neko Hanten _**

_Adentro Adelante, Adentro Adelante, Al Neko Hanten _

**_Hao Chii Ra Hao Chii Ra Neko Hanten _**

_Gran Sabor, Gran Sabor En El Neko Hanten. _

**_Myen_****_ Shii Hao Chii Ra Kuunyan Shii Pyaoran _**

_Los Tallarines Son Deliciosos Y La Camarera Es Muy Bonita. _

La chica tomo el plato de su cabeza y lo aventó al techo, no era muy alto estando subida en la mesa y brinco a la mesa de un lado atrapo el plato en su mano derecha de nuevo brinco un poco quedando un camarón parado en el plato deforma graciosa.

**_Shampoo: Rai - Rai Rai - Rai _**

_Vengan, Vengan _

**_Honjitsu_****_ Kaiten, Honjitsu Kaiten _**

_Hoy Es La Gran Apertura, Hoy Es La Gran Apertura _

**_Rai_****_ – Rai Oishii Yo _**

_Vengan, Vengan Todo Esta Delicioso _

La chica volvió a aventar el plato al techo y brinco de le mesa para quedar a la mitad del restaurante en un giro completo cuando el plato volvió a caer en su cabeza quedando en camarón de nuevo en su lugar, un aplauso calido no se puso evitar.

**_Yasai_****_ Suupu Tamago Suupu Gomuko Soba _**

_Sopa De Vegetales, Sopa De Huevo, Tallarines Arroz Frito _

**_Niku_****_ Dango Kani Tama Soba Chuukadon _**

_Albóndigas De Carne, Tallarines Con Pulpo Estilo Chino _

**_PLAT PLAT _**

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la abuela que había marcado otro compás en la barra y varios platos estaban afilados en la barra de nuevo, la abuela los aventó mas rápido a su alumna y ella en un giro calculado tomaba cada plato y lo dejaba caer en una y otra mesa ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los comensales que seguían la rutina de la chica. Atrapo los 6 platos esta vez sosteniendo aun el que tenía en la cabeza, a pesar de los 6 giros en su eje no se había movido en su lugar y finalizo con una sonrisa mas.

**_Gomoku_****_ Chaahan Ebi Soba Tenshindon _**

_Arroz Frito Con Cebada Tallarines Con Camarones Estilo Tenshin. _

**_Yasai_****_ Itame Maabo – Toufu Subuta Nirareba Itame Happousai _**

_Queso De Soya Guisado Con Habas Negras Y Cerdo Dulce Y Amargo, Plato De Ocho Tesoros _

La abuela aventó ahora los platos montados en palillos largos que Kagome tomo con agilidad y bailaban en la punta de los palillos.

**_Happozai: Yonda Ka No Shampoo Chan? _**

_Happozai: Dijiste Mi Nombre Shampoo Chan? _

.- no abuelito vuelva a la cocina y use sus gafas yo no soy Shampoo – dijo dulcemente Kagome al anciano que había salido de detrás de la barra con un sombrero exagerado que media casi lo mismo que el de chef.

**_Chin_****_ Rai Chin Rai Neko Hanten _**

_Adentro Adelante, Adentro Adelante, Al Neko Hanten _

**_Hao Chii Ra Hao Chii Ra Neko Hanten _**

_Gran Sabor, Gran Sabor En El Neko Hanten. _

**_Myen_****_ Shii Hao Chii Ra Kuunyan Shii Pyaoran _**

_Los Tallarines Son Deliciosos Y La Camarera Es Muy Bonita. _

Dejo los platos bailar en los palillos, y en cada estrofa de al canción daba un salto y dejaba caer uno en una mesa y guiñaba el ojo al cliente que lo recibía con una sonrisa coqueta, quedando con un solo palillo en la mano y aventándolo al techo de nuevo, los diferentes ingredientes de la sopa de ocho tesoros como un arco iris y cayendo en su codo y lo aventó a su mano para dejarlo en la mesa del cliente que lo había pedido

**_Chin_****_ Rai Chin Rai Neko Hanten _**

_Adentro Adelante, Adentro Adelante, Al Neko Hanten _

**_Hao Chii Ra Hao Chii Ra Neko Hanten _**

_Gran Sabor, Gran Sabor En El Neko Hanten. _

**_Myen_****_ Shii Hao Chii Ra Kuunyan Shii Pyaoran _**

_Los Tallarines Son Deliciosos Y La Camarera Es Muy Bonita. _

**_PLAT PLAT _**

Inuyasha miro el ultimo plato en su cabeza y la mesa de el fondo pidiéndolo con los palillos, la chica avanzo entre las mesas, y los demás comensales quedaron mirando, ella hizo un pequeño brinco parque el plato saltara, un pequeña porción mas de la falda que subió dejo ver las piernas de Kagome mientras el plato quedaba en el dorso de su mano, y de un rápido movimiento lo hizo girar 360 grados sin derramar nada y caer en la palma para dejarlo bajar a la mesa y esta vez el ultimo comensal no solo recibió un guiño de la mesera si no también un beso en la mejilla y una dulce sonrisa.

**_Neko Hanten… Neko Hanten _**

Después de eso todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir entusiastas, la chica hizo una sencilla reverencia alisaba su falda que había subido un poco mas, después de eso, la seductora, ágil y bella amazona de cabello de fuego avanzo a la mesa del chico de ojos ámbares que no había podido dejar de verla ni un solo instante, Kagome lo había visto todo el baile y no se había perdido de su mirada, no podía decir que le desagrada le causaba placer saberse bella aun para él, pero el pensamiento de quien veía él, si a Kagome o solo a Hinagueshi, aun así avanzó hacia él.

Antes de poder llegar a su destino la anciana amazona se paro delante de ella encaramada en su bastón con su pipa en la mano y con una amplia sonrisa.

.- Pequeña Niichieju muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

.- Es un placer abuela, sabe que me divierte mucho.

.- Tú eres la mejor en este baile siempre lo he dicho. – dijo con el orgullo de haberle enseñado esa danza.

.- Pues no lo haga mucho frente a Shampoo sabe lo celosa que se pone, además ella es mucho mas rápida, tiene mucha mas practica en esto, por momentos pensé que se caería algún plato como al principio.

.- Pues jamás lo expresaste Hinagueshi - dijo de pronto Inuyasha que había por fin salido del embrujo de la amazona cuando la abuela le pasó su suéter y ella se lo puso sobre los hombros.

.- Pero vamos ya coman, - dijo la anciana cuando sintió el aura del esposo de su alumna volver a la normalidad - coman, se enfría el ramen.

La anciana dejo solos a los dos jóvenes en la mesa y entro de nuevo a la cocina, su pequeña Niichieju había estado un segundo en peligro, el aura del joven de ojos dorados se había encendido tanto que al sentirla solo, su alumna no hubiera podido haber perdido su alma de hielo y quizás se hubiera descubierto ella misma en ese instante, sabía que había disfrutado la mirada de su esposo sobre ella, que había habido un reconocimiento de almas en ese instante, que ella tenía que mantenerla fría pero esplendorosa sobre ella, ese joven tenía olfato, le hubiera sido completamente fácil reconocerla si se hubiera acercado en ese instante a ella, en esa corta platica ella había podido soltar su alma de hielo y volver a la normalidad, solo esperaba que haberlo soltado tan rápido no produjera las quemaduras que había tenido en un principio, rió divertida, su alumna era muy lista, seguro lo entendería.

.- Debí haber pedido el último plato. – dijo mirándola con coquetería. – Niichieju.

.- No te lo hubiera permitido Taisho. – dijo sentándose en la mesa frente a su plato y tomando sus palillos separándolos.

.- ¿De donde conoces a esta amazona? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

.- Oh nos conocimos hace como 4 años, en las vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad, sabes que soy fanática del café y al leer el "café gato" en los tabloides de publicidad del periódico, no me pude resistir a venir hasta aquí, mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que el café ni siquiera figura en el menú, solo el té chino, pero el ramen es maravilloso, me volví una clienta muy asidua y después en alumna de la abuela Cologne

.- ¿Alumna? – contrajo su entrecejo.

.- Claro, después del maestro Happozai es una eminencia en artes marciales.

.- ¿Tú sabes artes marciales? – dijo algo asombrado.

.- Si ¿y tú? – claro que sabía que la respuesta era si.

.- Si, un poco, la practicaba cuando estaba en la secundaria. –dijo y la miel de sus ojos volvió a nublarse, parecía que cada que recordaba esa época eso pasaba sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

.- ¿Por que la abandonaste?

.- Las usaba mas como un instrumento que como una disciplina, luego me case y después de eso estaba demasiado abatido como para seguir practicando.

.- Ya veo – dijo y tomo sus palillos, vio el juego de Inuyasha roto. – ¿que les ha pasado a tus palillos? – dijo tratando de desviar la platica a oto rumbo, vio el plato estaba intacto

.- Inuyasha dono – dijo la anciana con un nuevo juego a un lado de ellos – lamento lo de los palillos usted sabe a veces son algo delicados apenas y los intentas separar y se rompen.

.- Gracias – dijo incomodo por el exceso respeto. – no me llame así me siento como si fuera… Oh no lo se.

.- La figura de su ancestro fue muy importante para nuestra aldea, nuestras costumbres siguen basadas sobre los linimientos de las antiguas culturas y los demonios perro nos enseñaban una gran lección.

.- ¿Cual? – dijo separando el nuevo juego de palillos.

.- La fidelidad. – dijo y vio a la pequeña alumna sorber del plato y esconder su rostro de su esposo – los dejo comer, claro la casa invita, gracias por toda tu ayuda Niichieju.

.- No ha sido nada abuela, gracias por el ramen.

La anciana se alejo dejando ese tema suelto en la mesa, sin dejarle ninguna salida más que hablarlo.

.- mi padre me decía – dijo como si esta platica hubiera sido la que quedaba pendiente – que los demonio caninos era por naturaleza fieles, que los lobos eran los mayores, solo tenían una pareja y cuando la elegían no la cambiaban ante nada, pero los perros.

.- ¿Los perros que?

.- Los perros eran iguales pero también se dejaban guiar mucho por sus emociones y se confundían fácilmente, las historias de Inuyasha curiosamente son el mejor ejemplo.

No las pregunto las sabía de memoria, había escrito varias historias cerca de ese personaje en particular, era un especie de placer masoquista escribir su nombre y el propio en esas historias, las de la miko de tierra y la miko del tiempo, los nombres de ambas sacerdotisas se había perdido en el tiempo.

.- el hijo de Inu no Taisho, un ser mitad demonio, mitad humano, que fue producto de el amor entre un demonio perro y una princesa humana - Inuyasha la escucho hablar, el ramen se enfriaba pero no le importo, ella usaba un tono tan ceremonioso que se vio invitado a escucharla con atención. – así que no era humano ni demonio, era lo que llamaban un _hanyou_, un híbrido, no encontró nunca ningún lugar en el mundo al que perteneciera.

.- Entonces – siguió Inuyasha – supo de los rumores de una poderosa joya, la perla de Shikon que era celada por una sacerdotisa para purificarla.

.- La sacerdotisa y el hanyou se enamoraron, pero un monstruo malvado que quería la perla los hizo odiarse y traicionarse el uno al otro ensuciando la perla con maldad.

.- La sacerdotisa en realidad no lo mato, solo lo dejo encerrado en un hechizo que lo mantuvo muerto en vida clavado en un Goshimboku

.- 50 años después el joven hanyou fue despertado de su sueño eterno por la sacerdotisa del tiempo y a partir de ese momento no supo a quien debía entregar su corazón si a la mujer que lo había devuelto a la vida

.- o a la que lo necesitaba.

Kagome nunca lo había visto de ese modo, solo la boca de él pudo haberlo dicho de ese modo, que lo necesitaba… "Kikyou"

Ella no dijo nada mas, volvió a empinarse el plato ya frió, no importaba si estaba frió el ramen de la abuela seguía siendo delicioso.

.- Hinagueshi… él quería adivinar el significado de a expresión abatida de Kagome.

.- Date prisa Taisho ya es tarde y yo debo volver a mi casa.

Después de un rato los dos chicos se despedían de la anciana con besos en la mejilla.

.- Gracias por todo abuela, ha estado delicioso como siempre.

.- Vuelve cuando quieras pequeña Niichieju, serás siempre bienvenida tú y todos tus amigos.

.- Gracias abuela.

.- Nos veremos después.

.- Shian shen abuela

.- Shian shen pequeña Niichieju.

El chico hizo una reverencia a la anciana.

.- Oh esperen casi lo olvido – dijo la anciana cuando ya estaban en la salida.

La anciana brinco hasta ellos montada en su bastón y les extendió la mano, las largas uñas de la anciana podían bien compararse con las del chico de cabello plateado que extendió la mano para recibir lo que le daba, dos capullos de crujiente galleta quedaron en sus manos, galletas chinas de la fortuna.

.- sus galletas de la fortuna - dijo con una sonrisa extraña –léanlas muy bien jóvenes, siempre les pueden decir algo importante.

.- gracias abuela, Shian shen.

.- Shian shen.

Los dos chicos salieron del local con las galletas en las manos… había habido algo en la forma en la que la abuela había dicho lo ultimo que intrigo a Inuyasha, así que abrió su galleta comiéndola distraído.

_…. Aprende a mirar no solo con los ojos de la carne si no también con los del corazón… _

Guardo el papel con cuidado en su pantalón, aprendería.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_… tu destino no lo decide tu pasado si no lo que siempre hay adelante, míralo con valor… _

Cuando se recibía algo así de una mujer como la abuela Ko – Long no podía decirse que solo era una simple galleta de la fortuna, aun podía recordar la mirada intrigada de Inuyasha la ver su propia galleta, le hubiera gustado preguntarle que decía pero no pudo, no quería indagar más en las emociones de Inuyasha esa noche.

Había sentido muchas cosas, lo sabía, ambos lo había hecho, ella al verse reflejada con ese insipiente e intenso deseo en sus ojos, no como el deseo normal si no, el deseo que se reconoce, del que te apropias del que es solo tuyo y que es exclusivo, el que hace eco y sincronía con otro, el deseo de ella, de lo que reconocía en ella, de lo que había visto en el alma de hielo, él la hubiera podido reconocer si ella se hubiera acercado a él en ese momento, lo sabía, ahora que lo había podido asimilar con calma lo había sabido y la abuela lo había evitado.

Amaba a esa mujer, casi le haba salvado la vida.

_16 de Marzo de 2006 _

_3:19 p.m. _

* * *

_nota de autora: **14 reviews que felicidad**_

_bueno aqui vamos entonces con ranma nibon no ichi, creo que los personajes ocn muy amables y muy conocidos, me ha renacido un dormido amor por esta serie asiq eu aqui vamos._

_para lo que no estan familiarizados con los personajes aquiv a un poco de ellos._

_cologne: Cologne o Ko long, es una vieja amazona china Abuela de Shampoo que no aparecera en esta historia por que no la soporto, es una niña muy chiflada, pero cologne me encanta. esta anciana atiende el Neko Hanten, es la cosinera y la administradora, es una anciana que durante toda la historia de Ranma se dice que es cientos de años vieja por eso no me sorprenderia que haya conocido al mism Ino no Taisho,pues es obvio que toda su vida ha sido uan guerrera amazona de china y sabe muchas tecnicas e combate, como la que leenseñara a kagome._

_haposai: a elle enseña a miroku a ser pervertido jajaja, es un viejo anciano tambin maestro deartes marciales, de hecho muy a regañadientes es el maestro del padre de ranma ydisque de ranma pero aqui solo fiigurara como cocinero en el nekohenten._

_Lang lang: es una de las hermanas de Shampoo que viven en china pero supongamos que ella se la jalo aKyoto a ayudar con la nueva sucursal del Neko Hanten, nodoy esperanza que en realidad aparesca._

_estos son los personajes nuevos si de planono se los imaginansolo escriban ranma 1/2 en un buscador y disfruten de unade las series mas locas y divertidas que puedan imaginar, es como el hermanito mayor de Inuyasha._

_bueno sigo ahora con mis responsibas:_

**Ayde**: neeeeee falta un poquito aun para que ella le permita algo mas a Inuyasha pero vamos estoy segura que la espera valdra la pena, gracias por el review.

**Fel**: concuerda tu idea con la mia? esperoq eu si, si no jo no me importa, no no es cierto, pero ay sabias que iba a involucrar a ranma en todo este despapaye pero no lo veremos hasta la siguiente, me gusta muho el personaje de cologne no se aun por que.

ten mas fe en mi, ya te lo dije apenas veamos lo de border line con katina avanzare en lo de 30 dias, lo del capitulo 3... no lo se aun sigo pensando si lo dejare alli o no, pero como dices poco a poco voy perdiendo el tiempo. espero y te haya guatado el cap no estamos viendo.

tata mei

pd. gracias por el animo.

**aryaminuyasha**: espero con el transcurso de la historia encontrar eso que tu deseas y creeme yo tambien, espero que con tus mensajes y tus comentarios me ayudes a encontralo, creeme puedes poner loq eu se te ocurra a mi me sirve de mucho todos los cometnarios, gracias por el review.

**lorena**: Espero con todo mi corazon que tu situacionmejore lore en serio, yo tambin estoy pasando uno de esos meses, pero bueno, dicenq ue no hay mal que dure 100 años, espero que neko hanten te haya arrancado uan sonrisa, gracias por el review.

**Keren**: Je es que cuando mas me quejo es cuando mas me llegan los reviews jeje pero me da gusto haberlo hecho llegaron 14 esta vez y quede dando saltos de alegria por ello jeje, si lo reconosco mi narcisismo esta elevado 10 grados sobre la escala del Ello jajaja no me hagas caso yo me entiendo sola

Celos... cielos la verdad ni yo se como van a reaccionar, mas el con el caracter tan explosivo que tiene, cuando vea a Ranma y mas con el Ranma de sus respectivos 23 años tambien que mientras mas me lo imagino mas parece un bombon relleno de chocolate, solo imagina un poco la imagen de Inuyasha humano, wow eso va a ser emocionante.

Tiene su propocito que ella no lo llame por su nombre y si tambien es en parte el hecho de que pues su nombre le provoca mucho dolor es algo que descubrire adelante, no puedo dar ningun adelanto pues ya no les sabria igual y no quiero eso

¿como podrá superar Kag esa traición?  
No tengo la mas remota idea pero con amor algo se lograra

¿logrará tener confianza con Inu? ya que la confianza solo se gana y es tan difícil de recuperar  
Tampoco tengo idea pero de alguna manera si, es cierto el es elque mas falto pero imagino como va a sentirse cuando sepa que ella ha estado fingiendo su nombre, eso va a ser duro de perdonar tambien.

¿como Inu se dará cuenta de que Kag esta viva?  
Eso si no te lo puedo decir es el centro de la historia despues de todo jojojo

¿cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar para eso? uf  
No mucho, pero si el suficiente para tenerlos al pendiente de la historia.

¿amiga como logras plasmar tantas emociones en un solo capi WOW de verdad te felicito( aunque cuando tengo que leer los recuerdos de Kag de la infidelidad se me hacen como 30 nudos en mi estomaguito, sé buena síi)  
No lo se solo me dejo llevar supongo, tengo una imaginacion muy tortuosa me dicen mis amigos jojo.

Al fin he decidido utilizar a Ranma, se me hace un verdadero bombon dispuesto a darle la peleea a Inuyasha, despues de todo son muy parecidos, sigue una etapa algo mas ligth en la historia, no quiero que se paresca demaciado a Kagome por el drama, pero no os preocupeis la escencia sigue siendo la misma que me caracterisa y los prometo no os desepcionare, todo lo que vaya poniendo en la historia y se relacione con la historia de ranma lo ire aclarando para que puedan seguirme.

espero seguir recibiendo tus largos y preciosos reviews esperafe el proximo con ancia para ver que te parecio la danzarina amazona jeje, gracias por el review.

**LadyJ07**: pues no romantico pero si algo mas quelos va a ir acercando un poco, inuyasha debe reconocer que le gusta esta bella amazona de cabello de fuego jojo, de besitos y arrumacos no... por ahora pero cuando lleguen caray se que les va a gustar.

Me gustan los frash back debes ver el de cuando le pide ser su novia es mi favorito, pero eso... eso soy muy mala solo te lo antojo jojo, tendras que esperar la proxima actualizacion para eso, vamos a ver que pasa ahora que aparesca Ranma en la historia esto se va a poner emocionante. gracias por el review

**LyzMir**: gracias por dejarme un review los disfruto mucho y son mi aliciente para que siga escribiendo por ello abogo tanto por ellos, lo se soy muy latosa, pero son la mejor inyeccion a la autoestima jeje, que bueno que mis historias te gusten tanto te aseguro que en cada una va mi corazon y sentimientos, los hago con mucho cariño que espero que ustedes puedan acojer, cada que puedas dejame un mensajito, vale gracias por el review

**StarFive**: Bueno aqui la actualizacion linda, sigo esperando tu primera llamada para ir preparando el escenario de tu historia he.

Lo siento no puedo darte mas pistas de como la descubre, por que estoy muy encaprichada con ese detalle que va a ser absolutamente tierno cuando lo meta pero sera... mas adelante jeje gracias por el review.

**Sango**: veras que si se pondra mas interesante mas con los datos de primera mano que me dara gali para eso jeje, se va a derretir en un charco como el icono que tenemos en el msn cuando describa como esta mi ranma jeje, sigo viendote aqui y en la fac. gracias por el review

PD1 muy agradecida, muy agradecida, muy agradecida.

PD2 mas si te pongo aparte lo de Angela jojo, voy a seguir ensoñada con lo mucho que te ha gustado, quien sabe quiza algun dia logre subirla a mision anime ya vez que alli alvergan historias originales, pero eso sera... solo quiza algun dia, si ves la portada de la historia esta dedicada para ciertas personas en particular.

PD3 ¡Que bueno!

**mai**: Ohhhhh don't worry jamas me atreveria a separar a Ranma y Akane esa mala costumbre solo la tiene mi doctor y siempre lo regaño por eso, el solo va a venir a poner de cabeza a Inuyasha y eso me guta jojo.

me harias un graaaaaaaaaaaan favor con la publicidad, la verdad si me representan mucho los reviews no se me da la idea que la historia no le gusta a todos o algo asi asi que em gusta saberlo, por favor, gracias por el review

**TLAP**: aqui al continuacion gracias por el review.

**Airam**: No te preocupes me gusta mucho la pareja de Ranma y Akane, mi intencion no es separlos solo que Ranma haga querer arranclarse un par de uñas a nuestro querido hanyou que malavada soy, espero y te guste su intervencion. gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** me encantan los reviews tan largos y las respuestas no pueden ser menos que igaul de largas.

no te preocupes en realidad no pienso meter unnuevo personaje emosional para kagome, etu lo has dicho a pesar de todo elal sigue enamorada de inuyasha y poco a poco se que el amor la ira venciendo, pero eso nosera pronto.

me gustan las situaciones que son lo que no parecen, en realidad las ideasq eu inuyasha concevira de la llegada de Saotome a mi historia lo van aponer a pensar en muchas cosas nuevas, y elcastigo sea noque la vea con otro si no el echo de que esta enamorandose de otra mujer y el en todos estos años no le ha pasado de nuevo, que cuando justo el esta listo para ir de nuevo a intentar a reiniciar su vida, no sera tan simple como la ultima ocacion, esta vez, ella no es una niña enamorada si no una chica bastante extraña que para entrada no lo puede ver pues le recuerda a alguien que ella odia.

Cielos si que soy algo tortuosa a veces... no te preocupes el sufrira... pero no demaciado me gusta demaciado como para hacerlo sufrir gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: veras como poco a poco ire exponiendo mas y mas detalles de como el la reconoce, peor no comas ancias eso ira poco a poco gracias por el review

_Bueno esto fue **Neko Hanten MENUO SONGO**, espero les haya gustado lo canta **Sakuma Rei **la seiyu de Shampoo en la serie, es lo que me facinade la musica de Ranma nibon no ichi, saben que podemos escuchara a Ranma (que es es el mismo Seiyu de Inuyasha en japones) cantar, deben escuchar Ranma to Akane no barado es una experiencia jeje, bueno nos vemos en el proximo, **Fairyland de Ayumi Hamasaki**_

_**Por favor antes de irte me dejas un review, en verdad me gustaria mucho saber que les esta gustando la historia, por favor que la cuenta no baje de nuevo.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mmi chan**_


	8. CAPITULO 7: UTSUKUSHIKI KUNI

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Utsukushiki Kuni**_

_**Fairyland**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_La chica se mantenía atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor sabía que era un sueño pero no se sentía como tal, se sentía muy real, ella siguió con la mirada al manchón rojo que era atacado por los aldeanos de ese lugar._

.- _deténganlo detengan a **Inuyasha**._

_El demonio rompió el techo de la pagoda donde había entrado con tanta violencia, **Kagome** se llevo una mano a el estomago cuando vio el resplandor rosado de una extraña joya en la mano del chico._

_Lo siguió con velocidad hasta un enorme árbol, ella lo conocía, era el Goshimboku de su templo._

.- _¡MUERE INUYASHA! – una sacerdotisa apuntaba con un arco y flecha al demonio que estaba frente a ella, _

_Un resplandor blanco cubrió la flecha y se clavo en el pecho del demonio, un sentimiento enorme de tristeza, de injusticia, y de pánico roía el estomago y el pecho de Kagome y callo en el piso._

.- _Inuyasha… - dijo con un soplo apenas de voz._

.- _¿Por qué… **Kikyou**? – oyó al demonio clavado antes de caer en la inconciencia de la muerte y pudo escuchar sus pensamiento "a pesar de todo, yo sigo confiando en ti"_

.- _¿Por que lo hiciste Inuyasha? – grito la sacerdotisa agónica y colérica mientras los aldeanos se acercaban para auxiliarla, tomo las ropas de una pequeña niña con un parche de madera y le dijo con violencia – Kaede, quiero que quemes esta perla con mi cuerpo cuando yo muerta._

.- _Pero hermana_

.- _Solo hazlo._

_La sacerdotisa callo en el piso mientras moría._

_De pronto ni los aldeanos, ni la sacerdotisa estaban más en ese lugar, solo ella, y el dormido chico clavado en el árbol, no podía hablar, solo mirarlo, unas curiosas orejas de perro en la cima de su cabeza, un sedoso cabello plateado que era ondeado por el viento y una expresión tranquila como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarlo._

"_no se que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz… pero mientas tanto… permaneceré a tu lado"_

_Se formulo este pensamiento en su mente tan intensamente que tuvo el impulso de poder oírlo de sus labios, sintió el aire subir por su garganta y…_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

.- Konichiwa.

Kagome solo volteo tranquila, esa voz era inconfundible ya, levanto el rostro para ver de nuevo esos ojos color dorado con simpatía… demasiada simpatía.

.- Konichiwa Taisho – dijo con una luminosa sonrisa.

.- ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo contento de verla con ese buen humor que había tenido desde el día de ayer.

.- Claro, ya lo sabes, es un país libre.

El chico recogió de nuevo su mochila y se la puso en el regazo y vio la libreta de la chica en sus piernas con curiosidad, sabía que Hinagueshi era escritora por supuesto, pero nunca la había visto escribir en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

.- ¿Qué escribes?

.- Oh, es solo algo que se me ocurrió después de la visita a la abuela Cologne.

.- Ah si, y ¿puedo ver que es lo que es?

.- Claro – dijo extendiendo su cuaderno con facilidad dejando su pluma clavada entre su desordenado moño – estoy segura que te puede resultar familiar.

Kagome lo observo, de nuevo con una playera verde intenso, casi negro que marcaba muy bien su trabajado cuerpo, su cabello amarrado con una liga y unos pantalones color caqui, unas mancuernillas iguales, verdes, a tono con la playera de ese día, pero hoy, más que examinarlo, más que admirarlo, quería ver su rostro normal, quería verlo descomponerse ante la lectura que había planeado esa mañana, no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa cuando lo vio abrir los ojos enormes y su frente fruncirse, tal y como siempre hacia cuando estaba confundido, su esposo no había cambiado en realidad en nada.

_**Inuyasha… Kagome… Kikyou…**_

.- ¿que es esto?

.- Tienes muy mala memoria Taisho, es que en realidad no te resulta familiar nada de esto.

.- ¿Por que…¿por que estos nombres?

.- Bueno, nunca he usado mi nombre en una historia y decidí intentarlo esta vez, por la sacerdotisa, Kikyou siempre ha sido sinónimo de… _traición_ para mi.

.- E…

.- El nombre del protagonista, vamos la abuela misma dijo que ese era el nombre del hanyou ayer, tienes muy mala memoria.

.- ¿Que te hizo Kikyou para que la odies así?

.- Yo… odiarla, no Taisho, yo no la odio, le tengo pena, me traiciono por eso le tengo pena, una mujer que traiciona a otra mujer nunca lograra la confianza de otra¿me devuelves mi cuaderno Taisho?

.- ¿Por qué nunca dices mi nombre?

.- Por que no quiero¿me devuelves mi cuaderno?

.- Eso no es una razón valida Hinagueshi.

.- Mis razones no son importantes para ti Taisho, dame mi cuerno.

Ella era desconcertante, no sabía quien era ella, si la chica que era tan fría, tan dura y que parecía que fuera su peor enemiga o la chica que bailaba con una sonrisa sobre las mesas del Neko Hanten, o la chica que se veía desvalida en sus brazos bajo la lluvia¿quien era ella¿Cual de todas esas mujeres era Hinagueshi Kagome?

Le extendió su cuaderno, cuando lo tomo pudo ver que no solo su carácter era frió, ella estaba fría.

.- ¿estas enferma Hinagueshi? – dijo un tanto sorprendido por su propia preocupación por ella, de esta forma tan… apasionada.

.- No¿por que?

.- Estas fría.

La vio recogerse algo desconcertada, y cerrar los ojos y la perdió de vista al mismo tiempo, antes de poder entrar al túnel, la tomo de una mano y la sintió durante esos 20 segundos de oscuridad, una sola cosa paso por su cabeza en ese momento mientras podía sentir su temperatura poco a poco elevarse, de una forma imposible una persona no podía manejar su temperatura a su antojo… **ÁMALA**… su frió era una inmensa necesidad de amor.

Kagome se tranquilizo, las palabras de la anciana colocando platones de sopa china en sus brazos sonó en su mente.

"_Tus emociones deben estar balanceadas, mientras mas ira y mas coraje será mas fría tu temperatura, mientras mas sensuales y mas amorosas se volverán mas calidas, su mantienes tus emociones en equilibrio el frió que creas con el control del alma de hielo te ayudara a que estas emociones no te vuelvan a quemar por dentro"_

Cuando ambos salieron del túnel los ojos de Kagome eran chocolate líquido de nuevo, la frialdad se había extinguido de ella.

.- Lo siento, es que soy algo celosa con mi trabajo y me pareció algo, agresiva, la forma en la que reaccionaste¿que pasa con mis nombres?

.- Tu… ¿que sabes de mi vida Hinagueshi? – dijo sin responder su pregunta, sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

.- Nada, solo se de tus ancestros., solo algunos libros que la abuela me ha regalado y nada mas, yo no te conozco Inuyasha Taisho, solo conozco lo que he podido leer en ti.

.- ¿Que has leído? - dijo el joven de ojos dorados que presiono la mano de la chica que no había soltado.

.- Que has vivido… - "quizás lo mismo que yo" dijo con dolor en su voz y recogiendo su mano de él – solo he leído libros de mitología, solo es eso.

.- ¿Y las sacerdotisas?

.- Bueno llamarlas la sacerdotisa del tiempo y de la tierra es muy poco personal, solo les di un nombre… y Kikyou… ella es una persona en mi historia que no quiero recordar, quizás tengas razón y deba cambiarle el nombre a la sacerdotisa.

.- Hinagueshi… - no supo que mas decir, el dolor en sus ojos chocolate lo derritió, solo le dio su cuaderno y no insistió más.

Kagome se levanto del asiento y camino a la entrada del trasporte, acaban de entrar en la universidad.

.- Que tengas un buen día Taisho.

.- Gracias – dijo y la chica bajo del autobús sin mirar de nuevo atrás. – Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La profesora de historia de la literatura seguía hablando sobre _Murasaki_ _Shikibu y la historia de Genji _mientras ella había quedado perdida en el infinito en los recuerdos, ella sabía eso, los resquicios del alma de hielo no la dejarían ser nunca como era ella misma, no podría sentir amor, ni odio, ni nada, si no hasta el momento que ella quisiera soltar definitivamente sus emociones, y no podía, no quería, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación que le había quemado el alma y que había combatido tanto.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Había pasado el examen de ingreso en la facultad de letras con honores, había estudiado muchísimo y las letras eran su pasión, así que había asegurado un lugar en medio de mucha competencia, su curso empezaría hasta 6 meses a su pesar, no iba a quedarse en casa durante esos 6 meses para perderse en sus memorias como los últimos meses había hecho, esas vacaciones forzadas había tomado una maleta de viaje y había empezado un viaje sin rumbo, curioso fue, que el rumbo parecía haber sido trazado desde un principio, al contrario que ella había planeado ir y venir por todo Japón al menos lo que sus ingresos le fueran suficientes y regresar a Kyoto, pero en el momento que había tomado un tabloide de publicidad y había leído el _Neko Hanten _en el distrito de Nerima, había decidido ir allí como su primer destino… quizás el destino fue quien decidió que fuera su primer destino y el único.

La chica camino por el pueblo con tranquilidad parecía un distrito tranquilo, los canales, las calles que los ancianos regaban, un curioso panda barriendo fuera de una consultorio de puntos de presión y moxibustion fue la cosa mas curiosa que encontró, y luego llego al Neko Hanten, un curioso negocio con un fuerte estilo chino, el aroma del ramen que salía casi voluptuosos del lugar, entro sin pensárselo mucho al lugar. Todo dentro era actividad, las mesas bulliciosas y activas, los palillos haciendo ruido en los platones hondos de los platillos, era un lugar agradable.

.- bienvenida al Neko Hanten, pase, pase señorita – dijo un joven tendero con unas enormes gafas y cabello largo, negro y liso cayendo por su espalda.

Cuando Kagome lo vio solo pudo pensar en otra persona por orden de asociación.

Inuyasha…

La chica siguió al joven que tropezó más de tres veces hasta poder llegar una mesa vacía y la dejó allí, después de sus mangas sacó un vaso, un servilletero, palillos y un florero pequeño con una flor de Nadeshiko, ella miro asombrada el truco.

.- ¿que desea comer?

.- Oh, pues no lo se¿cuales son las especialidades?

.- Espere le traeré la carta aquí.

La chica lo vio ir a la cocina y tropezar una ves mas antes de poder llegar allí, a pesar de lo grandes que eran los anteojos seguro necesitaban mas aumento, cuando desapareció por la puerta su cabello ondeo una vez mas contra el aire a su alrededor por su velocidad, no, no era tan bello, le faltaba el plateado electrizante de Inuyasha, seguro ningún ser vivo mas podía tener un cabello así, bueno quizás Sesshomaru pero nadie mas, pero era casi el mismo largo, en ese momento se pregunto donde podía estar ahora, como se sentiría.

"_Claro quizás ahora mismo se esta consolando en los brazos de Kikyou y tu preocupándote por él, estúpida"_

Quiso poder ser como él, que cada que perdía la paciencia terminaba rompiendo algo pero no, solo se trago ese sentimiento y miro adelante, el joven de gafas regreso pronto con ella.

.- aquí esta señorita.

.- Gracias - dijo y miro la carta la variedad de platillos chinos era asombrosa, el menú era muy variado, había como unos 15 platos diferentes de sopa china y por el uniforme del chico podía adivinar que los dueños venían de allí mismo, debía estar simplemente delicioso. – bien que sea una platón de Yakisoba y Nikuman de cerdo.

.- El día de hoy la abuela hace una lectura de te gratis si compras su te especial de flor de loto¿le gustaría probar?

.- ¿Lectura de té? – dijo mas que como duda como pensando en la opción, no es que saber de su futuro fuera la cosa mas apetitosa de ese día.

.- Oh si, la abuela es la mejor le aseguro que le gustaría probar, quizás sabe lo que le depara su destino de vuelta a casa.

Kagome lo miro con cara de "¿como sabes que soy una turista?" que aun con lo ciego que parecía el chico, podría leer perfectamente.

.- Oh no se asombre aquí en Nerima de alguna manera siempre llegan forasteros y siempre es fácil reconocerlos, sobre todo si llegan con una maleta de viaje tan grande y sin un paraguas rojo.

.- Si, lo olvide – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias – bien no pierdo nada esa bien, aceptare el té.

.- Muy bien, yo le diré a la abuela, bienvenida enseguida vuelvo con su orden.

.- Gracias…

.- Mouse – dijo el chico con una sonrisa amplia.

.- Gracias Mouse, yo soy… Hinagueshi Kagome.

.- Muy bien Hinagueshi, no tardo nada.

Después de un rato le llevaron los platos que había pedido, mas no el té, no le puso atención, la comida era deliciosa en realidad, la cocinera era muy hábil sin duda, termino satisfecha por completo, cuando hubo terminado, una extraña anciana vestida de verde se acerco a ella subida en un bastón con su taza de te en una copa pequeña y negra fumando al tiempo con una larga pipa.

.- aquí estas su té señorita, solo debe dar un sorbo y después yo leeré su fortuna, si su historia resulta interesante la comida será gratis.

.- Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa, si esta anciana de verdad sabía leer la fortuna se podía haber ahorrado los 1500 yens que había sido de la cuenta completa.

La chica recibió la copa y como le pidió solo dio un solo sorbo al té, y le devolvió la copa, la anciana la tomó en su mano y brincó sobre su mesa, Kagome la siguió con la mirada, una repentina aura azulina la cubrió y vio como esa energía hacía que el té se evaporara la sorprendió mucho y cuando la anciana abrió sus ojos grandes, al ver el fondo negro de la copa marcado por el té, la miró y le sonrió.

.- Tan joven Kagome y ya eres una mujer que esta muerta.

Kagome la vio con los ojos muy abiertos, era una verdadera adivina, no podía ser que supiera eso, solo ella y su familia lo sabían, era imposible.

.- Señora…

.- Déjame continuar – dijo la anciana mirando la copa – parece niña que usted acaba de obtener un almuerzo gratis en mi restaurante – dijo y empezó a seguir las líneas que había en la taza – ¿segura te gustaría saber lo que pasa en el mundo que tú no ves Kagome?

.- Si.

.- Bueno… tu esposo esta muy triste, se siente muy arrepentido por lo que te hizo, tu amiga esta también muy deprimida y asustada, su esposo la ha seguido molestando, tu abuelo esta enfermo, pero no grave es alguna enfermedad que tú ya conoces, tus amigos están muy tristes pero empiezan a resignarse a tu perdida, el que mas sufre es tu esposo pequeña.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo enojada y apretó sus manos en la mesa, la anciana la volteó a ver y soltó una divertida carcajada – ¿De que se ríe?

.- Sabes lo que pasa con tu energía cuando te enojas así, cuanto tiempo te has estado conteniendo en expresar lo que sientes.

.- ¿Que dice?

.- La ira que has acumulado por dentro ha hecho que crees una energía muy poderosa, serias excelente para aprender un par de técnicas mías ahora mismo, serias increíblemente fuerte con una sola, podrías incluso derrotar a mis mejores alumnos.

.- No se de que me esta hablando.

.- Pero lejos de ser algo bueno niña no lo es, si continuas así vas a explotar de una forma que no podrías ni siquiera controlar tu misma, te harías un grave daño, el destino te ha traído a mis manos en el mejor momento, pones en peligro tu vida si sigues así.

Kagome la miro ahora asustada¿en peligro su vida¿que quería decir como eso, ella estaba sana, completa, tenía hambre y todo no se sentía mal. ¿Cómo una persona sana podía morir solo por sus emociones?

Debía reconocerlo ella haba adquirido un profundo temor por la muerte, saber que todas las personas que una vez la habían conocido creían que estaba muerta, cada mañana al mirarse al espejo y ver a esa pelirroja del otro lado se llego a preguntar, si ella en realidad estaba viva, si esa persona no era otra, ni siquiera el nombre era el mismo, **SI**, le había tomado un miedo enorme a la muerte, por ello siempre comía, siempre se mantenía sana, la tristeza nunca la mataría, se acostumbraría tanto como a comer la ira, pero nunca creyó que un día alguien le dijera que eso ponía en peligro su vida.

.- ¿Cómo? – su tono asustado no podía ser mas evidente.

.- La tristeza niña pudre el alma, podrás estar fuerte y sana, pero un día si dejas dentro de ti todos esos sentimientos, no podrás controlarlos, yo no puedo decirte que te los puedo quitar solo puedo ayudar a darles una forma y una energía que puedas utilizar y sacar de ti.

.- No la entiendo

.- Ven a vivir conmigo unas semanas, solo eso te pido y te enseñare una técnica que te salvara de esa muerte.

.- Lo haré - dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo un minuto, de pronto todas sus decisiones se veían resumida a eso, un si o un no.

.- Bien, veremos que dice el prometido cuando encuentre a otra alumna para enseñarle el alma de hielo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Kagome. – la voz de una joven a su lado la arrancó de sus recuerdos.

.- Ah. – fue la única cosa que pudo decir

.- La clase ya termino Kagome - la miro la chica de cabello castaño con curiosidad - vamos a casa u ¿harás otra cosa hoy?

.- No, no vamos a casa

.- Oh por fin, fin de semana tengo tantas ganas de llegar y arreglarnos para ir a _fairyland_

.- ¿Cuando dije que iría contigo? – dijo solo para hacerle cotilla mientras levantaba sus cosas y las metía en su usada y vieja mochila amarilla.

.- En medio de esa laguna mental que tuviste en esta clase de 2 horas de la cual se que no escuchaste nada.

.- Sango…

.- Vamos, seguro podemos encontrar de nuevo a alguien para que vaya contigo.

Sabía que Sango en realidad había dicho entre líneas "seguro podemos convencer a Inuyasha de nuevo para que vaya contigo" ella solo suspiro, la ultima persona que quería que se enterara de todo era Sango Takeshi, era una gran persona quería y era buena con cuanta persona se le atravesara en su camino, pero de la misma manera sabía que podía odiar, y de alguna manera el error que Inuyasha había cometido era con ella, no con el mundo, no se lo pondría en su contra, y a Sango y Miroku realmente les agradaba Inuyasha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- A _fairyland_

.- Si, a _fairyland_

.- ¿Ira Kagome? – fue la primera cosa que pensó y lo dio en voz alta quizás sin pensarlo.

.- Si no quieres que vaya, yo solo - dijo Miroku casi con sarcasmo.

.- No, al contrario. –respondió el chico de los ojos ámbares enseguida

.- ¿Te gusta verdad?

.- A quien no le gustaría, - dijo solo para salir del quite - es hermosa, tú mismo me lo dijiste

.- Digo, si, claro que te gusta, pero quiero decir, realmente te gusta, tiene un carácter que veces hay que pensarlo mucho para dar el siguiente paso y convencerla de hacerlo.

.- Mi interés no es ese – dijo por reflejo, él no estaba buscando una conquista ¿cierto?

.- ¿Ah no? y si no lo es ¿cual es? - dijo el chico mirando al joven de cabello plateado por primera vez desde que lo conocía con un leve sonrojo.

.- Iré con ustedes – dijo sin responder a la pregunta - pero invítenla también, solo espero que no se niegue al saber que iré yo.

.- Está bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La tina despedía el agradable vapor de cuando el agua estaba en su punto justo, lo curioso, Kagome no tenía una toma de gas hacía el baño, solo agua fría.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados dejando avanzar su mente en una imagen específica.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Dime que si – los pasos eran rápidos y resonaban en un ritmo constantes en la acera.

.- No. – dijo tratando de ir un poco mas rápido que el chico apenas lográndolo.

.- Dime que si. – repitió, la alegría corriendo sus labios.

.- No. – dijo cada vez mas rápido con ganas de echar a correr.

.- Dime que si Kagome Higurashi. – no le perdió el ritmo nunca.

.- Ya te dije que no Inuyasha Taisho¿en que idioma te lo digo, no quiero.

.- Mentirosa, yo se que si quieres.

.- Inuyasha ¿como quieres que te lo diga, **NO**, no y no, no quiero ser tu novia.

.- Sabes que eso es mentira. – dijo completamente seguro de si mismo.

.- Ahaaaa déjame en paz.

El chico la había seguido hasta las escaleras del templo al día siguiente que había llegado de su viaje y él la había ido a encontrar a la estación, estaba decidido, él quería a esa chica y no solo como su novia, si mas bien hasta su esposa, pero por un lado tenía que empezar, si iba a decirle, si quería ser su esposa, no solo le diría no, si no que le pondría a la policía encima por hostigamiento, tenía que ir despacio.

Por fin en la escalera se decidió a acorralarla, la tomo de un brazo y la detuvo, la chica lo volteó a ver con las mejillas rojas y él no quería mas que caer en besos sobre esas dos manchas rojas en su rostro.

.- Solo dame tres buenos motivos para que no quieras ser mi novia.

.- Me lo pones muy fácil. – dijo con tono de reto.

.- Dámelas. – dijo confiado y con una sonrisa que podía ser desde el matiz de arrogante bordeando en lo _sexy_

.- Eres un mujeriego, has andado con la mitad de las chicas de toda la secundaria, no me gustan los chicos así.

.- No lo haré mas, lo juro, me lo quitaras no lo ves, si ando contigo nunca mas volveré a andar con nadie mas que no seas tú, no mirare siquiera a otra mujer.

.- Eres mayor que yo. – dijo como lo primero que se le ocurrió.

.- No puedo hacer nada por ello, pero te juro que nunca me dejare crecer la barba, además de que se me vería como a papá Noel, nunca me pondré un traje a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

.- Y no quiero. – dijo con energía.

.- Esa no es una buena razón – dijo atrayéndola a él – por que es una mentira.

.- Inuyasha…

.- Sabes que adoro la forma en la que suena mi nombre en tus labios Kagome.

La abrazo ella ya no opuso resistencia, era hermoso estar encerrada en su calor.

.- Ahora yo te daré tres buenos motivos para que quieras ser mi novia, Kagome Higurashi.

.- Dime.

.- Bueno numero uno, no vas a encontrar un chico mas guapo que yo en todo Japón, si no tuviera que manejar los negocios de mi padre lo único que podría ser, es modelo.

.- Oh Dios, me asombra tu modestia. – dijo sardónica.

.- Numero dos, seré tu esclavo, por completo, lo que sea que me pidas te lo daré, lo que quieras que sea, lo seré, si quieres carne de canguro para la cena yo mismo iré a matarlo y traértelo con una rodaja de queso de la luna.

.- Estás loco. – dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa.

.- Y numero tres… nadie Kagome Higurashi, nadie, en el mundo - dijo teniendo su rostro apenas a centímetros – nadie mas mirara en tus ojos mirando el fondo de tu alma, nadie mas que yo te soñara cada noche de su vida, nadie mas en el mundo querrá ver cada día tu sonrisa, tus lagrimas, tus gestos, nadie mas te mirara hermosa a las 7 e la mañana cuando despiertes enojada por tener que ir a la escuela – pego su frente contra la de ella y suspiro por ultimo - nadie en el mundo va a poder amarte mas que yo, te lo puedo jurar.

Y la besó, fue un beso dulce, calmado, tierno y suave, como ser tocada por un pétalo de rosa y la mantuvo así durante tortuosos minutos, cerca de él, dejándola anegarse en su aroma y su cuerpo calido.

.- Te lo pregunto de nuevo Kagome Higurashi¿quieres o no quieres ser mi novia?

.- Supongo que no tengo otra opción. – dijo con un tono casi adormilado.

.- No, no la tienes. . dijo con una sonrisa mas.

Y la volvió a envolver en un beso dulce y poco a poco mas apasionado, la oyó suspirar satisfecha cuando sus uñas afiladas recorrieron sus brazos con cuidado.

.- Ahora solo tengo otra pregunta, preciosa.

.- Dime – dijo colgada de su cuello aun en las escaleras del templo.

.- Kagome ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

.- No – dijo soltándolo y separándose como si mordiera – nunca Inuyasha Taisho.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Sonrió, y el agua se puso ligeramente mas caliente, se lo permitía poco pero era necesario, no se había dado cuanta en la mañana que se había puesto fría con Inuyasha. Eso era malo, no lo había hecho concientemente.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- abuela en serio duelen. – dijo la chica.

.- No lo estas haciendo bien niña, anda concéntrate.

La técnica de el alma de hielo que Kagome estaba aprendiendo era diferente, originalmente la técnica trata de concentrar las emociones negativas de la persona para poder crear la energía, mas sin en cambio la energía de Kagome ya estaba allí, latente y clara, alterarla solo haría que la chica pudiera sumirse en una depresión intensa de la que no la podría sacar. La suya trataba sobre darle una calor especifico a esas emociones y poder sacarlas en calor o frió de su cuerpo, seria una forma de expresar sus emociones solo por su temperatura corporal y por su energía en ataque, los ataques eran devastadores considerando la energía que ella pusiera en ellos, había hecho un rugido de león increíblemente poderoso en su primer encuentro con Ranma Saotome que ni siquiera había planeado, el único error que Ranma había cometido era uno, parecerse demasiado a Inuyasha Taisho.

.- Calor Kagome.

Kagome se concentro en la ceremonia de graduación de Souta del preescolar y de su cuadro de honor, un recuerdo previo a conocer a Inuyasha, incluso su padre aun vivía en ese momento, por ello era especialmente bello.

.- Tibio.

Kagome fue a uno de sus exámenes de literatura, repaso "nocturno a rosario" en su cabeza mientras veía con orgullo a los profesores que la calificaban ese día.

.- Más frió.

Kagome viaje a donde su madre lloraba en el panteón después de un año de muerto su padre, se veía tan triste pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, tener que cuidar a uno niño de 6 años y a una adolescente de12 no había sido fácil.

.- Frió.

**Inuyasha**.

No hubo otro pensamiento más que ese, el hielo quebró los platos y la sopa cayó helada en sus brazos. Ella gruño cansada y molesta de nuevo, era demasiado frió.

.- Tendremos que trabajar todas tus emociones con tu airen Kagome, es el único que te saca de balance.

.- No tengo ninguna emoción que te provoque calor con respecto a él.

.- Ah no.

.- No, no la tengo.

.- Claro que si niña, recuerdas el día de tu boda.

Kagome no pudo si no recordar el día de su boda, las flores blancas, las velas alumbrando el lugar, el largo y perlado vestido la inmensa sensación de felicidad por cumplir su mayor sueño.

.- Niña debes aprender vivir con tus emociones hasta que encuentras el modo de sacarlas o perdonarlas, mientas no puedas tendrás que aprender a expresarlas.

.- Si abuela.

.- Además me gustaría ver que paliza le pondrás al prometido si lo logras, ninguna Niichieju podría haber logrado un avance así

.- Yo no soy una amazona abuela.

.- Oh creedme algunas amazonas no tienes que serlo de nacimiento o de casta, solo nacieron esa fuerza en su sangre y su aura y así lo eres tu, pequeña Niichieju

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Y vaya que le había dado una paliza a Ranma Saotome cuando había logrado retener su energía y esperarla su cuerpo mantenía su temperatura normal de no ser que ella cediera a sus emociones y se volvía un termostato descompuesto como ahora, no, no se lo podía permitir, demasiada practica tirada a la basura, eso no era justo.

"Déjalo ir"

Se levanto de la bañera, con ahora agua tibia y se enrojo en una toalla, y empezó a preguntarse que pasaría con la boda de Ranma y Akane.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Fairyland _estaba como siempre, con poca concurrencia cuando llegaron Sango y Kagome al lugar, como la otra noche Sango salto a los brazos del apuesto chico de ojos azules en cuanto lo vio, Kagome tuvo la libertad de ver a Inuyasha que se distrajo con la linda escena, vestía un pantalón negro con una camiseta sin mangas blanca, diantre sin duda su esposo estaba en su mejor momento justo ahora, su cabello blanco y estilizado amarrado en una coleta baja y unas mancuernillas negras en sus muñecas, cualquiera diría que eran un extraño síntoma de moda pero no, ella quisiera que solo fueran eso.

.- Koban wa –dijo la chica de negro acercándose al joven de cabellos plateados.

.- Koban wa Hinagueshi. – dijo con una sonrisa para la chica de vestido corto y negro, se veía hermosa en verdad su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros descubiertos, sus ojos esmeralda brillantes. Se pregunto un minuto si Kagome podría haber llegado a ser igual de bella a esa edad. – que bueno que has venido.

.- Por lo que veo finalmente te convencieron en venir, cual fue la mecánica de extorsión.

.- Ninguna, solo una petición.

.- ¿Cual?

.- Que tú estuvieras aquí.

.- Eres todo un casanova verdad Taisho.

.- Solo – dijo y le ofreció sus brazo cuando sus amigos había terminado con sus arrumacos y Sango lo jalaba para ir a la música, ellos se quedaban atrás- no me gusto la idea de quedarme asolas con romeo y Julieta.

.- A no, y prefieres tratar con la fierecilla domada.

.- Jaja jaja jaja jaja

Sango y Miroku ya estaban en la pista, ellos fueron a la barra y ella pidió un granizado con jugo de manzana (granizado…. Si lo confieso estoy viendo 6teen) él se sentó a un lado de ella, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus largas piernas claras en ese vestido negro que relucían atrayentes.

No había duda, ella le gustaba, de veras le gustaba, sus sarcasmos, su carácter agrio y al mismo tiempo atrayente, como su con ella toda la vida fuera a ser un reto constante, la única persona que lo había hecho sentir en su vida así, era Kagome Higurashi, era curioso como otra Kagome le hacía sentir lo mismo, ya no se podía negar, eran distintas, completamente distintas, incluso físicamente era ella la que le gustaba, le gustaba.

"**Y no puedo si no sentirme culpable por eso**."

.- ¿Quieres bailar? - Una chica de cabello castaño se acerco a Inuyasha y se colgó de su hombro, Kagome solo miro la barra y su granizado sin prestar atención, que se fuera, no es que en realidad lo quisiera cerca.

.- Lo siento, pero vengo acompañado. - dijo él amablemente.

.- No te preocupes por mi Taisho, ve y diviértete. – dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

.- Anda no seas así, tu amiguita ya te ha dado permiso. – dijote una forma tan Iriarte, Inuyasha casi la sintió tensarse a su lado.

.- Gracias pero no dejare a mi amiga sola. – dijo con el mismo tono hiriente que la chica había usado.

.- Bien, gracias – dijo con desdén.

Kagome no podía dejar de mirar su granizado, ella lo entendía, era el tipo de cosas que él hacía, era muy caballeroso, no importaba que mal lo tratara, él seguía siendo igual.

.- no espero que bailes como en el Neko Hanten pero puedes bailar conmigo.

.- Te intimidaría si bailara así contigo.

.- Quieres apostar que no.

.- Si.

Dijo y avanzo a la pista de baile entre los rítmicos sonidos de la canción que tocaban en ese momento.

**_Otona_** **_ni natte iku koto no imi_**

_Aun ahora no puedo entender_

_**Nante wakaranai mama da yo**_

_El significado de crecer_

Tener el contacto con su cuerpo era hermoso, era la mejor cosa que había sentido entre sus manos, los últimos años, nada se había comprado con el contacto que había tenido con el cuerpo calido y delicado de Kagome, de la forma en la que sus brazos podían rodearla por completo, y su aliento quedaba en su cuello, pero no esta vez, Hinagueshi era distinta en su físico incluso, no la había dejado abrazarla si no que se había puesto a espaldas de él y había dejado poner sus manos en su estomago, su estomago estaba plano y bien definido mientras contoneaba la cadera a su lado siguiendo la música, las medidas eran diferentes, él pensó por segunda vez que si así serian las medidas de Kagome, si esa proporciones las hubiera tomado también su cuerpo, su cuerpo joven no se había desarrollado del todo cuando él la había conocido, las caderas o los senos, pero era voluptuosa a una manera sencilla mientras Hinagueshi lo era tanto como su madures la había alcanzado.

**_Dakedo_** **_itsuka no ano ko ya aitsu_**

_Pero me pregunto_

**_Imagoro_** **_doko wo mezashite_**

_Donde esta ese chico o esa chica en mi memoria_

**_Aruiteru_** **_n daros_**

_Que ahora camina y apunta algún lugar._

Kagome quería poder arder en llamas al poder sentir sus manos calidas sobre su estomago y su pecho fuerte en su espalda, la sensibilidad, el instinto que él despertaba en ella estaba latente, por que siempre tenía que aceptar sus retos, por que no podía solo dejarlo salirse con la suya… por que no podía solo dejar de desear su tacto su, cercanía, su calor, su cuerpo, Inuyasha era su mayor centro de placer y deseo, este Inuyasha que también se había desarrollado, madurado, florecido del capullo que había sido cuando jóvenes, ahora el era un completo hombre, no podía hacer nada por evitar eso, solo ansiaba sentir al menos una sola ve ese deseo puro y simple irradiando de su cuerpo.

**_Yoake_** **_ga hayaku natta kono goro_**

_El amanecer viene rápidamente estos días_

**_Kaze_** **_no nioi ga kawatta yo_**

_La esencia del viento ha cambiado_

Solo libertad, solo deseo recorriendo su piel al sentir sus manos que la rodeaban y anegaba su nariz en su cabello, por que no podía sentir esto con nadie mas, de las pequeñas aventuras que habían tenido esos 5 años, no había hallado nunca esta sensación de solo querer que ella le perteneciera, la misma que lo había arrobado al ver la profundidad de los ojos chocolate de Kagome Higurashi un día, la misma que había sentido cuando vio un instante los ojos esmeraldas de Kagome Hinagueshi el día de la conoció cuando lo miraron como si pudiera reconocerlo, si no había duda, el sentir su aroma, que le pareció casi conocido pero al mismo tiempo simplemente único.

**_Natsukashii_** **_you de mada minu you de_**

_Me parece familiar y desconocida_

**_Kodou_** **_ga hayaku natte ku_**

_Hace latir mi corazón más rápido_

**_Itoshikute_** **_setsunai_**

_Dulce y triste_

Ella tomo sus manos y en un interesante giro quedo cerca de él de su rostro y deseo perderse en sus ojos ámbar que la devoraban, quiso pensar solo un segundo que ella solo era la mujer que él un día dijo amar, y que ella era la chiquilla enamorada que podía sentirse feliz solo cuando la miraba, que hacia latir su corazón mas rápido, con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

_**Ano umi e to tsuzuku michinori mujaki ni**_

_Corremos en el camino del mar_

**_Warai_** **_korogete hashiri nukete itta_**

_Gritando risas inocentes_

**_Tooi_** **_natsu no hi_**

_En los lejanos días de verano_

La música se volvió mas rápida, con más energía, con mas alma, al igual que ella, de pronto empezó a moverse con una energía que él solo pudo apreciar, era en un momento con las luces de colores del lugar como un rayo de energía inquieta y viva, memorias hermosas de los días en que solo vivir importaba llegaron a su memoria solo al verla bailar.

**_Ima_** **_mo mune ni nokoru osanaki bokutachi_**

_Las memorias de mi juventud_

**_Sono_** **_saki ni matsu mirai no koto nante_**

_Están aun en mi corazón, nunca lo olvidaremos_

**_shiru sube mo naku_**

_Que nos espera en nuestro futuro_

"solo ser libre con él es posible" ella lo sabía de alguna manera todo ese tiempo había vivido en una mascara delante de todos, solo él podía reconocerla, que solo él sabía en realidad ver debajo de su disfraz y no podía evitar sentirse solo feliz, solo quería eso, solo quería sentirse un minuto, solo un solo minuto como ella misma, no tenía nada que fuera realmente en su entorno y ahora tenía la pieza mas importante, él, la parte mas importante de lo que ella había sido toda su vida, él había sido después de todo, el autor de su forma de sentir, todo lo que su vida había creído que era su futuro.

**_Nokotta_** **_mono wa nokoshite mono de_**

_Que dejamos y que escogemos_

**_Guuzen_** **_nanka ja nai yo_**

_No es casualidad para todos_

**_Uchuu_** **_no ishi ga aru to shita nara_**

_El destino del universo_

**_Tashika_** **_ni hataraita n darou_**

_Pienso que es subreal lo que ha hecho con nosotros_

**_Yasashikute_** **_toutoi_**

_Tierno y precioso_

Él tomo sus manos y sintió el agradable calor que ella tenía en su piel, sus ojos brillantes y extrañamente felices, este era Kagome, esta era una distinta, de alguna manera esperaba que esta fuera la verdadera, se sentía feliz con ella, su sonrisa no sensual, no provocativa, solo su sonrisa sincera.

_**Are kara dono kurai nanika o motomete**_

_Todo el tiempo que he estado buscando algo_

**_Mitsukete_** **_wa mata ushinau koto bakari_**

_Perderlo y encontrarlo_

**_Kurikaeshita_** **_kedo_**

_¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?_

Él sonreía tan contento, por que no solo volver a su vida, por que no solo quitarse su disfraz y darse una oportunidad, por que no, por que no, había buscado tanto la sensación de alegría en algo o en alguien y no la había hallado como esa noche al volver a él, por que perderlo después de encontrado, cuanto tiempo podía pasar si lo dejaba ir ahora.

**_Koko_** **_ni aru egao ga oshiete kureta yo_**

_Pero tu sonrisa me enseño_

**_Bokutachi_** **_wa ima mottomo eien ni_**

_Lo que somos ahora_

**_Chikai_** **_basho ni iru_**

_En un Escondido lugar por siempre_

La calma volvió un poco para ella cuando la música cambio de ritmo y se hizo un tanto sombría, "_por que no puedo perdonar_" llego tan simple como su hubiera sido iluminada por un rayo "_por que no estoy lista para perdonar_".

Por que ella volvía a ser sombría de nuevo, por que parecía que la alegría la abandona, por que se sentía miserable por eso, por que no quería que eso pasara, cual era su necesidad por que ella siguiera sonriendo, por que ella luciera de nuevo feliz.

La atrajo a él en un abrazo y no la soltó mas mientras nadaba en las piscinas de sus ojos esmeraldas.

_**Ano umi e to tsuzuku michinori mujaki ni**_

_Corremos en el camino del mar_

**_Warai_** **_korogete hashiri nukete itta_**

_Gritando risas inocentes_

**_Tooi_** **_natsu no hi_**

_En los lejanos días de verano_

.- Hinagueshi ¿Que te molesta?

.- Tú – dijo sin más y trato de que la soltara.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No me lo preguntes Taisho, no te lo puedo decir, pero de alguna manera si te quedas conmigo se que lo descubrirás.

.- Me quedare entonces.

_**Are kara dono kurai nanika o motomete**_

_Todo el tiempo que he estado buscando algo_

**_Mitsukete_** **_wa mata ushinau koto bakari_**

_Perderlo y encontrarlo_

**_Kurikaeshita_** **_kedo_**

_¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?_

Era solo una excusa para que él se quedara, para que siguiera mirándola de esa manera, solo una excusa para no perderlo de nuevo, solo un motivo, solo un deseo, ella quería que él la descubriera y la dejara volver a si misma y al mismo tiempo era el deseo de que él solo se alejara de su vida, que la dejar volver a ser la persona que ella había inventado, que no la lastimara, era la pelea entre dos deseos intenso que no sabía cual ganaría.

**_Koko_** **_ni aru egao ga oshiete kureta yo_**

_Pero tu sonrisa me enseño_

**_Bokutachi_** **_wa ima mottomo eien ni_**

_Que somos ahora_

**_Chikai_** **_basho ni iru_**

_En un Escondido lugar por siempre_

.- no te entiendo Hinagueshi.

.- No quiero que lo hagas.

Le dijo y de nuevo lo dejo solo en la pista, ella deseaba alejarse de él que no la viera un segundo más a los ojos o algo pasaría.

.- Hinagueshi espera. – dijo él con ansiedad.

.- No. – dijo sin querer voltear.

La chica avanzo en medio de la pista y una mano la detuvo volteo a ver esperando que sus ojos verdes pudieran ocultar el sufrimiento de sus ojos marrones.

.- Kagome – dijo el chico con tanto cariño.

.- Ranma. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Sábado 25 de Marzo de 2006_

_1:13 a.m._

* * *

_**nota de autora**: supongo que me he dejado contaminar mucho por mi gusto de Ranma 1/2 pero no se preocupen la intervencion de Ranma en la historia sera importante peor no sera larga asi que esto de platos de Sopa china y ataquesde energia que le dan un toque irreal en medio de la realidad no seran muy largos, neeeee es solo que principalmente soy muy tortuosa con mis personajes jeje, fueron solo ganas de convinar escenarios mis experimentos con las historias, pero no dejara de ser una historia interesante._

_Demasiadas pistas, en verdad demasiadas, demasiadas que si en este capitulo no saben cual es el secreto de esta historia que es enun expeimento para provar una teoria que si quedo completamente demostrada al iniciar la historia no lo sabran hasta el fianl en verdad demasiadas conicidencias que me apoyaran para otra cosa mas adelante jeje, soy uan traposa._

_bueno espero que esten disfrutando de la lectura por ahora dejo mis responsibas:_

**Fel**: Que quieres soy caprichosa no lo puedo evitar, deja de ser tan grosera con mis lectores, ya se que tu conoces el secrero de la serie, pero no eres la unica, asi que eso de "mueranse de envidia" se me hizo muy grosero (me disculpo en nombre de mi amiga, es algo bocafloja a veces) ya vez creo que despues de todo la serie de Ranma me sigue afectando, si adore simplemetne el especial de navidad, adoro la forma en la que termina y he tomado la desicion de poner el algun capitulo la balada de Ranam y Akane, has visto la letra es un poema en movimiento.

Pero no te preocupes, el giro de la historia no es ese en definitiva, vez como aqui he puesto muchas coincidencias, caray si no dan aqui de plano no van a dar, pero eso ya lo veremos. No te puedo adelantar cuales son mis bases aun, pero ya las tengo bien planteadas, no als sustituire solo las replanteare, espero que puedas hacer deducciones de eso.

bueno es todo, cuidate y si tratare de ser feliz.

tata M

**Ladyhyoga**: muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre son muy valiosos para mi me da gusto que esten despertando tantas emosiones en ti, aqui dejo esta continuacion gracias por el review.

**dyeLbi-chan**: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por la publicidad, en verdad, me da tanta alegria que cada vez mas gente este enterada de mi historia, si quiero mas mensajitos jeje, gracias tambien por incluirme en tus alertas, seguire tratando de no atrasarme tanto en mis actualizaciones, ya viene vacas asi que seguro alli me dare vuelo en actualizar y de paso mis fics encajonados jeje gracias por el review.

**Keren**: WOWWWW SI QUE ESTUVO LARGO PERO...ME ENCANTA disfruto mucho respondiendo todo tu review en serio, ahora tratare de desglosar.

a) No te preocupes por lo de el sufrimiento, ese apenas empieza, los mal entendidos que se daran con Ranma en la historia le daran una nota muy interesante, las cosas que los celos dormidos e incocientes que Inuyasha sentira por su esposa lo van a poner a sufrir las de Cain y de paso a ella, vieras las escenas tan tiernas que me estan pasando por la cabeza, vez la de la peticion de novia a mi me facino en verdad espero y a ti tambien.

b) he llegado a la triste e incongruente conclision quelo que hizo Inuyasha con Kikio no tiene justificacion y no tiene tampoco una explicacion logica. llamalo instinto, llamalo deseo, llamalo estupides, en realidad no tiene explicacion lo que hizo Inuyasha y sabes... eso es lo que mas hace sufrir a su personaje, o que son las cosas.

c) Lo que sigue... jojo es un misterio para todos menos para mi jojojojojojojojojojojo.

Bueno no se que mas pueda decir mas que sigas la historia la emosion apenas empieza... gracias por el review.

**StarFive**: Respeto tu desicion aunque quiza el mundo se esta perdiendo una muy buena escritora solo te invito a darle una segunda oportunidad pero si tu has desidido que no es lo tuyo... hey intenta tocar un violonchelo, quiza alli encerrada en las largas cuerdas este tu musa, si no es escribir, toca, talla, plasma, cosina, busca tu musa, una chica tan dulce debe tener un talento inmenso dormido que no debe desperdiciarse.

Bueno aqui dejo varias pistar regadas... la investigacion se resume a mi, no es tan complicado descubrir cual es el secreto, bien, te dejo, espero y sigas investigando gracias por el review.

**Sango**:

_.------------------------------------------------------_

_AVISO ESPECIAL:_

_Hago publico esta mencion honorifica._

_Le entregamos una medalla especial (tan especial que es invisible, impalpable e incomible por si se te llegaba a ocurrir en un momento de desesperacion) por su logro al haber leido todas, si, TODAS, mis gghistorias, desde inicio a fin, y cada cosa que tengo en borrador y maquina, seguimos esperando que elñija su premio por el enorme esfuerzo realizado._

_.--------------------------------------------------------_

cierto, imagina que alguna aprendiera a balancear asi cuando pongamos nuestro puesto de elotes verda buena que recuperamos lo de la carrera en un par de meses jajajajajajajajajaja.

Ranma... va a estar hermosoooooooooo el guerito se va a quedar corto con este chico de cabello azabache y ojoz azules robalamas jeje... y a gali le va a dar el infarto.

pd1: ves politicamete y como gente civilizada se entiende la gente.

pd2: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo que he hecho le he dado mi historia a la hica mas latoza del mundo, solo dame un poco de tiempo, entre la carretra, mis historias aqui y mi vida hecha un revoltijo tres dias por semana no me da avasto pero ya lo prometi, antes de terminada la carrera Ángela habra llgado a su conclusion... espero.

pd3. hey ya pensaste en el premio?

**Lorena**: espero que para este momento tu situacion este mucho mejor querida amiga.

Prometido, mucho lemon, mucho romance y alguna que otra escena algo pegostiosa como la de la peticion de novia que fue mi favorita jeje, espro y sigas leyendo este fic, lo interesante apenas arranca. gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: te dire lo mismo que le dije a keren, si lo que hizo Inuyasha no tiene ninguna justificacion, ni el pobre tonto sabe por que hizo esto, y eso querida amiga es lo que mas lo tortura, imagina que has hecho algo horrible y te das cuenta que simplemetne no sabes por que lo has hecho, que explicacion buscarias, una que no hiera tanto tu orgullo por que despues de todo este Inuyasha es orgulloso como el solo, queria algo y ya sabia que seria suyo, imagina le golpe a su amor propio y su estima no sabes por que demonios hizo eso, y mas todo lo que perdio por ese solo momento¿que harias tu?

Oh si, es una pieza que siempre me gusto por ejemplo en St. Tail, Meimi y St Tail son la misma persona pero Asuka jr. parecia interesado mucho en St Tail y odiar a Meimi lo que siepre la hacia sentirse como cucaracha, despues de todo como puedes competir contra ti misma y no ponerte en evidencia en el proseso y despues piensas¿quien esta ganando despues de todo, si un dia sabe qeue esa persona idealizada solo soy yo¿seguira sientiendio lo mismo por cualquera de las dos? creeeme es algo como para freite la cabeza un buen rato.

Antes de despedirme

**FELI FELIZ FELI FELIZ FELI FELIZ FELI FELIZ **

**CUMPLEAÑOS **

Espero que el martes lo hayas pasado super, la escena de donde la sigue para pedirle que sea su novia, que es mi favorita en este fic esta dedicada especialmente para ti que querias ver como amaba Inuyasha a Kagome, ese capricho completo te lo debo para el proxiomo cap, mientras disfruta de estae capitulo, gracias por el review.

**Aryaminuyasha**: Intentare seguir tu consejo, si vez toda la historia completa si es un rompecabeza, todas las piezas caen y embonan en su lugar pero hay un solo detonante que le dira a el si, es cierto, no te equivocas, era ella, que sera un momento muy tierno, creo que el misterio esta mas encerrado para el que para mis lectores, que es algo que conciderare muy bien, sigue mandando tus consejos, siempre seran muy bien recibidos gracias por el review.

**TLAP**: bueno si me tarde un poquito pero aqui esta la continuacion, espero y te guste mucho gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan:** Creo que eso de seguir su instinto es lo que mas en jacke pone a Inuyasha, el siente algo por esta Kagome, pero la pregunta es:

¿Siente algo por esta Kagome o es solo ese instinto y ese sentimiento dormido por su Kagome que esta despertando otra vez?

Tu ultimo comentario me dio la iluminacion sobre el papel de Ranma en mi historia, solo puedo decirte que no es lo clasico de, si tomo mi mejor amigo y le doy celos para hacerlo rabiar, solo es tomo mi mejor amigo y estoy con el, sin intenciones, a veces las cosas que no estan planeadas son las que mas llegan a confundirnos, las impreciones que uno mismo se crea eso es verdaderamente toruoso no o crees?

Pero bueno seguimos avanzando, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo, esperare anciosa tu proximo review, casi siempre eres la primera y eso es un verdadero placer gracias por el review.

_bueno creo que por hoy es todo, la cancion de esta ocacion fue Fairyland de Ayumi Hamasaki, las letras de esta chica junto con Hikari Utada,Sakamoto Maaya yLiame parecen de las mejores de todo el jpop asi que es probable que vemaos muchas de su canciones en este fic, solo no se guien demaciado de msi traducciones es un problema hayarlas pero lo hago por ustedes, no es un letra por letra pero si son versiones cercanas, vale nos vemos en el proximo Memorial adrees de Ayumi Hamasaki tambin._

_**Por favor, por favor, por favor antes de irte me dejas un review me encataria saber si te ha gustado mi historia.**_

_**Shian Shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	9. CAPITULO 8: OMOIDE TSUZUKI

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**HUIDA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 9:**_

_**Omoide Tsuzuki**_

_**Memorial Address**_

_Ayumi Hamasaki_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

- _Kagome – dijo el chico con tanto cariño._

- _Ranma. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Un chico con los mas hermosos ojos azul grises, vestido con una camisa china color negro y un largo cinto color rojo con pantalones negros también y calzas de estilo chino, cabello oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una coleta delgada y liza, como su hubiera sido recién cepillada, la miraba con una sonrisa amable, ella no pudo si no saltar a los brazos del chico con una enorme sonrisa.

- Por Dios, pero que haces aquí. – dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa alegre la chica de cabello rojo.

- Oh solo vine con los chicos, me terminaron convenciendo de venir, Moouse ha venido a ver a la abuela y no me pude negar.

- Oh, has venido con Moouse.

- Si, con Ryouga y con Akane pero ella se ha quedado en el hotel, debe volver mañana a Tokio para un examen en la Universidad.

- ¿Cómo han estado? cuéntame¿Qué paso con los planes de boda?

- Oh indefinidamente pospuestos.

- Que lastima.

- Hinagueshi.

Kagome volteo atrás de ella el chico de cabello plateado la miraba insistentemente, con cara de pocos amigos ella volteo y trato de sonreír.

- Si Taisho.

- No me presentaras a tu amigo. – dijo con una mueca extraña.

- Claro.

La chica tomo a Ranma de una mano y lo jalo cerca de ella contenta, el chico no dejo nunca de sonreír y tomo la libertad de rodear la cintura de la chica con un brazo.

- Ranma en es un…. Un amigo de mi grupo… Taisho.

- Taisho Inuyasha – dijo él completando su nombre.

- Él es un gran gran amigo – dijo mirando con mucho cariño a Ranma – Ranma Saotome.

- Mucho gusto Taisho.

- Igualmente Saotome.

- Ven, ven baila conmigo. – dijo la chica que ya lo jalaba a la pista

- Oh no, no puedo combatir tu forma de bailar, aun te extrañan en Nerima todos en el Neko Hanten

- Oh vamos no te lo tomes todo como una batalla Ran chan.

- Está bien.

Los dos chicos fueron a la pista y empezaron a bailar un de las movidas pistas que tenía el DJ en el lugar, Inuyasha solo la observo ir con aquel chico.

"_un amigo de mi grupo_" ella no lo toleraba ni como amigo, se supone que eso es lo que eran, se sintió herido… y mas que eso, ella trataba con tanta confianza y calidez a ese chico, ella era así con todos menos con él, la razón era estúpida, él no tenía la culpa de que el parecido con el chico que la había lastimado, no era justo.

La miro bailar con ese chico desde la barra con ganas de… no lo podía entender solo de hacer algo, lo que fuera, eran celos, él no era estúpido podía bien distinguir sus propios celos por esa chica.

- Wow ¿Quien ese chico tan apuesto que baila con Kagome? – dijo la chica de cabello castaño tomando un sorbo de soda de lima cuando había vuelto con su novio a la barra.

- Ranma Saotome. – dijo él sin animo y casi con frialdad.

- Wow no creí que fuera tan guapo. – dijo la chica recorriendo al chico con la mirada.

- _Hey darling_, Sango recuerdas que vienes acompañada – dijo el chico de ojos azules a su lado.

- _Oh,_ _come on_ _baby,_ tú sabes que lo digo solo por Kagome, me encantaría verla de un vez por todas con un chico así, Dios que pecado de hombre.

- Ya esta bien, entendimos Sango.

- Solo míralo.

La chica tenía razón, Ranma era un chico simplemente… hermosoMC1 sus ojos no solo eran hermosos, si no que tenía además mucha vida, tanto que no solo Sango lo miraba si no también varias de las chicas en el _fairyland _su porte era gallardo, a pesar de estar bailando se movía con rasgos que él hubiera podido definir como felinos, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente trabajado, alto…

- perfecto para ella – dijo él con lo que no pudo ser menos que desprecio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Es… - dijo con chico de la coleta que balaba con la pelirroja en la pista con un tono algo dudoso – ¿es el mismo Taisho que yo pienso? Kagome chan.

- Si Ran chan. – dijo ella con pesar

La chica tuvo que sostenerlo de un brazo y atraerlo más a ella para que no se fuera, tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo, el chico era incluso más fuerte de cuando lo conoció.

- Ranma no –dijo con un tono preocupado, no sabía si de que Ranma agrediera a Inuyasha o que Inuyasha supiera como responderle a este chico.

- No puedes decirme que regresaste con ese tipo. – dijo complemente enojado

- Claro que no – dijo hasta cierto punto molesta - nunca.

- Y entonces que hace aquí.

- Solo es una casualidad – dijo recargándose buscando un poco de confianza en el chico – te lo aseguro, él… él ni siquiera me ha reconocido, no tiene idea de quien soy yo.

- Estás segura – dijo con un tono interrogativo, su Kagome lo hubiera volteado a ver, lo hubiera visto subir una ceja y arrugar la frente.

- Claro que si, él sigue creyendo que estoy muerta y espero que siga si por siempre, - si Ranma la hubiera volteado a ver a ella hubiera la tela gris que cubría sus ojos - solo haré lo que tenga que hacer para tenerlo alejado.

- No estaría tan segura como tú. – dijo con una semi sonrisa.

- ¿Por que? – lo volteo a ver.

- Por que justo ahora esta teniendo un ataque de celos, - dijo con una sonrisa que parecía satisfecha - solo míralo.

La chica dio la vuelta hacía él y lo miro por sobre el hombro de Ranma, era cierto, él tenía un ataque de celos, solo en sus ojos se podían ver arder ante la rabia de verla con ese chico no podía ni disimularlo y dudaba que estuviera en realidad tratando de hacerlo.

- Te sientes incomodo por eso – dijo al conocer a esta chica y sabía que no podía tener la sangre tan fría.

- No, pero ¿tú no te sientes mal? – dijo sin poder sentarse hasta cierto punto contenta por ello.

- ¡Que va, al contrario, él se merece esto y más – dijo tomándola de la cintura con cierto toque de coquetería – esto y mas.

- Ranma… - quería desquitarse pero no sabía si quería inmiscuir a su mejor amigo en eso.

- Deja de protegerlo Kagome no se lo merece.

- Lo se. – dijo recargándose en su pecho – lo se.

El chico de cabello plateado se levanto y se aparto del grupo yendo al baño, no lo soportaba, simplemente no lo soportaba, no sabía que le estaba pasando¡por Dios! no era posible que la chica le importara tanto no tenía ni un mes de conocerla pero le ardía el pecho solo de verla con ese chico, si los seguía mirando filtrar uno con el otro en la pista un minuto mas no respondería de él mismo.

Kagome lo vio irse de la barra lo peor lo vio irse con una botella entera del güisqui que había estado tomando, él no sabía beber si se llevaba toda esa botella iba a terminar tirado en el piso, pero por que debía preocuparse por lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer…

- Por que es tu esposo.

- Lo dije en voz alta de nuevo, - dijo la chica algo sonrojada, eso último lo había pensado en voz alta seguramente… de nuevo.

- Si Kagome, no te preocupes de todos modos los chicos y yo no nos quedaríamos mucho, no quiero ocasionarte ningún problema, sea como sea, no es bueno que tu esposo te ve con un amigo así de íntimos.

- Ranma…

- Hey - dijo y puso un beso en su mejilla – yo se que un día las cosas simplemente se van a solucionar, confía en mi.

- Claro, tan cierto que yo me reconcilio con Inuyasha, como que tú un día te cases con Akane. Claro, los milagros pasan todos los días.

- Oye – dijo y tomo su mano y busco en su bolsillo, si él siempre tenía un bolígrafo en sus bolsas desde que había decidido escribir sus técnicas, y eso no había cambiado en esos años – llámame – dijo y apunto el número de su móvil en su mano, mañana estoy libre por la tarde, ven a tomar un café conmigo.

- Me encantaría.

- Solo llámame.

- Está bien, yo te llamo, nos vemos mañana.

- Saluda mucho a Akane mañana u hoy en la noche cuando la veas – digo guiñándole un ojo.

- Kagome.

- Anda, deben estarte esperando.

- Está bien cuídate.

El chico enseguida fue alado con por sus amigos y ella se retiro antes de que pudieran verla para no entretenerlos mas, además su mente estaba justo en un chico que cabello plateado que tenía en una mano una botella de güisqui y que no sabía beber.

- Sango, Miroku – se acerco la chica a su grupo que aun seguía en la barra – ¿donde esta Taisho?

- Creo que fue al baño – dijo Sango algo sorprendida por el repentino interés de su amiga por el joven de ojos ámbar –no creo que se sintiera muy bien se estaba portando muy raro.

- Solo es su instinto – dijo solo para si y dejo a los chicos en la barra.

Si, su instinto, de alguna manera ella sabía que era su instinto de pertenencia de ver a su mujer bailando con otro, lo que lo tenía así, así el mismo no lo entendiera, así él no supiera que era ella, era obvio que lo sentía.

Fue lamentable ver al chico allí sentado en el piso a un lado de la entrada de los sanitarios con su botella vacía, una vieja memoria despertó en ella en ese momento.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Ella entro con algo de miedo en el bar, no era tarde pero aun así no significaba que no hubiera algo ebrio oportunista que quisiera decirle o aun más hacerle algo. Como el chico que iba a buscar.

No le costo trabajo dar con él, él era uno entre un millón no era difícil localizar al chico de cabello plateado vestido de verde en ese lugar.

- Inuyasha…

Se acerco a un mesero y pidió agua mineral y un limón, ese chico se iba a enterar de lo que era verla realmente molesta.

- Muy bonito Inuyasha Taisho, - dijo plantándose frente a él y el chico apenas subió su mirada a ella - ¿que se supone que haces aquí? y en esas condiciones

- que quieres, mi novia me acaba de terminar, donde querías que estuvieras si no aquí.

- No, deberías estar la convenciendo que volviera contigo no embriagándote en un bar.

- Tú crees que ella volvería.

- No si te sigues portando como un idiota, anda levántate.

El mesero llego con el vaso de agua mineral y limón, ella lo jalo hasta el baño y se metió con él a pesar de ser el sanitario de caballeros, solo un chico dormido en una esquina del lugar y un olor que la hubiera hecho vomitar si no estuviera tan al pendiente del estado del chico colgado en su brazo.

- Bebe. – ordeno enérgica poniendo el vaso con el agua frente a él.

- ¿Que es? – dijo como adormilado.

- Que te importa, bebe.

El chico tomo el vaso y vio el agua clara con burbujas y lo bebió de un golpe, la reacción fue instantánea, la soltó para poder alcanzar un lavabo y dejar salir todo lo que tenía en el estomago, estuvo reclinado allí como 5 min. mientras la chica a su lado daba palmadas en su espalda.

Solo 5 min. fueron suficientes para que él pudiera recobrar la conciencia, y volteara a verla con una expresión que no podía ser mas que de congoja.

_--_ PLAF _--_

El fuerte golpe de la cachetada de la chica a su lado resonó en todo el sanitario, incluso el tipo dormido en el suelo despertó por el ruido, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

- Esto es lo que me ofreces Inuyasha Taisho, tener que venir aquí a sacarte de borracho cuando te niegue algo, tener que exponerme al peligro, que bueno que no he aceptado.

- No digas eso.

- Y que quieres, que te felicite acaso, no verdad, tú sabes que esto esta mal, muy muy mal.

- Tú sabes que yo nunca hago cosas así, solo que hoy yo solo… Kagome no sabes como me siento.

- Claro que lo se, - ella bajo su mirada sus ojos pardos se nublaron – tu crees que he dicho que no por que no quiera, pero como esperas que convenza a toda mi familia de esta locura, por favor tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo¿por que no puedes esperar?

- Por que no lo soporto, no entiendes, yo ya no quiero esas malditas formalidades de tener que verte de 8 a 8 solamente, yo te quiero allí las 24 horas, siento que pierdo el aire después de que te debo dejar en tu casa y no verte por otras 12 horas.

- Pero si esas 12 horas la pasas en cama.

- Precisamente por que te quiero en mi cama – dijo con suma intensidad en su voz.

- Inuyasha…

- No me digas que no quieres lo mismo, yo te he notado reaccionar a mí mas de una vez, no te mueres tú también de impaciencia, no te derrites tú también cuando nos quedamos a la cúspide de un beso, solo por que no podemos llegar mas lejos.

- Yo… - dijo ella ruborizada y apenada de que él pudiera leer las reacciones de su cuerpo.

- Kagome por lo que tú mas quieras, no me tengas en esta tortura un día mas, yo veré como convenzo a tu familia de que lo permitan, conseguiré todos los permisos que sean necesarios, sobornare al mismo diablo si eso hace que te pueda tener.

- Deja de decir esas cosas.

- Sabes que es verdad.

- Mi escuela y mis amigos y…

- No te quiero arrancar de tu vida, seguirás cursando tu escuela, después te ayudare hasta hacer un doctorado en letras su eso existe y tu lo quieres, no te alejare no de tus amigos, ni familia, ni vida, tu seguirás haciendo lo mismo que siempre pero quiero que eso lo hagas a mi lado, que las ultimas horas de mi día las pueda pasar viendo sus ojos cerrados, que pueda perderme en el calor de tu cuerpo, nada me importa mas que eso, ya lo he decidido.

- Inuyasha… es que solo tengo 17 años tú igual.

- Nunca te privare de nada, te daré hasta mi alma si me la pides, por favor.

- Anda vámonos de aquí. – dijo recargándolo de nuevo en su hombro –caramba para que bebes si no sabes hacerlo

- Kagome…

- Vamos, no pensaras que voy a aceptar ser tu esposa, en un sucio baño de bar verdad, de mi depende que tú llegues mañana a tomar café con un anillo de compromiso y arrodillado a mis pies, hasta mañana te diré que si, no antes.

- Gracias.

- No hasta mañana Inuyasha, no hasta mañana.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

La chica se agacho al lado del chico y lo miro a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía la botella con fuerza.

- Taisho.

- ¿Por que Kagome?

- ¿Que cosa?

No lo pudo evitar, él subió una mano en su mejilla y la toco tan suavemente que no pudo evitar que un escalofrió la recorriera, la mirada de Inuyasha era otra.

Inuyasha vio a la chica frente a él en sombras y sabía que quizás solo era la bebida, cuantas veces solo le pasaba lo mismo cuando llegaba al fondo de una botella de licor, su Kagome volvía a él para recriminarle su pena.

- Perdóname Kagome, fui un completo estúpido, nunca debí hacer lo que hice, nunca debí haber sido tan débil, tan imbecil, tan…

- Tu… - ella siento ganas de llorar, cuando empezó a hablarle finalmente a ella, su conciente dormido daba la oportunidad a su inconsciente a hablar quizás.

- Lo reconozco, siempre me gusto Kikyou, y ese día, ese día simplemente fue un impulso, no pude evitarlo, odio mi sangre desde ese momento, odio ser quien soy desde el día que te perdí, desde ese maldito día en que perdí mi conciencia, sabes que cuando estaba con ella solo podía sentirte a ti, solo podía sentir tu esencia en nuestra cama, Kikyou es fría como una muñeca de barro, pero necesitaba tanto de amor Kagome, se que suena completamente estúpido, se que no tiene ninguna lógica, que nadie en el mundo jamás entendería, ni mucho menos justificaría en lo mas mínimo lo que hice ese día ni siquiera yo mismo lo hago.

- ¿Y entonces por que lo hiciste?

- Por que quería mucho a Kikyou, y por que fui demasiado estúpido como para tener por amiga a una chica que estaba enamorada de mi, si tu hubieras sentido esa necesidad helándote la piel quizás lo entenderías, quizás solo quizás lo hubieras podido saber, yo se que no es justificación, lo se lo se, - el chico la tomo de una mano con mucha fuerza ella quiso poder hacer algo, poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba ya en el pasado, solo poder salir de su coraza un segundo – se que no tiene explicación Kagome, no tengo ninguna razón, ningún motivo y eso me esta matando, haber hecho algo que nos destruyo a los dos y no tener ninguna explicación, solo excusas, solo estúpidas excusas que sirven para no morir de la culpa que me roe…no puedo vivir con la pena de esto Kagome.

- Tienes razón no lo puedo entender.

- Perdóname por favor.

El chico se acerco a ella y la jalo al piso con él, ella quedo en medio de sus piernas mientras él la abrazaba con desesperación.

- Perdóname, nunca, nunca pensé que yo podría destruir a la persona mas que mas quiero, nunca pensé que en un solo minuto podía destruir algo tan bello, te lo juro, Kikyou jamás estuvo conmigo, nunca, nunca fue mi amante, solo fue ese instante, nunca te engañe, te amo demasiado para eso Kagome, perdóname.

- Yo…

- Kagome – la chica de cabello castaño y atado en una coleta se acerco a ellos – ¿está todo bien?

- Si, solo creo que ha tomado demasiado este chico por hoy.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Puedes decirle a Miroku si puede llevarnos a casa?

- Si, claro, solo pagamos la cuenta, puedes con él.

- Claro, solo ve por mi abrigo y aparquen cerca, yo lo ayudare.

- Bien.

La chica con esfuerzo lo ayudo a, levantase de su lugar, el chico se movió mecánicamente, no había tenido oportunidad de decir nada mas, el corazón se le había hecho un nudo al escucharlo hablar¿lo habría dicho todo en serio, él nunca la había engañado con Kikyou, tenía tanto en que pensar ahora.

El aire frió de la noche los goleo, trayendo un poco de conciencia a Inuyasha, que se sostuvo mejor de su cintura y se dejo guiar por ella. Enseguida Miroku llego con el auto y los ayudo a subir en él, ahora estaban seguros.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Es aquí, estas seguro – dijo la chica entrando al solitario departamento.

- Si, no te preocupes, no pienso hacerle nada a tu amigo, Miroku – dijo la chic prendiendo las luces mientras el chico de cabello plateado aun seguía sostenido de su cintura y recargado en su cuello.

- No lo digo por eso.

- Vamos, vayan a dormir, pero que digo, como cojones Sango va ir a "dormir" si se va a quedar en tu casa.

- Cuídalo bien, si necesitas ayuda, solo ve a la planta de abajo y llama esta bien.

- Claro, llamare a aun ambulancia que en cuanto tengas a mi amiga en tus garras el mundo desaparecerá.

- Tu si que me conoces – dijo con cuan sonrisa sarcástica, mientras la chica a su espalda se sonrojaba.

- Oigan, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera – se quejo.

- Anden vayan - dijo ella cerrando la broma - esto estará bien, solo debe dormir.

- Hasta mañana.

- O vienes con café cargado o no aparezcas.

- Oh también te deseo dulces sueños.

El chico cerro la puerta y ambos chicos quedaron solos en la habitación, ella suspiro ante la familiaridad del lugar y llevó al chico a la habitación. Era un habitación como cualquier otra, como lo era la habitación en la casa de Sesshomaru, pulcra, ordenada, solo había una chaqueta azul fuera de lugar, era el único lugar que ya no tenía cajas, lo dejo caer en su cama, y lo acomodo dentro de ella, le quito los zapatos y se sentó a su lado, sus suaves ronquidos daban señal que estaba profundamente dormido.

- podrá ser cierto – dijo acariciando su cabello revuelto – me decías la verdad.

Voltea a ver su buró buscando un reloj o algo quizás no era tan tarde y aun podía pedir un taxi a su casa, él no haría otra cosa más que dormir esa noche, se quedo helada cuando vio un portarretratos en él y una foto que le resultaba absolutamente familiar.

**_Munasawagi to tomo ni nemuri ni tsuita yofuke _**

_Recuerdo irme a dormir tarde esa noche sintiéndome intranquila _

**_Totemo kanashii yume o miteita no o oboeteru _**

_Y tener un sueño muy triste _

La foto del día de su boda.

Se levanto de la cama y la tomo en sus manos, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y una ligera escarcha quedo en la base del portarretratos, su frió de nuevo la dominaba, su tristeza en ese momento, pero se sintió tan triste en ese momento y no pudo evitarlo, todo ese tiempo pensando que quizás esas cosas ya ni siquiera existían, que él se habría desecho de todo y la había dejado en el olvido , todas esas ideas quedaban en el piso al ver esa foto, a su lado, en su buró, visible para todo el que estuviera allí.

- Kagome…

El chico susurro en sueños, ella lo voltea a ver, él la llamaba en sueños, quería entender, desesperadamente quería entender por que él había hecho eso… mas que entenderlo quería perdonarlo, con todo su corazón, por primera vez en todo esos años supo que no quería vivir toda su vida como una mentira.

"pero… ¿tengo un punto de regreso¿realmente puedo volver a ser quien fui?"

**_Kokoro ni kienai kizuato o nokoshita mama _**

_Brotó una cicatriz no borrada en mi alma _

**_Anata wa hitori hoshi ni natta _**

_Te convertiste en una estrella _

Había tanto en que pensar, el chico allí acostado lucia tan inocente, como si fuera un simple cachorro abandonado, dejo la foto en su lugar y se recostó al lado de su esposo mirándolo largamente, deseando que solo el tiempo no hubiera pasado y poder perderse en el mundo de los sueños con esa inimaginable sensación de tranquilidad que el chico le ofrecía.

Como quisiera que todo solo hubiera sido un sueño, que esa noche se despertara y ambos estuvieran en su sencillo hogar y que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, que ambos solo fueran esos mismos chicos de 18 años completamente enamorados uno del otro.

Ella cerro sus ojos, vio una mano libre de él sobre la cama y delicadamente posó su palma en ella, sus manos se veían pequeñas en medio de las de él, que parecían tan fuertes y tan peligrosas con sus afiladas uñas.

- solo serán 5 minutos, no mas, solo 5 minutos – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cansancio la consumiera.

**_Sono asa yokan wa chinmoku o yaburu youni _**

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar por la mañana, rompiendo el silencio _

**_Naridashita denwa de genjitsu no mono to natta _**

_Y la premonición se hizo realidad _

Eran cerca e las 3 am cuando un teléfono celular empezó a vibrar en su chaqueta, eso lo trajo a la realidad, medio abrió sus ojos y saco el molesto aparto de la chaqueta, vio el numero, Miroku, no se molesto en contestar, lo descolgó, y lo tiro al piso, se dispuso a dormir de nuevo cuando lo sintió casi como un niño una mano apretó su pulgar, fue que volteo su mirada y allí estaba ella, la chica de fulgurante cabello rojo durmiendo tranquila, de pronto la conciencia de que ella había ido al bar con ellos vino a su cabeza, pero ¿que hacía ella en su casa?

En el piso el celular volvió a vibrar haciendo un extraño ruido en el piso por el golpe del movimiento, la chica empezó a revolverse en sueños, él presiono su mano mas fuerte cuando el celular volvió a vibrar pero no lo levanto, se quedo viendo a la chica con sus ojos cerrados.

**_Sayonara ne mou nidoto aenai basho e itta none _**

_Sayonara - te has ido al lugar donde nunca más _

**_Eien no wakare no tsumetasa o uketomerarezu ni _**

_Podremos encontrarnos _

Sintió su corazón latir mas rápido, y una sensación conocida lo envolvió, la de tener a la persona indicada durmiendo a tu lado y el presentimiento se hizo realidad, no era el mismo sentimiento por esa adorada persona que ya no vería nunca mas, era algo completamente nuevo y diferente.

"Si, estoy enamorado de Kagome Hinagueshi"

**_Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara _**

_No puedo soportar la frialdad de la partida eterna desearía saber de ti _

**_Atashi wa anata ni tashikani aisarete itatte _**

_Que realmente fui amada por ti sólo una vez más, _

**_Tatta ichido de iikara _**

_Incluso si hubiese sido una mentira _

El chico tomo mas fuerte la mano de la chica y quiso quedarse solo con ese pensamiento pero mil de ellos estaban corriendo como locos dentro de su cabeza, Hinagueshi lo odiaba, acababa de conocerla como podía sentir algo así por ella, ella era todo lo contrario de lo que quería en una chica y al mismo tiempo todo lo que buscaba y la mas importante…

"como puedo tener derecho a enamorarme de nuevo después de matar a mi Kagome"

Eso lo había mantenido solitario durante todo esos años, el solo pensamiento que él en realidad no tenía derecho de enamorarse de nuevo, que había tenido a la persona de toda su vida a su lado y en vez de ondearla, amarla y respetarla, la había destruido, la había matado.

Cerró sus ojos y solo deseo descansar, esa pequeña presión sobre su pulgar se intensifico, el rodeo su cintura con su brazo libre y se hundió en el tenue aroma de agua fresca de su cabello.

**_Owari_****_ naki hazu no kanashimi wa maku o tojite _**

_La pena que pensaba interminable llegó a su fin _

**_Kisetsu mo kawatte samusa ga yakeni mi ni shimiru kedo _**

_La estación ha cambiado, siento amargamente el frío _

**_Are wa wasure mo shinai natsu no hajimari no hi de _**

_Nunca olvidaré ese primer día de verano _

**_Atashi no kawari ni kotoshi wa sora ga naki tsuzuketa _**

_El cielo continúa llorando en mi lugar _

Si solo la vida le estuviera presentando una nueva oportunidad. Si le estuviera entregando a una nueva Kagome para enmendar sus errores.

**_Datte amarinimo yume no tsuzuki no youde _**

_Siento que estuviese viviendo la continuación de un sueño _

**_Mada naku koto sae mo dekinai mamá _**

_Y ni siquiera puedo llorar _

"solo levántate y vete"

Fue ese el primer e instintivo pensamiento de Kagome cuando había despertado, cuando había sentido el cuerpo recorrido y conocido del que había sido su esposo y el amor de su vida, rodeándola de la cintura, temía que el frió que amenazaba su cuerpo en ese momento lo alertara, en un rápido y fluido movimiento se desprendió de su mano y salio de la cama, no huiría, no le daría a entender a él, cosas que no había sido, esperaría a que él despertara y lo vería a la cara antes de irse.

**_Sayonara ne saigo no kotoba sae todokanai _**

_Sayonara - incluso mis últimas palabras no te alcanzaron _

**_Wakare no tsumetasa o Iyatte hodo omoishirasareru _**

_Estoy preparada para darme cuenta del frío de la partida _

**_Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara _**

_Desearía saber de ti _

Al despertar estaba de nuevo solo en la cama, lo había soñado, realmente la chica no se había quedado allí, agudizo su oído y pudo sentir los tacones altos de la chica en la sala, se levanto y salio de su habitación.

Si, la chica seguía allí se arreglaba el pelo delante del espejo que había en el recibidor, había tenido que mover un par de cajas para poder encontrarlo, pero lo había hecho sin mas, volteo a tomar su bolsa cundo lo vio parado mirándola como si no la conociera en el quicio de la puerta.

- Te dejo café en la cocina, nada de tomar cerveza, veo que en realidad tú no sabes beber así que beber algo mas con el estomago vació te sentaría mucho peor, así que no lo hagas, no encontré nada para llenar el estomago, dudo que ese jamón que tenías en la nevera sirva, así que solo toma café y cuando estés limpio sal a comer algo.

- Quédate – se aventuro a decir para detenerla, ya se había colgado su bolsa al hombro.

- No puedo, le he dejado mi numero Ranma y seguro me llamara quiero estar en casa lo antes posible.

- Ranma…

- Si, mi amigo Ranma – lo volteo a ver melancólicamente – entiendo que no recuerdes nada, estabas muy mal anoche, con la cantidad de cosas que estuviste diciendo no me parece extraño.

- ¿Que te dije? – dijo confundido.

- Mira tengo cosas que entender hoy así que otro día lo discutimos esta bien, ahora ya debo irme – dijo y se acerco a él puso un beso en su mejilla, él cerro los ojos por instinto – come, báñate y atiende tu teléfono ha estado sonando desde que desperté, sayonara.

- Sayonara.

La chica de cabello rojo salio de allí sin oportunidad que él dijera nada mas, solo la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta cerrándola tras de si, escucho sus tacones alejarse parado en ese mismo lugar, cuando no hubo mas sonido entró a la cocina, su móvil estaba allí junto a la llena cafetera, estaba seguro que la cafetera aun seguía empacada, ella la había sacado también, sonrió y lleno una taza, en ese momento su móvil volvió a sonar, Miroku de nuevo.

- _Mochi mochi. _

- Hey casanova¿como estuvo tu noche?. – dijo Miroku de el otro lado de la línea conduciendo en su auto – te busque toda la noche para saber si estabas bien, pero nunca contestaste, que ¿hubo una noche muy movida?

- Miroku… - dijo casi con recriminación – no paso nada, estaba tan borracho que solo dormí hasta hace unos minutos.

- Oh no puede ser, no me dijiste tu mismo que la chica te interesa, la tienes en tu apartamento una noche y no haces nada, _boludo_.

- Lo se… soy un perfecto idiota.

- Paso por ti voy a desayunar algo apenas deje a Sango en su casa.

- Perfecto me muero de hambre.

- Llego en 10

El chico colgó y él lo imito, volvió a sorber el café, estaba realmente bueno, hacía un muy buen café… suspiro, caray seria que a todas las chicas de las que él se enamorara tendrían el mismo vicio.

**_Sugoshita ano hi o kuyandari shitenaindatte _**

_Que nunca lamentaste los días que habíamos pasado juntos sólo una vez más _

**_Tatta ichido de iikara _**

_Incluso si hubiese sido una mentira _

Una extraña e insipiente lluvia había empezado a caer cuando llego a su departamento, las primeras lluvias de el transcurso de verano a primavera había empezado el día de hoy, ella salio por su balcón al pequeño patio que contaba en el departamento, una torre de comunicaciones robaba la mitad del paisaje pero no importaba, ella no estaba en realidad mirando nada que no fueran las gotas de lluvia caer a sus pies, mojándola hasta los tobillos, vio las pequeñas gotas mojarla allí y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

_…Perdóname, nunca, nunca pensé que yo podría destruir a la persona mas que mas quiero, nunca pensé que en un solo minuto podía destruir algo tan bello, te lo juro, Kikyou jamás estuvo conmigo, nunca, nunca fue mi amante, solo fue ese instante, nunca te engañe, te amo demasiado para eso Kagome, perdóname… _

Si fuera cierto, si todo lo que ella había creído ese tiempo, si todos los motivos que ella se había creado también tratando de justificar su huida no tuvieran en realidad valides, ella se fue para vengarse de él, no sabia si lo lograba pero sabía que el orgullo de Inuyasha si saldría herido si sabía que ella no seria suya nunca, y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que la única manera de ello fuera que ella estuviera muerta. Había hecho lo correcto, y si solo fuera en realidad ese instante de tentación, si fuera solo eso…

**_Doushite_****_ souyatte saigo no saigo made nee _**

_¿__Por qué lo hiciste de esta manera, saliendo de las _

**_Omoide_****_ dake o oiteku no _**

_Memorias sólo al final del todo? _

**_…Te amo… _**

Lo había dicho con tanta pasión en su voz, lo había dicho como si fuera el mismo sentimiento que le había demostrado a ella, la había abrazado como si en realidad el alma se le fuera a escapar del cuerpo si no la detenía con sus brazos…

**_Sayonara ne mou nidoto aenai basho e itta none _**

_Sayonara - te has ido al lugar donde nunca más _

**_Eien no wakare no tsumetasa o uketomerarezu ni _**

_Podremos encontrarnos _

Pero no, ella ya no tenía punto de regreso, la Kagome que había sido hace años, es que podía confiar con los ojos cerrados, la que no conocía la traición y el dolor de la perdida, la que no hubiese podido fraguar la mentira enorme de su muerte, ya no existía, ella en realidad había muerto el mismo día que vio a clamor de su vida con…

Sabía que ella misma se estaba cerrado las puertas a su propia felicidad pero no conocía otro camino que el que ya tenía recorrido, quizás la única respuesta ahora era la misma que había tenido el mismo día que lo volvió a ver, sacarlo de nuevo de su vida y si no podía huir de nuevo, salirse ella de su vida

**_Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara _**

_No puedo soportar la frialdad de la partida eterna desearía saber de ti _

**_Atashi wa anata ni tashikani aisarete itatte _**

_Que realmente fui amada por ti sólo una vez más, _

**_Tatta ichido de iikara _**

_Incluso si hubiese sido una mentira _

Todo era mejor que volver a ver ese deseo reflejado en sus ojos de nuevo, no sabía si ese deseo era por ella, por su nombre por su recuerdo o algo así, era mejor salirse de su vida dejarlo con un recuerdo de esa niña y dejarlo reconstruir su vida, él ya había pagado con el cargo en su conciencia por lo que le había hecho a ella no quería mas, solo quería que cada uno siguiera su camino, era lo mejor, lo mas sano, lo mas lógico. Saber que lo amo un día así él no lo hubiera hecho en realidad.

"¿como puedes saber que él no te amo, todo su entorno decía lo contrario¿como puedes saber ahora que todo fue una mentira?"

**_Kore wa tada no yume no tsuzuki no monogatari de _**

_Por favor, dime que esto sólo es la historia de continuación del sueño _

**_táis wa mada me ga sametenai dake to itte _**

_Y que no estoy todavía despierta _

No, no lo sabía, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir con lo que sabía y eso es lo único que podía hacer, seguiría sobreviviendo, si vivía en un sueño hecho de una mentira no planeaba despertar.

_Fin capitulo 9_

_03 de Abril de 2006_

_12: 55 a.m._

_nota de autora:_

_fanfiction no me quiee si esta actualizacion no sube yo me pego un tiro, gracias por todo su apoyo, los adoro a todos._

Vampire Hanyou: gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos esperoy disfrutes de la actualizacion gracias por el review

LyzMir: Jeje debo confesar que fue un error de contexto, estoy tan acostumbrada a los ojos de Kagome que olvide que le poia pupilentes jeje, no volvera a pasar y si lo hago.. por favor dejamelo saber de nuevo, lo se puede llegar a ser muy confuso, gracias por hacemelo notar y por todas tus buenas impreciones de la historia espero y te haya gustado la acualizacion gracias por el review

Aryam li: Espero y un dia me puedas compartir la idea que estas concibiendo, si ya la tienes presisa cuentamela, solo mandame un mensaje vale. En realidad no estoy intentando ocultarla solo hacerla tan obvia que cuando inuyashafinalmente tope con que es elal se va a sentir tan estupido por no saberlo antes jajajaja lo se soy muy muy muy mala jaja, ademas me gustaria que descubireran el secreto de la historia, quiero saber en realidad que tantos fans tengo jajajaja no es cierto, solo bromeo pero si quiero identificar las personas que han seguido mas de una historia mia ya tengo localizadas a varias (a todas esas que ya saben el secreto y que estan identificandode aqui MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS). tenemos el mismo sueño, a mi me facina escribir y publicar aqui por que eso me ayuda mucho, la gente como tú y creeme, no me lo tomo a mal, si no todo lo contrario, me dicen que me falta, que debo poder, quitar, agregar y eso me sirve de experiencia, y dejame decirte una cosa, en el momento que tu escribes y publicas como hacemos aqui, ya eres una escritora, asi que eso callo primero jeje. graicas por la recomendacion de cemzoo lo pensare muy seriemente gracias por el review.

Pd. Lamentablemente en el departamento de kagome no paso nada, creo que te habra dado un ataque ahora que no paso nada en el departamento de Inu tampoco.

DyeLbi-chan: GRACIAS nesesitaba escuchar eso, estaba dudando terriblemente si poner ese toque de irrealidad en medio de mi historia , pero si a una persona le gusta, vale la pena, no te preocupes por la incursion de Ranma, para nada seria capaz de alejarlo de Akane, me encanta esa pareja. espero y este capitulo te haya gustado y te hayas podido comer con la imaginacion al adorable Ranma, este sobre todo que es tan kawaii jeje, gracias por el review

Fel: ESTAS LOCA FEL LOCA LOCA LOCA PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS si mi rostro debio ser un poema cuando vi la cuenta de 100 reviews en mi fic, eres un sol, (cielos yo te dije eso,q ue bueno que andas de vacaciones, hey traeme una estrella de mar si vas a la playa vale) acabo de recordar la cuanta de kagome y lo proometo la pagare, la chica ha de decir que que cinica que hasta cuando pero lo hare. disfruta mucho de tus vacas y estare esperando a que leas esto,

Tata Mei

Al movimiento de los 100 reviews: muchas muchas gracias por la atencion, se que no son mis lectoras, pero les agradesco mucho lo que hicieron por mi, apenas y Fel tenga la historia de Kagome en sus manos la hare llegar a ustedes cuatro. Kary, Mary, Tita, Rachell in really tanks so much.

Keren: Lo se me gusta jugar demaciado con los detalles de la historia, el apellido, las pistas, las cosillas jeje me encanta regosijarme con mi historia jeje, gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices me levantan un monton la moral, mientras haya una sola persona que me diga que le gusta como escribo seguire haciendolo tanto como pueda.

Como vez, me gusta la situacion en que ella no es la que le esta provocando celos, en este caso fue cosa nada mas de Ranma que le cae tan mal de por si, pero no de ella, asi que mas adelante no tiene por que estarle rindiendo ninguna cuenta, me gusta mucho este personaje de Ranma un poquito modificado y creeme una vez que la imagen estaba pasando por mi cabeza casi babeaba, (uups que no me oiga gali que me mata jeje), soy muy ambivalente no crees? una declaracion de novios muy dulce y una de esposos muy visarra, jeje que puedo decir, espero y este cap te haya gustado por favor no dejes de mandarme tu review,

Mili: Aqui la actualizacion espero y te haya gustado, dejame un mensajito para sabelo vale, gracias por el review

Adris-Kikyou: Yo creo que Any es una de las mejores en esta pagina, que bueno que mi historia haya quedado al nivel de ella jeje, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado¿me dejas un mensajito mas para saberlo, espero que la respuesta sea si, gracias por el review

LadyJ07: Bueno aqui espongo la salida de las emociones de Kagome de la forma mas saludable posible, ojala y hubiera la misma forma en al vida real haaa bueno, ahora si que las cosas se pusieron muy muy tensas, con Ranma en medio, su intervencion no sera muy larga, pero creeme sera determinante, para empezar,el se dio cuenta por fin que esta emamorado de ella, asi le calló de golpe simple and Clean, no te ha pasado de pronto, que uan cosa que todos saben, que todo mundo ve en ti, que incluso tu sabes, pero llega un moemnto, en el que te vez a ti mismo y dices, si, es cierto, eso es asi, simple y llanamente asi, ahora a ver que pasa espero y te haya gustado mucho este capitulo gracias por el review.

TLAP: aqui la actualizacion, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y medejes algun otro comentario sobre el, gracias por el review

Sango: Te la mereces completamente, querida amiga has logrado la proeza que de nadie esperaba, espero y al medalla este enmarcada y colgada en tu cabecera jajajaja, espero y este nuevo cap te haya gustado, ya te mostrare mi nuevo material cuando volvamos para que te pongas al corriente, tengo un nuevo cap de angela y uno de genio como vez, gracias por el review

PD1 Caray si es cierto, creo que tendremos que hacer algo para remediar eso, donde quedara nuestro espiritu de clan salvaje jajajajajaja.

PD2 jeje bueno eso espero si no sufrire mucho.

PD3 ¿sigues pensando o ya lo has decidido?

Serena tsukino chiba: Prometo solemnemente que cumplire todas las demandas requeridas jajajaja la verdad va a ser una historia muy muy apasionada, espero y de verdad lo sigas hasta el fin, perdon por el retrazo pero pues son dias blancos para mi y no puedo actualizar, jeje, pero aqui estoy armada hasta los dientes, espero y este cap te haya gustado, gracias por el review

StarFive: pues solo te puedo decir APASIONATE POR LO QUE HACES si es cantar, si es la poesia y si tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo apasionate por eso, de una persona apasionada es de donde nacen los mas grades genio. Espero y este cap no te confunda tanto, y que te guste, solo fue un recurso para saber como ella habia recobrado su control y jugar con el realismo magico de mi historia jeje, espero y me dejs un mesnajito, para saber si te ha gustado este cap, cuidate mucho, gracias por el review

Jimena-chan: Fue con todo mi cariño de verdad, a mi me hace muy feliz cuando tu me mandas un mensaje y ahora solo podia retribuirtelo con todo mi cariño.

creo que justamente irreal es el termino, imagina a la persona que mas quisiste en el mundo peor que tu sabes que esta muerta, no lo creerias o si? asi ella se siguiea viendo exactamente igual que antes, lo lo crees? eso de las aventuras suena terriblemente seductor lo pensare muy bien, espero y este cap te haya guatado, me parecio muy linda la escena donde estan recostados en la cama, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por el review

pd.- Bueno, ahora ya sabes como se siente Inuyasha ademas de terriblemente culpable.

Dita-chan: Si fue el primero jeje. me siento muy contento que la psicologia de este personaje de verdad esta haciendo eco en las personas que estan leyendo la historia, culpabilidad, falta de perdon a si mismo, el cerrarse a las personas es justo lo que esta pasando, pero es cierto que el alma no puede permanecer dormida para siempre, por muy profunda que sea la pena siempre tiene que sobreponerse o resignarse a morir y creo que Inuyasha es demaciado orgulloso como para eso. se que es muy bizarra la forma en la que kagome afronto sus emociones pero que puedo decir me gusta mucho jugar con el realismo magico de una historia si se puede en el siguiente capitulo quedara mas claro este asunto, creo que en el momento que mas claramente se ven los sentimientos que esta pasando Kagome, es cuando se pregunta a si misma si realmente tiene un punto de regreso, veamnos si lo tiene o no pero eso lo averiguaremos hasta otro capitulo jeje, espero y de nuevo la proxima vez seas tambien la primera gracias por el review

_me dejan un review antes de irse._

_por favor_

_shians shen mimi chan_


	10. CAPITULO 9: TOMODACHI

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_HUIDA_**

**_por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo_** **_10:_**

_**Tomodachi**_

_**Friends**_

**_Hamasaki_** **_Ayumi_**

_**Ring ring ring**_

Este sonido fue el que trajo a la realidad a Kagome de sus pensamientos, se levanto del suelo donde había estado sentada y entro al cuarto y cogío su móvil.

- _mochi mochi_ – contesto ella.

- Hola princesa amazona ¿como estas? – saludo el chico del otro lado en una calle en un teléfono publico.

- Deja de llamarme así Ranma.

- Caray si es un halago¿esta en pie aun lo del café?

- Claro. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que te parece si es en lugar de solo un café es un almuerzo, me muero de hambre y Akane se ha ido antes de poderle decir buenos días siquiera.

- No te lo creo, dudo que acostada a tu lado no pudieras darle los buenos días siquiera.

- Ella es demasiado discreta, ni la note y ...

La línea se escucho vacía un segundo y luego como el chico se golpeaba el auricular en la cabeza. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír divertida al imaginarlo golpeándose con el teléfono.

- no te preocupes, no planeo decírselo a nadie.

- Bien…. ¿que dices entonces, aceptas.

- Bien, esperare en la avenida principal en 20 minutos vale, hallaremos un lugar por allí.

- Vale, te veo entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Nada entonces amigo.

- No Miroku, nada, en primer lugar ella no es ese tipo de chica.

- ¿Como lo sabes, solo tienes de conocerla un par de semanas.

- No lo se, solo lo pienso, sabes lo que hizo en la mañana, saco la cafetera de una caja y me dejo café hecho, un café bastante bueno de hecho.

- Eso hizo.

- Si, vació mi ultima botella de jugo de manzana y tiro las cosas echadas a perder al triturador, ella es extraña, estoy seguro incluso que limpio un poco, me hubiera gustado verla moverse con esa naturalidad en la casa, no la entiendo es como si delante de mi fuera una persona y lejos de mi otra, has visto con que familiaridad trato al tal Saotome.

- No en realidad el espectáculo de tus rabiando de celos nos pareció mucho mas interesante.

- Tan obvio soy – dijo picando por tercera vez ese trozo de carne en su plato.

- Tanto como que ese trozo de vaca esta bien muerto Inuyasha no tienes que seguir trinchándolo.

El chico tomo la indirecta y dejo caer su tenedor en el plato, no tenía hambre de hecho a pesar de que ya era medio día y tenía el estomago vació.

- esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

- Oh vamos chico, a no ser que en Tokio hayas dejado a tu mujer, no creo que sea problema que empieces a conquistar a Hinagueshi.

- Bien, ese es el problema.

Miroku vio con confusión a su vecino esperando que explicara lo que había dejado entre ver.

- veras hace como 6 años…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Oh por favor Ka chan.

- Es en serio Ran chan, no paso nada.

- ¿Por que te has quedado allí, no te parece que es peligroso.

- Oh estaba tan ebrio que no hubiera podido siquiera levantarse de la cama, dejo el móvil sonando toda la noche tirado en el piso, al verlo tenía como unas 5 llamadas perdidas.

- Te sigues moviendo con demasiada familiaridad alrededor de él.

- Si lo se.

Dijo ella y mordió el bollo con crema y bebió un sorbo mas de café con leche, Ranma tenía razón, pero no lo podía evitar, su casa entera se parecía mucho a la que tenían juntos, podía incluso jurar que la cafetera era la misma, o al menos el mismo modelo que tenía en su apartamento, la mala costumbre de él de dejar las cosas echarse a perder en la nevera, y el jugo de manzana que con la sed que tenía después de el par de granizados con ron había terminado. Volteo a ver a su amigo y suspiro cansada, dejo el bollo en el plato.

- Ranma no me veas así. –dijo la ver la mirada casi de reproche de su amigo.

- No te veo de ninguna manera Ka chan, es solo que sabias que tenía que llegar este momento tarde o temprano, solo espero que no tenga tan mala suerte como yo cuando pueda ponerse delante de ti.

La chica no pudo menos que recuperar su buen humor, y estallar en una risa escandalosa con su amigo al recordar la suerte del pobre Ranma Saotome cuando finalmente había logrado tener control sobre la fuerza de ataque del alma de hielo.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

- ya estoy aquí abuela.

El chico de camisa china roja estaba parado en la puerta del Neko Hanten, Kagome lo miro desde la cocina un poco inquieta, la abuela dijo que su retador llegaría en cualquier momento y de toda la gente que había visitado el Neko Hanten ese día, ese chico de impresionantes ojos azules pero que despertaba en ella una cierta sensación extraña era lo mas parecido a un contrincante que había visto.

- bienvenido, bienvenido airen.

- Bien, espero que sea cierto lo que dijo, que solo sea un combate limpio, nada de trampas amazonas para casarme con shampoo.

- Te lo aseguro prometido, es solo para probar la fuerza de mi nueva alumna.

- ¿Su alumna o su camarera?

- Jojo no tienes idea en lo que te estas metiendo prometido.

- Bien pues muestre la.

- Pequeña Niichieju, sal de allí.

Kagome salio de la cocina, llevaba un traje chico color de rosa de pantalones, la abuela se lo había dado diciendo que era mas fácil de usar en una batalla.

- vayamos atrás, esto será tan divertido.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Kagome… Higurashi Kagome.

- Bien yo soy Ranma Saotome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ambos chicos y la anciana amazona estaban en el patio, del restaurante, esperando ansiosos, Kagome lucia fría delante del muchacho, algo había en él que implemente no le gustaba, algo en su apariencia, en su forma de hablar, solo algo pero no podía identificar que era.

- Prometido, las reglas son muy simples, este es un combate de auras, a mi Niichieju le he enseñado una versión nueva del alma de hielo y quiero que intentes vencerla en un combate en base de energía.

- Que clase de energía es la que usa ella¿positiva o negativa?

- Ambas

- Ambas – Ranma la volteó a ver sorprendido, era complicado poder tener control sobre un tipo de energía específica y ella controlaba ambas.

- Si, ambas.

- Vaya eso es nuevo – dijo estirando los músculos con anticipación – así que no se que tipo de energía es la que me va a atacar.

- Así es.

El chico se puso en pose y estiro el cuello, por algún extraño motivo su coleta se destrabo y su cabello callo tras de él, Kagome supo entonces por que él no le despertaba una buena sensación, de esa forma, con su cabello suelto se parecía mucho a Inuyasha.

- Abuela.

- Lo se Niichieju, lo se.

- Pero yo.

- Si no deseas hacerlo es la hora, pero yo no te aseguro que puedas seguir conteniendo tu energía por mucho tiempo tienes que aprender a liberarla y eso solo lo harás si aprender a sacarla de tu cuerpo no solo a contenerla.

- Abuela, no me trajo para pelear con una niña miedosa, verdad.

- Yo no te tengo miedo Inuyasha.

Ranma volteo a ver a la chica de la cual ya prendía una columna de energía caliente, él empezó a modular la energía propia con su emociones mas frías, y la empezó rodear, espero a que ella empezara a atacar, y lo hizo, era lenta, increíblemente lenta, mas aun que Akane, pero sus golpes estaban marcados con una increíble furia, su instinto le dicto que se había metido en un terreno terriblemente pantanoso justo en es momento y que no saldría bien librado, no era fuerte, no era una guerrera era una chica aprendiendo una técnica.

- ¿que se propone abuela? Esta no es una amazona, es una chica normal no es cierto.

- No, no lo es, pero lo lleva en la sangre – dijo fumando de su larga pipa – si quieres saberlo lo único que quiero es que le salvemos la vida a esta niña.

Ranma la miro aun mas confundido, ella seguía atacando y haciéndolo entrar a la espiral, por que estaba siguiéndolo, acaso no había aprendido bien la técnica como para darse cuenta de que la estaba atrapando en la espiral, no quería lastimarla, no estaba bien.

- No te atrevas prometido – dijo la anciana cuando vio en los ojos la indecisión del chico – si no sigues ahora, la mataras en lugar de solo lastimarla.

- Abuela.

Kagome estaba en su propio punto del mundo, ese era Inuyasha, sus fieros ojos, su forma de moverse, su rostro de arrepentimiento, pero nada era cierto, no lo era no lo era, no lo era. Estaba completamente concentrad, sacando la energía que la protegía frente a Inuyasha, su furia, su auto respeto, su coraje, su orgullo, de ser integra, esto la protegía, esto daba un tinte extrañamente seguro en ella y caliente.

Ranma llego al centro del remolino y era el momento de dar el golpe final.

- Kikyou…

La abuela dijo en voz muy baja pero ya sabía la reacción que ese nombre tenía en su alumna, ella estaba enteramente mecanizada para modular su energía a su voz, la energía se congelo al máximo, ella no tenía protección contra lo que le hacía sentir Kikyou y solo dejo su energía fluir, llena de odio y de resentimiento, el cambio fue muy rápido, ni siquiera le chico delante de ella lo previo hasta que lo alcanzo no pudo evitar que en lugar de responder la energía con la suya propia esta se volcara en un embudo y cayera pesada sobre él.

Kagome no lo pudo evitar, una concentración enteramente fría salía de su cuerpo en una columna y esta fue absorbida por la otra fuente de energía a su lado, sintió de pronto como si todo el sentimiento pesado que había sentido por Kikyou empezara a abandonarla, ella no era la completa culpable como quería hacerse a ella misma creer, ella no lo traicionaba como Inuyasha, ella era solo su amiga, no era la persona que le había prometido su vida a su lado, era distinto.

Cuando se dio cuanta que por Kikyou no sentía odio, no como el que tenía por Inuyasha, en realidad lo que sentía era pena, la energía se extinguió, abrió los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Oh por dios.

La chica se arrodillo junto a la chica pelirroja que estaba en delante de ella en un cubito de hielo.

- abuela pero que…

- Oh no te apures, solo pon a calentar agua.

- Pero y ¿Ranma…?

- Este es Ranma

- ¿Que?

- Oh vamos Niichieju - dijo tomándola de un brazo - te lo contare mientras calentamos el agua vamos.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

- y nunca supe con que energía debía atacarte.

- Y te mande por los aires más de dos veces.

- Y me hiciste cubito de hielo otras tantas.

Las risas divertidas de los dos chicos atrajeron la mirada de más de una persona en medio de la calle de regreso a casa de ella.

- Agradezco que Akane no haya aceptado aprender esa técnica después de todo, no la hubiera resistido, uno nunca sabe con que va a salir esa mujer a veces.

- Eso es cosa de mujeres después de todo.

- Tienes razón, cuando llego a convertirme por mas de 6 horas estoy seguro que empiezo a sentir como chica y no lo resisto.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso¿Qué¿hay algo malo en como sienten las chicas?

- Caray por que todo se lo toman tan a pecho.

- Esto lo pagas Saotome.

- Eso solo si me alcanzas Higurashi.

Acto seguido el chico echo a correr con una pelirroja detrás de él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku conducía de regreso a los departamentos Hanasaki cuando su amigo finalmente había terminado su relato.

- No te lo puedo creer, no tienes el tipo de los caen con la primera. – dijo dando una vuelta para entrar a las calles centrales lejos del trafico.

- Ella no era la primera, había tenido muchas chicas antes – dijo como si debiera defenderse.

- ¿Incluida la tan Kikyou? – dijo sin intención.

- Claro que no, Kikyou es solo mi mejor amiga, nunca he andado con ella.

- Es decir que ¿aun la seguiste tratando?

- Si, pero no ha sido nunca igual que antes, creo que desde ese día ella me tiene algo de miedo, no tolera del todo estar cerca de mi.

- No lo dudo, de alguna manera debe sentirse responsable de la muerte de… ¿como es que se llama tu esposa¿me lo dijiste? – dijo tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica en medio de la charla que acaba de tener con su inquilino.

- No. – dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

- Y entonces ¿su nombre era…? – dijo esperando que él lo aclarara finalmente.

Inuyasha se quedo viendo el camino con desdén, un perro se atravesó a una calle de ellos lo vio a un lado cuando la recorrieron rascándose una oreja sentado en la siguiente calle.

- Kagome. – dijo casi como si solo fuera para él.

- ¿Que con ella? – dijo extrañado ¿que tenía que ver la pelirroja en todo eso?

- Ese era su nombre, Higurashi Kagome.

Miroku siguió vigilando el camino sin saber que responder por un segundo, dio vuelta en una curva cerca de un parque viendo a dos niñas en un columpio.

- este mundo esta muy enfermo, mira que la primera chica en la que te fijas después de eso, se llame de la misma manera.

- Si lo se.

**_Kokoro_** **_kara waraete mitasareru toki ni wa_**

_Cuando llene con risas desde el alma_

**_Jibun_** **_no shiawase ni kidzuku koto dekite'nakatta yo_**

_No podía notar mi propia felicidad_

- En serio no tienes por que hacer esto Ranma.

- Claro que si, además es bueno para fortalecer mis brazos.

- Pedazo de vanidoso.

La chica iba motada sobre su espalda, en su pequeña persecución había tropezado con fuerza y su tobillo tenía una muy fuerte inflamación. No era el destino, bueno quizás solo un poco el que puso a Kagome e Inuyasha en la misma calle en ese momento cuando reía contenta con su amigo yendo sobre su espalda y el chico con su amigo en el auto.

- hablando del diablo. – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Miroku.

- ¿Que?

- Mira quienes van allí Taisho.

Inuyasha volteo a ver en la misma dirección que su vecino y vio a la alegre chica sobre la espalda del chico de ojos azules, riendo feliz de la vida.

- detente. – dijo secamente.

- Esta bien - Miroku lo hizo lo antes posible Inuyasha tenía cara de que si no se detenía de todos modos saldría del auto.

Ni Ranma ni Kagome se dieron por enterados de que el auto se aparcaba a su lado ensimismados en su propia platica acerca de la vanidad del chico de ojos azules y de su le quedaba mejor el rojo o el azabache en el cabello.

- ustedes si que arman una linda escena en verdad.

Kagome volteo a ver sobre su hombro y rodeo un poco más fuerte el cuello de su amigo

**_Mou_** **_modoru koto wa dekinai ano natsu natsukashiku natte mo_**

_No puedo volver, no importa lo mucho que yo extrañe ese verano_

**_Hosokute_** **_demo tsuyoi sono te hanashita no wasashi da kara_**

_Tan delgada y fuerte mano, por que tire de ella._

- ¿Tú lo crees? intento convencer a esta chica de lo mismo – dijo con cierta saña Ranma al chico volteándolo a ver sin soltar a su amiga.

- Pues no lo parece viene muy cómoda por lo que veo allí arriba.

- Oh pues ya lo vez.

- Ranma… bajadme.

- Te lastimaras de nuevo.

- No lo haré por favor.

El chico la bajo con delicadez hincándose en el piso. Y la tomo de la mano sin soltarla, ella lo volteo a ver, y lo agradeció con la mirada.

- tienes razón Taisho, no creo que sea muy lindo en especial cuando vengo con vestido de verano, como te sientes, y dime ¿quien era tu empedernido perseguidor anoche? Alguna conquista anoche antes de perderte en el fondo de esa botella de güisqui.

- Solo era Miroku. – dijo defendiéndose del ataque de la chica.

- Oh gracias por lo que me corresponde amigo, yo que estaba tan preocupado por los dos anoche y así me lo agradecen. – dijo saliendo en la escena, las cosas no pintaban muy bien.

- Oh no te hubieras preocupado Miroku con lo ebrio que nuestro amigo estaba anoche aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera hecho nada malo.

- No te confíes de eso Hinagueshi.

- Yo de ti – dijo y sostuvo más fuerte la mano de su amigo- no me confiarían así estuviera muerto Taisho, yo solo confió en mis amigos.

_**Taisetsu na hito da kara kidzukanakute**_

_Por que eres importante para mi, yo me siento como_

**_Miushinaisou_** **_ni naru keredo_**

_Te estoy perdiendo sin darme cuenta, pero_

- vamos por favor Ranma, estoy algo adolorida y necesito hielo.

- ¿Podemos llevarlos si quieren? – dijo Miroku siendo cortes.

- No gracias – dijo primero Ranma – no se preocupen, los departamentos están cerca y puedo llevarla yo solos si he podido traerla desde el centro de Tokio no creo que sea problema llegar ahora.

- Solo harás que su dolor sea mas fuerte mientras mas tardes – dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

- No te preocupes Taisho, estoy acostumbrada al dolor, no te preocupes por mi, vamos Ran chan.

El chico volvió a cargar a la chica en sus brazos y empezó a andar con ella. Inuyasha los vio irse sin poder decir nada, la sangre le estaba hirviendo por dentro, ella lo trato de forma que si le hubiera dicho "solo aléjate de mi camino y no te atravieses" hubiera sido mas cortes.

- Aclárame Inuyasha, esa chica que preferiría ir al infierno que contigo¿es la que te interesa?

- No. – dijo viendo como la chica se acomodaba bien en la espalda de su amigo y le susurraba algo al oído a pesar de ir lejos pudo ver, pero ya no escuchar.

- Ah ¿no es lo que acababas de decir?

- No a mí la que me interesa es la que se quedo a cuidar de mí anoche y la que me dejo hecho café, a esta la desconozco.

_**Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi iikikaseru yo**_

_Una ve y otra vez, te dije esto_

_**"kono sekai ni kimi wa hitori shika inai"**_

"_En el mundo entero tú eres único para mi"_

- lo siento.

Susurró muy suave en su oído, aun sobre su espalda y recargo su mentón acongojada en el hombro de su amigo.

- No lo sientas Kagome, es lo justo, no tiene ningún derecho de ir y querer armarte un escándalo en la calle.

- ¿Crees que eso planeaba?

- Soy hombre Kagome, claro que se cuando un hombre esta celoso y listo para armar un escándalo, tu esposo lo estaba.

- No me gusta usarte.

- No me usas Higurashi, siempre hemos sido amigos y siempre he sido tu vació para emociones, prefiero humillar a ese machito a que me dejes hecho paleta de hielo.

- Eres único Ranma Saotome – dijo en verdad enternecida por las suaves palabras de el chico, sabía que solo ella y en verdad pocas personas podían ver este halagador y dulce Ranma Saotome.

- Vamos, vamos a tu casa ese tobillo en serio necesita hielo o amanecía muy hinchado yo debo volver al hotel seguro Akane debe estarme buscando, dijo que llamaría en la tarde para decirme si volvía o me esperaba en la universidad.

- Bien vamos entonces y te dejare libre para tu prometida.

- Vamos.

_**Kisetsu no kawarime o tsugeru kaze ga fuite**_

_El viento, que hablaba de cambios de estaciones_

**_Kimi_** **_o sukoshi tooku kanjiru jibun ni obieta yo_**

_Tengo miedo de sentir que tu estas muy lejos._

Ya era de tarde cuando empezó a llover de nuevo, un viento frió barría el árbol sano fuera del departamento, Ranma tenía rato de haberse ido y con su suerte por su prometida seguro en vez de este chico de pelo azabache había llegado una bella pelirroja de coleta empapada. Pero las cosas que le había dicho aun seguían rondando en su cabeza sin cesar.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces Kagome?

- Itaiii.

La chica sintió el hielo frió contra su piel y como dolía cualquier contacto, el chico aplicaba el hielo mirando su rodilla sin ninguna clemencia.

- ¿segura de que? - preguntó ella aun sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- De quererlo lejos de ti, si lo alejas ahora, quizás nunca puedas volver a él.

- ¿Quien dice que yo quiero volver a él? – dijo casi ofendida.

- Tus ojos.

- ¿Mis ojos verdes? – dijo en sorna.

- No Kagome tus ojos marrones detrás de es marcara, que si el fuera un poco mas inteligente ya hubiera podido ver.

Kagome nunca se había presentado sin su disfraz en Nerima¿como sabía él que?

- no te asombres tanto, conozco de disfraces, cuando concentras tu energía y puedes reconocer tu propia energía y la de tu oponente, los disfraces salen sobrando, creo que lo que pasa con tu esposo es que no esta buscando tu energía, seria ilógico si te cree muerta.

- Lo se, peor aun así no crees que si instinto me reconoce.

- Vaya que si, solo debes ver lo celoso que se pone cada e que alguien toca su mujer.

El chico dejo la bolsa de hielo en su pie y la miro a la ara, no esperaba un respuesta en realidad solo esperaba que ella supiera como responderse eso solo a si misma.

- me voy, estarás bien verdad, ni no si quieres podemos volver después.

- Oh no y hacerla de mal tercio no, aprovecha el tiempo que pasar con Akane, solo con ella, háganlo por mi.

- Bien princesa amazona, cuídate mucho.

- Muchas gracias por todo Ranma.

- Piensa en lo que te he dicho y responderte, _Shian shen Niichieju_

- _Shian shen Airen_.

El chico frunció el seño y le saco la lengua, solo la loca de Shampoo le decía airen, salio por la puerta de la casa dejando a la chica en medio de sus cavilaciones… en realidad si debía responderse solo a si misma la respuesta era mas clara.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Futari_** **_mada issho ni ita koro shinken ni koi shite naita ne_**

_Cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos, en realidad te quise y llore_

**_Ima_** **_yori kizutsukiyasukute demo kitto kagayaite'ta_**

_Fue fácil lastimar, pero ahora, ciertamente ilumino_

En algún punto en esa masa de agua condensada en el cielo se concentro un cúmulo de energía y descendió con su característico sonido.

No, no lo quería alejar peor no tenía mas opción, las decisiones estaban tomadas desde hacía 5 años atrás, ella había elegido su vida sin él y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Ya había sido derramadas las lagrimas, ya había sido fraguada toda la mentira, ahora la única opción el único camino claro e iluminado era ese, el que ahora tenía delante de ella y lo iba a seguir.

**_Shinjiraresou_** **_na mono mitsukattara_**

_Si encontraste algo en que creer_

**_Kanarazu_** **_te o nobashite miyou_**

_Yo te hubiera ayudado_

Si solo hubiera ella hallado en su camino a alguien como Ranma libre, una persona así de buena con la cual resguardarse, en quien confiar, que la enseñara a volver a creer, nada de esto la estuviera perturbando, solo… solo hubiera podido amar a alguien como a Inuyasha antes de que él se hubiera presentado en su camino, todo seria mucho mas fácil, nada hubiera sido tan doloroso como lo era ahora, ahora no se estaría debatiendo entre la incertidumbre de si misma que solo lo quería lejos, no quería perdonarlo, aun no sabía como.

_**Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi iikikaseru yo**_

_Una vez y otra vez, te dije esto_

_**"hanarete'te mo mune no oku de tomodachi da yo"**_

_Aunque nos separemos, seguiremos siendo amigos_

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

El salón entero era un sueño, todo rodeado por gasa blanca sostenidas las puntas por enormes arreglos de flores de alcatraz, al otro lado de esta barreras las elegantes mesas con los invitados, una banda tocando música al fondo y los meseros como abejas obreras por todo el lugar, pero la gente, los invitados ni nada existía para la pareja al centro de la pista de baile, lo único que podían notar era el uno al otro.

El absoluta y arrolladoramente apuesto hombre de frac negro, las líneas marcadas lizas por las costuras necesarios, como los zapatos negros sonaban en un TOC TOC sobre el piso de madera su cabello plateado amarrado en una firme coleta tras sus espalda, con sus ojos dorados brillando emocionados felices.

La bella mujer del perlado vestido moviéndose ligera frente a él, como el largo vestido estilo occidental rozaba el piso y como sonaban los tacones con ritmo, su rostro enmarcado solo por un suave rubor rosado y su cabello amarrado dejando sus hombros desnudos la parte mas sugerente de su vestido tipo occidental y su mirada que reflejada en la suya tomaba un color ambarino.

- Gracias. – dijo de pronto emocionado.

- Gracias ¿por que mi amor?

- Por dejar de ser mi amiga.

- Baka – dijo y rodeo su cuello con mucha delicadeza y se pego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo – debes saber que no importa que pase, nosotros nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.

Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, mientras los invitados a su boda al ver la tierna escena daban un efusivo aplauso lo que los hizo regresar a tierra y verse completamente sonrojados, se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron, esperando que toda su vida juntos fuera como eso, dulces sonrisas y besos.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Tal y como todas sus decisiones, era un no o un si un hacer o no hacer, tomo su impermeable y busco sus llaves, un vez que las hallo salio de su casa a la calle, poco importaba su tobillo ahora, no quería estar encerrada ahora, si podía moverse quizás dejaría de pensar.

**_Hareta_** **_hi wa aozora o miagenagara_**

_Mientras miraba hacia el cielo en un claro día_

_**Ame no hi wa mizutamari kette**_

_Pateé un charco en un día lluvioso_

El chico de cabello plateado pateó el agua furioso de un charco, tenia un destino en cuanto había llegado a los departamentos Hanasaki había dado marcha atrás al departamento de Kagome, no sabia exactamente que ir a decirle pero de alguna manera iba a sacar su coraje contra esa chica.

Que derecho tenía ella de tratarlo así, de despreciarlo de esa manera, no la entendía solo unas horas antes había sido amable, casi hogareña con él, y ahora… no, no la entendía y por dentro necesitaba desesperadamente entenderla, saber el por que de su desdén y su mal trato.

Se maldecía por ello, simplemente no podía mas que maldecidse por sentir eso, por tener ese amor tan clavado en el pecho, no lo entendía no lo comprendía pero era claro que lo sentía, estaba enamorado y estaba celoso, celoso por una chica que cada que lo veía a la cara lo despreciaba como si fuera el ser mas repugnante que pudiera conocer.

- y aparte de todo soy un traidor - dijo pateando una vez mas otro charco de agua.

- Oye… - dijo alguien delante de él.

- Lo siento mucho – volteo a ver a la persona que había mojado.

Dos ojos verdes se clavaron el él, era ella, esa chica que no podía sacar de su pensamiento, vestida con su impermeable amarillo, sola a la mitad de la calle, en medio de la lluvia delante de él.

- Kagome…

"Inuyasha"… por que si salía para ya no pensar en él tenía que ser la primera persona que se topara.

- Lo siento.

Kagome lo observo muy confundida¿lo sentía¿que era lo que sentía¿De que se estaba disculpando ahora?

- No quise… - ¿pero de que demonios se estaba disculpando? – mojarte.

- Ah eso, olvídalo solo ten mas cuidado quieres.

- ¿Que haces en la calle tu sola, pensé que estabas lastimada de un tobillo, por eso te cargaba tu amigo ¿no?

- Si, pero no me gusta estar encerrada, no lo puedo evitar son muy inquieta.

- Pero debes descansar ese pie o mañana no podrás ir a clase se pondrá peor.

- No creo que eso te importe.

- Kagome, maldita sea ¿por que piensas que te odio tanto como tu a mi?

Kagome no respondió, solo sintió como era halada por un brazo y la aventaba en su espalda, y la tomo de las piernas no se pudo negar a que la llevara en su espalda, él era mucho mas alto que Ranma, y ella cabía mucho mejor en su espalda que en la de su mejor amigo, siempre había estado fascinada por el hecho de que había muchas partes en su cuerpo en las que ella cabía a la perfección y otras en las que él cabía tan bien.

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar el pensamiento y se recargo en su espalda, su largo cabello suelto y plateado hizo una almohada para ella… era tan curioso, él seguía teniendo el mismo aroma ceniza mojada que siempre había tendido.

- yo no te odio… - dijo muy bajo, tan mínimo como pudo susurrarlo – todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha la escucho a pesar de que lo había dicho apenas como un susurro casi inaudible.

_**Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi shitte iku yo**_

_Una vez y otra vez, yo se_

**_Umareta_** **_wake ikiru imi o_**

_Por que el haber nacido significa el vivir_

El chico abrió la puerta, en cuanto le pidió las llaves se sorprendió un poco de que no se las hubiera negado y abrió, entraron los dos al apartamento, y fueron al pequeño recibidor, no esa no era la típica casa de estudiante, era limpia, bien amueblada, mas que la casa de una chica sola era como la casa de una pequeña familia.

- ¿vives con alguien Hinagueshi? –dijo soltando las llaves en la mesa que estaba en el recibidor.

- No, vivo yo sola Taisho – ella se extraño un poco ya iban varias veces que él la llamaba Kagome y después volvía a ser Hinagueshi¿por que lo haría? – ¿por que la pregunta?

- Es solo que tu casa no parece la típica casa de una estudiante universitaria.

- Pues no todas son iguales sabes, eso es prejuzgar, tu casa también estaba muy ordenada también¿que hay de eso?

- Es solo costumbre. – dijo mientras la recostaba en uno de los sillones y acomodaba un par de cojines a s lado, verdes, no pudo evitar la asociación con los suyos propios y lo que eso significaba, las tres ideas saltaron a su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Pues puedes decir eso también de mí.

- No creo que sea la misma costumbre.

- Te sorprenderías – dijo con cierto dejo de melancolía.

_**Setsunasa ni makesou de kurushii hi mo**_

_Aun en los días llenos de dolor_

**_Yoru_** **_ni nigekomitaku natte mo_**

_Aun cuando quise escapar en medio de la noche_

- ¿por que me odias tanto? – dijo mirando al piso, no quería verse vulnerable delante de ella pero la duda lo estaba matando.

- Ya te lo dije yo no te odio, no podría aunque lo quisiera.

- Y ¿por que querrías hacerlo¿que fue lo que te hice?

- No tu – "_no la persona que hoy eres_" – fue otra persona.

- Kagome…

Apretó la almohada a su lado cuando el puso una mano sobre su mejilla y cerro los ojos. Inuyasha sintió su pulso correr como loco al tocarla, que era esa sensación tan familiar al tocarla, era solo como volver a tocarla. Pasó su mano de su mejilla y presiono uno de sus labios entres sus uñas. Kagome sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por toda la espina. Era la sensación que se dividía en dos de nuevo, la de querer solo huir y la de querer quedarse allí, pedirle que la besara y la tocara hasta el cansancio, de sentirlo cerca, pero no pudo hacer mas que solo quedarse quieta, escucho otro relámpago fuera de la ventana y como la lluvia se hacía mas intensa en medio de la noche.

- ¿por que no puedes solo darme una oportunidad Kagome? – dijo al ver ese gesto tan entregado de la chica delante de él.

- Por que no quiero Taisho, no puedo confiar en ti.

- ¿Por que no?

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que le exigían una explicación con tanta vehemencia, que la hacía querer solo abrazarlo y decirle que si, que lo perdonaría, que no importaba nada pero no podía, no podía, no podía.

- Por que… por que yo no me voy a arriesgar a que me traiciones como a tu querida Kagome – dijo con frialdad, él retiro la mano de su rostro.

- ¿Que sabes tú?

- Nada, solo lo que tú dijiste, - él se levanto de donde había estado agachado junto a ella – ¿no me equivoque cierto? Kikyou era la mejor amiga de tu esposa, por eso reaccionaste así cuando te lo dije la primera vez.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – dijo él desconcertado.

- Cuando uno toma mucho Inuyasha, es mejor permanecer callado, tú me lo dijiste esa noche, tú le pedías perdón a tu querida Kagome delante de mi, pero sabes que, si yo fuera ella, no te hubiera perdonado.

- Hinagueshi…

- ¿Cuantas veces te hacen prometer fidelidad eterna cuando uno se casa Inuyasha, mas de una, y después de solo meses la traicionaste, te acostaste con su mejor amiga, tu crees que yo podría tener por amigo a un traidor como tu.

- No sabes como pasaron las cosas.

- Y no me importa. –dijo mirándolo con ira, no le importaba en realidad, no quería que le importara.

- No quise traicionarla, no fue mi intención yo solo – empezó a defenderse frente a ella, de alguna manera él quería que ella supiera, desde ese día en el café había sentido una necesidad que ella entre todas las personas supiera su historia.

- Ya te lo dije, no me importa.

- Tienes que escucharme – dijo él tomándola de mas manos.

- No quiero, no lo necesito, - dijo jalando sus manos de las suyas y tratando de levantarse, el tobillo protesto enseguida - se que lo que debo saber y nada mas, no insistas.

_**Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kimi to no hibi**_

_Una vez y otra vez, recuerdo mis días contigo_

**_Omoidashite_** **_sasae ni shite_**

_Y lo uso para soportarlo._

- Vete – dijo en una terminante orden.

Inuyasha no se movió así que quedaron frente a frente, ella era mucho mas pequeña que el, tenía que mirar hacía abajo para no romper el contacto con los ojos de ella, dentro de esos ojos verdes tomo el valor para decir lo que había venido a decir, ahora sabía que era lo que había venido a decirle.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Que? – dijo ella muy sorprendida

- Te quiero, y tengo la pésima costumbre de tener todo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti.

- No soy una cosa como para ser conseguida – dijo ella furiosa ahora.

- No me importa si tengo que arrancarte de Ranma o de cualquier otro hombre que te quiera, - dijo tomándola con fuerza de un brazo, ella sintió estremecerse cuando las afilas uñas de Inuyasha se clavaron en su brazo - tú vas a ser para mí, eso es lo único que yo tengo seguro.

- Me estas lastimando – dijo agachando su rostro y rompiendo el contacto entre ellos.

El chico no agrego nada mas, la soltó, no se despidió siquiera, solo la dejo allí parada y salio de su departamento para perderse debajo de la lluvia.

La lluvia siguió cayendo toda esa noche, mientras Kagome se había quedado sentada en el mismo sillón donde él la había puesto poniendo una mano sobre donde él la había tenido sostenida, la ultima ves que Inuyasha le había dicho eso, ella no había podido si no que sentirse feliz, le había llevado muy poco tiempo poder cumplirlo, y ahora… no sabía que pasaría ahora, era como si la vida quisiera llevarla de regreso por el mismo camino, recorriéndolo otra vez.

_12 de Abril de 2006_

_11:31 am_

* * *

_notas de autora:_

_hola de nuevo aqui presento el nuevo capitulo de huida, como ven esta es la famosa tecnica que aprendio kagome para liberar su energia e hubiera gustado ver a ranma como cubito de hielo. ahora vemos por que lo presento como Ranma y no como Saotome... lo se supongo que soy muy detallista._

_ahora a mis responsivas:_

**Sango**: no lo niegues no lo niegues, seguro eras tu la del triangulo amosotro, pero no lo quieres reconocer, a cuantos chicos les dejaste el corazon roto en la prepara, confieza... jajajaja algun dia lo sabre, me alegra que te haya gustado, vermos quem e dices de este capitulo, y de nuevo PERDON POR PERDER EL BORRADOR DE GENIO EMBOTELLADO SNIF SNIF

PD. sigue pensando, seguire esperando.

Fel: niña reconocelo, eres una romantica reprimida, esa es la verdad asi que deja de estarte quejando, espero y te la sigas pasando bonito niña vagabunda... aunque quin no o seria si tuviera 1 mes esntero de vacas caramba, no tomes mucho sol y guardame un pedasito en un frasco.

tata Mei

StarFive: heeeeemmmmm creo que en este review estas hablando de aroma pero que importa, me agrada que tengas algo que escribirme, espero un dia animarse a estudiar de fondo esta costumbre japonesa y quien sabe quiza me anime.

me alegra mucho que me concideres tu amiga, tu lo eres para mi igual, siempre que lo nesesites estare alli Doremi chan, gracias por el review

Keren: oh keren, muchas gracias por el enorme review en serio o he disgfrutado mucho, creeme que lo leo y solo uan cosa puedo pensar... que vas a decir cuando publique el cap 11 yo me quede traumada con el y yo lo escribi jeje, como vez este cap es un poco la continuacion de el anterior, y la foma en que el finalmente se le declara a hinagueshi, me facina, el es tan... tan... o no se como decirlo tan poco ortodoxo, quisiera poder adelantar loque voy a hcer, como lo voy a arreglar, las ideas se agolpan en mi cabeza y ya quisiera verlas en la maquina, lo juro, pero ire con calma, yo quiero que el fic salga perfecto, empiezo a pesansar que incluso llegara a superar a kagome cosa que yo creia imposible. muchas muchas muchas gracias por el review en serio, me facina recibirlo, no taradre mucho con el 11 por que se de antemano que ya tehe dejado picada... lo unico que puedo decir es que de nuevo, todo sera humano, no creo que haya otro modo de describirlo si no humano, espero y sigan lelgando tus enormes reviews siempre los recibo con alegria. gracias por tu review.

Pd. neeeeeeeee yo ya le entregue mi corazon a Asuka Jr. Ranma no me interesa, pero que puedo decir un bombon como ese no se puede solo dejar pasar por alto jeje

Adris-Kikyou: Oh no te preocupes fue solo un invitado especial, por que no me das una direccion donde tengas tus fics y me doy una vuelta, me gustaria leer tu trabajo, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

LadyJ07: Sabia que Ranma era la mejor eleccion para esta aparicion, no es tierno, a mi me facino la parte aqui donde la lleva en su espalda, y lo que dice Kagome cuando Inu hace lo mismo, yo se que el ranma original no es tan lindo, pero esa es la magia de un fic o no?.

Caray aun no se como voy a hacer para que Kagome lo perdone, yo creo que ayudara mucho si ella supiera lo en verdad arrepentido que esta, y todo lo que sufrio cuando creyo perderla, de eso nos enteraremos todos en el siguiente capitulo, me da mucha curiosidad saber que posicion tendran cuando sepan esa parte de la historia, en verdad que si, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tambien y me dejes unmensajito para hacermelo saber, gracias por tu review.

PDT: no me gusta poner peleas, soy sumamente mala con eso, lamento decir que la respuesta es no.

minao yui: Jeje no no se japones, lo poco que se lo he absorvido atravez de fics y musica, debo confesar que la musica la tradusco del romaji a ingles al español, pero aun asi, algunas palabras ya las conosco y de alli me guio para saber que la traduccion concuerda con la historia, me alegra que la historia te este gustando, espero y este capitulo tambin te haya gustado y me dejes algun otro mensajito vale, gracias por tu review.

Lorena: Pues nos iremos enterando juntasq ue es loq euva apasar, por queno tengo i la mas remota idea jeje, pero en definitiva va a haber pasion desvordada pero... un poquito mas adelante jeje, aun asi espero y sigas de cerca la historia, gracias por tu review.

Jimena-chan: Puedes decir que si, en parte eso es lo que le duele pero en realidad lo que le duele es perderla a ella, era la persona que mas queria, la amba, y no se como explicar la falta que le hace y lo muchoque le duele haberla perdido, creoq ue va a quedar muy claro en el siguiente capitulo que si no lo hae perdonar a ranma yo no se que va a hacer en ustedes,

Si, supongo que tendre que tratar un poco mas ese punto que abri, cielos... jeje para que le di tanto guisque a inuyasha jeje espero y este capitulo te haay gustado, te hagustado cuando la lleva en la espalda, esperoque si, es uan de mis esenas favoritas jeje gracias por tu review.

Pd-- Todavia no encuentro uan explicacion logica para eso, la verdad que no.  
Pd2- Bueno de eso nos enteraremos mas adelante, lo unico que puedo decir es que ella tambin va a tomar un papel muy importante en la historia.  
Pd3-- No, ellos siguieron siendo amigos, no los mismo amigos que antes, pero el esta plenamente conciente de que la culpa no es de kikio, el se dejo llevar despues de todo.

Vampire Hanyou: Oh vamos no seas tan dura con kikio... lo se fue horrible yo no podria volver a dirigirle la plabra por lo que hizo pero no lo hzo alebosamente, pero no te preocupes, esos dos todavia van a sufrir jojo gracias por tu review.

Yesmari: Hey me alegra volver a verte entre mis mensajes y que la historia te este gustando tanto, yo creo sabes, que una infidelidad asi si la perdonaria, siemrpe he dicho que las oportunidades se dan una, dos y tres pero solo tres veces no mas, hay cosas que sin tener que mirar mas de uan vez sabes que no vas a perdonas pero creo que esta si, vas a ser mi heroina me has dado la pauta para una nueva historia que ha caido en mi mente justo en este momento, wow gracias, pero no te adelanto, si lo llego a hacer lo platicare mas adelante jeje gracias por tu review.

pd: JAMAS ME ABURRIRIAS ASI QUE SIGUE ESCRIBIENDOME JEJE

Dita-chan: Dita, adoro la forma en la que comprendes a los personajes, por que no estas escribiendo tu, serias magnifica. Como vez en este capitulo Inuyasha esta buscando lo que vio debajo de "Hinagueshi" vez que le dice a Miroku todo eso cuando ella se va con Ranma, es de lo que yo me baso y si tienes razon, el esta buscando y esta enamorado de esa parte que Kagome esconde debajo de su frialdadd, de la chica que lo toma de la mano cuando esta dormido, de la que lo cela cuando alguna otra lo ve, la que se ve accesible cuando van a tomar cafe, esa es la que lo enamoro a el, y esa es Kagome higurashi despues de todo.

No te imaginas lo que va a pasar cuando el la reconosca cuando eso pase yo se que mas de uno se va a sorprender, cuando el... oh no no puedo adelantarlo pero va a estar muy bueno, tienes que leer el fic lo siento, pero todas esas dudas iran saliendo en el transcurso de la historia, juro que siento tan bonito que una persona me pueda decir bueno mas de una que esta entendiendolos a ambos, yo no pueedo darle favor a ninguno, por que los dos estan tan llenos de motivos, los dos resultaron afectados por ese error yo no lo justifico tampoco solo lo comprendo.

no tengo la menor idea de como va a terminar esta historia pero espero que bien, me gustan los finales felices despues de todo jeje gracias por tu review.

Carupin: gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, la verdad no se que va a pasar con este par pero lo que puedo decir es quem e gustan los finales felices jeje gracias por tu review.

TLAP: La verdad no se aun cuantos capitulos van a ser pero creo que faltan como unos 5 mas, no planeaba que fuera tan larga pero bueno asi salio jeje tendras que leerlos hasta el fianl para que te enteres de la reaccion de inu, espero que asi sea. gracias por tu review.

_bueno sin mas que agregar por el momento me despido, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en mi historia, los 14 reviews que me llegaron los disfrute todos._

_Ah una cosa mas por favor en el capitulo 11 **"okitegami"** una caja de pañuelos desechables (alias el kleenex) son obligatorios jeje_

_**me dejas un review antes de irte... gracias**_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimichan**_


	11. CAPITULO 10: OKITEGAMI

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 11:**_

_**Okitegami**_

_**Farewell Letter**_

_Maaya Sakamoto_

_Una vez escuche…_

"_si el hombre no tuviera derecho a equivocarse el mundo se volvería un sitio muy peligroso"_

_El error es necesario, importante y **vital **para el crecimiento humano, el problema con ello es que nunca deja una huella solo en la persona que lo comete._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**San-gatsu jyuu-roku nichi gozen go-ji san-jyuppun **_

_Marzo 16 5:30 A.M._

_Era muy temprano, el turno de la mañana empezaría aun en 30 min. mas, en el cuarto de vigilancia estaban encendida todas las cámaras, la mayoría de los pacientes estaban descansando. _

_Los aparatos que marcaban el ritmo de los impulsos vitales trabajaban tranquilos el pulso, la circulación de la sangre, de la respiración y el corazón, todo en orden, una maquina que marcaba el curso de REM del sueño del paciente en esa cama marcaba las ondas constantes y altas… estaba soñando._

_Solo observando de cerca y con cuidado se hubiese podido ver como el paciente de pronto enterraba las uñas en su camilla, a pesar de los esfuerzos del personal por recortarlas para que pudiera dañarse con ellas en uno de sus ataques violentos. Empezó a sacudirse en la cama._

- _A la habitación numero 7 de intensivos, - el hombre que miraba la cámara de vigilancia llamo por un teléfono cuando lo vio moverse de mas- ¿hay vigilancia en esa habitación?_

- _No - uno de los vigilantes que cuidaba un cuarto mas con cámaras respondía - se levanto el turno a las 5 am_

- _Taisho esta despertando, - dijo demasiado seriamente - no esta asegurado._

- _Maldita sea como que no esta asegurado – dijo empezando a levantarse enseguida de su lugar rastreando al paciente - le dije muy claramente a Takamiya que lo dejara asegurado._

- _Rápido alguien que llegue allí cuanto antes._

_Colgó y salió de se lugar yendo hacía el área de intensivos, antes de llegar ya escuchaba los constantes gritos del joven de la habitación 7 _

_**¡KAGOME!**_

- _Kuso (mierda)_

_Adentro de la habitación dos de los guardias intentaban contenerlo pero era complicado, a pesar del deplorable estado el chico que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados se agitaba furioso en la cama, los dos guardias apenas podían, en un movimiento rápido arrojo a uno y planto una profunda mordida en el brazo del otro, un chorro de sangre por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el guardia, broto de su brazo y se estrello en la cara del chico el guardia lo soltó enseguida y el chico callo en el piso como un bulto, las maquinas que registraban los signos vitales trabajaban al máximo, el corazón latía en una arritmia peligrosa, los saltos en la aguja que marcaba la energía eléctrica que producía su cerebro brincaba hasta el limite, el chico seguía dormido aun, en medio de una pesadilla intensa._

_**¡KAGOME!**_

_Los gritos del chico cimbraban las paredes de la pequeña habitación, dos guardias mas entraron y un enfermero, lo sujetaron de nuevo, aplicaron una inyección en su brazo, siguió peleando por minutos pero volvió a la calma._

- _Kagome… fue el ultimo suspiro del chico, casi la única palabra que ese tiempo recluido en ese lugar había logrado pronunciar._

_El chico quedo en la inconciencia de nuevo por el somnífero, una dosis 3 veces mas fuerte de la normal, ero nada mas hacía efecto con él. _

- _Digan le al estúpido de Ttakamiya que esta despedido, lo hago completamente responsable de lo que ha pasado aquí, asegúrenlo y denle otra dosis en 12 horas – dijo y vio al chico – maldita sea._

_Salio de la habitación mientras el joven de plateada cabellera manchada de rojo que tendía a marrón con velocidad respiraba pesado en sus sueños, las maquinas que marcaban su respiración y corazón trabajan ligeramente mas lento de lo normal y los pulsos del cerebro de mantenían quietos, él solo estaba inconsciente, ni dormido ni en reposo, inconsciente, curiosamente después de tantos meses, ese era su estado mas saludable, la inconciencia._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

- Kagome… - salio como un suspiro triste y frió de su boca, ese nombre tan añorado y al mismo tiempo tan prohibido

El chico miro el techo in instante al abrir los ojos esa mañana, de nuevo esos recuerdos en sus sueños, se preguntaba si alguna vez lograría desecharos de su sistema.

Lo único que no cambio de ese tiempo para acá que era que el amanecía casi cada día con ese nombre en la boca, era curioso, como podía recordar con tal nitidez esos momentos, seria que quizás que después había creado una muy buena relación con la gente en ese psiquiátrico al ir a sus sesiones cada semana, todo mundo le decía lo insoportable que había sido como paciente y lo sorprendidos que estaban de su recuperación, habías ido un proceso largo y enteramente doloroso, por todos los sentidos, casi le había costado la vida.

- vamos arriba Inuyasha.

Se levanto sin mas y se dirigió al baño una buena ducha lo haría despertar por completo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿no vino?

- No hoy no vino, dijo que iría al aeropuerto con Ranma, y que si la convencía se iría con él a Tokio. – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Inuyasha apretó fuerte uno de sus puños al escuchar a la chica, no creyó que Sango lo hiciera a propósito, pero es idea de Kagome yendo con su _**amiguito**_ a Tokio no le gustaba nada… un momento… ¿que tiene que ir a hacer Kagome a Tokio?

- ¿que tiene que ir a hacer Kagome a Tokio? - dijo con autentica curiosidad a la chica que sostenía un espejo y ponía un poco de labial rojo en sus labios.

- Oh solo lo dije en broma, - dijo y guardo su maquillaje en la bolsa que llevaba al colegio - Kagome solo lo acompañaría al aeropuerto, no creas que en realidad se iría con él.

- Sango… - como le voy a preguntar… que diablos a estas alturas dudo que en realidad importe. – ¿tú sabes quien es la persona que Kagome tanto detesta?

- Aparte de ti – dijo como una broma.

- No se me hace gracioso – dijo mirándola seriamente, no le gustaba ser despreciado por ella y por supuesto que fuera tan obvio para todos.

- Oh vamos que carácter, - dijo y dio un par de palmadas sobre su hombro derecho - mira no lo se en realidad, ella me ha dicho algunas cosas pero nunca me ha contado por completo, fue a alguien que conoció antes de llegar aquí y rara vez habla de él, y que tu se lo recuerdas mucho.

- Pero – dijo tratando de hallar la pieza suelta en ese rompecabezas - ¿por que?

- Ella solo dice que el chico que dejo en Tokio es como tu, que cometió el mismo error que tu cometiste - Inuyasha agacho un poco la cabeza, a estas alturas seguro ya sabía cual era el error que había cometido y lo tenía en el mismo concepto que Kagome - pero no te preocupes no tengo idea de lo que habla, a pesar de lo que creas, Kagome no anda divulgando los asuntos de las demás personas con nadie, puede que lo le agrades, pero sabe que a mi o a Miroku si, así que supongo que por eso no ha dicho nada.

- Sango, no la entiendo, te juro que no la entiendo.

- Oh vamos Taisho tu eres psicólogo que concusiones sacas de su comportamiento, yo puedo sacar una muy clara, una persona que es así, que hay momentos que te ama y otros en que te odia es solo eso, que siente las dos cosas por ti.

- No me odia a mi, ella solo…

- No creedme – dijo interrumpiéndolo, antes de que el avanzar en sus conclusiones - esa no es ninguna clase de transferencia ni ninguna de esas locuras que ustedes le montan a la gente ese es odio, crudo y claro.

El profesor llego a la clase de Sango en ese momento, y salio de nuevo, había aprovechado que el profesor de heurística había cancelado su última clase e ido a buscar a la chica, reconocía que se había portado hasta cierto punto violento con ella la noche anterior y quería además saber como seguía de su tobillo. Desde que había despertado después de las pocas horas de haber dormido no había podido parar de pensar en ella, en lo que le había dicho y lo que ella había respondido, tratando de atar los cabos y justo en ese momento en ese par de palabras con Sango habían sido todos completos.

Él sabía que ella asociaba con él un sentimiento sumamente negativo, y había sabido tan estúpido que no había podido descifrar las piezas por si mismo, infidelidad, y con la mejor amiga de ella, era posible incluso que se llamara Kikyou… ella era de Tokio…

"No, no es posible, es solo una coincidencia mi mente quiere jugarme una mala broma, Kagome… Kagome esta muerta, así él diera su vida por que ese hecho fuera diferente, esa era la verdad, su Kagome estaba muerta, le hacía costado sangre y vida aceptarlo y asimilar el hecho.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Era un estado de verdad deplorable, llevaba un mes entero en ese hospital, aferrado a la vida solo por un delgado hilo, la sangre de su tipo especifico era muy extraña y la única línea pura que había con ella era la de su hermano Sesshomaru, se había hecho una transfusión una vez a la semana, para poder mantenerlo vivo, su cuerpo se recuperaba un día y después iba en picada, su interés en la vida simplemente parecía haberlo abandonado del todo, solo fue cuando le dijeron que su hermano empezaba a ser afectado por las constantes donaciones de sangre que había despertado, pero solo fue eso, solo despertó.

No es fácil ver a un hombre de menos de 20 años en un estado prácticamente catatonico, no hablaba, no comía y no dormía, era un milagro, un hecho completamente inexplicable que hubiera sobrevivido por todo un mes mas, sobreviviendo a base de sondas que enviaban nutrientes a su estomago y un catéter que vaciaba su vejiga, pero nada mas se había podido hacer por él, parecía que voluntariamente se estaba dejando morir, los doctores y los psicólogos que lo entendían no podían explicar su estado, estaba conciente, sus órganos trabajan a un ritmo constante, no había ningún daño orgánico desde que se había restablecido lo que era prácticamente imposible por su estado, los órganos de deterioraban pero no con él, él era una excepción digna de estudiarse a la norma, pero no reaccionaba, parecía estar casi en coma, por su parte los psiquiatras que lo atendían, lo catalogaban como un cuadro de aguda depresión, después de la perdida de su esposa.

Lo peor vino después, después de se mes, vino un periodo de desorden del sueño mas intenso adherido al estado en el que ya estaba sumido, a todas horas apenas y lograba conciliar el sueño empezaba a tener pesadillas que ponían sus niveles REM a lo máximo, dentro de estos azotaba, tiraba lo que pudiera alcanzar, se arrojaba al piso sin la menor consideración, y gritaba el nombre de Kagome con todas sus fuerzas, todos los demás pacientes del psiquiátrico empezaban a asustarse con los gritos tan llenos de dolor que daba el pobre chico, al menos los que tenían la suficiente conciencia mental para poder entenderlo, los doctores se vieron obligados a atarlo a la cama para poder controlarlo un poco, esto duro por tres meses enteros, nada pudo detenerlo, ningún método o técnica funciona, él los rechazaba todos, ni los medicamentos, ni el psicoanálisis, ni ningún tipo de terapia psicológica, todo era inútil, lo único que logro pararlo fue el cansancio, hasta un día, simplemente un día, en la cámara de vigilancia vieron algo distinto, el chico lloraba un llanto amargo pero silencioso, un doctor se acerco después de que el chico que calmo y lo primero que pidió fue un baño caliente, de verdad que se sentía sucio y que le quitaran el maldito catéter que lo estaba matando de dolor. Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad él dijo que había sido un sueño… o quizás la aparición del fantasma de su adorada Kagome.

_**Watashi wa kyou, kono machi wo dete ikimasu**_

_Hoy yo me iré de este pueblo_

_**Kariteta mama no hon wa tsukue no ue**_

_El libro que tome prestado esta en mi escritorio_

_**Orenji no nitto wa imouto ni**_

_La naranja partida es para mi hermana _

_**Sakana no esa wa ichi-nichi ni-kai desu**_

_El pez necesita ser alimentado dos veces al día_

Era de noche, pero estaba seguro el alba no tardaba no sabía como, no había manera de ver nada que no fueran las acolchadas paredes de la habitación pero lo sabía, fue cuando se abrió la puerta, un maravilloso aroma a rosas frescas lleno su espacio vital, quiso voltear a ver pero no pudo seguía atado a esa cama, escucho los delicados pasos de alguien en el lugar y como se sentaban a su lado, un mano pequeña y delicada cepillo su cabello.

Fue cuando la vio, allí parada a su lado, su mirada calida y chocolate sus labios rosados, su piel pálida, en el uniforme de la escuela, él deseo poder estar libre para poder saber que no era una alucinación mas, que esta Kagome no venia a torturarlos como todas las demás.

- Inuyasha – dijo con absoluta ternura.

- Aun sigo adorando como se oye mi nombre en tu labios – dijo como la primer respuesta que nació en su corazón.

- ¿Que haces aquí? –parecía de verdad desconcertada por eso

- Ya me conoces, nunca he tenido del todo control sobre mi mismo, desde que te fuiste se esfumo por completo – dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

- Oh tu si que sabes ir a limite - dijo con una sonrisa divertida como si el cometario que el acaba de hacer fuera divertido - pero no deberías estar aquí, que hay de Rin, creí que habías prometido ir cada fin de semana a visitarla hasta que cumpliera los 6 años¿acaso ya los cumplió?

Rin era la hija de Sesshomaru, ella le había prometido eso a la pequeña que lo adoraba, le dijo que hasta que ella cumpliera los 6 años y entonces empezara a caerle mal que su tío la visitara cada semana y le llevara un jugo de naranja comprado en un restaurante de hamburguesas, sabía que adoraba ese jugo.

- ¿Quien esta cuidando a Kio y Mei? - dijo en un suave regaño - a estas alturas seguro ya se los comió Buyo o han muerto de hambre, recuerdas, teníamos que alimentarlos dos veces al día.

Sus peces, cierto, a estas alturas seguro ya habrían muerto los pobres peces abandonados.

- lo siento Kagome –dijo mientras unas calidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, la chica se acostó a su lado, puso medio cuerpo sobre el suyo y lo abrazo calidamente, él sintió en todo su cuerpo la sensación calida y conocida de su Kagome. – perdóname.

- Inuyasha, no crees que ya te has castigado lo suficiente – dijo con una tono que notaba su pesar por ese castigo auto impuesto, Inuyasha suspiro y se lleno del aroma a rosas, su Kagome siempre tan buena, siempre tan compasiva.

- No – dijo secamente – nunca pagare lo suficiente por haberte matado.

- Tu no me mataste – dijo pegándose mas a él – fue solo un accidente.

- Pero por mi culpa estabas en ese autobús – dijo y apretó sus puños, sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas - si yo nunca…

- No lo digas – dijo poniendo una mano en su boca, el tacto de sus manos era como seda. – lo que hiciste esta en ese momento, nada podemos hacer por cambiarlo, lo que paso después, lo que pasara ahora y lo que puede pasar mañana es lo que debe preocuparnos.

- No tengo nada si no es contigo.

_**Hitori de katte ni kimete gomen nasai**_

_Siento ser egoísta por la decisión que he tomado _

_**Dakedo kinou demo ashita demo nakute**_

_Pero ha sido hoy cuando la he tomado_

_**Kyou wa sono toki datta **_

_No ayer y no mañana_

- Inuyasha, nada ha sido tu culpa, yo fui quien tomo la decisión de irme, la responsabilidad sobre mi propia vida era solo mía.

- No – dijo repitiendo su propia realidad a ella y a si mismo de nuevo - si yo no te hubiera acorralado.

- Inuyasha… - dijo interrumpiéndolo de nuevo

La chica se levanto y lo miro a los ojos, pasó una mano por su mejilla y la acuno en su cuello, el pulgar recorrió sus labios fríos y secos, su respiración se volvió lenta.

- Inuyasha… hubo una cosas muy importante que aprendimos juntos, a no rendirnos, a tener siempre fuerza, a pesar de que todo parecía ir en nuestra contra, toda la pelea para que nos dejaran estar juntos, de tu familia la mía y nosotros mismos, nuca nos rendimos nunca dimos un paso atrás, eso éramos tu y yo, dos personas demasiado tercas demasiado voluntariosas, nada nos vencía y nadie nos llevaba la contraria excepto nosotros mismos.

- Kagome…- el dolor era palpable en su voz.

- ¿Por que te has rendido tú ¿por que no me has seguido buscando, recuerdas lo que decía esa canción, me dijiste que me amarías aunque murieras o hasta que yo supiera que permanecías vivo, quien te dice que yo estoy muerta.

- Tu no… - sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

- Nunca des nada por sentado Inuyasha, nunca pierdas la esperanza, nunca digas eso es imposible, sal de aquí Inuyasha y buscadme, por favor no te des por vencido, no pierdas la esperaza.

La chica bajo su rostro a la altura del suyo y puso un dulce beso en sus labios, su aroma a flores, su aliento como agua fresca, lo hizo tomar un profundo suspiro, las lagrimas empezaron a ser copiosas en sus ojos.

- no pierdas la esperanza Inuyasha, no lo hagas, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo… Kagome.

- Hoy, no mañana, no ayer, hoy sal de aquí y encuéntrame.

No pudo sentir cuando se fue, solo lo hizo

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

En un principio había contratado a un investigador privado para poder rastrear a Kagome, nunca supo si en realidad lo había hecho seriamente, lo único que conducía al paradero de la chica era hasta ese día del accidente, después ninguna institución de estudio, ni de trabajo o alguna localidad tenía ningún tramite hecho por Kagome Higurashi, solo había habido un movimiento, que después concluyo que no había sido ella si no solo una mujer con un nombre muy parecido.

Pero la búsqueda había cumplido su propósito sacarlo de ese lugar, solo necesitaba un propósito, un motivo para poder salir de ese lugar, hallarla, y si, no la había encontrado pero había vuelto la vida, había mirado a su alrededor el dolor que su estado había causado a sus seres queridos y se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a cometer un acto tan cobarde, no perdería la esperanza por la vida.

Pero aun quedaba algo en su corazo, una esperanza limpia y llana que no perdía nada más que un par de cientos de yenes alimentar.

Tomo su móvil y marco un viejo número. El sonido se oyó claro el tono una y dos veces.

- Bueno - la voz suave y amable de la recepcionista se oyó del otro lado de la línea - agencia de detectives _Maboroshi no Tani_¿que desea?

- Buenas tardes, busco al detective Asuka¿aun trabaja en ese lugar?

- Si, el detective Asuka aun trabaja para esta compañía pero no se encuentra¿desea dejarle algún mensaje?

- Si por favor, dígale que llamo Inuyasha Taisho, que deseo hablar con el.

- Bien en cuanto se presente le comunicare que desea hablar con él.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo con la misma amabilidad.

- De nada, hasta luego – la recepcionista tomo el dato y colgó.

Después de eso Inuyasha se dijo a si mismo estúpido y prefirió tomar el libro de psicopatogías, y empezó a preguntarse si lo suyo no era ya un cuadro obsesivo compulsivo.

Posiblemente si, nadie mas que un obsesivo estaría buscando una persona muerta, pero que importaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Daisuki na hito ni kakomarete aisarete kita**_

_Aquí siempre estuve rodeada de personas maravillosas que me amaron_

_**Kakegae no nai futatsu to nai kono machi wo**_

_Esto no lo remplazaran ni lo equiparar en cualquier pueblo_

_**Watashi wa kyou dete ikimasu**_

_Pero lo he decidido hoy _

_**Kyoukai ni kane ga naru mae ni **_

_Me iré antes de que las campanas de la iglesia suenen._

_**Mou ikanakucha minna genki de. **_

_Cuídense todos. _

- En serio Ranma, además de ser mas rápido es mas seguro, no quiero que vuelvas a Nerima en autobús

- Esta bien Kagome te creeré, tú tienes motivos mas que suficientes supongo.

- Si es.

- Aun así es absurdo que ya se haya retrazado **tres horas **el vuelo, es lo único que en realidad odio de los aviones, a esta hora ya estaría con Akane.

- Calma Romeo, pronto la veras, ya no deben tardar en anunciarlo, ya había llegado.

- Solo yo me deje convencer por ti de hacer un viaje tan corto en avión.

- Oh por favor tengo que volver a explicártelo. – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias, el chico solo de encogió de hombros – es una pena que te vayas tan pronto, me hubiera gustado poder pasar mas tiempo contigo.

- Lo se _Niichieju _pero así es esto, tal paree que nos han aceptado a los dos, no es increíble.

- De Akane no siempre fue muy lista, peor tu, Wow aun no creo que te hayan aceptado en la universidad de Tokio.

- A tu linda tu – dijo con un a cara de pocos amigos.

- Claro, ya lo sabes.- dijo ladeando su cabeza con inocencia.

- Jaja. – exploto el chico en una risa alegre al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Jaja. – se unió al chico de ojos azules son entusiasmo.

De pronto de la bocina se empezó a escucharse el llamado del vuelo, una voz algo metálica y joven se escucho en toda la sala de espera.

- pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Tokio de las 13:00 horas, favor de pasar al anden numero 5. Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Tokio de las 13:00 horas, favor de pasar al anden numero 5, gracias.

- Wow y todavía tienen el cinismo de decir las 13 00 horas, no lo puedo creer, si ya son las 4 de la tarde.

- Oh vamos no te sigas quejando en una hora estarás con tu amada, caray, no al puedes soltar si ni un solo memento verdad Saotome.

- Oh ya cállate Higurashi.

Kagome rió un poco mas antes de ponerse seria de nuevo y abrazo a su amigo en despedida.

- gracias por todo Ranma, me has ayudado mucho.

- Eres mi mejor amiga ka chan, lo hago con todo cariño, al menos esta vez no suri de tus ataques, esta vez tienes aquí a tu verdadero responsable.

- Si, lo se – dijo y su sonrisa se volvió sombría.

- Ka chan – dijo el chico seriamente.

- Si – ella lo volteo a ver.

- En verdad amiga, prénsalo, todo mundo merecemos que se nos de una segunda oportunidad, piensa si de verdad no se la quieres dar, si no por él, hazlo por ti, tu lo necesitas tanto como él, lo se, todos nos equivocamos, eso es parte de ser humano, pero piensa lo mucho que te ha costado no saber perdonar.

- Lo se Ran chan.

- Ven.

El chico de ojos azules abrazo a su amiga una vez más, sintió como una calida lagrima quedo estacionada en su cuello y la abrazo más fuerte, definitivamente no soportaba ver a las chicas llorar y había dos que simplemente no lo podía permitir, la otra era solo Akane.

- te fe amiga, si tu puedes perdonarlo a él, seguro el podrá perdonarte a ti.

- Brujo – él sabía tan bien lo que ella estaba pensando

La soltó y la chica lo miro entre confusa y agradecida.

- Nos veremos apenas y te des una vuelta a Tokio, debe ser pronto, tu mamá debe estar ansiosa de verte.

- Si, lo prometo.

- Cuídate mucho, recuerda siempre que donde están tus amigos y la gente que te ama siempre será tu casa

- Nada lo compara y nada lo reemplaza.- dijo completando la frase de su amigo, no sabía de donde la había sacado, pero le encantaba.

- Te lo dice alguien que no sabía eso si no hasta hace 5 años

El chico tomo dirección al anden donde lo pasarían a su avión, lo ultimo que vio de su amiga fue que agitaba su mano para despedirlo.

Kagome le dijo a su amigo adiós y salio del aeropuerto.

_s**i tu puedes perdonarlo a él, seguro el podrá perdonarte a ti** _

Esa era en parte la verdad, ella tenía miedo de que él no pudiera perdonarla a ella por toda la mentira de su muerte, no sabía como reaccionaria si de pronto supiera que a la Kagome que solo una noche antes e le había declarado era la misma con la que estaba casado, en realidad que no lo sabía.

- tampoco tengo intención de averiguarlo – se dijo tristemente a si misma.

Miro el cielo, estaba de nuevo plomizo, seguro dentro de poco llovería de nuevo. Tomo mejor un taxi y se dirigió a casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El cielo estaba oscuro de nuevo, los relámpagos lejanos anunciaban que una fuerte lluvia se acercaba mientras él estaba sentado en su escritorio repasando la última lectura de un autor americano sobre conductismo. A pesar de lo que él mismo creía había logrado concentrarse, esas teorías de quitar fobias a través de la confrontación parecían hasta cierto punto crueles pero era obvio que estaban funcionando, los adelantos tecnológicos sobre realidad virtual eran un gran adelanto, eso rondaba en su cabeza cundo su móvil sonó.

- _mochi mochi. _

- Taisho Inuyasha.

- Si, soy yo.

- Oh muy buenas tardes habla el detective Asuka Daiki me dijeron en la agencia que pregunto por mi.

- Si Asuka jr. (no pude evitarlo, entiendanme me gusta mucho), llame hace un par de horas.

- Dígame señor Taisho en que puedo servirlo.

- Recuerdas la investigación que llevabas para mí sobre Higurashi Kagome.

- Si lo recuerdo señor

- Bien, me pregunto si puedes abrirla de nuevo.

El joven del otro lado de la línea estaba confundido, si mal no recordaba, esa investigación se había terminado cuando había averiguado que la joven esposa del chico había muerto en un accidente hace mas de 5 años, por que le pediría que la abriera de nuevo, ese tipo de casos le producían cierto temor, no sabía que clase de persona lo esta contratando para buscar a una persona muerta.

- se lo que debes estarte preguntando, no, no estoy loco.

- He escuchado que un psicotico no sabe que es psicotico – dijo recordando viejas clases de psicología forense.

- No, en realidad lo que quiero es que investigue si no hubo ningún cambio de última hora ni nada parecido en el autobús donde iba mi esposa, es solo… una corazonada.

- Muy bien señor Taisho, solo déme un par de días y le tendré la información.

- Muchas gracias detective Asuka hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

El joven detective colgó del otro lado. Cuando Inuyasha igualmente colgó su móvil de pronto se quedo en blanco.

"¿Por qué le he dicho eso?"

**"_Hinagueshi no es de aquí sabes, ella es de Tokio_" **

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, por que le tenía que preocupar tanto lo que Sango le había dicho, el que Hinagueshi fuera de Tokio no representaba nada, por que estaba pensando este tipo de cosas.

Una idea se formaba en su cabeza pero era imposible, simplemente imposible.

**_SAUSU UISHUBOUN san-ban chi _**

_Marzo 16 No. 3, South Wishbone _

Kagome miraba la lluvia cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, casi volteo a ver la habitación vacía, miro de nuevo la ventana y se asomo por la ventana, nada, que extraño.

_Fin capitulo 11_

_22 de Abril de 2006_

_11:36 pm_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_nota de autora: así fue la historia no contada de Inuyasha yo se que mas de una van a querer horcarme por tratar tan, tan tan mal a nuestro Inuyasha, pero que puedo decir, soy muy muy tortuosa con mis personajes, pues si el fin empieza a acercarse, esta serie en realidad no planeaba que fuera muy larga, pero falta aun lo mejor, por favor sigamos esta historia_

_Aclaro un par de puntos argumentativos que me saltaron a la cabeza y no los pude evitar._

_A) la canción es de Sakamoto Maaya como pongo al inicio pero si un día la llegan a escuchar se darán cuanta de que es una canción sumamente dulce, el tono podría servir casi como una canción de cuna, me pareció interesante curioso a mi misma incluso que la usara en este capitulo, aun no se por que lo hice._

_B) La frase que la Kagome que ve Inuyasha en el hospital es la canción de Shakira de Illegal "You said you would love me until you die, and as far as I know you're still alive"_

_gracias por los otyros 14 reviews a pesar de quehubo algunso problemas en fanfiction con eso no dejaron de llegar estoy enormenteagradecida, aqui dejo mis responsivas_:

**Sango chan**: no se que me pondras aun pero falto el tuyo pero como prometiste ponerlo te incluyo por lo que vaya a decir jeje gracias.

**minao yui: **Lo se mas de una persona me ha dicho que he sido muy mala, pero supongo que en este capitulo me he superado a mi misma con lo mala que he sido con Inuyasha, me pregundo si todos aun siguen pensado que se merecia lo que le paso por engañar a kagome ¿que opionas? gracias por el review

**kagome-kitty**: Soy muy cruel, lo se quiza no se merecia haber sufrido mucho, pero curioso no, despues de todo, ella es quien lo hace sufrir y despues es ella tambien quien lo regresa a la realidad, no lo puedo evitar soy una romantica empedernida gracias por el review

**Fel: **Lindo el recuerdo, lo pondre entre mi coleccion de objetos de mar, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, como tu dices explorar las emosiones mas intensas y criminales de la persona estoy segura que la escena de el chorro de sangre del guardia te ha gustado, el color rojo regado en la sabana gris y su cabello plateado, cielos empiezo a pensar como tu eso asusta.

pd. oye no le digas pelmazo a Ranma si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Tata Mei

**laureo-chan**: hola Laureo, jeje no te preocupes ami se me olvido un par de veces que eres niña pero no me culpes, durante un par de semanas estuve enamorada de Lauri el personaje masculino de mujercitas, de Luisa Escoth de alguna manera me acordaba de el cuando leia stu nombre, pero problema solucionado. Que bueno que te este gustando, esta es la historia que dije que haria despues de Kagome, dime has notado el secreto que encierra esta historia ¿a que te recuerda, tu que si has leido mis demas historias debes haberlo notado jeje. por razones que ya debes haber descubierto a leer Aroma no lo pondre en mision anime, es uan serie muy cargada para esa pagina, pero espero y tambin te guste. gracias por el review

PD. una cosita nada mas DANIEL ES MUYYYYYY LINDO PERO ES MIO MIO MIO ASI QUE NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES ups creo que me sobrelimite jeje

**Adris-Kikyou**:Pues ya lo vez, a veces una persona tiene la verdad en su nariz el problema es que no la quiere ver o se niega a creer que sea verdad? que dirias tu si supieras que la persona que mas amabas pero que sabes esta muerta un dia la encontraras en un bus el dia menos sospechado del mundo... ¿lo creerias? gracias por el review

**Keren**: GUERRA yo creo que no hubo mejor manera de decirlo, adoro esta escencia de Inuyasha incontenible, intensa, imparable, como un animal salvaje, me resulta bastante excitante, en todos los sentidos jeje. no todo es tragedia, esperaba que con ese pedasito de realismo magico podria casi llamarse se aligerara el capitulo,en este como vez despues de toda la tragedia puse una escena muy romantica de los dos en la cama de el, lo del pez y lo de la hija de sesshomaru me gusto mucho y supongo que debo agradecerlo a Sakamoto por su bella cancion espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y o hayas llorado demamasiado, pero definitivamente espero que una lagrimita te haya dejado escociendo los ojos jeje gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:**Lo se, hice a Ranma simplemente adorable, ojala si fuera el real jajajajajaja hooo tengamos fe quiza a los 23 años si lo fuera ¿no lo crees? me encanto esa parte el como la persoalidad de los personajes de Ranma sale a relucir, quiero una abuelita como ko long pero a mi manera jeje, lo se fue extraño verla en su espalda, pero se me hizo muy tierno al msimo tiempo y si muy "picacostillas" para inuyasha por lo mismo que el hacia lo mismo con kagome.

supongo que todas amamos este inuyasha que va por lo que quiere y nada lo para, este capitulo debe haberte resultado algo amargo en el sentido de lo mucho que lo hice sufrir, me pregunto como ven a inuyasha ahora que saben todo lo que paso cuando perdio a kagome, ojala y me mandes otro mensajito para hacermelo saber, la mento si demore un poco en la actualizacion, pero queria que este capitulo quedara muy bien, espero y te guste gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: Lamento la demora de la actualizacion estamos a mano jeje. Esres la primera que dice que esa escena no le gusto, pero bueno el gusto se rompera siempre en generos la mayoria adora a este inuyasha arrogante y voluntarioso, Kagome lo ama, supongo que ella adoro ese momento jeje, es nuestro inuyasha despues de todo.

que te parecio este capitulo, por favor consigue una tutsi pop si te ha dejado un sabor de boca amargo, se que ha sido muy pesado, pero no lo puedo evitar soy muy mala con mis personajes, supongo que soy muy intensa en las emosiones, te ha gustado la escena donde alucina con ella, a mi me parecio muy tierna, ojala y me puedas responder en el siguiente review que piensas ahora de inuyasha me da mucha inquietud daber como lo persive ahora que ya saben lo que paso despues de que kagome se fuera.

PD1: al menos una razon logica no, no la tengo.  
PD2: NUNCA nunca dejare a kikio siquiera volver a tocar a inuyasha, el momento que ella se presente esta muy cerca.  
PD3: Gomen, pero asi fue.

**StarFive: **Que arrogabnte verdad, pero vamos, es el Inuyasha que todas la que lo amamos estamos Loquitas por el, este coluntarioso, arrogante, imparable a mi me gusta mucho, te hace pensar que nada puede detenerlo, y es del que kagome esta enamorada despues de todo espero y este capitulo te ahay gustado pero si te dejo un muy amargo sabor de boca por favor compra un tutsi pop no quiero que lo llleves demaciado tiempo. Gracias por tu review

**lorena**: no te preocupes la parte dramatica esta empezando de veras pero despues todo sera mil y azucar morena debes ver el lemon que tengo preparado para ellos va a ser tan romantico en verdad, espero y este capitulo te haya guastado, lamento la demora en la actualizacion Gracias por tu review

**Shakka DV**: VERDAD QUE ES LINDO... PERO NO MAS QUE DANIEL jajaja espero y la actualizacion te haya guatado Gracias por tu review

PD: a trabajar de nuevo.

**Dyelbi**: Espero y este capitulo no haya sido muy tortuoso se que fue muy pesado pero creo que todos queriamos saber que le paso a inuyasha cuando kagome se fue, me pregunto si sigues teniendo la misma concepcion de inuyasha despues de esto, espero y me dejes otro review para contestar esta pregunta me da mucha curiosidad. Gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: Es una alegria saber que un dia vas a escribir sera todo un placer leerte. Espero y este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, se que soy muy tortusosa con mis personajes pero que puedo decir soy muy extrama en las emosiones de mis personajes apesar de que fue muy denso me gusto mucho, me gusta muchopoder explorar a fondo a mis personajes, espero y no te haya dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, pero no hay nada que un caramelo no pueda solucionar.

mi escena favorita es donde ella aparece como una ilusion, creo que esa era la unica manera de que inuyasha regresara a la vida, que lo prendiera de una esperanza, creo que el a pesar de todo sentia que ella estaba viva, y que ella le dijera "buscame... no te rindas... y alimenta a los peses jeje" y esa pieza de shakira que tanto me gusta desde que escuche la cancion la primera vez me encanto al igual que sakamoto, ojala y un dia puedas escuchar esta cancion es muy linda.

¿Cual es la concepcion que tienes de inuyasha? me gusta poder hacer a mi villanos buenos y a mis heroes malditos, lo logre, aun sientes que deba sufrir? oh me da tanta curiosidad saber que opinas ahora Gracias por el review

_bueno por ahora es todo nos vemos en Real Me otra cancion de Hamasaki, espero y les guste, _

_**me dejan un review antes de irse, me encantaria saber si les esta gustando el transcurso de esta serie.**_

_**shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	12. CAPITULO 11: REAL ME

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 11:**_

**_kureru_** **_kara_**

_**Real me**_

**_Hamasaki_** **_Ayumi_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Lo siento mucho, no fue la mejor manera para declarársele a una chica ¿no es así¿Me darás una segunda oportunidad?_

_atte.: el sujeto al que no odias_

La lluvia había lavado todo el entorno y el cielo ese veía claro esa mañana, el aroma de la rosa roja, con los pétalos solo ligeramente abiertos que aspiraba en ese momento era perfecto.

Esa mañana al salir para tomar el desayuno con Sango antes de ir al colegio Kagome había hallado una rosa en el piso junto a su puerta con una sencilla nota, no tenía que tener nombre o nada por el estilo ella ya sabía de quien era aun sin haberla levantado, había dudado en tomarla siquiera, pero lo hizo, era fresca, nueva, como recién cortada, y seguro así era.

- _A second chance? _– dijo Sango cuando le mostró la nota – ¿Pues como se te declaro amiga?

- Ahhhh fue tan romántico – dijo con un suspiro obvio de sarcasmo – vino la otra noche a la casa y me lo dijo así, _te quiero _y salio corriendo después como un crió.

- Oh no digas eso, - dijo con una galleta atorada ente los dientes, la mordió y prosiguió - seguro le dio mucho miedo con una chica como tu

- Oye – dijo atacándola con un trozo de galleta. – ¿de parte de quien estas?

- En este caso, del pobre chico que ha tenido la suficiente poca cabeza como para declárasete, Jajá jajá.

- Que linda Sango, que bueno que somos amigas

Sango siguió riendo y después de un momento lo mas lógico fue reír también.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La chica tenía sus pies recargados en un frondoso árbol y su cabeza sobre su mochila, sobre su estomago tenía mal recargada una computadora portátil, una posición tan poco conveniente que no seria extraño que al día siguiente llegaría con una torcedura de espalda, escribía con dedicación, en uno de sus muy extraños lapsos de inspiración.

Tan abstraída estaba que no puso atención a alguien que se acercaba, el dueño de unos lustrosos zapatos negros, un jersey del mismo color y una camiseta verde se paro a su lado, espero que ella lo volteara a ver, pero al notar que no lo hacía le hablo

- Y bien ¿tengo la oportunidad?

La chica no levanto la vista, siguió tecleando en su maquina con atención, Inuyasha no miro sus escritos, se había puesto tan mal cuando le había prestado la libreta, que no vio que la chica estaba escribiendo ahora:

_Inuyasha esta aquí… que quiere que le responda… no quiero voltear a verlo… no quiero ver sus ojos dorados… Dios mío si solo pudiera dejar de amarlo…._

Selecciono y borro las últimas dos líneas.

- Creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara la ultima vez – dijo volteándolo por fin a ver, pero no lo previo, la reacción era la misma que la primera vez, sus ojos estaban brillantes, ella estaba emocionada – ¿en que idioma quieres escucharlo Taisho?

- No te creo – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kagome se le quedo viendo. "ah no él no va a jugar el mismo juego conmigo dos veces, claro que no"

Le sonrió, su sonrisa fue completamente provocativa, cerró su computador y la dejo a un lado en el pasto, se levanto, nunca dejo su mirada, su aura caliente estaba encendida, se acerco y con un par de dedos recorrió su rostro suavemente, él se puso muy nervioso, y no pudo evitar hacerse un poco para atrás ante el repentino cambio de la chica.

Kagome soltó una carcajada sonora y lo miro divertida, él se sintió ofendido por completo por su tono.

- Lo siento Taisho, pero aparte de todo tu no eres mi tipo – dijo y empezó a recoger sus cosas, se sentó en el piso para poder apagar su maquina – yo no quiero un niño que salga corriendo cada vez que me le acerco, no juegues al cazador conmigo, aquí yo soy la que cazo.

Kagome sabía que a Inuyasha eso era lo que menos le gustaba de una mujer, que ella fuera la que fuera de caza, a él le gustaba ser el conquistador, el que controlaba la situación, no definitivamente él no la iba a atrapar de nuevo en su juego. Pero tampoco previo el plan de el chico ante el rechazo de ella.

- Entonces nunca nadie te ha cazado a ti –dijo de pronto detrás de ella muy cerca de su oído, estaba agachado a su lado – te has pedido una parte divertida del juego.

- No, no es mi estilo.

- Oh no puedes decir que algo no te gusta – dijo y de una rápido moviendo la chica estaba tendida en el pasto verde, el chico mirándola desde arriba – si no lo has probado.

_**Te ni shiteru mono wa**_

_Esto quizás fue una ilusión_

**_Shinjitai_** **_dake de_**

_Y quizás nosotros solo quisimos creer_

**_Gensou_** **_nano kamo na_**

_Que lo obtuvimos_

_**What I say? What you say?**_

_¿Que digo¿Que dices?_

No hubo nada que decir antes de que el chico se acercara lo suficiente para poder percibir su aliento, no se movió, debía hacerlo, debía sacárselo de encima, pero una parte de su inconciencia, esa parte que solo responde a los deseos mas inmediatos, la que controla nuestro instinto no se lo permitió, no detecto peligro, no se sintió agredida si no mas bien ansiosa de lo que seguía, lo quería, Dios cuando quería ese beso.

Y se hizo, ella se quedo quieta y lo dejo aproximarse y su roce fue…

Inuyasha espero todo de una beso con esa chica, cualquier cosa menos lo que sentía en ese momento, la pasión que lo arrobaba que ella irradiaba solo al caminar,en una mirada,en una sonrisa, en uno solo de sus movimientos,una carga casi violenta del temperamento de la chica puesto en sus labios, pero no había tal, si no todo lo contrario, él solo pudo sentir una cosa… una simple y pura sensación.

**Ternura**.

Había un toque absolutamente lleno de ternura en su beso, la forma en que había calentado literalmente su mejilla cuando subió su mano derecha, y como la acariciaba suavemente, como se movía lentamente al compás de su beso, paseando por sus labios, suave y dulcemente, y de pronto, se olvido que era esa chica de cabello rojo, en su cabeza se registro la sensación que nunca había olvidado, la misma sensación de que experimento cientos de veces y que estaba seguro que nunca podría olvidar, de pronto no fue esa chica, si no su Kagome, enterró sus dedos entre su cabello y sintió ese sedoso cabello azabache, los rulos que tenía marcados en las puntas, su piel sedosa, su corazón acelerado, pero mucho mas que percibirla como algo físico, era la sensación, la increíble sensación de bienestar y ternura que su Kagome en vida siempre había tenido en un beso¿por que se sentía así?

No lo podía evitar, su corazón, su alma habían estado esperando eso desde que lo vio de nuevo en aquel autobús, el poder tenerlo allí, besándola, poder sentirse de nuevo como hacía años, con su simple toque, nada mas en todo el mundo podía despertar esa sensación de absoluta paz y tranquilidad en su alma y sin en cambio era solo ese segundo, ella no poda tener eso mas, ella había renunciado a eso voluntariamente al matar a Kagome Higurashi, pero mientras durara, si solo fuera un segundo quería enmarcarlo en su memoria para siempre, como la ultima vez, una lagrimas rodó por su mejilla y de pronto lo supo, _ella debía volver a huir._

**_Kotoba_** **_ni shinakucha_**

_Si no podemos expresar_

**_Tsutawarenai_** **_kamo ne_**

_Nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos en palabras_

**_Todokanai_** **_kamo ne_**

_Puede que no entiendan ni alcancen_

**_Koko_** **_kara_**

_El tiempo presente_

**_Ima_** **_ga hajimaru_**

_Empieza aquí_

Cuando Inuyasha sintió una lagrima fría mojar su propia mejilla empezó a alejarse tan lentamente como había empezado el beso, empezó a separarse de ella, el contacto con sus manos calidas en sus mejillas se fue rompiendo poco a poco, tomo su mano y puso un beso en el centro de su palma, con los ojos cerrados, y con fervor, luego la volteo a ver y miro sus ojos quería ver que emoción estaba pintada en ellos, su pecho dio un vuelco cuando la miro, y abrió sus ojos enormes

Esos eran los ojos marrones de Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? – le pregunto sin poder contener sus palabras.

Kagome se sintió sorprendida por el tono que había usado, su corazón casi se detuvo. Como pudo se levanto y lo empujo, el chico callo sobre su trasero en el pasto, como pudo ella levanto sus cosas y lo enfrento.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Taisho, quiero que lo entiendas, yo no quiero nada, **NADA** contigo – dijo asustada, enojada, nerviosa.

Inuyasha no podo registrar lo que había dicho, estaba como en shock cerro los ojos y se golpeo un par de veces en la cabeza, al volver a abrir los ojos la miro de nuevo, vio las esmeraldas cristalinas de sus ojos de nuevo.

- Yo… él no sabía ni que decir.

- Yo no soy ningún reemplazo me oyes, no soy la mujer que tú estas buscando, se que no lo soy, se que soy todo lo contrario a lo que tú quieres, solo déjame en paz.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada mas, ella echo a correr, con sus cosas, Inuyasha estaba como clavado en el piso, quiso seguirla, pero ¿para que, muchas ideas daban vueltas como locas en su cabeza, pero ninguna era una explicación lógica a lo que acaba de pasar, alucinaciones, solo en su delirio las tenía, por que tenía que repetirse ahora¿su propia conciencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada diciéndole que aun no era tiempo¿era el sentimiento negativo que ella le enviaba, no, ninguna de esas explicaciones tenía ninguna lógica real en ese momento… él había visto a Kagome, él había sentido a Kagome, a su Kagome.

Se dejo caer en el pasto de nuevo y empezó a azotar su cabeza en el piso, como si eso lo ayudara a aplacar el torbellino que se había desatado en su cabeza.

_**A woman never runs away**_

_Una mujer nunca correrá lejos_

_**A woman never hides away**_

_Una mujer nunca se esconderá lejos_

_**In order to survive**_

_En orden de sobrevivir_

Su respiración era acelerada, se recargo en una pared cuando se supo lo suficientemente lejos de Inuyasha para poder respirar, cuando recupero el aliento se dejo caer en el piso, abrazando con fuerza sus cosas.

"Él sonó como su me hubiera reconocido¿Por qué¿Cómo?"

Que elemento de su disfraz dejo afuera en ese momento que Inuyasha pudiera reconocer en ella.

"La respuesta no es mas que obvia Kagome tus emociones, eso es lo que él pudo ver, tus emociones no las puedes disfrazar"

- Ya no quiero huir, esta es mi casa, mi hogar.

Kagome apretó mas fuerte sus cosas contra ella, la universidad de Kyoto tenia el mejor departamento de letras después de la de Tokio, no quería desaprovechar eso; su casa, sus amigos, su futuro, solo él era quien estorba no era justo, ella no tenía que esconderse, ni que correr mas ya.

**_Tatakai_** **_mo sezuni_**

_No deberias querer sanarte_

**_Iyashi_** **_motomeru mon janai_**

_Sin pelear_

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Inuyasha?

Una muy enojada chica de cabello castaño en una lata coleta lo abordo cuando iba saliendo de su clase, se notaba que llevaba esperándolo allí algunos minutos. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, temo de su mirada, quizás algo malo le había pasado, toda la tarde se había estado reclamando a si mismo el hecho de no haber sabido que hacer, después de lo que había pasado solo entro a sus clases sin buscarla

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

- Nada – dijo sabiendo a la perfección a que se refería.

- ¡Como nada, ella salio de aquí huyendo, llorando sin consuelo, nunca en mi vida la he visto tan alterada y no tengo las mas remota idea de donde demonios esta, no responde en su casa, no responde en su móvil, nada – dijo muy enojada.

- Sango no le hice nada, nada, solo…

- ¿Solo que?

- La bese.

- Es todo.

- Si es todo.

El rostro de Inuyasha no sabía ocultar una mentira, no sabia como explicarle a la chica el hecho de que la había llamado… no podía decir que por otro nombre pero, era como si lo hubiera hecho, no la llamaba a ella, llamaba a Kagome Higurashi en ella.

- ¿Qué mas paso Inuyasha?

- Nada.

- No creas que soy estúpida, se muy bien que algo mas paso lo puedo ver en tu cara y por Dios que lo pude ver en la cara de ella¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kagome?

- La confundí – dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que la confundiste? – dijo sin poder ocultar su tono molesto.

- Yo… la confundí con otra persona mientras las besaba.

Él no subió la mirada y noto que la chica no agrego nada mas, se quedo esperando y al no verla siquiera moverse la volteó a ver, la chica tenía los ojos cristalinos. En una fracción de segundo la chica se movió a su lado y lo enfrento aun más furiosa.

_**- - PLAT - -**_

- Eres un estúpido.

Dijo de plano y fuertemente, él no supo que responder, solo subió su mano a su mejilla y toco el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

- Vas a morirte de hambre cuando seas psicólogo sabes, acaso no puedes leer algo tan simple en ella, hasta un maldito ciego lo vería, te odia por que alguien la ha lastimado terriblemente antes, y tú en la primera oportunidad que tiene la cagas por completo¿que tienes en la cabeza?

- No fue a propósito yo solo...

- Creí que tu intención con ella era buena y ahora veo que en realidad no sabes ni que demonios quieres, si no estas seguro de la persona a la que quieres déjala en paz.

La chica dio media vuelta y realejo de él, "se lo que quiero, pero entonces ¿por que me ha pasado esto?"

¿Seria que en realidad solo estaba buscando a un reemplazo como ella había dicho¿que no podía disociar sus emociones de las que había tenido con Kagome?

Eso era estúpido, él ya se había interesado por otras chicas antes, ya había besado a mas de una después de la muerte de Kagome, si, ninguna había sido algo serio para él, si, todas habían sido reemplazos, paliativos, una forma fácil de curarse, pero no ella, Hinagueshi era la primera por la que tenía un sentimiento real, algo así, no debía estarle pasando, no tenía ninguna lógica, él la quería ella, realmente era la primera vez que estaba plenamente conciente que el sentimiento que tenía por Hinagueshi era para ella.

- _KUSO_.

Aventó su mochila a una esquina en el pasillo vació donde se encontraba ahora, todos se había retirado ya, después se sentó en el piso junto a sus cosas recogió su cabeza en sus manos¿se estaba volviendo loco de nuevo acaso?

_**A woman never shows her fears**_

_Una mujer nunca muestra sus miedos_

_**A woman never shows her tears**_

_Una mujer nunca muestra sus lágrimas_

_**In order to survive**_

_En orden de sobrevivir_

la habitación donde se encontraba estaba ya a medianamente oscuras, la única estela de luz que entraba era de una ventana, los marcos verdes y dorados hacía que la luz resaltara de una forma especial, mientras el sol moría, su cabello mojado y rojo reposaba en el almohadón del futon donde descansaba, no importaba si acabada de darse un baño, ella seguía luciendo cansada y sucia de la cara, el maquillaje había dejado caminos negros en sus ojos que el agua había limpiado pero que había dejado una marca permanente, que no se había preocupado en quitar en realidad, mas preocupada por lo que había causado que su maquillaje se marcara.

Lagrimas.

Nadie la había visto llorar en años, nadie excepto la sabía anciana que cuidaba de ella en ese momento, la abuela estaba en la planta de abajo con los últimos clientes del Neko Hanten.

El techo es verde. Las paredes son amarillas. El estilo es chino. _Inuyasha me reconoció_. Hay una gotera como a 20 centímetros del pilar principal. Sango debió ir hoy a la tintorería por su traje rojo, no irá si yo no se lo recuerdo. _¿Qué fue lo que él vio en mí que lo hizo reconocerme?_ La abuela debe renovar su formula de longevidad. Los ojos de Ranma son azul grises. _¿Inuyasha me estará buscando?_ Akane es la chica más celosa que he conocido en mi vida, después de mí. Odio los pájaros enjaulados _¿Por que demonios correspondí a ese beso?_ El retrato de _Dorian_ _Grey _es la peor novela que he leído. El refresco de cola tiene una taza de azúcar por cada 500 mililitros….

Las ideas iba y veían en su cabeza, unas completamente insignificantes que ayudaban a digerir las de mayor importancia, era casi un mal habito, querer tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, para que las que le preocupaban de verdad no salieran libres y le comieran la cabeza, tenía que prepararse para lo que venia, tenía que saber que hacer y no tenía ni idea, que se supone que debía hacer hora, no lo sabía solo no lo sabía¿huir¿quedarse¿enfrentarlo¿decirle que estaba viva¿enfrentarse al odio de el chico que había llevado tan al limite que se había practicante intentado matar¿volver a Tokio¿Recuperar su nombre¿Empezar los tramites de divorcio como debió haber hecho en vez de toda esa pantomima? Si solo nunca hubiera empezado toda esa mentira a su alrededor todo seria mas fácil, si solo pudiera volver a ser Kagome Higurashi.

- _KUSO_

Arrojo la almohada que tenía en la cabeza y dio contra un florero que se hizo añicos en el piso dejando la pobre flor lila muriendo en el suelo.

**_Namida_** **_wa tayasuku_**

_Tú no deberías mostrar tus lágrimas _

**_Dareka_** **_ni miseru mon janai_**

_Tan fácilmente a nadie_

_**What I need? What you need?**_

_¿Que necesito¿Que necesitas?_

- Estas bien Niichieju.

- No abuela.

No había preguntado nada, eso era lo bueno en la anciana, después de terminar con los clientes del Neko Hanten había subido y la había visto en su futon recostada con el rostro escondido, le dio uno de sus trajes y la sentó en un zabuton, puso un largo espejo delante de ella, y limpio sus rostro, los rastros de lo que parecía haber estado marcado por pólvora, lo que los franceses llaman "_mouche"(_lo reconoscohe leido por creo 10ª vez Hannibal de Tomas Harrys) se limpiaron con facilidad con un aceite, uso el mismo en sus manos y lo paso por su cabello, quedo lustroso y limpio, después la anciana dejo resbalar su peine rojo en el cabello sedoso de la chica, parecía un ritual casi de purificación que resultaba con la chica, el movimiento del peine casi le causo somnolencia fue cuando la anciana se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

- Te descubrió. – dijo mientras trenzaba su cabello rojo la mancha de el tinte quedo en sus manos morenas, no le presto atención.

- No estoy segura.

- Por que sufres entonces por algo de lo que no estas segura.

- Me llamo por mi nombre.

- Tu nombre nunca dejo de ser Kagome Niichieju.

- La llamo a ella en mi

La anciana no dejo su labor nunca, pensando en la lógica de las palabras de la chica.

- Tu Airen te ama, nunca dejara de percibir a la real "tú" ,en ti

"La real tú en ti"

La trenza termino como un remolino en la base de su cuello, apretada, y firme. Era cierto, ella sabía de alguna manera que solo era cuestión de tiempo, ella sabía que Inuyasha era casi un animal instintivo, un ser que seguía su instinto como la mayor parte de la gente sigue sus pensamientos, esa era su ventaja y desventaja en el mundo exterior.

- ¿Cómo haré para convencerlo de que yo no soy la persona que él busca abuela?

- No puedes, el único modo de que eso pasara Niichieju es que él encontrara a la persona que esta buscando.

**_Yokubou_** **_ga ate_**

_Quizás esto este bien_

**_Mitasarenai_** **_uchi wa_**

_Tan largamente tengo estos deseos_

**_Daijoubu_** **_kamo ne_**

_Y no estoy satisfecha_

_**What I lose? What you lose?**_

_¿Que pierdo¿Que es lo que pierdes?_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

- No ha llegado – el chico golpeaba el piso con un pie impacientemente.

- No aun no ha llegado.

- No sabes donde puede estar.

- No, - dijo irritada - no lo se y no se que te importa Inuyasha.

- Me importa maldita sea Sango, -dijo algo irritado también, luego aligero el tono, Sango no tenía la culpa de la desaparición de la chica, solo él - me importa.

La línea se escucho hueca un par de minutos, él escucho un suspiro de la chica y después como hablaba en un tono mas calmado.

- Mira, hace un par de minutos llamó y dijo que estaba bien, que no me preocupara por ella que pasara la noche con una conocida, pero no me dijo donde esta, Inuyasha… no soy y fan de pedir disculpas, solo que ella, ella… yo nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo, empiezo a pensar que tu sacas emociones en ella que no le convienen

- Yo… lo se Sango… no espero que te consideres de mi, pero ella… ella hace lo mismo conmigo, no se por que paso lo que paso en la mañana pero me siento peor que una maldita cucaracha por eso, ella es la primera persona que...

- No tienes que explicarme, Miroku ya me lo dijo.

- Por que eso no me sorprende.

- Por que Miroku y yo nos tenemos una gran confianza, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros a pesar de que ese sean los secretos de los demás.

- Bien lo importante es que esta bien, siento mucho estar creando estos problemas, se que estas molesta.

- Oh lo estoy pero… así soy yo, pregunta a Miroku la cantidad de veces que lo he aporreado, por nada, soy yo la que lo siente.

- No te preocupes después de todo me lo merecía. Bien, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

El chico colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la barra de la cocina. Estaba bien. O al menos estaba salva y sana.

"_Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Taisho, quiero que lo entiendas, yo no quiero nada, **NADA** contigo."_

Estar bien era otra cosa, algo muy diferente a lo que en sus palabras expresaba, esa misma chica que había hallado colgada en un árbol ahora era la que le había gritado en el patio y esta vez, tenía la seguridad, no solo la sensación de que era su culpa.

**_Nakushite_** **_hajimete_**

_Sin escuchar lo que la gente dice_

**_Kizuitada_** **_nante_**

_Sabemos que vale algo_

**_Kiki_** **_akita kamo ne_**

_Solo antes de perder_

**_Ai_** **_nara_**

_El amor_

**_Koko_** **_ni arukara_**

_Que seguirá existiendo_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

La abuela se había quedado con la chica en su futon acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza, el humo de a pipa la mareaba un poco pero no se iba quejar, la abuela recitaba un conjuro chino, esa canción la calmaba, era obvio que ese era el propósito del conjuro, de pronto se yo recordando viejas memorias, buscando significados en ellas, algo solo algo que la ayudara a resolver lo que ahora pasaba. Su aura se volvió caliente a minutos, a pesar de todo seguían siendo algunas de sus mejores memorias.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

La chica estaba subida en ese árbol de nuevo, era muy temprano, era la primera persona en llegar a la secundaria todos los días, esa noche había llovido la mitad de la noche eso quería decir que el cielo estaría mojado esa mañana y que el amanecer serie hermoso, los lilas y los naranjas que se asomaban por el horizonte eran de lo mas intensos en esa mañanas, y de alguna manera verlos subida en ese árbol especifico era su marca, había 150 muescas de tinta china en una rama alta del árbol que ella había hecho por cada amanecer que había visto.

Todo mundo decía que Kagome Higurashi estaba loca, que era una chica rara y si, seguro lo era, nadie en su sano juicio llega a las 5 de la mañana a la escuela y subía un alto árbol para ver un amanecer.

- 6:13 am. – dijo solo para si.

Miro su reloj cuando vio el primer circulo naranja intenso en el horizonte, y tomo su pincel, marco una fina línea después de la ultima muesca, repinto las dos primeras, que se habían empezado a desborrar, el cielo estaba completamente hermoso, los naranjas y los rojos malva, con el lila se pintaban en el horizonte, este era el mas bello de ese mes, eso era seguro.

Y de pronto se hallo por completo bañada en agua fría, alguien había golpeado con fuerza el árbol y había movido el agua que se hallaba en las hojas esa mañana. La persona que lo hubiera hecho era hombre muerto. Miro hacía abajo y fue cuando lo vio subir, ese chico, ese chico que no se haba podido sacar de la cabeza en dos meses estaba subiendo el árbol.

**Inuyasha Taisho.**

El chico miraba hacía abajo igual que ella, venia vestido con el uniforme de la escuela color negro mientras un botón dorado en el cuello con el escudo de la escuela en diminuto, se estaba ocultando, siguió mirando mientras no era descubierta.

Inuyasha había llegado a esa escuela dos meses atrás, la primera vez que lo había visto había quedado completamente prendada de él, Kikyou, su mejor amiga le había dicho que se conocían de toda la vida, solo que Inuyasha había estado estudiando en una escuela particular toda su vida, hasta que causo tantos problemas que fue expulsado, según las sinceras palabras de su amiga, había seducido a cada chica de su escuela y se había metido en problemas con todos los chicos de la misma, mas con lo que eran las respectivas parejas de ellos, y al llegar allí había hecho exactamente lo mismo, ahora mismo un chico lo estaba buscando abajo, el novio de Mika, en resumen, Inuyasha era el típico chico, hijo de papá rico que nada nunca se le negó y que obtenía todo lo que quería y al parecer su pasatiempo favorito era coleccionar mujeres. Un coleccionista, lo ultimo que Kagome quería en su vida.

Un coleccionista absolutamente apuesto.

Dios Inuyasha era un poema andante, después de todo no todos los días vez un chico de fulgurantes ojos dorados, de largo y aparentemente sedoso cabello plateado, un cuerpo que estaba como para morirse, pero claro así como era de bello era de fácil

Un coleccionista absolutamente apuesto, pero al final de cuentas un coleccionista.

- ¿Qué hizo¿Los atrapo cuando llegaban, Mika hace el servicio hoy conmigo.

Inuyasha subió su mirada, dos piernas lisas y teresas sobre una rama, una chica de intensos ojos marrones estaba recostada como un camaleón en la rama, el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos, le daban un tono casi verde en sus irises, su cabello cayendo del lado derecho, que hizo destacar su cuello delgado.

**Kagome Higurashi.**

La chica que Kikyou le dijo que estaba prohibida.

- No me llamo hoy en la mañana y me dijo que quería verme, creo que el chico se entero y bueno… - dijo y la miro de frente la diversión bailaba en sus ojos como pequeños diablillos con tridentes y corto la explicación - me gusta este árbol, has hecho un bonito trabajo de decoración.

- ¿Como sabes que fui yo? – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a os ojos.

- Desde el primer día que llegue a esta escuela te he visto cada mañana trepada en este árbol, es tu árbol no es así.

- Si, si quieres llamarlo de esa manera – dijo levantando los hombros.

- A mi me gusta el Goshimboku de tu templo – dijo sin mas, una vez había ido a parar al templo Higurashi, solo por que si, y había visto el imponente árbol de mas de 1000 años.

- Si lo se, es bello, pero no me dejan treparlo, después de ese este es mi árbol favorito.

"Esto es a lo que yo llamo una rara primera charla" el chico subió a su lado, y se sentó en su misma rama, la miro, su mirada, Dios su mirada era un verdadero poema, las pequeñas gotas de agua que había guardado el árbol estaban regadas sobre su cabello adornándolo como si fueran pequeños brillantes cristalinos, algunas manchas mas oscuras en su blusa blanca escolar, dando a la imaginación la apariencia que tendría si toda la blusa estuviera mojada, _prohibida_, se repitió e nuevo en su cabeza en la voz de Kikyou.

- Explícame algo Higurashi - dijo de pronto llamando toda su atención - ¿Por qué Kikyou me ha dicho que no me acerque a ti?

- ¿Eso te ha dicho? –arqueo su ceja derecha.

- Si, prácticamente estas prohibida para mi. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Wow, debe ser por que Kikyou de verdad me aprecia, - dijo respondiendo su sonrisa con la suya propia y agrego - o le gustas.

- Oh a Kikyou, jamás – dijo como si le hubieran ofrecido un plato de hígado crudo en lugar de la chica - eso no pasaría nunca… ella y yo.

- Por que no es una chica muy linda.

- Demasiado fría para mí.

- Eres malvado – dijo sin más, su amiga era una muy linda persona, si muy seria pero no dejaba de ser una persona realmente calida.

- Que puedo decir, busco a una chica con temperamento, que sea un reto.

- ¿Por eso andas con todas, para ver si encuentras a la indicada.

- No, lo hago por que me gustan las mujeres.

Kagome se acomodo la mochila amarilla al hombro, frívolo, descarado y en el fondo encantador, demasiado encantador, peligroso en resumen, excelente como aventura, mortal como amor… hey eso debía escribirlo, se escuchaba melodramático.

- Me voy, diviértete con la casería Inuyasha Taisho – dijo a tono de despedida.

La chica brinco a una rama mas baja, el chico la siguió con la mirada, lo de Mika había terminado justo en le momento que los ojos de Kagome había mostrado cierto interés en él, al diablo con lo que había dicho Kikyou.

- Kagome Higurashi – dijo antes de que ella se alejada 10 pasos y salto del árbol como un felino, en tres segundos estaba parado delante de ella.

- Si, Inuyasha Taisho –lo que había hecho no dejaba de sorprenderle, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saberlo.

- Tú te vas a enamorar de mí. – dijo con absoluta seguridad.

Kagome lo miro con diversión y después soltó una risa divertida, se acerco al chico muy muy cera, solo a un par de centímetros de su rostro y dijo al filo de sus labios.

- Ni en tus sueños Inuyasha Taisho. – dijo y le guiño un ojo – yo soy demasiado reto para ti.

- Eso lo hará solo mas interesante

La chica dio dos pasos tras y le dio la espalda para echarse a andar, sintió la mirada del chico en su espalda al andar. Si solo no fuera quien era, si solo fuera un chino como otros, sin tanta historia de por medio, quizás, y solo quizás se atrevería a intentarlo

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_A woman could be dangerous _**

_Una mujer puede ser peligrosa _

**_A woman could be generous _**

_Una mujer puede ser generosa _

**_In order to survive _**

_En orden de sobrevivir _

**_Sonna_****_ ni itsudemo _**

_Nosotras siempre podremos _

**_Ii_****_ KO bakari de irarenai _**

_Ser buenas chicas _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

- Otra.

La chica cogío la rosa roja que estaba en la rama donde miraba el sol, fresca, recién cortada y aromática ni una nota no nada por el estilo pero ella tenía una sospecha.

Inuyasha Taisho.

Había empezado a notar que Inuyasha empezaba a pasar muy seguido frente a su salón, el estaba solo un gradotas arriba de ella, y no tenía nada que hacer en su clase, claro excepto coquetear con todas sus compañeras, estaba intrigada¿respetaría él la prohibición de Kikyou para con ella?

Estaba jugando con fuego ay lo sabía, pero no podía evitar la emoción de que un chico como él estuviera interesando en ella.

- Diantre, yo no soy el tipo de chicas que se interesa por los chicos malos.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_A woman could be having fun _**

_Una mujer puede divertirse _

**_A woman could be like a nun _**

_Una mujer puede ser como una monja _

**_In order to survive _**

_En orden de sobrevivir _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

El salón estaba vació cuando entro, o al menos eso creyó, fue hasta su lugar y dejo caer su mochila, volteo para ir por los enceres a un lado de la puerta y vio a una chica allí de pie.

- Hoy no me toca hacer el servicio contigo, eso fue la semana pasada Mika, que haces aquí.

- Se lo que estas haciendo

- ¿y que se supone que estoy haciendo? – dijo manteniéndose a algunos pasos de ella no le gustaba su mirada para nada.

- Con Inuyasha, se que es él quien te ha estado reglando esas rosas, que ha empezado a seguirte, se que termino conmigo hace una semana cuando tu llegaste con la primera flor, no soy estúpida Kagome.

- Por que me reclamas a mi, no soy yo la que anda con él, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era la persona que me dejaba flores, o alguna vez has visto que me la de frente¿como sabes tu que es él?

- Lo he visto subir a ese árbol donde estas trepada como un mono cada mañana y dejar la flor allí.

- Bien y si así fuera que, él y yo no tenemos nada, no estoy loca como para andar con un creído como él, no es mi tipo en lo mas mínimo, no me gusta siquiera.

- Oh por favor y tu esperas que me trague eso – dijo y empezo a acercarse, Kagome se mantuvo en su lugar, no pensaba huir – se que te gusta, crees que no he visto como cada que se aparece por aquí, pones tus ojos en él con ese deseo que todas tenemos por él, pero te lo digo, yo soy quien se va a quedar con él.

- Mira, a mi Inuyasha no me interesa en lo mas mínimo no me gustan los coleccionistas, nunca me han gustado, me daría asco de pronto sabes que estoy besando a alguien que ha besado a la mitad del pueblo, es asqueroso.

- Eres mala para mentir, crees que no se que te mueres de ganas por tener algo con él.

- Claro que no.

- Pero no te lo voy a permitir, mantente lejos de él, él me pertenece.

- Mika, no me digas que cometiste el absurdo error de enamorarte de él.

- Y eso a ti que.

- Te compadezco.

Se movió de su lado, dándole la espalda, solo sintió como de pronto la sostenía de un brazo muy fuerte y la jalo, vio como estaba a punto de atacarla y…

Una mano fuerte, y de afiladas uñas estaba sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica, volteo a ver si, el mismo chico de ojos dorados la tenía sostenida con una mirada severa en ella.

- Yo no le pertenezco a nadie – dijo con un tono de voz áspero y profundo.

- Inuyasha… - de pronto la chica estaba quieta y algo asustada por la mirada que tenía el chico sobre ella – yo…

- Nunca tuviste ninguna propiedad sobre mi, si no te enteraste nosotros ni siquiera fuimos pareja, tu ya tienes una

- Pero yo…

- Te lo voy a decir solo una sola vez Mika - dijo y la jalo cerca de él, él lucia peligroso en ese momento, sus ojos tenían un tono que parecía casi rojo – déjala en paz, no por que yo tenga nada con ella, ni por que piense o quiera tenerlo, solo por que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, si quieres atacar alguien, Atacama a mi, pero atente a las consecuencias.

La soltó y la chica salio entre furiosa y asustada del salón, ellos quedaron solos.

- No tenias que hacer eso – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Si debía

Él se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla, sus ojos dorados se veían de nuevo mansos, calidos si eso era posible.

- Procuro proteger todo lo que me interesa.

- Oh yo se defenderme sola.

- Ya lo se, pero mientras estés contigo no debes hacerlo mas.

Él no el dijo nada mas, la soltó y salio del aula, cuando estuvo sola Kagome noto como estaba temblando, de miedo y de anticipación, podría ser… podría realmente ser que él no fuera tan malo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Itami_****_ wo shiranakya _**

_Podemos ser agradables con otros _

**_Yasashiku_****_ nante irarenai _**

_Antes de conocer el dolor _

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Las ramas crujieron de nuevo en su lugar, ella estaba sentada allí desde hace un rato, no en su rama habitual si no en una mas alta cuando lo vio llegar, era cierto, él llevaba la rosa mordida en sus dientes mientras subía el árbol, sus colmillos demasiado desarrollados se pintaban en su boca semi abierta.

- Me llego el rumor que alguien estaba pisando mi territorio –le dijo una ve que lo vio afianzado a una rama, si lo asustaba no quería que cayera hasta al piso por su culpa.

Inuyasha oyó le voz de la chica y subió su mirada a ella, allí estaba, sentada en una rama mas alta a la que siempre solía usar.

- No te paree que es de mala educación subir a mi árbol sin invitación – dijo moviendo sus piernas en sentada en la rama como una niña pequeña.

- Siempre vengo con una dote, pero nunca encentro a la princesa del castillo.

La chica con cuidado bajo y se sentó delante de él, lo vio con la rosa en las manos, él chico se la ofreció y ella la tomo, hey era cosa buena que un chico tan guapo te regalara una rosa levantaba tu reputación.

- Me gustan más los alcatraces, pero supongo que es más complicado conseguirlos.

- No te preocupes por eso, era solo que no sabía cual era tu flor favorita serán alcatraces de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Inuyasha¿Por que esas atenciones conmigo¿Qué buscas?

- Ya lo sabes – dijo en el tono mas natural - que te enamores de mi.

- Eso no va a pasar.

- Yo se que si.

- No me puedo enamorar de ti, mientras tú sigas cambiando de novia una vez a la semana, es algo bastante detestable.

- Así que es cierto eso de que te daría asco estarme besando si ya he besado a la mitad del pueblo, eso fue muy osado, solo he besado a la mitad de la población de entre 15 y 18 del pueblo, eso no es mucho.

- Bien y si ya lo sabes por que sigues insistiendo.

- Por que ese que al final terminaras venciendo ese asco – dijo con una sonrisa, la vio lanzar un suspiro – hagamos un trato, dejare de andar con todas hasta que tu te enamores de mi, si no lo consigo en un mes, entonces te dejare en paz.

- Inuyasha…

- Pero con una condición, se mi amiga, no te pido mas, solo acepta ser mi amiga, lo que significa que puedo conocerte, tratarte¿que dices?

La chica ladeo su cabeza y puso su mejor expresión reflexiva por un minuto, luego lo miro, si su primera observación no había sido equivocado, en definitiva Inuyasha era del tipo que hacia lo que fuera por tener lo que quería.

- Acepto ser tu amiga, pero nada mas, y quiero protección especial, si las chicas descubren que por mi culpa tu estar a dieta tendré como a unas 150 Mikas sobre mi.

- Es un trato.

Sonrió divertida, si, lo sabía estaba jugando con fuego, era muy probable que pasara justo lo que él quería que se enamora de él, pero, caray ella no era cobarde. Le extendió la mano y él la tomó con alegría.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Honto_****_ no watashi wa _**

_Como yo sé _

**_Anata ga mite de kureru kara _**

_Tu vez la real mi _

- Estas segura que te quieres ir ya Niichieju.

- Si abuela.

Eran como las 4 a.m. el sol ni siquiera había salido, el taxista esperaba impaciente a la chica de cabello rojo, que se despedía de la anciana en la puerta de un restaurante.

- ¿Que es lo que harás?

- Aun no lo se abuela, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

- Te deseo mucha suerte, se fuerte Niichieju, recuerda siempre que tienes esa fuerza en tu sangre, nada te puede vencer.

- Gracias abuela

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la anciana cerró los ojos, con nadie podía mostrar ternura, si siquiera con su propia nieta, lo sabía, lo que pasaba en realidad es que esa chica tenía ternura en ella, la despertaba en los demás.

La vio subir al automóvil que se puso en marca en un ronroneante motor, solo esperaba que al final de cuantas, ella fuera feliz, de entre todas las personas benditas, las pocas que existían en el mundo, ella era una.

Kagome llegaría con tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y prepararse para ir al colegio, sabía que a partir de ese momento todo empezaba a cambiar, aun no sabía como afrontaría ese cambio pero lo sabía.

Solo sabía una cosa… él podía ver su real yo, y si solo miraba una ve mas ella seria descubierta.

_Lunes 01 de Mayo de 2006_

_8:58 pm_

* * *

_**nota de autora**: bien llegamos aqui, cada vez estamos mas cerca con esta vicion de ojos marrones, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_no tengo nada que aclarar esta vez creo jeje asi que voy a mis responsivas: _

_**Sango**: tu cres? crees que Katina lo veria como un interesante cuadro de una persona __metida en una aguda deprecion rayando sobre el comportamiento catatonico y exquizoide... o __aspiro a demasiado, jeje qiza si._

_quien podia ser si no azuka junior despues de todo haaaaaaaaa no es lindo como lo dice __cuando va viendo su reflejo y con esa mirada de perrito perdido y esa vocecita que tenia __cuando se las daba de galan haaaaaaaaaaaa es un placer jajajajajaja _

_PD1: lo se lo se te lo mostrare... si no se em olvida (jajaja me recorde a mi misma a __inuyasha enterrando a la anciana kaede)_

_PD2: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo por que eso, no sabes la hueva increible que me __da hacer eso, por que quieres eso, no lo entiendo sango chan, no se te ocurre alguna otra __tortura medieval, te das cuanta que es casi tan largo como un cuaderno profecional de 100 __hojas es muyyyyy largo._

_**Keren :** lo hice susfrir mucho sinceramente por que se lo merecia, ya encontre un motivo, __pero no te lo puedo decir apenas estoy trabajando sobre el en un capitulo, que presentare en __un par de semanas, y adivina quein la va a dar, y sera una que diras... demonios no no es __excusa pero es la verdad._

_no por favor me voy a empezar a sentir mal y la verdad no creo que pudiera por una demanda __por el tratamiento medico que miedo jajajajaja no no es cierto, vamos que la historia aun __tiebne bastantitas escenas pesaditas pero haaaaa el lemon que tengo planeado va a ser tan __lindo de verdad, pero tened pasiencia va a ser una muy bena cura por todo este sufrimiento __vivido __a lo de los tres puntos creo que si a veces las mujeres se toman muy su nivel de __culpabiliadad, y la realidad es que en una pareja a veces el error es de ambos, aqui no por __supuesto aqui fue ulpa de esa bruja que lo busco y de el que callò a ella no tengo nada que __jusgarle, yo sostengo que en gran parte nuestra cultura tiene la culpa, te das cuenta como __se nos cria para decirnos de una forma tacita que nosotras somos las que debemos sostener en __moral y principios y fidelidad nuestro hogar mientras el varon en lo economico y en pequeña __parte en un nivel de paternidad, es muy injusto, mas cuando no lo venden por todos los poros __de la piel, hoy en la mañana viendo mi televicion vi un comercial que decir que nosotras __somos las responsables de tener nuestro hogar y la ropa de nuestros hijos y marido para que __salgan a triunfar en el mundo, fue una forma muy muy sutil pero muy machista de decir que __somos eso, las que laban la ropa y nada mas, en mi misma dije ese comercial sin duda lo hizo __un hombre._

_supongo que ver hasta el fondo y desde todos los puntos de vista no solo el sol y el aguila __si no tambien de plano el canto y contar cada muesca en el, es cosa de psicologos,por eso no __puedo jusgar demaciado a mis personajes, pero ya veras adelante de que hablo, espero y este __extraño beso te haya gustado, a mi mucho por lo que le paso a el mas que nada no por como se __sintio ella, ojala y me mandes un review mas para poder cometar este capitulo y te guste __mucho gracias por el review_

**Fel** :nada esas palabras ya te pertenecian aceptalo y afrontalo felicia es parte de ti aunque no lo aceptes jaja yo escribo lo que quiero y si te parece no me gusta demasiado el drama lo sabes me gusta mas el romance defintivamente no volvere a hacerlo sangrar en toda la serie, no me gusta verlo tan mal, pero procurare hacer imagenes interesantes para ti, hay una de kagome en este cap donde esta sentada llorando y como se le ve su cabello con el aceite que seguro te gustan lo se lo se.

no te adelantes vamos con calma pero si ya voy por la mitad.

tata Mei

**laureo-chan:** jeje lo se es que a veces me encapricho con una sola historia y soy un desastre con las demas y genio no se es un poco complicado para mi esa historia no se por que y la de aroma a esta lista dentro de poco la subire lo prometo, espero y este capo te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Adris-Kikyou:** bueno es que jamas un amor es igual a otro y en la vida debemos afrontar lo que de manera implicita el amor conlleva a la entrega y el sufrimiento que a veces la misma produce, espero y sigas este fic hasta el final gracias por el review

**dyelb**i : ohhh muchas muchas gracias por las recomendaciones me han sido de mucha ayuda seguramente eres un sol.

por lo del sueño creo yo que algunas parejas logran una conexion especial entre ellas una siente lo de el otro asi como las gemelas, e inuyasha y kagome tiene eso si que digamos que lo del sueño fue ambas cosas, lo se adoro la forma en que el quiza puede trabajar seguro akane y ranma hubierasn sido muy felices tambin tengo planeado un fic llamado Akai muy denso de estos personajes que epenas tenga la cabeza limpia limpia lo hare espero verte entre mis lectoras gracias por el review .

**Dita-chan**¿como culpas a una persona a la que practicamente tu orillaste a hacer lo que hizo? creeme el perdon por parte de inuyasha tiene muchos puntos por ese lado y apenas... alguien le dihga a kagome lo quepaso el eso va a ser complicado para ella tambien, soy fan de los finales felices por ello no te preocupes seguro todo va a salir muy bien al final solo espera a ver los resultados de su historia vamos un poco, paso a paso a ver que es lo que pasara entre ellos, espero y este cap te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**serena tsukino chiba**: Y no te imaginas quien se lo va a decir que es lo peor del asunto, le va a caer como valde de agua helada que esa persona se lo diga, y veras cuando se entere va a ser una bomba de tiempo espero y te quedes a leer la historia hasta el final, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** lo se soy algo intensa en las reacciones de las personas, pero no te creas ella paso por un trauama muy feo tambien imagina de pronto verte en el espejo y no sabes si la persona que esta alli eres en verdad tu, que de pronto no sepas si estas viva o no y que te tengas un miedo irracional a la muerte creo que ambos muy bien sufrieron la consecuencia de ese instante, y cuando veas quien se lo va a decir dios no sabes como le va a caer cuando se lo digan, ella lo unico que sabes es que e intento suicidarse y hasta que el se lo dijo lo recuerdas en el principio cuando de hacen amigos, vamos cada capitulo mas cerca de el final no pierdas la pista gracias por el review

PD: si lo se pero la participacion fue muy corta, peor fue linda no lo crees?

**Minao yui**: que haria yo? caray la verdad primero caia en el estado de inuyasha me refleje un poco con el en ese momento he tenido una leve deprecion cuando mi hermano dejo la casa materna de una semana, pero sin intentar suicidarme tengo un temor parecido al de kagome por la muerte mas que a la muerte a intentarlo y no lograrlo... lo se estoy un poco chiflada pero despues de todo me levantaria y enfrentaria el problema a la cara yo me hubiera divorciado y me hubiera ido despues una traicion yo no la perdono pero entonces no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que en realidad habia pasado y hubiera perdido el amor de mi vida para siempre... escuhe hace un tiempo que a veces, cuando tomas el camino que parece ser equivocado misteriosamente es el correcto, espero y este cap te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Shakka DV:** aun muchas cosas jojojojojojojojo soy muy muy mala gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: lo se fui muy mala con el pero sabes, es como pasa en algunas personas, un error y sus consecuencias, no quedarnos a mirar el mañana y lo que las personas y si cabe aun en una posibilidad remota el perdona recuerdo que al iniciar todos maldecian a inuyasha por lo que hizo, pero encasillarlo en lo que paso un instante contra lo que sientes en realidad es cerrar el mundo negarte a ver la verdad, a veces el perdon es posible, por ejemplo tu o vez en "kagome" era imposible perdonar a hoyou pero aqui creo que perdonar a inuyasha seria lo que mas felices podria hacerlos, pero todo esta para el futuro veamos que es lo que pasa mas adelante gracias por el review

**Yesmari:** sigo adelante entraste a la historia en buen momento estamos cerca del climax y el final, espero verte por aqui hasta entonces sintiendo a los personajes tanto como yo gracias por el review y los animos.

**me dejas un review antes de irte**

**gracias**

**shian shen mimi chan**


	13. CAPITULO 12: IN THE CORNER

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo_** **_12:_**

_**Ore wa Kyokyoku**_

_**In the corner**_

**_Hamasaki_** **_Ayumi_**

Era tarde, los días que uno salía tarde de casa parecían empezar mal para Kagome, el trasporte iba muy lleno, iba incomoda, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era sentirse apretada y encerrada en medio de la gente. Era el horario de oficina, ella siempre solía salir mas temprano para evitarse eso, pero esa mañana al llegar a su apartamento, había decidido tomar otro baño y arreglarse de nuevo el cabello al dormir en los brazos de la abuela le había dejado en cabello desordenado, algunos rulos mas definidos por la presión de la trenza que había llevado toda la noche, y la tez como la leche por el aceite de la abuela, no sabía que contenía ese aceite pero había dejado su piel aparentemente mas clara y mas blanca que de costumbre.

Tomo uno de sus mechones rojos y empezó a jugar con él en los dedos, "_¿Cómo poder volver a ser yo misma¿Cómo hacer que el creo que yo no soy Kagome Higurashi_?"

Su corazonada no había sido errada, ella estaba allí, había salido al mismo tiempo que él, de su apartamento, él iba de pie atrás de ella varios pasos detrás de el grupo de trabajadores que había subido con él en la esquina donde él había alcanzado el trasporte, había tenido que correr por la avenida completa para poder alcanzar ese trasporte donde la había creído ver subir y allí estaba, como si estuviera en otro mundo, él estaba casi en la misma situación.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Esa mañana había llegado muy temprano a casa de Kagome tocando la puerta solo para ver que no respondía nadie.

- Ni lo intentes, todavía no ha llegado, creo.

Inuyasha volteo a ver la chica con una taza de café excesivamente pequeña en las manos, vestida aun con un pijama color negro con pantalones ligeros y camiseta holgada.

- ¿Te gusta el café expreso Inuyasha, ven despierta conmigo, es muy temprano aun para estar de pie, más cuando seguro estás completamente desvelado.

Inuyasha miro a la chica ir hacía su apartamento al lado del de Kagome sin esperar una respuesta y decidió seguirla.

La habitación de Sango sin duda si era la de una típica estudiante, con ropa en los muebles, libros, libretas y papeles por todos lados en la mesa de la salita la computadora portátil, cubierta por un suéter y ella parecía completamente indiferente al desorden, pero el aroma de el expreso era excelente, se sentó en la barra después de aventar a la sala una pieza de lencería que prefirió no observar demasiado para identificarla.

- Veo que en realidad estas preocupado por ella Inuyasha.

- Se que hice algo malo Sango y estoy muy apenado, de verdad quiero hablar con ella, explicarle lo que hice ayer y que no fue mi intención, fue solo un acto reflejo.

- Un acto reflejo muy estúpido – dijo poniendo otra de las diminutas tazas de café enfrente de él, el aroma profundo y reparador del café era delicioso, después de cómo había dicho no había dormido absolutamente nada. – pero supongo que es importante el hecho de que hayas venido a hacer las pases.

- Sango…

- No me digas nada es mas que obvio lo que tu haces aquí Inuyasha, no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo – dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndose una nueva taza – pero sin duda eres el mas insistente.

- ¿Crees que podamos seguir nuestra plática? – dijo miradora, ella tomo la taza entera, y por un momento pensó "como puede soportar su cuerpo ese ataque de cafeína".

- Ahaa ¿donde nos quedamos?

- Lo último que me dijiste es que Hinagueshi era de Tokio. – como olvidarlo, no había dejado de pensar en eso durante todo ese tiempo.

- Claro, después de lo de la rubia en el camión casi lo había olvidado.

- ¿Puede seguir por favor? – esperaba que su tono no fuera tan suplicante

- Si¿quieres mas? – dijo recogiendo la taza.

- No gracias.

- Bien –dijo y le dio la espalda en el lavabo limpiando las tazas – Kagome llego el día mas extraño del año aquí, no se si lo sepas pero hace 5 años hubo un accidente terrible para en una línea de autobuses en la cual yo trabajaba en ese entonces, "línea plateada"… ¿que día fue, no lo recuerdo.

- El del 19 de febrero. – dijo casi por reflejo.

- Si, ese mismo día¿lo recuerdas, no sobrevivió nadie, que triste, ella llego esa noche a la ciudad, justo en el autobús que venía detrás de ese autobús¿a donde iba? no lo recuerdo - dijo la chica tratando de hacer memoria.

- A Okinawa. – respondió él por costumbre, cuantas veces le habían hecho la misma pregunta, y cuantas personas, había perdido la cuenta, era obvio que después de todo Miroku no le había contado completamente todo lo que había pasado, quizás solo lo había comentado superficialmente.

- A si, claro a Okinawa.

- Y… ¿que mas?

- Bueno esa noche llego, pobrecilla llego sin mucho dinero y completamente sola, aun no se que hacia una chica tan joven a este lugar y tan bella si no es para ser prostituta…

- Prost… - intento decir con ojos enormes.

- Oh no, no pienses eso de ella, al contrario es una mujer muy orgullosa, no ha andado con nadie todos estos 5 años, le hemos presentado a varios chicos Miroku y yo algunos verdaderamente monos, pero no ha aceptado tener una cita en serio con ninguno de ellos, ir a bailar y cosas así, pero no ha tenido ninguna pareja, mas de uno le ha faltado al respeto diciendo que es lesbiana por eso a veces se molesta mucho con las miradas así como en esa mañana con la tipa del bus, aunque debo reconocer que si, fue simplemente una explosión, ni siquiera yo la había visto así.

- Dices que viene de Tokio.

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien por aquel accidente, sabes incluso creo que llego aquí sin comer, se desmayo en los andenes ese día fue un alboroto, con lo del accidente del 266 y una chica aquí desmayándose todos estábamos vueltos locos, la gente estaba realmente asustada con el hecho de abordar un autobús, no se que mas quieres saber Inuyasha es todo lo que yo se, se que tiene familia allá, y que la persona que tanto dice que odia es de Tokio también.

- Tokio. – repitió él para si mismo como en un extraño trance.

- ¿Que pasa Inuyasha¿dije algo malo?

- No, no nada. Es solo… es solo que es una enorme coincidencia.

- A veces he pensado que Kagome ha estado huyendo de algo que hizo allá, - Inuyasha la volteo a ver con sus ojos enormes de nuevo, Sango no le presto atención - era tan extraña cuando la conocí, deberías haberla visto, si hoy es reservada en ese entonces o era mucho mas, casi no salio de su pieza en todo un mes, estábamos muy preocupados, comía y dormía y se mantenía sana pero siempre encerrada, finalmente un día a mi me empezó a preguntar sobre los niveles de estudio y como poder inscribirse yo la lleve a mi escuela, hubo muchos problemas con sus papeles pero sus notas y todo estaba correcto, creo que lo único es que había un error en su nombre, cuando empezó a estudiar y a recibir correspondencia volvió a una clase de tranquilidad.

- ¿Quien le escribe?

- Su mamá supongo. Su mamá es de la única que se en realidad que vive aun en Tokio, seguido le escribe aunque no la ha visitado nunca creo, no fue un problema con su mamá eso es seguro la quiere mucho, creo que en realidad fue un problema con "ese" chico.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por la forma en que precisamente te trata a ti, si eso logra contigo no imagino cuanto debe detestar al chico que la lastimo antes

- Si, debes tener razón – dijo levantándose

- Bien chico tengo clase en una hora y debo arreglarme, si quieres ve de nuevo ver si ha llegado quizás ya tengas mas posibilidad.

- Está bien, lo haré.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

"¿_Si ella fuera la persona que Asuka encontró_?"

No lo había querido hacer en ese entonces, no era propio seguir a un perfecta desconocida, pero siempre le había quedado la inquietud de aquella persona que había quedado a la mitad de la investigación cuando buscaban a Kagome, por eso no había confiado en el detective aquella vez, no era legal seguir a un persona desconocida, podía llevarlos a una denuncia de acoso, como le había explicado el detective, pero que si era ella, cambiarse el nombre no era tan descabellado, si se hubiera querido esconder era un paso casi enseguida a dar, pero… ellas eran tan diferentes, su personalidad era otra por completo, su físico era una antitesis de lo que era Kagome, pero algo, solo algo… "_no es su físico lo que me lo dice, si no lo que me hace sentir (_Esta frase será por simple inmortal para mi me enamore de Asuka Jr. por completo después de que lo escucho decir esto y la forma en lo que lo dijo, tenía que escucharlo en la boca de Inuyasha… pero debo reconocer que me sigue gustando mas como sueña con Daniel)"

No se dio cuenta que inconscientemente él se había empezado a acercar a la muy distraída chica lentamente, como si ella en un grito mudo que atravesaba los sentidos normales lo estuviera reclamando a su lado.

Quizás los distraídos eran muchos o el destino como es su costumbre les quería jugar una broma muy pesada.

Una correa se rompió en la calle, un perro salio corriendo y una pequeña lo siguió sin fijarse en el peligro

- ¡KAMI SAMA! – un hombre grito en el volante

Metió todo el freno, las llantas rechinaron y se ladearon en un solo segundo haciendo dar al autobús entero una fuerte y rápida vuelta, todas las personas adentro cayeron una sobre otra en el aparatoso movimiento, el autobús se detuvo y una niña lloraba abrazando un perrito a media calle mientras una mujer adulta corría desesperada agradeciendo a Dios que no le pasara nada.

Mientras adentro del autobús una escena casi conocida se desarrollo. Kagome quedo justo sobre el pecho del joven de camiseta verde militar, en se momento pudo ver al mismo chico de ojos brillantes que la atrapaba al bajar del viejo Goshimboku vestido con un traje escolar negro.

En ese momento Inuyasha Taisho como si hubieran estado de acuerdo tenía en la memoria ese mismo recuerdo, la chica de cabello castaño y uniforme de preparatoria color verde mirándolo con desconcierto, con duda, con miedo y con amor, en ese mismo momento que él estaba seguro que ella era para él, que lo había sentido en su misma alma.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Kowagara_** **_nai de anata o hitori_**

_No tengas miedo no te dejare solo_

**_Okizari_** **_ni shite kie tari shinai_**

_No desapareceré_

- Te lo dije – dijo el chico de ojos color ámbar a un lado de ella – yo sabía que la mejor vista de toda la cuidad se tenía de este árbol.

- Mi madre me matara y el abuelo querrá hacernos un exorcismo a los dos si nos ven aquí trepados Inuyasha Taisho.

- Oh vamos que ha pasado con tu espíritu de aventura.

La chica no dijo mas, solo se quedo mirando los ojos llenos de diversión de Inuyasha, desde cuando un chico la podía pervertir tanto como para hacer cosas que eran en verdad prohibidas.

Nunca se había querido subir a ese árbol, sabía que era un árbol sagrado y desde que su abuelo le había dicho que no lo hiciera no lo había intentado siquiera a pesar de que la tentación era muy grande, su abuelo decía que tenía el espíritu de una miko en su aura y que por ello debía respetar esos símbolos sagrados, ella misma lo creía así.

Pero no, ese día en especifico, el día que nacía la primavera, que los primeros cerezos abrían en flor, el chico que venia ya con su uniforme de escuela le había dicho que la invitaba a ver ese espectáculo desde el mejor lugar, era normal ver los cerezos abrirse desde abajo pero que desde arriba cuando el aire los levantaba y los empujaba al infinito era una vista que solo debía verse desde arriba de ellos y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era sin duda el viejo Goshimboku, era un árbol muy alto.

Y ahora estaba allí esperando el amanecer y los cerezos, al menos él parecía hacerlo, ella no podía dejar sus ojos en ningún momento.

"_maldita sea por que tenía que tener tanta razón_"

Si, después de solo un mes de convivir con este chico, ella ya sentía algo por él, ella estaba segura que Inuyasha sabía que ese día en especifico el plazo de cumplía.

El amanecer les cayó encima a los dos chicos, mientras los cerezos empezaban a abrirse, y el aire se llenaba de pequeños pétalos rosados que eran lanzados, como él lo había dicho de forma tan poética al infinito.

Eso era lo que pasaba a su alrededor por que parecía que ninguno de los dos ya lo podía notar.

Inuyasha había visto a la chica mirándolo insistentemente, y volteo a verla, sus ojos, Dios sus ojos si que eran un poema, los pequeños pétalos de la flor rosada quedaron estacionados en su cabello que era barrido por el aire de la mañana y el sol nacía prácticamente a sus espalda, era un cuadro que era irrepetible y tendría para siempre un solo espectador y fue cuando sintió su corazón latiendo sin control en su pecho cuando cayo en cuanta de algo.

No, no solo el hecho que la deseara, o que quisiera solo tenerla, diantre por ninguna chica hubiera hecho lo que ya había hecho por esta, dejar las fiestas de viernes por la noche con favor de ir con ella a la biblioteca y quedarse en casa a estudiar por las materias que iba atrasado, meterse en los que un día habían sido tediosos teatros kabuki a ver las representaciones de las que ella era fanática, incluso dejar de lado a unas 15 chicas que en ese mes había se le había acercado a favor de conquistar a una sola. Lo que era mas, que todas esas cosas empezaban a ser nada comparado con la vista que tenía justo ahora, la chica de rosados labios, mejillas rojas y chispeantes ojos castaños.

Si… Inuyasha Taisho por primera vez estaba enamorado, fue así como lo descubrió, al tener a su propia madona posando para él. Era curioso como las cosas mas grandes, las emociones mas complejas y completas en el alma como el amor se descubrían tan fácilmente y de una forma tan complicada al mismo tiempo, esa chica, a la que no había besado, siquiera había despertado cosas en el que nadie mas haría, eso era seguro… así sin ningún motivo y por muchos al mismo tiempo lo sabía la amaba.

- Kagome… - dijo jalando con sus uñas algunos de los petaos en su cabello – sabes que no te podrás deshacer de mi tan fácilmente verdad.

- Lo se - cuando la mano de él acuno su mejilla se sintió en paz - Inuyasha.

- Kagome… - era la primera vez que la chica lo llamaba por su nombre - No te preocupes, nunca vas a estar sola de ahora en adelante siempre voy a estar contigo.

- Inuyasha…

La chica entrecerró los ojos y empezó a acercarse a él…

- ¿Quien esta subido allí, que no saben que es un árbol sagrado, como se les ocurre.

- Oh my…

Kagome se movió demasiado rápido hacía atrás al escuchar la voz de su abuelo y perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

- Kagome...

Él no lo pensó un solo segundo solo se dejo ir tras la chica y en un movimiento ágil la pudo alcanzar y ponerse debajo de ella, cayeron aparatosamente al piso rompiendo la cerca que rodeaba el viejo Goshimboku.

La chica como pudo se levanto y lo empezó a revisar, preocupada, el acerca estaba hecha añicos en su espalda.

- KAMI Inuyasha estas bien, por favor responde – la chica estaba de verdad asustada, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando lo vio abrir os ojos con dificultad.

- Ittaii – exclamo llevando una mano a su cabeza.

- Inuyasha – dijo la chica y lo abrazo fuerte.

- Te lo dije, solo un mes. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

La chica reacciono enseguida y lo soltó, vaya manera de romper el ambiente.

**-- PLAT-- **

- Baka - le grito con fuerza después de abofetearlo.

Se levanto furiosa y asustada de allí, su abuelo se acerco enseguida a regañar al joven de cabello plateado por estar subido en la cima de ese árbol, ese no era lugar para estar haciendo novia. Inuyasha solo acepto el regaño de forma estoica, feliz, por la forma en la que había reaccionado ella le correspondía.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Dakedo_** **_watashi no aishiteru toka_**

_Como "te amo" "confió en ti"_

**_Shinjiteru_** **_toka eien da toka tte_**

_Y "por siempre"_

Las memorias de todas las veces que Kagome había estado en esos brazos, sostenida por esa persona parecieron casi golpearla de lleno, no pudo moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía a la negativa de estar allí, de sentiré descubierta, de parecerse a Kagome Higurashi de nuevo.

"_pensé alguna vez que nunca podría tener esta oportunidad de nuevo_" su cuerpo se derritió contra el del chico. Se rindió. "_Inuyasha_"

Las personas empezaron a bajar del autobús, nadie herido afortunadamente, sin duda los frenos habían quedado inservibles.

El chico de cabello color plata se empezó a reclinar con la chica en brazos, ella no abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien Hinagueshi? – dijo mirándola a la cara, el movimiento había sido muy brusco, tenía lastimado el rostro o... no esas no eran raspaduras, eran telas duras y trasparentes... ¿lentes de contacto?

Kagome abrió los ojos para ver a su protector. Inuyasha Taisho sintió como algo en su pecho se vaciaba de pronto, sintió una presión muy fuerte e indescriptible cuando miro un par de ojos que solo había visto de nuevo en sus sueños, esos ojos que vio cien veces y no olvidaría nunca.

- Kagome… – dijo en voz baja, con una fonación tan esforzada, tan difícil.

- Inu… – dijo ella de la misma manera, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón, aun bajo su perfecto disfraz él la reconocía, él la llamaba. – Inuya…

**_Kotoba_** **_o ichiban utagatteru no wa_**

_Pero estas nada mas para mí _

**_Hoka_** **_no dare demo naku watashi na no_**

_Sin duda eran solo palabras_

- Chicos están bien – dijo el conductor que se acerco al ver que esos dos chicos no se levantaban y ayudo a levantarse a Kagome rompiendo el contacto.

- Si, gracias – dijo al conductor que avanzo a ayudar a un mujer mayor al fondo, ella estaba temblando, no podía evitarlo –Taisho ¿estas bien?

- Ehmmm si, estoy bien y tú… ¿Hinagueshi?

- Bien – dijo y por dentro pensó "_me_ _sigue llamando Hinagueshi_"

- Tus... lentes – dijo levantando lo lentes en su mano

- Vaya – dijo agachando el rostro casi por reflejo y tomo los lentes con manos temblorosas – diantre están estropeados.

- ¿Por que usas lentes de contacto? – dijo casi como recriminándola

- Por que me gustan – dijo tan simple como eso y bajo del autobús como si estuviera siendo perseguida.

- Pero... – dijo y la siguió enseguida – no los necesitas tus ojos son muy hermosos

- Gracias - dijo habiendo recuperando su cordura en ese momento, no, no la iba a descubrir por algo tan tonto "Kagome contrólate" – ni en situaciones como estas pierdes tu encanto, eres un conquistador nato no es así, te parece si pedimos un taxi, llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa y tengo examen en 10 min.

- Hemm... – "_como es que ella esta aun pensando en un examen después de un accidente?" _- ah si claro.

- Seguro estas bien – dijo cuando paraba un taxi ya.

- Si, Hinagueshi, vamos.

_**Anata ga amari ni kirei sugiru kara**_

_A veces lo tomaba con mucho temor_

**_Tokidoki_** **_hidoku osoroshiku naru_**

_Por que también eras hermoso_

- Hinagueshi san – dijo la profesora dejando caer su palma con fuerza en la butaca.

- Ahhhh – Kagome salto en su lugar.

- Por dios pero que le pasa a usted es la ultima vez que usted entra a mi clase para no prestarme atención, tenga un poco de respeto por mi y por…

Kagome de verdad no estaba para las tonterías de su exagerada profesora de historia, de verdad que no tuvo tantos deseos solo de levantarse y decirle "váyase mucho a la #$& profesora Nori" pero no lo hizo, hizo lo mas civilizado posible, era claro que la reprobaría por lo que ella tomaría como una completa falta de respeto pero ya se las arreglaría en los extraordinarios. Tomo sus cosas y salio del salón dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Corrió justo al baño y lo cerro atravesó una escoba en la entrada y se sentó en el piso, se soltó a llorar, ahora no había salida, ella la había visto, la había reconocido, no había salida alguna solo era cuestión de tiempo, ella lo había sabido siempre, pero por que no mas, por que no hasta que los dos hubieran rehecho sus vida, por que no antes de hallar a alguien mas quien amar, por que no antes de que los dos dejaran de amarse… por que no antes de que ella lo dejara de amar, se sentía como en preso condenado a muerte respirando el veneno en la cámara, sin salida y desesperado, tenía que pensar con claridad, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que…

- **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO** – empezó a golear el piso con el puño, muy fuerte, y se dejo caer en el piso llorando desesperada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Dakara_****_ watashi no egao dattari _**

_Y tales emociones me hacían enfurecer _

**_Namida_****_ dattari ikari dattari tte _**

_De mis sonrisas a lágrimas _

Ese no era el momento de desconfiar de su instinto, no lo era, por que lo estaba haciendo entonces, por que a si mismo no quería reconocerse que esa mujer pudiera ser su Kagome, sus ojos, Dios sus ojos, no podía creerlo cuando los vio, por un momento creyó que era de nuevo una alucinación, peor no, no lo era, sus ojos no eran verdes, eso lo convencía y al mismo tiempo lo confundía mas.

Quizás aquella vez que la beso eso había pasado, la luz del sol había desviado el primas de color de los lentes de contacto y por ello los había visto marrones, pero y lo que sentía, diantre si solo pudiera estar seguro, pero no lo estaba.

**Kagome esta muerta**. Como pelear contra ese hecho. No tienes ningún cuerpo, ninguna ceniza que lo compruebe. Solo quieres que ella sea tu Kagome para no sentirte culpable por amarla. Ella esta viva, es Kagome Hinagueshi, **NO Kagome Higurashi esta muerta**, esta muerta.

Golpeo con fuerza la pared y provoco una pequeña abolladura. Sus ojos le picaban, sonrió solo para si mismo, el recordar ese hecho, de una manera tan clara siempre le provoca deseos de llorar, pero ahora, esa esperanza que había parecidotan irracional al mundo era un hecho.

**_Iu_****_ kanjou wa kokoro no okusoko to _**

_No necesariamente conectadas con el fondo de mi corazón _

**_Tsunagatte_****_ iru to wa kagiranai _**

_Que he preparado a mi mismo _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿De nuevo se fue? – dijo el chico frente a la misma castaña que le había invitado café por la mañana.

- Te lo dije, ella es escurridiza – dijo Sango en la puerta de la facultad de letras viendo hacer una rabieta al chico.

- ¿Esta bien verdad? – dijo de pronto en tono preocupado - es que en la mañana tuvimos un accidente en el trasporte.

- Oh eso explica la cara de susto que tenía en la mañana y lo distraída que estaba, después de un susto era normal que hiciera lo que hizo.

- ¿Que fue lo que hizo?

- Oh es que se salio de la clase de la profesora antes de que terminara, tenía una cara de tan pocos amigos que por un momento creo que las cosas se pondrían feas, especialmente sin sus lentes, sus ojos si que son atemorizantes – dijo y empezó a caminar con naturalidad – casi había olvidado lo marrones que sus ojos son en realidad, es una pena que insistir en siempre andar en ese disfraz, no lo necesita, supongo que lo hace para verse mas bonita pero no lo necesita, ella de por si ya es muy hermosa.

- ¿Disfraz?

- No se de que otro modo llamarlo, ella pareciera que no quiere recordar su propia apariencia, usa esos lentes que estropean sus ojos y ese tinte cuando su cabello es tan hermoso por si solo.

- ¿Se pinta el cabello? – Inuyasha sentía como si piezas en el rompecabezas de pronto estuvieran cayendo en su lugar – ¿de que color es?

- Ahmmm, bueno cualquiera diría que es un color muy común pero no lo es tanto, es marrón pero si lo vez con determinado sol puedes ver unos reflejos azules naturales muy bellos.

- ¿Es… castaña? – dio casi ansioso de la respuesta

- Si lo quieres resumir en un color, si, es castaña.

- Es ella, tiene que ser ella - dijo más para si que para Sango – Sango ¿no sabes donde puede estar, es importante que hable con ella, ahora mismo.

- No lo se, con lo alterada que estaba puede estar en cualquier lado, tanto como ya puede estar en casa, como seguir aquí escondida en algún lugar leyendo o en la biblioteca.

- Ayúdame a buscarla.

- Bien, vamos.

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba en una pequeña caseta telefónica, no demasiado lejos de la universidad, 5 monedas de 100 yen estaban dentro de de la maquina y el auricular en su mano, solo miraba el teclado de números, "_estaré haciendo lo correcto... pero... ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar_" se dijo una vez mas a si misma y marco un numero de sobra conocido pero que pensó que nunca volvería a marcar, una vez hecho el marcado el timbre del teléfono lejano sonó, una y luego dos veces y descolgaron.

- Muy buenas tardes – dijo una dulce voz al otro lado

- Ahmm muy buenas tardes, hablo a la casa de la familia Higurashi

- Si, aquí llama, que se le ofrece señorita – dijo el anciano con el auricular en la mano.

- Vera – "_no el abuelo no, él nunca ha creído que yo este de verdad viva, si le digo puede que le de un infarto_" – busco a la señora¿se encuentra en casa?

- Si permítame¿de parte de quien?

- De la señorita Hinagueshi.

- Si, enseguida.

La línea se oyó vacía por un momento, presto atención a lo que podía oír, casi juro que oyó un "Tadaima" por una joven voz, que pudo ser Souta, cuando escucho como levantaban el auricular y respondían.

- Kagome…

- Hola mamá…

- Hija que gusto que llames¿como estas?

- Bien… mamá.

- Si hija.

- ¿Cómo esta el corazón de abuelo?

- Oh no te preocupes, hija, aunque le hubieras dicho que eras tu quizás no te hubiera creído, ha dicho que hasta que no te vea de frente no lo creerá.

- Mamá…

- ¿Que pasa?

- Creo… no, -apreto el auricular en su mano - de hecho voy a ir a casa, voy a volver a Tokio.

**_Kakugo_****_ nara mou sude ni kimeta wa _**

_Pero sin duda estas eran solo palabras para mí _

**_Dakedo_****_ watashi no aishiteru toka _**

_Como "te amo" "confió en ti" _

**_Shinjiteru_****_ toka eien da toka tte _**

_Y "por siempre" _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC **

- No esta Inuyasha, deja de insistir.

- No, debe de estar aquí – siguió golpeando la puerta.

Era ella, todo apuntaba a que era ella, pero necesitaba verlo salir de su boca, si era ella o no tenía que ser ella quien se lo dijera, la había buscado por todos lados sin existo, en ningún lugar de la universidad y ahora no estaba en su casa¿donde estaba, la ansiedad lo estaba matando, comiéndole la cabeza de ideas ya no podía mas

- ¿Cual es tu desesperación por encontrarla Inuyasha? dime que pasa¿que pasa con Hinagueshi?

- Ella, Sango he estado buscando a Kagome por 5 años enteros, es una historia muy complicada pero estoy seguro que es la persona que tanto he estado buscando es ella.

- ¿Es la misma chica que me contó Miroku?

- Si, es ella.

- Pero Inuyasha no le había dicho tú mismo que esa persona estaba muerta, como puede ser Kagome la misma chica.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de responderle que escucharon a alguien subiendo por la escalera, y la vieron aparecer allí, con su cabello sostenido en una coleta, y su mirada cansada, sus ojos marrones oscurecidos por la tristeza, el corazón del chico volvió a dar un vuelco, cuando la vio allí su mirada intensa sobre él.

- Definitivamente eres la ultima persona que quiero ver hoy Taisho, no he tenido un buen día – dijo a modo de saludo – me traes la mala suerte.

- Kagome…

- Nunca había tenido un accidente en el autobús y llegas tu y oh sorpresa, si te alejas de mi posiblemente este mucho mas segura

- Kagome no digas eso, yo nunca he querido crearte ningún problema, yo solo...

- Suenas como un chico que promete "oh yo te amare para siempre" son solo palabras Taisho ¿Qué **PUEDES** sentir tú por mi?

- Por ti siento todo Kagome.

- Sabes estoy empezando a cansarme – dijo y paso a su lado rumbo a su puerta – él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar pero sin alejarse de ella – detesto que me digas Kagome así, no parece que me estuvieras hablando a mi y es molesto sabes, por que no solo me sigues llamando Hinagueshi, mantengamos nuestro respeto Taisho, nunca te di permiso para tutearme que yo recuerde

- Muy bien – dijo viendo la espalda de la chica que había sacado su juego de llaves de la mochila. – entonces supongo que tengo que empezar a llamarte de nuevo – dudo un segundo, era un movimiento delicado, la chica metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, ahora o nunca – **HIGURASHI **

**_Kotoba_****_ o ichiban utagatteru no wa _**

_Pero estas nada mas para mí _

**_Hoka_****_ no dare demo naku watashi na no _**

_Sin duda eran solo palabras _

La llave en la chapa de la puerta de madera giro, mientras un escalofrío la recorría por la espina y sintió la llave completamente fría en su mano en un segundo "_me llamo Higurashi..."_

- Ahaaaa es eso – dijo la puerta se abrió solo para dejar entrar a la chica que la cerro en la nariz de los chicos afuera.

Los dos chicos se miraron confusos, Inuyasha solo miraba la puerta "_ella no reacciono... pero... no, yo se que es ella, lo siento_"

"_Diantre_" dio la chica y se dejo recargar en la puerta azotando su cabeza en ella de un modo que seguro los chicos afuera la escucharon "_diantre, diantre, diantre esto no puede estar pasando así, no debe pasar así, no_"

La chica escucho como el chico empezó a golpear la puerta, no se iría, no hasta hacerla caer, hasta hacerla aceptar, de nada serviría irse de nuevo, cuando había llamado casa lo hizo por que sabía que si ella se iba en ese momento a su casa quizá seria él ultimo lugar donde la buscaría, no tenía lógica, era como si se metiera en la boca del lobo para ser descubierta allí, su mamá la escondería, no dejaría que él la encontrara pero ahora todo era inútil, él ya estaba seguro.

**_"el único modo de que eso pasara Niichieju es que él encontrara a la persona que esta buscando_**_" _

De pronto la frase especifica de la anciana amazona se repitió en su cabeza, ella tenía razón la única forma en que él dejara de pensar que ella era Kagome Higurashi, es que él encontrara a la verdadera Kagome Higurashi

**_Sou_****_ watashi no egao dattari _**

_Son para ti por mi _

**_Namida_****_ dattari ikari dattari tte _**

_Mis lágrimas y risas _

Inuyasha siguió golpeando la puerta desesperado, él sabía que había reaccionado, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo, esa rara característica en Kagome de poder modular su temperatura con sus emociones la había delatado, el gélido halito de Kagome antes de entrar a su apartamento la delataba, solo debía acorralarla, hacerla admitir la verdad, no le iba dejar ir esta vez, no la iba dejar escapar como la ultima vez sin poder hacer nada, antes muerto que dejarla salir de allí sin una explicación

- Higurashi abre, quiero hablar contigo – dijo el chico golpeando la puerta con fuerza sin recibir respuesta – Higurashi.

- ¿Estás seguro que es ella? – dijo la chica a su lado

- Si no trajera ese disfraz podría verla tal y cual es, son sus ojos, es su misma mirada eso no puedo ocultarlo mas – dijo y siguió insistiendo con mas fuerza deseando poder tirar la puerta – Higurashi abre

- Como fastidias Taisho – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta aun molesta, Inuyasha se quedo delante de ella sin dejarla salir, ella tenía de nuevo sus lentes de contacto pero esta vez no le servían de nada, él la tenia descubierta, solo noto como traía una maleta de viaje – Sango ¿puedo encargarte mi apartamento?

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto él enseguida.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Taisho – dijo despectivamente.

- No huyas de nuevo por favor – dijo cerrando el paso poniendo ambas manos sobre los marcos de la puerta – tengo que hablar contigo Higurashi

- Déjame pasar.

- No – dijo terminante.

- Taisho ¿No la ultima vez que acorralaste a una chica como tú mismo dijiste, las cosas salieron muy mal¿esperas hacerme lo mismo a mi? – dijo clavando su ojos verdes en los suyos.

Inuyasha quitó las manos, casi asustado por la violencia de sus palabras haciéndose para atrás y ella salio, empezó a bajar las escaleras y la mitad se detuvo

- solo te diré esto una vez, soy Kagome Hinagueshi, si, Hinagueshi, quiero que te quede claro, yo no soy la chica que tú estas buscando – "_ya no_" – tu instinto esta vez te esta traicionando Taisho – dijo y volteo de medio rostro y dijo fríamente –Taisho solo te diré esto una vez... recuerda que la chica a la que tan desesperadamente buscas **esta MUERTA. **

**_Iu_****_ kanjou wa kokoro no okusoko to _**

_No necesariamente conectadas con el fondo de mi corazón _

**_Tsunagatte_****_ iru to wa kagiranai _**

_Que he preparado a mi mismo _

Diciendo eso ultimo término de bajar las escaleras. Inuyasha se quedo un momento paralizado "_Muerta... no... diantre_" corrió escaleras abajo pero ya no había nadie. "_No, no estas muerta, ahora se que tú no estas muerta_"

Kagome estaba subida sobre un taxi que la estaba esperando abajo cuando salio de allí.

- ¿A donde señorita?- pregunto al chofer del taxi al que se le había dicho que solo andará cuando recogió a su pasajera.

- A la central de autobuses por favor.

- Muy bien.

Kagome iba incluso a enfrentarse a su mayor miedo por razón de poder volver a prisa y a escondidas a Tokio.

- Lo estoy Inuyasha, muerta, la chica que tú conociste murió también en ese accidente, pero solo por ti la reviviré una última vez, solo una vez más.

Diciendo esto solo para si misma empezó a acercarse un poco mas a su destino, volvería al primer lugar donde sabía esta vez que él buscaría… después de cinco años ella volvería a casa.

05 de mayo de 2006

2:30 a.m.

* * *

_**nota de autora**: les diré que en realidad no estoy tan sorprendida que me haya salido todo el capitulo de un solo golpe y en cosa de unas 4 a 5 horas, tenía tan bien planeado que lo que pasaría aquí que salio con naturalidad._

_Deben escuchar esta canción, se que la letras es algo confusa y estoy segura que la traducción esta vez quedo con muchos agujeros pero la canción desde que inicie este capitulo sabía que no podía ser otra, "Arrinconada" era la mejor manera de describir como estaba ella justo en este capitulo, me disculpo esta vez por que se que de antemano esta mal, para empezar el titulo que le di es propiamente "estoy en el extremo" que es lo mas cercano que pude interpretar._

_Como ven estamos muy muy cerca del final, que imaginan que hara Kagome ahora, espero esten aqui para descubrirlo en el proximo capitulo, "Dorobó" Criminal de Hamasaki Ayumi, creo que Ayu fue la que mas letras acertadas tuvo jeje_

_sin maspaso a mis responsivas:_

**Fel**: lo se lo se, se que ese es un gran agujero, pero tengo este defecto, me concentro tanto en la historia que si no hasta que lo leo despues de un tiempo las puedo ver, no creas que es una excusa es la verdad.

te hicieron bien esas vacaciones, que a ti te guste el romance es casi irreal, no importa de que tipo, que te guste esirreal.

te gusto este capitulo, se que hubieras agregado un monton de cosas a la kagome en el piso, pero auna si se que esa escena tuvo que gustarte jeje. tendras que hacermelo saber, a partir de aqui vienen los capitulos fuertes, como tu los llamas, asi que no pierdas la pista.

tata Mei

**Keren**¿Que crees? que no la descubre hasta el capitulo final, es todo lo que puedo decir jojo, soy muy mala, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, creo que quedo muy bien manejado, el accidente y todo lo que dijo sango, como reacciono ella, me gusto mucho desde un principio, espero y a ti tambien y me lo hagas saber, vale, gracias por el review

PD. no te preocupes por el review de aroma pero no olvides enviarlo.

**StarFive:** jeje ya me conoces, despues de un capitulo denso suelo poner un capitulo muy dulce para contraestar el efecto de la lectura o se convienrte en algo pesado y no es mi intencion,lo que espero es quelo disfruten mas que torturarlos, los ultimos capitulos si son algo densos pero vienen acompañados de un lemon y mientras mas avanza en mi imaginacion mas me gusta, como se ve,es tan romantico, espero y este capitulo te haay gustado y me lo hagas saber por un mensajito vale, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** cielos tantas cosas me saltan a la cabeza al leer tu review, las cosas que tengo planeadas para kagome, como vez, huyo de nuevo, el pudo unir muchos mas cabos y ahroa esta casi completamente convencido de que es ella, pero ahora¿a donde fue ella¿realmente a casa¿que pasara¿el la buscara¿sabra a donde va¿que si la encuentra, ya quiero que vean lo que tengo planeado estoy segura que los va a dejar de a 4, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien, el flash back del arbol, me ha gustado mucho, espero a ti igual, gracias por el review

**Sango**: Bueno Sango mentiria si digo que no me base un poco en tu propia persona en mi personaje, eres una Sango muy particular que unida con la Sango de la serie, hace una muy buena Sango... jojo me confundi un poco.

tata mimi.  
Pd. si eres mala, muy mala.  
Pd2:esta bien tu ganas, a penas termine con Huida empezaremos la larga trascripcion de metodo cientifico, pero eso si, sera hasta el siguiente semestre, asi que aguanta compañera.

**lorena**: Esta historia esta llegando a su final, las pistas son mas claras cada vez y el destino de ellos dos en un hilo, veremos que es lo que pasa ahora, gracias por el review

**monica**: bueno entiendo tu postura, somos mujeres nos protegemos entre nosotras o dejamos que nos destruyan, pero ahora sabes que Kagome tambin tuvo algunas citas, al principio incluso, en el segundo capitulo puntualizo que salio con Kouga, en realidad el papel de Ranma en esta historia lo iba a haer Kouga pero decidi que no me cae tan bien jeje, el motivo... cielos el motivo, esta claro como en agua en el siguiente capitulo, falta muy poco para el fin y los meollos de esta trama desenredandose, espero y te quedes a leer mi historia hasta el final. gracias por el review

**dyelbi**: Pues huyo de nuevo, pero es un raton en un laberinto, la historia esta a punto de cabar, asi que pronto, sabremos como reaccionara el cuando la descubra y que pasara, con los demas personajes, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tambien ¿que sentiste cuando la ve sin pupilentes en el bus? o cuando la llama por su apellido en la puerta de su casa, me da tanta curiosidad ojala y me cuentes en un mensaje, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** Always we can tray, huyo de nuevo, tratara de revivir a la antigua kagome,como crees que lo haga, esta tan bien planeado que tengo tantas ancias de que ya lo vean, este capitulo tambien me gusta mucho, como cada cosa fue callendo por su peso, lo del bus, lo que dijo sango, como reacciona ella en su casa, espro y ahora, que significa eso de revivirla una vez mas, espero y de dejes saber que piensas en un review, esperare anciosa a que llegue gracias por el review

**minao yui:** creeme que todas las respuestas estan en el siguiente capitulo, no puedo esperar a que lo lean, pero ahora por lo pronto, aqui vemos como ha sido descubierta, solo una muy pequeña duda cubre a inuyasha, y en el siguiente, oh my lo confundira aun mas, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por el review

**f-zelda**: Pues vez, o hizo de nuevo, peor ahora que pasara, debes leer el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: pues esto lo comprueba de nuevo, teniendola alli y aun sin verla a los ojos, sus verdaderos ojos el unico recuerdo que el pudo tener fue a su kagome en sus brazos, otra vez, soy fiel creyente tambien de que un disfras no puede cubrirlas emosiones, la menos no por mucho tiempo, me enternece mucho que te haya hecho llorar, espero y este te deje con un sentimiento de angustia y de anciedad por saber y ahora que pasara, gracias por el review

PD1: si muy pronto, de hecho esta en el siguiente capitulo, pero veras una kikio muy diferente a la que conocemos, como todos los personajes de mi historia.

PD2: tan tan tan tan... no lo sabras i no lalees hasta el fianl, lo se soy muy mala.

Pd3: Tengo la razon por fin y no la vas a creer pero tendras que esprar hasta el siguiente capitulo para conocerla.

**Yesmari**: Todo tiene un principio y un final, pero espero que entre las historia favoritas que tengas huida tenga un lugar especial, siempre me queje de que ne los flash back recortaban algo ya dicho y lo repetian, por eso los hago asi, tiernos y tristes, y apasionados, y de todo tipo para ver una mirada atras al lugar de la historia donde no estuvimos,y veamos lo que hay detras de una mirada, de un gesto una accion, todo es un estimulo respuesta, gracias por los hermosos elogios, los llevo en mi corazon, gracias por el review.

_bueno por ahora es todo, los espero en el siguiente capitulo Criminal, a los fans de kikyou vengan a qui y disfruten de la fuerza de este personaje, y lso antikikyou tambien deben venir, es una mirada distinta a un prsoanje mal entendido_

_**me dejas un review ants de irte. Gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	14. CAPITULO 13: DOROBÓ

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**Por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 13:**_

_**Dorobó**_

_**Criminal**_

**_Hamasaki_** **_Ayumi_**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad cuando ella llego a las escaleras del antiguo templo, por un momento pudo verse a si misma bajando sentada los escalones del el largo templo, la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños riendo divertida en las escaleras mientras la gente que subía la saludaba con un amable "konichiwa".

Kagome suspiro profundamente antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, a cada escalón aparecía un nuevo recuerdo, ella bajando rápido con una tostada de pan en la boca a los 6 años para su primer día de clases, ella y mamá subiendo con las compras del mercado, ella persiguiendo a su hermano Sota después de haber reventado un globo de agua sobre ella en el verano, ella e Inuyasha dándose un beso después de que le había dado el si.

Ella subió rápido las escaleras antes de que algún otro recuerdo la alcanzara, llego al patio vio el altar, una ultima vara de incienso de quemaba en la base donde los gastados descansaban como ceniza, la campana limpia y en buen estado, le daba busto que pesar de la edad de abuelo y sus enfermedades él pudiera seguir haciéndose cargo del templo de forma efectiva, siguió caminando por el solitario lugar y llego a los pies de el Goshimboku… el Goshimboku.

Cerro los ojos y siguió de largo, no quería mas recuerdos, no mas. Camino y llego a las puertas de una pequeña casa, una cerca de madera rodeaba un pequeño jardín con algunas plantas sencillas, las luces estaban encendidas adentro, las risas de su familia se escuchaban seguramente estaban ya cenando. Se quedo un momento mirando indecisa la puerta, no sabía si debía llamar o no, no estaba segur de cómo la recibirían.

"has llegado ya hasta aquí, no puedes dar marcha atrás ahora."

**TOC TOC TOC**

- Enseguida voy.

Kagome escucho la voz de su mamá respondiendo, y permaneció allí, sosteniendo con fuerza su maleta de viaje, la puerta se abrió, la mujer de cabello corto, y ojos idénticos a los de ella, vistiendo su sencillo conjunto de casa recibiéndola con su dulce sonrisa.

- Muy buenas noches señorita¿en que puedo servirla?

- ¿No me reconoces? – dijo Kagome con una ligera sonrisa. – mamá…

La señora Higurashi la miro de arriba abajo y después de un segundo la abrazó con fuerza y llorosa.

- Hija – Kagome respondió el abrazo tratando de no llorar – Dios mío, no puedo creer que ya hallas regresado mi niña.

- Ya estoy aquí mamá, ya estoy aquí.

Adentro de la casa, los dos hombres miraban la escena con confusión, Souta fue le primero en avanzar dejando a su abuelo detrás de él que miraba sin entender toda la escena, el chico de 14 años la miraba con sus ojos marrones oscuros brillantes, era increíble como el jovencito casi no había cambiado nada al chico de 9 años que había visto la ultima vez, su cabello castaño oscuro desordenado dándole un aspecto infantil.

- Souta.

- Entonces es verdad mamá, ella si esta viva –dijo el joven adolescente, la chica abrió los brazos y él prácticamente brinco sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza – hermana, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer realmente estés viva.

- Si Souta, es cierto - dijo mientras ya las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, se talló los ojos y los lentes quedaron embarrados en sus puños, sus ojos marrones brillaban con fuerza.

Después escucho un golpe fuerte adentro, y miro su abuelo estaba tirado en el piso, con una mano sosteniéndose el pecho con fuerza y dio un alarido de dolor.

- Abuelo, abuelo – grito la chica y corrió al anciano en el piso, este la sostuvo de la ropa y callo sobre su estomago en el piso, - Dios mío abuelo, por Dios no, despierta abuelo, despierta, mamá llama a una ambulancia por favor.

Kagome los sacudía desesperada, cuando de pronto, el abuelo levanto la cara con una sonrisa sin dientes.

- Jaja, te engañe.

Kagome quedo de una pieza y luego se puso a llorar de puro coraje.

- Por Dios abuelo si que me has asustado – dijo queriendo darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- Jaja jaja jaja.

El abuelo rió divertido un momento, después ella no pudo mas que abrazarlo aun sentados en el piso, lo había extrañado mucho en verdad, mucho a él y a toda su familia que se había acercado por su espalda y la había abrazado cariñosamente en medio de risas y lágrimas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha abrió la puerta después de haber recibido la llamada de el joven detective, le había pedido que lo esperara en su casa que tenía grandes noticias para él, se sentía frustrado por la actitud de Kagome y para colmo se había vuelto a escapar de sus manos, no tenía ni idea de donde rayos podía haberse metido, y estaba desesperado, sin en cambio decidió recibir al chico.

- Espero que sea de verdad importante Asuka júnior. – dijo dejándolo pasar a su departamento

- Lo es señor Taisho, se lo aseguro – dijo el atractivo chico de ojos aceitunados y traje gris con un portafolio en el brazo

- Se rápido, no he tenido un día muy bueno, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun.

El chico se sentó en la sala desordenada de su cliente, el desorden de una posible rabieta estaba presente, un sofá y una mesa estaban tumbados al revés, pero no se dejo inmutar por eso, lo que había descubierto estaba seguro era demasiado importante para su cliente.

- Bien señor Taisho, como me pidió investigue lo que quería de la línea de autobuses y si, hubo un cambio de ultimo minuto - dijo y saco una carpeta con resultados que le entrego a Inuyasha él la tomo pero no la abrió siquiera esperaba que él le respondiera por sus propias palabras – se había perdido el dato por que preciso en el día del accidente hubo un corte de luz y todos los tramites se había hecho a cabo en el transcurso de la falta de electricidad en maquinas manuales y desechados después de solo una año en archivo, así que me di a la tarea de buscar el personal que hubiera trabajado ese día, la mitad de ellos seguían laborando en el lugar pero la recepcionista que había laborado ese día en la taquilla exacta había sido trasferida a otra central en la costa, llegue a ella y pude descubrir algo muy importante.

- Habla claro Asuka.

- Bien la recepcionista me dio los datos exactos de lo que había pasado ese día, dijo que le había llamado mucho la atención, una de las pasajeras que abordaban ese autobús llego muy temprano, se había estado paseando en la terminal por un rato, luego recibió una llamada y acudió a querer cambiar su pasaje, dado que el corte de luz se dio, no hubo manera de hacer la cancelación y adquirió otro pasaje en el próximo trasporte que salía en ese momento.

- ¿A donde?

- Aquí a Kyoto, no recuerda el nombre completo de la chica, solo recuerda que se llamaba…– dijo con una sonrisa triunfal – **Kagome**, - su entusiasmo se mantuvo a tope - solo había una Kagome en el viaje que se hacía a Okinawa, así que deduzco que era su esposa la que quería cambiar en el ultimo minuto su boleto y que ahora se encuentra justo aquí, si usted lo desea puedo reiniciar la investigación y buscarla aquí, muy posiblemente sigue aquí o si fue una parada pasajera podemos volver a intentar rastrearla, como usted lo desee señor Taisho.

Inuyasha no respondió, solo sonrió con casi arrogancia ante la noticia, "lo sabía, lo sabía, esta viva, si eres tú, eres tú"

- Señor Taisho – repitió el joven detective al no recibir respuesta.

- Si Asuka inicia de nuevo, intenta rastrear a la persona que llego aquí esa noche, quizás aquí allá mas suerte con los documentos, y si podamos dar con ella.

- Bien señor Taisho así lo haré. – dijo y se levanto de la silla.

- Asuka.

- Si señor Taisho.

- Solo por curiosidad ¿recuerdas que cuando se inicio la investigación diste con un nombre parecido al de mi esposa ¿no recuerdas cual es?

- No señor no lo recuerdo, pero aun tengo los registros, si quiere puedo revisarlo y se lo avisare enseguida.

- Esta bien Asuka, muchas gracias por todo - dijo Inuyasha levantándose con él, y le extendió la mano - estaremos en contacto.

- Estaremos en contacto.

El joven de cabello negro y ojos aceitunados salio del departamento, Inuyasha fue a su habitación donde un desorden parecido al de la sala se establecía, se tiró en su cama, todo encajaba, todo en lo absoluto, incluso su repentina huida, pero ahora ¿donde estaba, tenía que escucharlo de sus propios labios antes de poder decir nada él, lo sabía, pero aun lo quería ver saliendo de su boca, quería que Hinagueshi finalmente admitiera que era realmente Higurashi Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Kimi_** **_no chinmoku ga nagaku_**

_Como tu silencio que ha permanecido demasiado largo_

**_tsuzuke_** **_ba tsuzuku hodo ni_**

_Lo siento como si_

**_Koe_** **_ni naranai sakebi ga_**

_Como si escuchara tu lejano llanto_

_**kikoeru you de mune ga harisake sou**_

_Y mi corazón se rompiera_

Kagome entro a su habitación esa noche, todo estaba tan silencioso, solo un gato viejo maullaba en la barda vecina, de pronto sintió como si todo fuera un sueño, nada de todo lo que había dejado allí había sido movido de lugar, todo limpio como siempre solía estarlo, incluso una libreta de sus apuntes de preparatoria estaba en su escritorio, su cama con un edredón rosado, su lámpara, un despertador rosado, todo tal y como lo había dejado. Dejo su maleta en el piso y se tiro en su cama, todo era como si hubiera sido solo un mal sueño como si solo hubiera hecho un muy largo viaje y por fin volvía a casa, que nada de lo que había vivido había sido real, si solo fuera así desde un principio, si solo pudiera volver a ser la misma chica que se subía a los árboles a escribir que era una buena estudiante, que vivía con una familia tranquila, su mamá, su pequeño hermano, su abuelo, su gordo gato, nada mas, nada mas…

La chica cerro los ojos, por una sola noche quería dormir sin pensar en nada, en su cama en su casa en su mundo, sin que nada la pudiera perturbar, mañana podía volver a empezar, mañana lo esperaría, sabía que la idea no llegaría muy rápido a la cabeza de Inuyasha, pero lo haría en cualquier momento y ella estaría lista para eso.

En la comodidad de su mullida cama de sabanas rosadas, sacudió la sabana y vestida y todo como estaba se metió dentro de ellas, olían a flores y detergente se quedo profundamente dormida, ese seria sin duda el sueño mas pacifico y mas tranquilo que había tenido desde hacía 5 años, por fin estaba en el único lugar que dejaba todos sus temores de fuera, en el lugar donde cada cosa le decía que ese era su lugar, que esa era su familia y que a pesar de todo lo que hubiera pasado ella era Kagome Higurashi, sintió un par de lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, lagrimas no de dolor, ni de confusión, ni de ningún sentimiento de los que continua y regularmente había estado sintiendo esos días, si no las lagrimas que solo la calma puede regalar, por fin estaba en su hogar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La idea salto en cu cabeza como una iluminación, como lo no había pensado desde un principio, era muy probable, ella iría justo al lugar en donde mas segura se sentiría, y donde imaginaba que él no la buscara, ese lugar.

Se levanto de la cama y a pesar de ser solo las 3 a.m. empezó a arreglar una maleta de viaje, no podía dormir de cualquier modo. Apenas y termino su maleta salió de su apartamento, hacía la terminal de autobuses, era solo una corazonada, pero por esta vez esperaba que su instinto no lo traicionara.

Si no lo hacía, Kagome podía ir solo a un lugar. A su hogar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana la recibió con un calido abrazo de sol, olvidaba la forma en que todo el sol se abría paso en su ventaba y se colaba al interior para darle los buenos días, se remolino en su cama y suspiro satisfecha, después empezó a levantarse, había dormido como nunca, toda la noche había sido de completa calma.

**TOC TOC**

- Adelante – dijo aun dentro de la cama.

- Buenos días hija –dijo una sonriente mamá.

- Buenos días Mami.

- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Como nunca Mami, muy bien.

- Quieres darte un baño antes de desayunar, podemos esperarte si quieres.

- No hace falta Mami, desayunare primero no quiero que Souta se atrase para irse al colegio y seguro el abuelo pasara el día en el templo.

- Esta bien, te esperamos abajo.

- Mami… - dijo antes de que su mamá se fuera

- Si dime hija. –dijo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta entre abierta

- ¿Encontraste en el centro comercial lo que te dije ayer?

- Si hija, todo lo puse en el baño.

- Gracias, ve abajo bajare en 5 minutos. – dijo ya saliendo de la cama yendo a su maleta pasa sacar algo de vestir.

Después de un minuto de elegir dejo las cosas en su maleta y fue a su armario, todo estaba en su lugar, cogío su ropa favorita, una blusa de mangas largas color azul marino y una corta falda negra, aun le sentaban de maravilla, se alegro muchísimo por eso, se miro en el espejo que había pegado en una de las puertas del armario y de no ser por su cabello rojo nadie podía decir que la chica del espejo no era Kagome Higurashi, solo por ese reflejo se sintió completamente feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un escalofrió, la recorrió cuando paso sus dedos por su cabello, marrón, tan castaño como había sido toda su vida.

Después de desayunar se había dado un baño y había empezado el primer paso de los planes en su cabeza, quitarse por completo su disfraz. Había pedido a su mamá que cuando fuera por las viandas del desayuno preguntara en la farmacia si tenía algún producto para poder remover el tinte de cabello, y lo trajera consigo, y lo había hecho, así que se lo había aplicado y el color rojo había salido con facilidad, contando con el hecho que siempre había procurado comprar marcas poco agresivas para tintarlo, no había afectado en nada su cabello natural, aun esa extrañas luces azules que con determinada luz se podían ver seguían allí, y los rulos rebeldes en las puntas, era solo un poco mas largo que lo que había sido antes, al verse en el espejo, se vio a si misma de nuevo, mas madura, mas mujer que lo que había sido nunca, se pregunto de pronto porque ese cambio nunca había sido obvio para ella, antes.

- Bueno Kagome - dijo solo para si, aun arrastrando sus dedos por su cabello – no puedes ver cambios en tu rostro si llevas una mascara en él.

Rió para si misma, jugando aun con su cabello mirándose a si misma en el espejo, encontrándose de nuevo en sus ojos marrones, mirando de nuevo a su mas añorada amiga… su verdadera alma.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La gente empezaba a subir por las largas escaleras por las que ella bajaba, todos la miraban con curiosidad, algunos tratando de reconocer a la bella mujer que salía el templo tan temprano u otros solo atraídos por su belleza, se había arreglado tan bien que era normal, se había puesto una corta falda azul marino, y una blusa negra con los hombros caídos, su cabello marrón suelto cubriendo sus hombros y parte de su espalda, zapatos bajos y lustrosos, sin maquillaje, y aun así sabía que se veía muy hermosa, una parte de ella lo reconocía, ella se había arreglado para la llegada de él, cuando la encontrara quería que viera en ella, a la mujer y al mismo tiempo a la niña que conocía desde hacía 5 años.

Así salio del templo y empezó a recorrer las calles de su hogar, se vio caminando por las mismas calles que la llevaban cada día a su colegio, a pesar de todos esos años su colonia, a pesar de tanto tiempo no había cambiado demasiado, distinguió un parque nuevo donde algunos niños jugaban y un par de mujeres platicaba a la sombra de un árbol, en el centro de comercio, solo una papelería nueva con un anuncio de Neon ahora apagado, todo era casi lo mismo, incluso se había topado con el vendedor de frutas, el Sr. Aikawa, que la había reconocido y la había saludado afectuosamente regalándole una manzana y mandando saludos a toda su familia. Al parecer no todas las personas llegan a enterarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor, agradecía que al menos una persona que la veía ahora no pensara que era un fantasma.

Siguió caminando, cada baldosa le daba la bienvenida, vio a los chicos de la secundaria correr con ella rumbo al colegio, de pronto como si estuviera en medio de un recuerdo se vio a si misma corriendo para llegar a tiempo con Inuyasha tras de ella, ese chico molesto de ojos dorados.

Sacudió su cabeza para seguir caminando, llego a las puertas del colegio, y un impulso la hizo entrar, un viejo amigo la espero de pie en el patio de la escuela.

- Hola amigo como estas – dijo pasando una mano por su pecho, seguía tan lleno de vida.

Como si le hubiera respondido una ráfaga de viento movió las ramas de su viejo árbol, diciéndole a su manera que la había extrañado y que era bienvenida de nuevo cuando lo quisiera.

- Volveré después amigo, yo tampoco te he olvidado, pero tengo cosas que hacer, espera aquí, no te muevas – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Su amigo no respondió de nuevo, pero ella entendió que lo haría, salio del colegio sin prisa yendo hacía algún otro lugar, aun no sabía a donde la llevarían las calles.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha miro furioso el reloj de la terminal, 7:30 sabía que en un par de horas llegaría a Tokio pero no podía evitar su ansiedad, había estado toda la mañana en la terminal, no había hallado transporte hasta esa hora, había tratado incluso de sobornar a uno de los pasajeros sin éxito, todos tenían la misma aparente prisa por llegar a Tokio, cuando por fin anunciaron su autobús no dudo un segundo en adelantase y subir primero que nadie, no tenía ni una sola maleta y aun así la tuviera no lo iban a detener por ello, subió a su trasporte y espero sentado, 4 horas, y estaría en Tokio, solo 4 horas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

De pronto se vio en ese lugar y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, por que las calles la había llevado a ese lugar en particular, por que allí, no sabía si quería entrar pero sus pasos al parecer si, entro, las lozas frías de que guardaban los restos de las personas queridas, los pequeños altares donde reposaban las cenizas, cuantas veces no había ido con toda su familia allí a saludar a su padre varias veces.

El panteón.

Sabía que haba un tributo para ella en ese lugar, una urna vacía donde sus seres queridos hubieran querido que estuvieran sus cenizas al creer que había partido al otro mundo¿quería ver ella eso¿Quería enfrentar a la muerte a la cara? SI, si quería, quería ir y verla a la cara, ver su nombre en esa urna y darse cuenta que estaba vacía, completamente vacía y si era posible sacarla de ese lugar, era absurdo, no era cierto.

Camino con decisión a ese lugar, entre las tumbas de personas que solo el polvo ahora reconocía, de restos cuyo espíritu era libre y había sido olvidado. La tumba familiar estaba en el centro de ese campo santo, por que no seguía siendo como antes, que las cenizas y los restos se guardaban cerca de la familia en los templos como en casa, como había sido con muchos de sus ancestros, donde encendías un luz y consultaban con el espíritu de ese ancestro como el altar de una anciana sacerdotisa que había en el templo Higurashi, el nombre de la sacerdotisa había sido olvidado con el tiempo, pero su esencia seguía en ese lugar, cera que en estos días, lo mas importante era la vida misma y la contrastante negación de la muerte, tener a tus muertos contigo, te hace pensar que tú estas con ellos y eso te atemorizaba.

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo cuando se acerco a pocos pasos de la tumba de su familia donde descansaban los restos de sus ancestros, desde los padres de su abuelo, su abuela, su padre y… la urna vacía de ella, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la tumba escucho un sollozo, se quedo a un metro de la puerta y espero, había alguien allí, alguna de sus tías, algún otro familiar, no quería perturbar su privacidad, espero algunos minutos cuando la puerta de la tumba se abrió vio salir a alguien se sobra conocida, unos profundos ojos negros rodeados de rojo estaban mirándola con un completo asombro y miedo en ellos.

- Kikyou…

- Kagome…

La chica la miro como su fuera un fantasma, hizo dos pasos hacía tras dentro de la tumba cayendo casi mientras huya.

- Si, soy yo – dijo mirando de frente a su amiga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"¿Si me he equivocado y ella no esta allí? Si ha ido a algún otro lugar como la encontrare esta vez, no podía soportar la idea de perderla por 5 años mas, quizás mas tiempo, de volverla a encontrar solo para perderla de nuevo, no podría simplemente no lo soportaría"

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha rodaban solo dentro de la misma línea de pensamiento.

**_Doushite konna ni watashi wa hidoku muryoku de oroka de _**

_Por que soy tan impotente y estupida _

**_Tsunaida hazu no te sae mo mamoru koto ga dekinai _**

_No pude proteger la mano que con seguridad sostenía _

Dentro de esas tres horas de viaje había pensado lo que no había logrado en todos esos días, no había querido a ver a Hinagueshi como la portador de todas las emociones de Kagome, no había podido si no hasta ahora, que mientras mas se acercaba a Tokio mas crecía su deseo de verla, de pronto se había preguntado para que quería verla en realidad.

_¿Para pedirle perdón? _

_¿Para exigirle explicaciones por lo que había hecho? _

_¿Para poder decirle en realidad lo que había pasado que había sido solo un error espantoso? _

_¿Para que lo escuchara solo una vez más? _

_¿Para saber lo que ella había vivido lejos de él? _

_¿Para decirle lo que el había vivido? _

Para todo eso y mas, para no dejarla huir de nuevo, sabía dentro de su corazón ahora que el dolor que había vivido Kagome lejos de él había sido tan grande como el que había vivido él, que la chica que lloraba desconsolada en el árbol era la que sufría del engaño de su esposo, que la chica que lo miraba con rencor era la mujer dolida del alma por sus mentiras, que la persona que lo celaba de esa forma era la misma que a pesar de no poder perdonarlo era la que lo seguía amando a pesar de todo, que esa mujer creativa, fuerte y entera era la mujer que él nunca había olvidado, que ninguna mujer había borrado, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, a la que le había quitado todo lo que tenía en la vida, su familia, sus amigos, su vida, su nombre, por un estúpido error.

"Si la pierdes ahora será solo la mayor justicia Inuyasha, No supiste protegerla, no supiste sostenerla, no supiste respetarla¿por que debería escucharte¿Por qué debería solo querer de nuevo verte¿Por qué?

Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos sin encontrar una sola respuesta a todo eso. Solo esperaba, dentro de su alma, que solo se lo permitiera, sin ningún motivo, solo que se lo permitiera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Nee itsuka yurushite hoshii to wa iwanai _**

_No puedo hablar sobre que algún día tú me perdones _

**_Sou_****_ kimi ga ima hitori tatakau no nara _**

_Si tú estas peleando sola ahora _

**_Sore_****_ koso ga watashi e no aizu tashikana _**

_Esta es la marca definitiva para mí _

Solo en un mundo al revés estas cosas pasaban, las dos mujeres estaban en un café sentadas una delante de la otra, Kikyou aun la miraba con cierto recelo y miedo, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera delante de ella en ese momento, la misma chica a la que ella visitaba un par de veces por año en tu tumba, ahora estaba delante de ella, con un sus ojos marrones cargados de frió y su cabello marrón lizo y largo.

- Estoy viva por si todavía crees que soy un fantasma

- ¿Cómo…?

- Nunca subí a ese trasporte Kikyou, eso fue todo lo que paso, ese día nunca subí a ese autobús, nunca subí a ese camión, eso es lo único que te diré.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Lejos…

La chica de largo cabello negro estaba temblando, su labio inferior en su boca semi abierta temblaba suavemente, y sus ojos estaban cargados de lagrimas, Kagome no se movió de su sitio, no sabía que era lo que ella estaba sintiendo, su miedo, tristeza, ira, no lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Esta es mi casa.

- No se si agradecerle a Dios o maldecirte ahora Kagome¿Por qué te has ido tanto tiempo¿No te das cuenta de lo que tu muerte nos hizo a todos, a mi a Inuyasha, no tienes ni idea de lo que ha significado que pensáramos que tú estabas muerta, que nosotros te habíamos matado.

- Tienes razón, no lo se, pero no creo que t seas la mas apropiada para cuestionármelo Kikyou.

- Lo soy, tú no viste a Inuyasha como yo lo vi Kagome, no estuviste aquí para ver su agonía, no sabes lo duro que fue para él y para mí, nosotros sufrimos mucho por lo que hiciste.

- Ustedes sufrieron.

Kagome empezaba a alterarse un poco por el tono de Kikyou, ella no era nadie para poder reclamar del dolor que ella había sufrido.

- No eres tú en todo caso la persona que perdió cada cosa que tenía en su vida, que me reprochas tú a mí.

- Tú me hiciste ver la destrucción de la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo, tú destruiste a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?

- Acaso no lo imaginas – lagrimas pesadas caían por los ojos de Kikyou, la mujer, fría y calma que conocía Kagome parecía haber desaparecido – sabes que estuvo en un psiquiátrico durante 6 meses, sabes que durante esos 6 meses la única cosa en la que Inuyasha pensaba era en morirse, que se abrió las venas en un momento de desesperación, que se odiaba a si mismo solo por una cosa, por haberte matado.

- No, no por haberme matado por haberme traicionado, lo que tú y el me hicieron… ahora eso es mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué no viniste, por que no rehiciste saber al menos a Inuyasha que estabas viva, podías separarte de él si así lo querías, pero no le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste – Kikyou estaba temblando mirando la mesa, bajo su tono – tú no sabes Kagome lo que es ver a alguien que amas hecho un guiñapo, verlo completamente ausente de la misma vida, después de ser la persona que mas admirabas por eso, por que era un derroche de energía y de inteligencia, de tozudez y de fuerza. Lo que es ver a Inuyasha tirado a la mitad de una aviación destrozada, con un montón de botellas de vino a su alrededor, no sabes lo que es verlo con un ataque de nervios, golpeando su cabeza en una pared y no poder detenerlo…

Kagome casi podía ver las escenas que la mujer de cabello negro decía corriendo por su cabeza, como cada cosa era una imagen mental, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de sal.

- No sabes lo que fue verlo lleno de tubos en una cama de hospital, llamarlo y verlo pálido y sin vida sobre esas sabanas blancas - la rimo a la cara – no lo sabes Kagome, no sabes lo que ha sido ver a la persona que mas te importa **muerta,** por que él estuvo prácticamente muerto en vida, a veces creí que era tanta su desesperación por seguirte que un día solo sabría que la vida lo había abandonado, que habías logrado llevártelo.

- No – dijo y miro el café que había en la mesa, sabía que ninguna de las dos bebería ni un solo sorbo – no lo se, pero si se que es lo que las personas que mas amabas en el mundo te hubieran traicionado eso equivale a lo mismo para mi, solo fue una muerte distinta, sus cuerpos aun respiraban pero estaban como muertos para mi.

- Solo por tu maldita terquedad, por no querer escuchar, lo que paso ese día no es lo que parece.

- ¿Y que fue, explícamelo ahora, ahora estoy aquí, dímelo de frente Kikyou – dijo y sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron al punto del negro, sintió sus manos heladas en ese momento, lo que tocara en ese instante se volvería hielo – ¿Por qué te metiste en la cama con mi marido.

- No me metí, - dijo mirándola sin miedo, quería que lo que le dijera en ese momento llegara hasta el ultimo sitio en su conciencia - lo metí a él.

Kagome no sabía si solo debía levantare de ese lugar y no escuchar la confesión de ella¿lo soportaría¿lo creería, no sabía que era exactamente que era lo que iba a sentir después de escucharla, quizás solo odiarla mas.

- Lo amaba, si lo amaba, más que tú, más que nadie, pero él no me amaba a mí, te amaba a ti, te ama a ti, desde el día que te conoció hasta el día de hoy él jamás te ha olvidado y él jamás quiso engañarte. – dijo mirando de nuevo la mesa sin valor de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, el pañuelo de tela retorciéndose en sus manos – Yo conocí a Inuyasha cuando tenía solo 10 años, él era una torbellino de energía, era difícil no amarlo, desde niños me tomo como su hermana menor, me cuidaba y me confiaba sus cosas, cuando empezamos a crecer mi cariño por él fue cambiando, pero el que él tenía por mi no, yo solo era la chica que él… respetaba, nunca fui una de sus conquistas, fue siempre solo su amiga a la que ha veces besaba a la boca pero a la que nunca tomaría como novia para botarla después de una semana, él decía que yo era lista, que yo no era solo una niña cabeza hueca como todas con las que él conquistaba todos los días prácticamente, que si un día se llegaba a enamorar de una serie de alguien como yo, supongo que por eso siempre lo deje libre pero lo protegía de esa chicas, de las listas, de las que no se dejaban conquistar tan fácilmente, como tú.

Una mesera se acerco a ellas, Kikyou pidió una copa de güisqui y pidió que le retiraran en café ella no pidió nada.

- Cuando supe que Inuyasha seria transferido a nuestra escuela por su mala conducta supe enseguida que el en algún momento dado pondría sus ojos en ti, era inevitable, tú a esa edad y estoy segura que ahora eres un imán, no se que es lo que tienes, supongo que debería ser varón para notarlo, pero lo eres Kagome, todos los hombres que te ven, desean en su vida una mujer como tú, y tú eras tan perfecta para él que supe que cuando te viera lo perdería para siempre, por eso le dije que tú estabas prohibida por eso te dije a ti que no lo miraras, por que incluso antes de que te viera la primera vez, sabía que él te amaría si te descubría, pero supongo que no era fácil de ocultar una chica que estaba cada mañana subida en el árbol mas grande del colegio viendo el amanecer, eso fue demasiado tentador para él.

La mesera llego con la copa para Kikyou, ella dio un sorbo y siguió hablando ahora con su vista fija en el cubo de hielo en la bebida canela.

- Supongo que nunca me hice a la idea de que lo había perdido, después él parecía tan feliz a tu lado que me sentí feliz por él y decido seguir por mi propio camino, creo que la conocer a Naraku, el fue como… como si todo ese amor que sentía por Inuyasha fuera puesto en él, él se dio cuenta por supuesto la primera vez que haciendo el amor con él le dije Inuyasha – Kikyou dio una sonrisa forzada y se frotó uno de los brazos – aun no se como acepte casarme con él, desde el primer día el empezó a maltratarme, estaba a punto de escapar, cuando Inuyasha me dijo que te había propuesto matrimonio y que habías aceptado, después de eso ya nada me importo.

- Kikyou…

- No, no me tengas lastima ahora, déjame terminar – apuro otro trago de su bebida – ese día había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, esa mañana Naraku me había violado y me había golpeado, me sentía tan mal que lo único que quería era huir, estaba asustada, indignada, herid hasta el fondo de mi alma, y en la única persona en la que podía pensar, la única que aun no se había alejado de mi vida era tu marido.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Kikyou?

- Por que eras feliz, como podía yo opacar tu felicidad, tú nunca te habías relacionado con una persona como Naraku en tu mundo no existían, tú habías sido cuidadosa de escoger a tus amigos, habías sido mucho mas lista que yo, y no merecías eso de mi, lo que hice ese día tampoco lo merecías yo lo se pero no lo hice a propósito hasta el día de hoy no se como fue que paso.

- Dímelo, aun… aun no se yo tampoco exactamente que paso ese día, mucho tiempo pensé que tú e Inuyasha eran amantes y que me había visto la cara.

- Eso nunca fue cierto.

- Lo se

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Inuyasha me lo dijo – dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – de la una forma en la que no me podía mentir.

- Esa mañana, a penas Naraku se había ido a trabajar, llame a tu esposo a su oficina y le dije que necesitaba ayuda, que iba justo a su casa en es momento, estuve en tu puerta durante 10 min. hasta que él llego, me tuvo que levantar del piso para poder entrar a la casa, me dio de beber algo y de pronto, no se, como paso, solo sabía que necesitaba borrar esa marca de mi cuerpo, que quería sentir amor, y lo sentía, pero estoy segura Kagome que lo que yo sentí fue solo el amor que él tenía por ti, ni siquiera estoy segura si en ese momento sabía que no eras tú, él tiene esa cualidad hermosa de saber lo que otra persona siente solo mirándola a los ojos, sabía lo que yo sentía en ese momento y quería aliviar ese dolor y supongo que nuestro cuerpo guió lo demás.

- Eso no es una explicación.

- ¿Quieres una explicación?

- Si.

- Bien, fuimos **humanos**, todo lo que ha pasado los últimos 5 años ha sido por que todos fuimos débiles, yo no debí dejar que mi amor por ese hombre me arrastrara a querer tenerlo conmigo aun sabiéndolo casado, ese fue mi error, si te traicione, por que lo amaba, el fue débil por que me quería como a su mejor amiga y la lastima por mi lo cegó un minuto, y tú, tú fuiste débil por que no quisiese escuchar razones después y eso destruyo la vida de todos, esa es la explicación Kagome, fuimos humanos y fuimos débiles, nos equivocamos, y tú también.

- Humanos…

- Kagome, los seres humanos somos estúpidos, nos equivocamos mas de lo que acertamos en esta vida, pero los cambios que hacen un error son lo que sigue después de él, si ese día Kagome hubieras querido escuchar a alguno de los dos, hubieras seguido teniendo todo lo que tenias, yo nunca hubiera perdido a mi mayor amor y mi mejor amigo e Inuyasha jamás hubiera sufrido todo lo que vivió.

Kagome miro una mancha en el mantel, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era cierto, a ella la había cegado su orgullo, su dolor, nunca espero que las personas que decían que la amaban la hubieran traicionado, no se supone que las personas que te quieren te dañen, eso lo hacen solo las personas que no te quieren… pero… en el fondo sabía que Kikyou tenía razón, después de todo, ella en esa historia también tenía cierta responsabilidad.

**_Tsuyoku_****_ aritai to negau amari ni kimi wa namida to _**

_Tú deseaste ser muy fuerte _

**_Tomo ni nanika o kakushita watashi dake no tame ni _**

_Ocultabas las cosas con lágrimas para mí _

- Se que la culpable de que todo esto empezara soy yo – dijo con tristeza y fuerza al mismo tiempo – y jamás me dejare de sentir culpable, la única diferencia que hoy existe es que ya no cargo una muerte en mis hombros, pero la responsabilidad de lo que paso ese día sigue siendo mía, yo fui quien lo condujo, él jamás por su propia libertad te hubiera engañado nunca, pero ahora sabes que la responsabilidad no ha sido únicamente mía, mírate hoy Kagome y trata de echarme a mi la culpa de lo que han sido los últimos 5 años de tu vida que se lo inicie yo, de eso soy culpable, soy culpable también de que él haya entrado en ese psiquiátrico, y recibido la paga por ese error, desde ese día, Kagome, perdí a mi mejor amigo, el día de hoy no puedo tocarlo siquiera por la culpa que sentía en el alma de haberle quitado a mi mejor amiga la vida, y la seguiré teniendo, de haber quitado a mi mejor amiga, su vida tal y como la conocía, y haberla traicionado, te quería como a una hermana y mira lo que hice, todo por no tener el valor suficiente par sacar a Naraku por mi misma de mi vida.

- Kikyou…

- Me da gusto que estés viva Kagome a decir verdad la culpa me estaba matando, no por ser la responsable de eso, si no por que le había hecho algo horrible a mi mejor amiga y nuca le había podido pedir perdona, hoy te lo pido Kagome, perdóname.

- Kikyou – Kagome venia saliendo del shock de todo lo que acaba de decir Kikyou, la lucha entre la culpabilidad y la libertad de poder pedir perdón en sus palabras y la de la culpa compartida todo eso hecho oraciones, sus razones, sus motivos, ella había hecho lago que ella en todos esos años no había podido hacer ella, racionalizar sus culpas y buscar sus fuentes y tratar de perdonarse a si misma, tener en la conciencia su castigo – por lo que te sientas culpable – dijo cuando sintió una lagrima tibia bajar por su mejilla derecha – te perdono.

La mujer delante de ella no dijo nada más, la vio limpiarse el rostro y salir de allí sin decir más. Lloro sintiéndose sola en ese momento, la mesera que había ido a la mesa a dejar el cambio del billete que Kikyou había dejado en la caja no la perturbo, solo dejo un vaso de agua fría delante de ella y se retiro de allí.

Sus fuentes….

Kagome de pronto sintió como sus fuertes saltaban delante de ella.

Ella había hecho de su mundo Inuyasha, la persona mas querida, se había olvidado que las personas se equivocan, había hecho mas caso a su orgullo que a su amor sosteniéndose de la idea de que la habían traicionado que ella era la única en la historia que sufría y era mentira, no era la única, Inuyasha se había vuelto loco, Kikyou había cargado en su conciencia la vida de una persona, su mejor amiga sobre si, ella había renunciado a su vida completa dejando lo único que le importaba en ella, a Inuyasha.

Un error.

Su orgullo.

Su miedo

Su huida.

Había querido demostrar que podía dejarlo todo y demostrar que saldría adelante sin él, cuando en realidad lo que había hecho había sido una muestra de cobardía.

Somos humanos.

Los humanos nos equivocamos

Los humanos pagamos las consecuencias de nuestros errores.

Esa era la base de lo que había querido descubrir durante 5 años, el por que de todo lo que había pasado.

**_Nee_****_ itsuka tadoritsuku darou ano basho e _**

_¿Lo vez? Nosotros hubiésemos podido irnos de este lugar algún día _

**_Sou_****_ kimi ni tobikiri no keshiki misetai _**

_Yo puedo enseñarte una maravillosa vista _

**_Sore_****_ koso ga ashita e no aizu mirai e _**

_Este es el símbolo del mañana, nuestro futuro _

Si ella hubiera querido escuchar, si su orgullo no la hubiera gobernado ese día, y en adelante cuando él la buscaba y ella cerraba sus oídos a cualquier explicación, si no hubiera pensado tanto en ella si lo hubiera escuchado al menos una sola vez, quizás ahora, sería o bien madre de los hijos de Inuyasha o bien cada uno hubiera seguido su camino con una carta de divorcio entre los documentos que acompañan tu registro de nacimiento, pero ninguno hubiera tenido que sufrir lo que había sufrido.

Hoy la Kagome que él amaba ya no existía, se había trasformado en una ermitaña que no tenía fe en nadie, y el Inuyasha que ella quería había cambiado demasiado de ese hombre vivas y lleno de energía que todos admiraban estaba solo lo que esos 6 meses volviéndose loco había dejado, a donde ir ahora, a donde dirigir los pasos. No había mañana. No había futuro para los dos.

Cuando se levanto de la mesa los hielos en el vaso de agua se había derretido por completo, dejo todo el cambio en la mesa y se fue.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Se que soy la ultima persona que usted quiere ver en este momento señora Higurashi.

- En eso no te equivocas, que haces aquí.

- Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle señora por favor escúcheme.

Inuyasha había llegado a Tokio y no había pensado solo un segundo en nada mas, tomo un taxi y pidió llegar al templo Higurashi, apenas y había entrado allí había visto a la señora Higurashi barriendo las hojas del viejo Goshimboku a sus pies, sabía que lo odiaba, merecía ser odiado, pero ahora sabía que Kagome estaba viva, ella estaba viva, era lo as importante que la mujer debía saber.

- Señora es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle, por favor respóndame, se lo suplico.

- Di lo que tengas que decir Inuyasha.

- ¿Ha venido por aquí, alguna chica preguntado por Kagome, una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes.

- No, nadie he venido preguntando por mi hija

- Señora, se que quizás no me crea lo que he venido a decirle, pero se lo puedo jurar –la señora aun lo escuchaba ni lo miraba a la cara, sintió pasos detrás de él, alguien subía las escaleras la templo no era le mejor lugar para decirle eso quizás, pero no se detendría ahora – señora Higurashi… Kagome… Kagome esta viva.

- Lo se.

**_Nee_****_ itsuka tadoritsuku darou ano basho e _**

_¿Lo vez? Nosotros hubiésemos podido irnos de este lugar algún día _

**_Sou_****_ kimi ni tobikiri no keshiki misetai _**

_Yo puedo enseñarte una maravillosa vista _

**_Sore_****_ koso ga ashita e no aizu mirai e _**

_Este es el símbolo del mañana, nuestro futuro _

¿Lo sabía¿Cómo que lo sabía¿Qué significaba que lo sabía? Un escalofrió la corrió la espalda, alguien estaba detrás de él, la presencia de esa persona le hizo recorrer esa sensación en la espalda.

- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha volteo sobre su eje y la vio, los dos ojos marrones que había buscado por 5años ahora lo miraban.

"Kagome… Kagome" su nombre se repitió enardecidamente en su cabeza, no podía creer que esa chica de falda azul y blusa negra con su brillante y fulgurante cabello castaño y ojos color tierra estuviera hay parada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Inuyasha solo atino a acercarse a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, calido y reconfortante, ella no supo como reaccionar por un minuto, después subió sus brazos y lo abrazo tímidamente recargando su cuerpo en el suyo.

- Kagome…

Solo diciendo esto puso su frente en la suya y aspiro profundamente, llenando su pecho con el aroma de esa chica que busco tanto tiempo, sintiendo como entraba en él su bendito aroma que parecía no haber cambiado en nada. Después en un movimiento que quizás imagino un millón de veces bajo sus labios a los suyos y la beso, tratando de poner en ese beso el sentimiento de 5 años en los que solo había anhelado tan solo poder verla.

Kagome solo sintió sus labios en los suyos y lejos de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar de ese momento de volverlo a ver, lejos de los reclamos lejos de las critica u otro cualquier cosa que se esperaba para ese momento acepto el beso que había quizás soñado un millón de veces desde la ultima vez que lo pudo ver, de pronto ese beso parecía la cosa mas natural y mas correcta que podía pasar entre ellos dos, sintió como él separaba su boca de la suya y ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y respirando hondo como si de pronto se hubiera robado todo su aliento y la abrazo tan fuerte que de pronto lastimaba, pero no importaba nada.

Él rompió ese beso y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sintiendo como parte de su destino se estaba cumpliendo en ese instante.

- Te he buscado desesperadamente… Kagome.

- Inuyasha…

_Fin capitulo 13_

_21 de Mayo de 2006_

_11:23 p.m._

* * *

**nota de autora:**

Creo... y no es por presumir, pero si no me presumo a mi misma no se a quien jajaja que esta vez me lucí, me encanto este capitulo, es creo yo el mas cargado de emociones, el personaje de Kikyou, no me gusta demasiado, pero hay que reconocer que es un personaje lleno de un matiz que vale la pena aprovechar, quisiera saber que es lo que piensan de mi Kikyou, nadie imagino esta pequeña parte de la historia, verdad, de hecho en un principio ni yo me la imaginaba, solo sabia que la persona que tenia que aclarar todo con respecto a lo que paso con inuyasha tenia que ser es la y nadie mas que ella.

Y estoy segura que nadie imaginaba este tipo de reencuentro, todos estaban esperando que él descubriera que Kagome era Hinagueshi y no que la encontrara a ella de nuevo, estoy entusiasmada por saber lo que piensan de este capitulo, en verdad.

No tengo mucho que aclarar mas que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo llamando HEAVEN el por fin esperado lemon de inuyasha y kagome, que do hermoso en verdad, y aun esperan muchas sorpresas de este fic.

Una ultima noticia, este es oficialmente el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia, estamos ya en la recta final, espero y verlos a todos aquí para legar el final conmigo.

Ahora si mis responsivas:

aqui pongo el espacio que siempre le dedico a **Keren**, siempre es la ultima, pero siempre aprecio mucho tu review, pero te dejo la tarea de poner dos la proxima vez, espero qeu de tu lado de mundo todo vaya bien y si no es asi, animo, con voluntad y fuerza todo se soluciona, lo unico definitivo es la muerte.

_**Sango**: segura que no sabes sango chan? jaja estoy segura ahora, tu y la sango de la serie son la unión perfecta. _

_pd1: si aquí pudiera poner los mismo iconitos que usamos en el MSN juro que aquí cabria justo ese donde hace PLOP! _

_pd2: Eres de verdad muy mala, por que no escogiste un fic más cortito, pero yo aquí ofreciendo premios, caray es toda mi culpa. _

_pd3: segura, claro que no, todo es telequinesia lo juro _

_**Fel**: así es tienes toda la razón este capitulo marco el final de esta historia de aquí vamos a la cuenta regresiva, este será el capitulo penúltimo, gracias por echarme "porras" si así las quieres llamar jaja, estoy segura que esto que me saque de la manga sobre ser humanos y como cometemos errores me lo vas a estar recordando todo el tiempo, ambas ya sabemos por que. _

_Bien espero y este cap te halla gustado, cuídate. _

_tata Mei _

_**kirara 9242:** oh me halaga mucho lo que has hecho aunque pobres de tus ojitos, la historia es algo larga, yo me tardo un promedio de 30 min por cap para leerlo con calma, pero muchas muchas gracias, espero y sigas leyendo esta historia hasta el final que ya esta en cuenta regresiva, muchas gracias por tu review _

_**Laureo chan:** no se como hice para ignorarte pero si lo hice en verdad lo siento mucho, no ha sido a propósito, suelo ser algo distraída, en verdad discúlpame, espero que sigas adelante con la historia y te guste mucho, gracias por tu review _

_**TLAP**: Aquí la continuación, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por tu review _

_**LadyJ07**¿Como vez, se que muchos me han de odiar y decir al principio que diantre tenia que decirle Kikio a ella y mas de la forma en la que se lo dijo pero, creo que al ir _

_haciendo esta historia yo tenia muy presente el motivo por el que todo iba pasando, solo que no se los había querido decir, quería ver si caían la idea en ustedes o no¿que te pareció? me muero de la curiosidad por saber que piensan de este capitulo en particular, a mi me ha gustado mucho como quedo, y el final creo que hasta se los debía jeje, espero y te haya gustado y me lo hagas saber pronto en un review, gracias por este review _

_**Monica**: Pues esto es justamente lo que significaba, creo que las pistas desde lo que dijo la abuela quedaron muy claras, soy muy mala lo volví a dejar a la mitad, pero si son ganchos para que sigan en el siguiente capitulo leyendo, que quedo divino en verdad, espero y me digas que despertó en tu este capitulo, creo que lo que le dijo kikio a kagome marco un pauta muy importante en la historia, esta es la síntesis de toda la historia, el saber que como humanos, nos equivocamos y las consecuencias que ello tiene, espero y me digas en un review que es lo que piensas, gracias por tu review _

_**Jimena-chan:** jo contigo si que hay puntos que aclarar, que dicha: _

_1.- se que fue bueno el susto con el abuelo, jeje pero vamos el abuelo higurashi siempre tuvo demasiado de histerico para mi jaja, me encantaria haber visto tu exprecion cuando salio con su sonrisa sin dientes. _

_2.- te dije que el papel de kikio era casi vital en la historia, esto es lo que yo tenia planeado para ella, al final salio incluso mas extenso de lo que yo creí, originalmente el capitulo presente y el próximo estaban juntos pero tuve que separarlos, se que las emociones que ella despertó de pronto eran encontradas, se porto arrogante, grosera, incluso de pronto hasta a mi me dieron ganas de horcarla, pero la vez alli sentada con su whiski en las manos, y temblando como una niña y es imposible que lo que ella dijo pase solo por alto, no me caracterizo por tener villanos en mis historias, y kikio no lo fue en definitiva¿que piensas de ella ahora que sabes su versión también y lo que sentía en ese momento y mas por lo que había pasado con naraku? _

_3.- Y bien este es el motivo y si debo ser sincera ha estado implícito toda la historia, es curioso como yo he visto en un montón de historias como todo es un croquis, hay villanos que son malos, héroes que son buenos, y todo es solo eso, el bueno o puede hacer nunca nada malo y la verdad es muy distinta, la condición humana es tonta, si quieres verla desde un punto de vista, como dijo kikio, las personas a veces nos equivocamos mas de lo que acertamos en nuestros actos, lo importante es lo que sigue después de cometer un error, no se si sea un motivo valido para ti, pero si lo piensas un minuto, si vez solo 5 días atrás en tu historia personal, veras, que tengo razón, ve a tu alrededor y dime que no es un motivo, no hay excusas, no por estar ebrio, ni por que lo drogo, ni por nada de esas cosas que abundan cuando queremos ver a nuestros héroes hacer algo malo, no, aquí solo estuvo la condición humana, Damit creo que ya dije demasiado, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagas saber en el próximo review, gracias por tu review _

_**Shakka DV:** aquí la actualización, no te preocupes ya no los haré sufrir, espero y hallas disfrutado del cap, gracias por tu review _

_**F-zelda:** Aquí la continuación, espero y el cap te halla gustado gracias por tu review _

_**Dyelbi**: Bueno esto fue lo que hizo para ocultarse, es curioso no, como para ocultarte debes descubrirte a ti misma, aun falta un pedacito mas y lo que pase cuando Inu pueda hablar con ella por fin, esto este capitulo te haya gustado, y que esperes el próximo con ansias, los deje picados con el beso de kagome e inu verdad jeje, espero que si, gracias por tu review _

_**Yesmari**: me siento absolutamente orgullosa que hayas interrumpido tu estudio para respirar o suspirar con mi historia, que te pareció este capitulo, me intriga mucho saber que sienten ahora por kikio si la siguen teniendo en el mismo concepto, de un principio, espero te haya ido bien en tu examen, gracias por tu review _

_**Dita-chan:** Imagina lo confundido que esta ahora Inuyasha, tenia la seguridad que la chica de cabello rojo era su kagome, regresa a casa y la ve de nuevo alli, se que he jugado mucho con este capitulo, primero todos los detalles de kagome y su reencuentro consigo misma, después esa densa platica con kikio y luego ese beso con Inuyasha. _

_Creo que este capitulo resulto muy esclarecedor con respecto a los personajes no lo crees, es decir, comentaba en otro review que estamos acostumbrados que en las historias los malos son malos, y los buenos solo son buenos, y si hacen algo contrario a su personaje o están drogados o borrachos o bajo un hechizo, pero a pesar de que esta historia tiene sus toques mágicos siempre me gusta plantear el lado humano de los personajes. _

_Sigues pensando lo mismo de kikio después de todo lo que le ha dicho a kagome? todos nos equivocamos al final de cuentas¿como podemos juzgar al otro por lo que hace, es su modo de enfrentar o no sus problemas, las decisiones que a veces creemos correctas son todo lo contrario y lo incorrecto a veces nos lleva al camino que deberíamos desde un principio seguir. _

_La vida es una ruleta rusa, espero y me hagas saber en tu próximo review si te gusto la historia, lo esperare ansiosa, gracias por tu review _

_**Lorena:** ohhh la famosa escena de romance y lemon esta a la vuelta de la esquina que te pareció este capitulo, luego me meto mucho en mi papel medio filosófico, pero me gusto mucho al escena de kikio y kagome, y la ultima de inu, veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap, espero y te este gustando la historia ya casi llegamos la final. Gracias por tu review_

_bueno por ahora es todo, los espero en el proximo capitulo._

_**me dejas un review antes de irte.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Shian Shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


	15. CAPITULO 14: TEN

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_HUIDA_**

**_por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 14:**_

_**Ten**_

_**Heaven**_

_**Hamasaki Ayumi**_

"_solo quiero sentir esto una vez… **solo una vez**… después podré morir tranquila… Inuyasha"_

"_no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que huyas, quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo…. **quédate conmigo**"_

"_Tocar, sentir, conocerse, **todo y nada** tenía sentido en un instante…"_

_**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende**_

_Lo que tú directamente ofreciste_

_**Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa**_

_Por última vez con una sonrisa_

¿Cómo se supone que debes reaccionar cuando un momento que pensaste que nunca pasaría de nuevo empieza a realizarse ¿Cómo convencer a tu propia conciencia que ese instante es real, que no es un juego de tu imaginación?

Eso era ese momento.

La habitación del hotel estaba apagada, él no la había encendido siquiera ocupado en la seducción de ese cuerpo que parecía lacio y liquido en sus brazos, abrazándola por la espalda, dejando sus afiladas garras pasear por su estomago, él sabía muy bien lo que eso producía en ella, los suaves jadeos que no podía controlar la delataban. Cerro la puerta dejándolos a los dos en la oscuridad de ese recinto, camino el pasillo atacando su cuello, ella caminaba como sedada dejándose guiar.

"_solo quiero sentir esto una vez…solo una vez… después podré morir tranquila… Inuyasha_"

"_quédate conmigo_" cada marca, cada caricia, cada beso era una exigencia, una suplica silenciosa que hacían su mente y su corazón "_no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que huyas, quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo…. **quédate conmigo**_" era la única cosa que parecía embargar su mente, no había lugar para otro pensamiento, no había espacio para nada mas, demasiado lleno, saturado por ella, por su calor, su aroma, su sabor, su tacto, su respiración, demasiado concentrado por no perderla, por convencerla, por llevarla al limite.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

- _déjame ir por favor, déjame ir._

- _No huyas de nuevo_

- _Solo déjame ir por favor, haré lo que tú quieras, pero déjame ir._

- _Lo que yo quiera_

- _Si._

- _Entonces solo déjame amarte, solo una vez y podrás irte para siempre si tú lo deseas._

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Inuyasha sabía que tenia solo ese instante en el tiempo para poder conservarla, no importaba nada más, basta de errores, basta de venganzas o recriminaciones, durante esos 5 años de alguna manera sabía que no podía ser diferente, no importaba si ella lo había lastimado, si ella había podido perdonar lo que había hecho él, él podía sin siquiera pensarlo, perdonarla a ella, la amaba, más que a nada y solo tenia ese instante detenido en el tiempo para poder convencerla de quedarse a su lado.

- Kagome…

Su voz era un poema cada vez que decía su nombre de ese modo, la resonancia afilada, ronca y gutural de decir su nombre mientras era una pared en su espalda era maravillosa, la forma en que sus uñas largas y afiladas rasgaban con suavidad por su estomago, como ese rasguño casi peligroso encendía de nuevo en ella algo que había estado completamente dormido por tanto tiempo, que no creía que fuera realidad que siguiera en ese momento con ella.

- Inuyasha… – resbalo por su garganta sin siquiera notarlo.

Inuyasha la sostuvo más fuerte, casi quiso llorar, al escucharla decir su nombre así, amaba como sonaba su nombre en su boca, con nadie nunca había sido igual, solo ella podía decir su nombre de un modo que pudiera llamar a cada alma que habitaba dentro de él, desde la más antigua.

Llegaron a la pieza principal de la habitación después de cruzar por el pasillo, la luna casi oculta en medio de las nubes de la lluvia que caía afuera le daba solo un poco de luz, la suficiente para ser dos sombras ellos en medio de la noche y la cama una pieza más en la cantidad de objetos en el cuarto.

Todo empezó entonces.

_**Tada amarini kirei sugite**_

_Fue simplemente tan hermoso_

_**Koraekirezu namida afureta**_

_Que le di el paso a las lágrimas_

El ritual de quitarse toda la ropa fue lento… calmado… sensual… sin la enajenación de los amantes ciegos que no saben lo que hacen, por el contrario, concentrados y atentos de cada ardiente mirada de ambos al ir cayendo una a una todas las prendas que cubrían los cuerpos, una falda azul… una blusa negra… una camisa blanca… un pantalón negro… miradas ardientes que atravesaban la poca e innecesaria ropa que quedaba en los cuerpos de ambos, disfrutando del tacto que producía dicha operación, las yemas suaves de las manos de ella, recorriendo su estomago con demasiada delicadeza, frías y temblorosas, por frió o por expectación, no lo sabía, no quería preguntarlo, no quería romper el momento, las afiladas garras de él, que rasguñaban su espalda al buscar el seguro del sostén que cubría sus senos.

Cuando ambos cuerpos ya no los cubría nada, cuando hasta la censura había quedado apilada con la ropa en el piso subieron a la cama, una energía caliente los rodeaba, la mayor emoción que había deseado Kagome todo ese tiempo, esa necesidad que había sentido una y otra vez volviéndose un acto, con él, solo con él, había extrañado tanto esa sensación de libertad contrarestada por la conciencia de saberse suya, era extraño y de algún modo no podía dejar de ser completamente maravilloso, cada emoción de su corazón y su alma despierta en ese momento, como un instrumento musical, que respondía a su tacto, sintió como las más bellas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, las que él limpiaba con sus labios, lagrimas simples de felicidad.

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa**_

_Seguramente ese día_

_**Ai ni fureta**_

_Dos de nosotros sentimos amor_

_**Tocar, sentir, conocerse, todo y nada tenía sentido en un instante…**_

Kagome tenia los ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto, por ese solo instante decidió olvidarse de todo, de dejar su cuerpo actuar a su voluntad y sus emociones, que los cubrían como una sabana blanca y caliente, amarlo, era lo único en lo que quería pensar y lo único que tenia sentido en ese instante.

_Sentir la seda de su cabello entre sus dedos, obscuro y fulgurante que se esparcía por la cama y por su cuerpo_

Inuyasha podía jurar en ese momento que la visión que tenia de Kagome era sin duda la más bella que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, la joven mujer con la única prenda de su cabello suelto, regado en la cama como tinta negra, haciendo caminos por su pecho cubriendo parte de sus hombros y sus pechos, su demás cuerpo iluminado por la luna, vulnerable, delicado, como una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado frágil que daba incluso miedo tocarla por el peligro de romperla.

_Sentir la vehemencia de su mirada sobre ella_

El corazón de Kagome estaba acelerado solo por la expresión de su mirada, parecía poder ver dentro de ella misma con esa mirada, la observaba con tanto amor en ese momento, no podía saber que era lo que Inuyasha estaba sintiendo, quizás lo mismo que ella, que ese momento parecía tan irreal. No quería pensar, no quería, subió cerca de él y lo abrazo con dulzura, queriendo transmitir el mismo pensamiento a Inuyasha "_solo no piense más_" dejo sus dedos vagar desde atlas y descendiendo, despertando él instinto de él también, recorriendo los mismo senderos que había descubierto uno del otro en sus cuerpo, esperando que no hubiera nuevos caminos marcados, que siguiera siendo el mismo amante que ella conocía, que nadie hubiera borrado las marcas que había dejado pegadas en su piel

_Sentir electricidad corriendo por su espina al sentir sus finas manos en su espalda_

Él no quería abrir los ojos, no quería abrirlos y darse cuanta que era solo un sueño más de los muchos que había tenido con esa mujer que había sido su esposa, pero sentir como en un acto instintivo ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, descender con sus uñas rasguñando su piel por su espina, lo hizo abrirlos de pronto, sonrojada, sudorosa, sin aliento, allí estaba ella, allí estaba Kagome Higurashi, ese fantasma que había venido a visitarlo en sus sueños tantas veces, a la que con la imaginación había tomado más de mil veces, mas esta vez era real, sus manos, su aliento, su tacto caliente, recorriendo los puntos erógenos que ella misma había creado en su cuerpo. Era real, completamente real, y él tomo esa realidad con un beso ansioso y apasionado, quería poder volver a alimentar su alma con el sabor de sus labios, probar cada parte de su cuerpo, llenarse de ella.

_Sentir la exquisita sensación de su boca y sus dientes sobre su busto_

Su saliva hacia un camino caliente a través de su cuello, sus dientes rasgando suavemente la piel, dejando una marca roja en la piel, bajando lentamente deleitándose en recorrerlo todo, marcarlo, apropiándose de él, ella solo pudo sostenerse de las sabanas de la cama, dejarlo recorrer, dejando su saliva pegarse a su piel, caminando cada vez más abajo, como las suaves hebras de su cabello la acariciaban desde el estomago a las piernas, como su peso se sentía sobre ella.

El sabor de su piel seguía siendo tan dulce, tan placentero, tan virginal, tenia tanta presencia suya aun en su piel, como si nadie más la hubiera masillado con otras manos, resbalo hasta sus pechos los cuales mordió y besó con deleite, recibiendo aliento como un recién nacido, sintió como ella arqueaba su espalda y suspiraba profundo, la miro con sus ojos nublados, como ella recargaba su cabeza contra la almohada y se sostenía con fuerza, como trataba de contener ese estimulo intenso en su cuerpo, lo repitió de nuevo con su otro seno solo para verla repetir la acción de nuevo.

- Inuyasha…

Repitió de nuevo, ese conjuro que repetía una y otra vez, no olvidado, como si lo llamara a ella como una sirena, él se acerco a sus labios respondiendo el llamado y la ahogó en un beso que ella respondió con la misma intensidad.

_**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte**_

_Nos buscamos uno al otro_

_**Tokini jibun o miushinatte**_

_Perdidos a la vez en nosotros mismos_

_Sentirse prisionero entre sus piernas presionadas en su cadera._

Tocar su piel era la mejor sensación que había sentido en tanto tiempo, como sus piernas acariciaban la suya, como se enredaban con las suyas, como lo atraía más a él, posesiva, amante, como había sido siempre, como era Kagome Higurashi.

"_se mío por una noche más Inuyasha_" ella había dejado su cuerpo actuar, atrayéndolo más cerca de ella, pegándolo a su cuerpo dejando descansar su peso sobre ella, como él se sometía a esta prisión con jubilo, como él la atraía a ella también enredándose con ella, resbalando con su piel sudorosa, besando su piel, dejando caer su aliento caliente en su cuello.

_Sentir una pequeña capa de sudor entre sus piernas unas junto a las otras._

La cercanía era una bendición, como los dos cuerpos compartían su calor, como los movimientos de esa danza creada por los dioses se marcaban si que nadie llevara un compás, pero siguiendo un ritmo exacto y preciso, como cada movimiento los acercaba más sin notarlo, como piel y piel compartían su propio sudor, él colocado entre sus piernas, ella sobre la cama recibiéndolo, era un deleite como el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo y se acumulaba en sus piernas.

_Sentir el deseo crecer cuando ella en espasmos exigía oxigeno a su cuerpo en medio de jadeos._

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso ante el placer que le producían sus caricias, resistiendo y aguantando el placer por dentro, tratado de mantener el control mínimo de su cuerpo solo para poder prolongar el momento lo más posible, poder adentrarse mas lentamente en lo que Inuyasha le proporcionaba en ese momento, sus pulmones estaban al limite, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, y por lo contrario a lo que el instinto de súper vivencia marcara, esa sensación de tener que gemir para poder recuperar el aire le encantaba.

Ella gemía con un tono en su voz era droga inyectada en su cuerpo, sentir su deseo regarse por su cuerpo, sintiéndola tensa y resistiendo, su piel entera caliente recorriéndola con las manos, sintiendo esa ligera capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo como arqueaba su cuerpo, como ese gutural y hermoso sonido nacía en su pecho y salía de sus labios, pegados a su pecho, sintiendo el aliento caliente de su mujer en su propia piel.

_Sentir la sed de él aumentar cuando supo que el aire la faltaba en casi gruñidos saliendo de su boca._

Gimió de anticipación cuando un ronco y profundo gemido salio de la boca de Inuyasha, como sus caricias se hacían más intensas, como recorría la cara interna de sus muslos y sus uñas la rasgaban sin cuidado, como sus afilados y extraños colmillos la rasgaban en el cuello, era tan bello sentirlo así, dejando su control a un lado, poder sentir esa sensación casi animal que él le transmitía siempre, violenta, peligrosa, pero de una forma extraña, sensual, excitante, desarrollaba una especie de sed que le era imposible aplacar cada vez que él le demostraba su propio deseo, solo había una manera de calmar ese deseo, busco de nuevo sus labios con desesperación y lo beso de lleno, dejo sus manos resbalar por su espalda y lo aprisiono en sus piernas.

_Sentirse casi en agonía cuando su sexo choco contra el suyo_

- ahgg – se quejo contra su cuello, tratando de sostenerse, cuando sus sexos chocaron, cuando se sintió cobijado por ese espacio, vivo y cliente entre sus piernas, cuando el aroma de su excitación le lleno los sentidos, sintió sus uñas casi enterrarse en su piel, pero no pudo detenerlo, sintió como el cuerpo de ella respondía, como se tensaba aun más de lo posible enterrando su cabeza en la almohada en un gemido alto.

- Inuyasha…

Su nombre salio como un gemido más cuando él enterró sus uñas sobre sus piernas su piel sensibilizada al máximo sintió el daño y gimió de dolor, pero esto era lo que ofrecía el hacer el amor con Inuyasha, una combinación donde el placer y la fuerza de Inuyasha se hacían uno, podía doler, pero el placer de sentirlo liberase junto a ella lo superaba, como su sexo tenso y erguido chocaba con el suyo, lo ansiaba, lo ansiaba más de lo que podía controlar ahora.

_**Yagate mitsukeatta no nara**_

_Y al final nos encontramos_

_**Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo**_

_Por lo que cualquier resultado puede estar esperándonos_

_Sentir la urgencia de unirse a ella, entrar en su cuerpo, hacerla suya finalmente_

- por favor – gimió contra sus oídos, enredando sus dedos en su cabello plateado, sintió como su aliento caliente lo rozaba en su suspiro – por favor… Inuyasha…

Su voz era un suplica que él no podía ignorar, tomo su cadera y la empujo contra él, su calor choco con su erección, casi quemante, quería tanto sentirla, todos sus sueños giraban siempre sobre lo mismo y ahora, saber que esta Kagome era de carne y hueso era la sensación más hermosa que sintiera quizás en toda su vida, sentir la vida de Kagome a todo su alrededor, en sus gemidos, en su piel, en ese calor constante que todo su cuerpo tenia, solo sentir su vida y su entrega en ese momento era la mejor sensación que sintiera en su vida, después de todo el dolor que había sentido al perderla tenerla allí, entregada en sus brazos era la sensación más bella de su vida.

_Sentir la ansiedad de que él la tomara, la hiciera suya finalmente_

Sus movimientos y sus caricias la estaban levando al límite de sus fuerzas, no podía más, la culminación de ese acto de amor tenia que llegar a su fin, se negaba a él y al mismo tiempo lo buscaba.

- por favor – dijo con suavidad sobre su oído, sosteniéndose más cerca de él, enterrando sus dedos entre su cabello plateado y sedoso – por favor… Inuyasha…

_**Unmei to iu igai**_

_No es otra cosa_

_**Hoka ni wa nai**_

_Más que el destino_

El momento en que los dos cuerpos se hicieron uno fue simplemente imposible de no percibir, ella se sintió llena, poseída, amada, cada poro de su piel se abrió en un acto de completo recibimiento a ese cuerpo tan ansiado, tan extrañado, tan deseado, cada célula de su cuerpo vibro en emoción al sentirlo dentro de ella, un aparte de su vida estaba completa justo ahora, la paga por el dolor, por la ausencia, por todas las cosas malas estaba cubierto ahora, no solo para ella si no para él también podía sentirlo.

Inuyasha no pudo si no sentir como un par de lágrimas de sus ojos en ese preciso momento, no podía sentirse más feliz, se sintió como si una parte de su propia alma volviera a su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo delicado y pequeño completamente entregado al suyo, como su calor lo recibía con gozo.

Un movimiento rítmico empezó, un vaivén suave que se fue acrecentado a cada instante, la cama sonaba, las voces se ahogan en quejidos cada vez más sonoros, cada vez más guturales, cada vez más desenfrenados, lanzando al aire sin pudor los sonidos que producían el placer, el sexo y el amor.

_GEMIR,_

_GRITAR,_

_QUEMARSE,_

_LLEGAR CASI AL LÍMITE,_

_SENTIR PRESIÓN Y URGENCIA EN TODO EL CUERPO,_

_SENTIR,_

_VIBRAR,_

_ENTREGARSE,_

_DESEAR,_

_TENER MIEDO,_

_SENTIR PLACER,_

_MIEDO,_

_DESEO,_

_ALEGRIA,_

_ENTREGA,_

_DELICIA,_

_GOSE,_

_ANCIA_

_**AMOR**_

Y de pronto, esa mezcla de emociones y sensaciones apoyo al cuerpo explotando todas juntas al mismo tiempo en un fuerte e intenso éxtasis que los mato y los revivió en un solo instante…

_**TODO Y NADA TENÍA SENTIDO EN UN INSTANTE…**_

Después vino la calma, las respiraciones volvieron a su mismo cause y los cuerpos cansados y desnudos se quedaron juntos, humedad se formaba entre las piernas de él y manchaba la cama de rojo.

Después solo fueron dos palabras de la boca de aquel chico que quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre.

- **te amo** – dijo el chico que de pronto la abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarla ir.

Después fueron solo dos palabras que fueron como una promesa eterna, casi un juramento de pertenencia.

- **te amo **– dijo la chica de pronto llorando en sus brazos, delicada y gélida como una hoja.

Y después el cansancio y la paz los hizo dormir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni**_

_En el cielo, tú te fijaste en el_

_**Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte**_

_Quédate a mi lado mi amado_

Ella despertó con la dulce sensación de tener el aliento de Inuyasha colándose entre su cabello, su posesivo abrazo aun rodeando su cintura desnuda, quería con toda su alma solo poder descansar junto a su cuerpo tan desierto como el suyo, quedarse allí entregada y protegida entre sus brazos.

Fue una sensación más gutural la que la hizo salir de la cama al notar como se estaba manchando de rojo, salio despacio del lecho cuidando de no despertarlo y entro al baño, una vez dentro busco una toalla y de mano y la mojo con agua caliente, y se limpio, haba escuchado de mujeres que volvían a sangrar así después de mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales, pero no creyó que ella fuera una de ellas, su cuerpo lo había recibido tan bien que le sorprendía que esto hubiera pasado.

- virgen de nuevo, que tontería.

Acomodo todo en su lugar y apago la luz antes de salir del baño, abrió la puerta pequeña y miro hacia fuera, la luna brillaba en el pelo plateado de su esposo, lo miro por un momento.

- Inuyasha… - suspiro cuando el se movió un poco en la cama - ¿Cómo llegamos tan lejos?

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Toki o koete katachi o kaete _**

_Atravesando el tiempo y cambiado tu forma _

**_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni _**

_¿Vez? Aun no hemos visto el futuro _

¿Qué se supone que debes hacer en un momento así, donde cada miedo, cada herida y cada alegría, y recuerdo están presentes todos delante de ti, cuando su voz te llena el alma y sientes como te llama desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Inuyasha…

Una voz delgada y delicada sonó en un espalda, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, esa voz, esa voz, de entre millones de voces es la que nunca olvidaría, su corazón se desboco "_Kagome… Kagome… Kagome_"

Voleo y allí estaba ella, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella, su cabello marrón con esas hermosas luces azules, sus ojos color tierra, su mirar calmado y tierno, no supo como hizo para avanzar hasta ella y atraparla en un abrazo aspiro fuerte, su aroma, su maravilloso aroma a agua fresca impregnado en ella como su hubiera nacido de un manantial, como era receptiva a su abrazo.

No espero a que ella pudiera decir nada, cuando ella subió sus brazos por su espalda no le dio tregua a arrepentirse, levando su rostro con una mano ágilmente y le robo un beso, sintió como ella temblaba ante la acción, su sabor, el dulce que reposaba en sus labios, rompió el beso temblando y abrazándola como su la vida se le fuera en ese instante y ella fuera su ancla.

- Te he buscado desesperadamente… Kagome.

- Inuyasha – dijo muy suave, en su pecho, pero lo suficiente para que él la pudiera oír.

"_sigo amando como se oye mi nombre en tus labios_" quiso decir pero no pudo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella solo había dicho "_caminemos_" y él labia seguido así lo llevaba al mismo infierno, ella camino largo trecho en silencio, él tenia miedo de interrumpirla en su camino y verla perderse en el aire como una que otra vez en su delirio pasado.

Ella sabía que la seguía pero no sabía como empezar, no sabía que decir, solo ando, llego a un parque que ambos conocían un lugar pequeño e intimo, no había nadie a esa hora, eran mas 3 de la tarde, los chicos seguían del colegio y ese lugar no era un lugar muy concurrido de hecho, cerca del templo, tenia alguno recuerdos de venir con sus amigas a platicar a ese lugar y… "_no divagues Kagome_"

La vio detenerse por fin en ese parque cercano al templo y caminar a una banca, delante de un árbol, las raíces había casado una de las bases del banco de piedra y se veía ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, ella recargo su espalda en el cuerpo del árbol y lo miro, sus ojos marrones se clavaron en sus pipudas como miel.

- siéntate.

El se acerco a ella y lo hizo, el aleteo de una mariposa hubiera llenado el lugar de sonido en ese momento, tenían que hablar y los dos lo sabían, la pregunta era por donde empezar.

- ¿pensaste que un momento como este llegaría Inuyasha?

- Si – dijo él con seguridad – siempre lo supe, no hubo un solo momento que lo dudara, algo de mi sabía que tú estabas viva.

- Es curioso como no podemos adivinar el futuro verdad, por el contrario yo nunca creí que esto pudiera pasar.

**_Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara _**

_Permanece aquí como esto _

**_Soba ni ite aisuru hito _**

_Quédate a mi lado, mi amado _

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él sin más no sabía por que estaba preguntando, pero esperaba que ella empezara por algún lugar.

- Es curioso… hace solo media hora no lo sabía, ahora lo se… Inuyasha… yo… yo cometí un error al irme así y después inventar todo esto a mi alrededor, ahora mismo se que no puedo decirte la verdad.

- Un error… - él no esperaba un respuesta como esa – no, tu no hiciste nada, si alguien cometió un error fui yo, nunca debí… las cosas no son…

- Inuyasha – dijo ella con una media sonrisa y lo volteo a ver, sus ojos lucia melancólicos – cuéntame que paso ese día.

- Kikyou, no se si tú lo sabias pero Naraku la maltrata mucho, ese día fue el colmo, él abuso sexualmente de ella, se que era su esposa pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de hacer lo que hizo, ella me lamo ese día a la oficina de papá y me dijo que le ayudara, que iba a la casa en ese momento, al legar estaba allí tirada al pie de la puerta con su maleta mal hecha, estaba muy mal en verdad la lleve adentro y empezamos a hablar de lo que había pasado, ella solo parecía tan indefensa en ese momento… no se como llegamos a ese punto Kagome te lo juro, ella y yo nunca…

- Ella te amaba ¿lo sabias?

- Si, lo sabía, pero ella solo era mi amiga, yo… no puedo decir que no la viera con otros ojos, pero solo me gustaba, pero toda mujer dejo de tener valor en ese sentido para mí el día que te conocí Kagome, lo sabes.

- ¿Qué paso?

- No puedo explicarlo, solo se que no fue lo que parece, si, me acosté con ella pero no se por que lo hice, si para protegerla, o por que me dio lastima, o por que la quería hacer sentir mejor, no lo se, yo aprecio mucho a Kikyou y algo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento despertó esa necesidad de protegerla y quererla en ese momento… ninguno de los dos estaba plenamente conciente de lo que pasaba en ese momento, te juro que de pronto cuando oímos ruido en la cocina fue como si estuviéramos despertando de una especie de trance los dos.

**_Toki o koete katachi o kaete _**

_Atravesando el tiempo y cambiado tu forma _

**_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni _**

_Aun no hemos visto el futuro _

- sabes… - dijo ella siguiendo con la mirada por puro habito a una mariposa que volaba delante de ellos – antes de verte hable con Kikyou, o bien se pusieron muy de acuerdo o los dos esta diciendo la verdad.

- Kagome…

- No digas nada Inuyasha, por tonto que parezca Kikyou me hizo ver algo que yo me había negado a ver en mi misma por mucho tiempo – Inuyasha miro como una lagrima bajo por su mejilla – yo también cometí un error, y estoy muy arrepentida por ello, se lo que pasaste cuando yo me fue, que pusiste en peligro tu vida por mi culpa.

- Yo no…

- Se que estuviste en un psiquiátrico, se que estuviste mentalmente loco por 6 meses, se que lo que esconden tus muñequeras ahora son dos cicatrices hechas por tus propios dientes… yo… yo nunca debí haber dejado que eso pasara… jamás debí haber llegado tan lejos en mis mentiras.

- Kagome – dijo poniéndose delante de ella y limpio la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el único culpable soy yo.

- No Inuyasha yo soy tan culpable como tú o como Kikyou, yo no debí haber sostenido esta mentira todo este tempo, lastime a muchos solo por no querer enfrentar la verdad de lo que estaba huyendo, eso fue lo que hice, como una cobarde salí huyendo de este lugar no enfrente lo que tenia detrás de mi y eso hizo todo solo muchísimo peor…

- Kagome…

**_RING RING _**

El pequeño aparato en la chaqueta de Inuyasha empezó a timbrar, nadie podía ser más inoportuno, por ningún motivo iba a contestar.

- ¿por que no contestas?

- Lo que tengo que decir ahora es mucho más importante que nada, el mundo puede esperar. puede esperar.

- Me has buscado por 5 años para decirme esto no – dijo con cierta ironía – puede esperar otro para de minutos, no olvides a tu mundo por mi, contesta Inuyasha.

Él se extraño mucho de la petición de ella pero lo hizo, se levanto de su lado y camino un par e pasos atrás para contestar.

Kagome lo vio de espaldas, ella sabía perfectamente quien era.

**_-- -- Flash Back -- -- _**

Kagome había echado a andar al templo, las ideas seguían revoloteando en su cabeza, pero se concentro en una, a lo que había vuelto a casa, lo que había dicho Kikyou no hacia mucho cambio en lo que ella ya había decidido antes de llegar a Tokio.

Llego a una caseta telefónica y marco un número.

**_RING RING _**

- mochi mochi – la chica de coleta larga contesto del otro lado.

- Hola Sango.

- Kagome, mujer¿Dónde estas?

- Sango, recuerdas ese favor que me debes por el día que te deje quedar en mi apartamento con Miroku.

- Como olvidarlo, si Kohaku se hubiera enterado que pase la noche con él hoy seria mujer muerta.

- Recuerdas, solo un favor, sin preguntar por que, ni volver a mencionarlo después.

- Si.

- Bien, creo que lo cobrare ahora.

- Bueno dime ¿Qué deseas?

- Sango, quiero que en una hora, llames a Inuyasha, se que tienes su numero, conociéndolo, seguro te dijo que si llegaban a saber algo de mi se lo avisaras enseguida ¿cierto?

- Eres psíquica amiga.

- No, es solo que yo lo conozco más de lo que quisiera. – Sango se extraño ante esta frase – llámalo y dile que me has visto llegar que me he encerrado en mi apartamento y que no has cruzado palabra conmigo.

- Pero…

- Sin preguntas.

- Está bien.

- Gracias Sango, te dejo, estoy segura que debe estarme esperando.

Kagome colgó. Sango se quedo sorprendida con la ultima frase de su amiga, dio una patada en el piso, tenía tanta curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando.

**_-- -- End Flash Back -- -- _**

Inuyasha miro la pantalla del celular "_Sango_" ¿Para que lo llamaría?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Si, soy yo ¿Qué pasa Sango?

- Oye me pediste que te llamara si sabía algo de Kagome, acaba de llegar a su apartamento, no he cruzado paraba con ella solo la vi entrar a su cuarto.

- Bien Sango gracias.

Él colgó y ella de nuevo se quedo pateando el piso, no sacaría nada de ninguno de los dos.

- ¿algo importante? - dijo Kagome visiblemente más relajada.

- Nada más importante que lo que hablamos ahora.

- Yo… yo solo vine a pedir una disculpa Inuyasha se que cometí un error que destruyo todo lo que nosotros teníamos y…

- Shhhhhh – se acerco rápido a ella, él sabia que oso sonaba demasiado a "e_s lo ultimo que tengo que decir_" – Kagome no me digas nada, si alguien debería pedir perdón soy yo y no tengo una sola palabra para hacerlo.

- Pero yo… - quería hablar, quería terminar ya con eso.

- Kagome, si tu me dices ahora, "**_te perdono_**" – pego sus labios en los suyos para sentirla completamente cerca, su aliento pesado caía en su labios - yo solo borrare todo lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, y seria feliz si tu hicieras lo mismo.

- Inuyasha… - dijo mientras más lagrimas bajaban ya por sus ojos – yo te he perdonado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero yo…

- Entonces no tienes que decir nada más Kagome.

Él se acerco de nuevo a ella y limpio sus lágrimas con sus labios, el sabor salado de su piel lo hizo desear poder llorar también, después tomo sus labios como un precioso manjar y ella respondió al beso con amor, era tan obvio el sentimiento que no hubo necesidad de decir nada más en ese momento.

**_Nokotteru kara _**

_Permanece aquí _

**_Shinjite aisuru hito _**

_Confía en mi, mi amado _

La tarde empezaba a caer ya, los niños empezaban a llegar al parque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido.

- Debo irme ya – dijo ella levantándose del banco de piedra, él la miro atónito.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al lugar a que ahora pertenezco Inuyasha

- No te vayas – dijo abrazándola, la sintió resistirse al abrazo, NO, eso era lo único que ahora sabía, no importaba que dijera, no, no, no, ya la había perdido una vez, y casi había muerto por ello, no lo haría de nuevo – solo quédate conmigo.

- No **puedo** – dijo tratando de soltarse – no **debo** quedarme

- ¿Por que?

- Tu vida es buena estoy segura, tu vida ha sido buena sin mi y yo... yo no soy la misma persona que tu conociste hace 5 años Inuyasha, se que muchas cosas que me han pasado y que no puedo decirte no pueden entrar en tu mundo, por favor solo déjame ir, ya te hice demasiado daño para poder quedarme a tu lado, tu vida es buena ahora, yo lo se, solo sigue con tu vida y déjame seguir con la mía.

- No quiero – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte – Kagome te he buscado todo este tiempo y te equivocas, mi vida no ha estado completa, no he sido feliz, lo seré solo si te quedas conmigo.

- No puedo, - dijo forcejeando con él, y llorando de nuevo - por favor, solo déjame ir.

- No quiero, por favor quédate.

- No puedo, haré... **haré lo que tu quieras**, pero déjame ir.

Inuyasha se quedo callado pero no la soltó, "_eso fue una invitación... lo fue_" casi le contesto ella cuando su cuerpo se relajo de nuevo contra el suyo.

- Kagome eso es...

- Si lo es – dijo tímidamente.

- Lo que yo quiera – repito como si no lo creyera aun.

- Si.

- Kagome - dijo y la volteo hacia así mismo – entonces… solo déjame amarte – dijo besándola en los labios.

Kagome sabía que la propuesta había sido aceptada por la manera en que la estaba besando, por la forma en la que sus lenguas se estaban tocando y las manos de él vagaban por su espalda, por un momento se olvido que estaban en un parque para infantes y que más de uno debía estar mirando con curiosidad y respondió el beso con furor y pasión, como si quisiera comerse vivo ese instante, eso era lo único que quería, dejarse llevar en sus brazos un solo instante, él había sido la única persona que había despertado en ella un sentimiento como ese desde que tenía conciencia de ello, nadie en todo ese tiempo la había llenado de paz y seguridad y por eso lo amaba, Inuyasha tenia esa cualidad de hacerla simplemente feliz, quería llevarse algo consigo, eso era lo único que su mente, su alma y su corazón quería, quería una marca imborrable en su vida y quería dejarle a él un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría, que haría que nunca olvidara a esa chica de ojos color tierra cuando se fuera, que no la olvidara aunque no la volviera a ver, ella sentía como derretirse en sus brazos, cuando la beso en el cuello y susurro en sus oídos.

- Solo una vez y podrás irte para siempre, si tu así lo quieres – las palabras cayeron como dulce miel en su oídos.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Watashi_****_ no naka de kimi wa ikiru _**

_Tú vives dentro de mí _

**_Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto _**

_Por lo que nunca _

**_Sayonara nante iwanai _**

_Te diré adiós _

"_no quiero irme_" pensaba dolorosamente, "_pero_ _no puedo quedarme, me dolería mas después, él ama el recuerdo de la chica que lo hizo vivir muchas aventuras, que reía con él, que era solo una niña, estoy segura que él nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a lo que soy ahora... Inuyasha... quédate con ese recuerdo solamente por favor, quédate con este recuerdo de mi, ya me encontraste, ya supiste la verdad de mis propios labios, ya no tienes nada más que cumplir conmigo, eres libre... quédate con este recuerdo de mi, que yo haré lo mismo_."

- por siempre y para siempre solo dejare este recuerdo en mi corazón – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y lagrimas nuevas se formaban en su rostro – solo me quedare para siempre con esta sensación – dijo tomando su mano derecha y recorriendo con sus dedos la marca de la cicatriz que marcaba su muñeca, la marca ancha y profunda y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su pecho – aunque no lo creas siempre fuiste al que tenía en primer lugar en mi corazón, te amo Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha se movió en la cama, quedando hacia ella y sonrió, ella se mordió los labios queriendo sostener sus emociones.

- Gracias por perdonarme – dijo sonriendo por ultima vez contenta de que fuera su sonrisa lo ultimo que pudiera ver antes de irse, se agacho y puso un ultimo beso sobre su frente que callo junto con una lagrima – y perdóname… pero ahora debo perdonarme a mi misma, quizás, si un día lo logro nos volvamos a ver

Suavemente se levanto y salio de la habitación, dejándolo dormido mientras el sol comenzaba a despuntar.

**_Ano hi kitto futari wa _**

_Seguramente ese día _

**_Ai ni fureta _**

_Dos de nosotros sentimos amor _

_3 de Junio de 2006 _

_12:09 am _

* * *

_nota de autora: lo se todos vosotros me odian, peor creanme que ella se haya ido tiene una buena justificacion._

_no sabes, me quede en el limbo cuando vi todos los reviews del capitulo anterior 21es el cap donde mas reviews han llegado,estoy tan contenta en verdad casi casi llegabamos a los 200 y a mi me daba un infarto, en serio muchas muchas gracias, creoq ue como me dijo una amiga movi uan fibra sensible en ustedes y no tene idea de que laegria meda, me sinto muy satisfecha._

_bueno dej mis responsivas entonces._

**Sango**: pues lo es tan simple como eso decir eso, son una unión perfecta, a veces te veo más a ti que a la Sango original en este fic. Si ya estamos a dos capis del final, pero ya veras quedaron muy lindas.

Pd1: y mas jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaç

Pd2: Ok ya lo entendí pero te aviso estoy oficialmente en huelga me queme mucho la cabeza con esta historia y quiero descansar, así que no sabrás de eso hasta que terminemos el semestre vale.

Pd3: sin comentarios.

**StarFive**: no te preocupes veme a m tarde una eternidad en poder actualizar, me da gusto que te haya visto ver eso, es lo que me gusta provocar sinceramente, que puedas querer a personajes que regularmente odias y odiar a los que te caen bien quizás en la próxima haga que odiemos a Inuyasha jajajaja, me da tanto gusto que la historia te este gustando en verdad, ya casi terminemos no se que te haya parecido este capitulo a mi me trajo amenos recuerdos ya en el epilogo les contare por que, vale. Gracias por el review

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** Si ya llego el lemon, yo se que no es tan crudo y sexual como es regularmente un lemon pero a mi me gusto mucho creo que en ese momento ellos necesitaban mas ternura que pasión cruda. Pero oh yo se que me odian mucho por lo que hice al final, mira que dejarla que se vaya de nuevo, pero vamos tengan paciencia esto no es lo ultimo que Inuyasha sabrá de Kagome lo aseguro. Gracias por el review

**Fel**: Oh fel casi me haces llorar, de no ser por que yo se que eres tu y como dices estas cosas ya me hubiera puesto a llorar como Magdalena aquí en el café, es un review muy tierno, supongo que una de esas personas a las que dices que moví una fibra sensible fue a ti también, así no lo quieras reconocer, jojo, te quiero niña muchas gracias por el review.

**Sakura Kinomoto6:** oh sakura me haces sonrojar muchísimo, que lindo review, en verdad, me da mucha mucha alegría que esta historia haya provocado tantas emociones en ti, es lo que mas disfruto al escribir cada escena el pensar en la reacción de todos ustedes y lo que los dejara pensando al terminar la lectura, que haya movido una sola emoción e su corazón es toda la paga que necesito, espero verte por aquí todo lo que resta del fic así sea muy poquito. Gracias por el review

**Silviota**: No no comparto tu opinión yo creo que la que mas sufrió fue kagome, jajaja mujer debía ser yo. Creo que no me habías dejado un review antes pero te agradezco mucho que empeces a hacerlo, me encanta recibillos. Espero verte por aquí hasta el final de la historia y que este lemon te haya gustado en verdad mi me pareció muy tierno, pero bueno espero tu comentario de el Gracias por el review

**Karen**: Tu mandas dos juntos yo respondo los dos juntos J

Cap 13: ohhhhhhhhhhhh debes conocerlos, dios Asuka junior es tan bello creo que es el personaje mas bello que yo he conocido en mi vida yo lo adoro, por su culpa me gusta el anime me atraparon sus ojos verde y negro son un delito andante jjajajaja, ya veras cuando aclare mi misterioso secreto al final te quedaras sorprendida por esta escena.

CAPI 14. por que todo el mundo piensa que yo excuso a kikio por resto NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO ESO A MI TAMBIÉN LO QUE LE HIZO SE ME HACE IMPERDONABLE. Yo solo reconozco lo que es la fragilidad humana, yo di un MOTIVO no una justificación, pero bueno, eso lo voy a aclarar un poquito as adelante. Yo solo pongo mi unto de vista, un error se puede perdonar, bajo tres reglas. 1.- nunca mas de 2 veces. 2.- cuando el arrepentimiento es a base del verdadero arrepentimiento y se tiene la verdadera de repararlo. Y 3.- cuando de verdad piensas perdonarlo.

A mi también me gusto mucho el encuentro d inu y kag se me hizo muy tierno. Pero que vez e este lemon, parece mas un poema que una escena erótica y me da mucho gusto eso, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Gracias por el review

**Shakka DV:** Gracias colega. Gracias por el review

**Minao yui:** gracias, muchas gracias por abrir tu corazón y dejarte embargar por estas emociones que estoy describiendo, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado mucho. Gracias por el review

**aryam li:** muchas gracias por el review, pues ya vez, e gusto mucho jugar con mis personajes, siempre he creído que kikio es un personaje con mucha fuerza en la historia como que siempre que lega a aparecer en el anime a mi me da un revuelco en el estomago, pero eso no evita que crea que es un personaje que mueve mucho, yo llore mucho en el especial de primavera por eso no pudo verla como un mal personaje, las circunstancias de la vida pintan a los personajes de diferentes colores, Gracias por el review te espero en la próxima actualización.

**Yesmari**: que bueno lo de tu nota me alegra mucho.

Créeme yo también casi me sentía bien por Kagome, es casi un síndrome el hecho de que todas las personas queremos ser otras y perdemos nuestra identidad y a mi se me parece muy triste, muchas queremos ser Britney Spears, o JLo, o para colmo alguien como Anahy en Rebelde no hay nada como ser tu mismo, en tus defectos y propiedades pero tu mismo, es como si huyeras de ti mismo y lamentablemente de ti mismo es quizás de lo único que no puedes huir.

Yo no digo que todas las situaciones sean las misma por ejemplo yo a Hoyou no o perdono, en Kagome pero a Inuyasha si, los motivos y las circunstancias eran muy distintas, pero Quero mostrar lo malo que puede ser una mentira de este tamaño y las consecuencias que lleva siempre cada acto que las personas cometemos.

Bueno que te pareció el lemon, espero y me lo cuentes en el siguiente review Gracias por el review

**mononoke.totoro:** Si lo logre, me gusta hacer esta conversión de emociones e mis personajes, es verdaderamente alentador, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** créeme que yo sentí el mismo alivio que kagome cuando llego a su casa fue como volver a tu casa a tu espacio a tu propio cuerpo, yo me hubiera desbaratado en la misma situación.

Lo se por eso me mantuve en tanto misterio con respecto a la aparición de kikio, quería provocar justo este impacto en los lectores, a mi me pareció que esa persona que despertaba tantas emociones en todos debía redimirse de una manera, y creo que lo logre. Ahora los he dejado juntos y bueno esto fue lo que paso¿te gusto? Espero que si, el lemon me nació muy del corazón pero se que me odian por lo que hizo al final, pero tened paciencia lo que va a pasar después os va a encantar. Gracias por el review

Pd. A mi también me gusto mucho desde a primera vez que lo escribí.

**Dyelbi**: Oh pero las razones de kagome para perdonarla son muy distintas, quizás yo tampoco la hubiera perdonado, o soy rencorosa también, pero creo que kagome no, trato de aprender de mis personajes como de mi misma en cada una de mis historias. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, déjamelo saber en el siguiente review vale Gracias por el review

**f-zelda:** si, completamente son culpables, yo no estoy justificándolos, solo estoy dando la razón de todo lo que paso pero de que son culpables, si lo son, pero como la misma kikio dijo, todos e esta historia en mayor o menor medida tiene cierta responsabilidad de lo sucedido en toda esta historia.

Ohhhh el amigo, era el árbol donde ella se subía a ver amaneceres en la escuela jeje, se llama atribuir propiedades a objeto inanimados jajaja Gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** oh no te preocupes te juro que esta es la ultima vez que sabemos de kikio en esta historia amiga, esta platica con kagome era a lo único que debía hacer.

Yo no estoy justificando a kikio, LO QUE HIZO FUE HORRIBLE NO TIENE NINGUNA JUSTIFICACION ES 100 X 100 CULPABLE DE LO QUE HICE. No hay una explicación lógica, creo que fue un error hecho de muchas cosas como los errores que todos cometemos todos lo días y decimos por que demonios hice eso, y lo vez y a veces es lago completamente inconciente e imposible de llevar a la conciencia sin un buen psicoanalisis jajajajaja por que soñamos besando a nuestro padre, es horrible pero pasa, que dice el tio Freíd de eso, ahora que has leído el significado de los sueños te das cuanta de lo intrincada que es la mente humana.

Yo que soy la autora me es difícil dar una justificación, yo doy un **motivo**, solo el motivo por el que todos hicieron lo que hicieron, no creo que kikio le echara la culpa a kagome de lo que hizo, creo que incluso ella le dice, yo lo empecé, yo soy la responsable por lo que paso ese día y desato todo esto, pero no fue la culpable ciertamente de la medida que tomo kagome para huir del problema y de la desesperación de Inuyasha pero eso no la exime de culpa tampoco, es curioso como es que encuentras un motivo, es decir lo hice después de esto, y por que me sentía así, pero encontrar la explicación de fondo la real, la que te impulso aun en contra de toda tu culpa, y vergüenza, o lo que es conciente en ese momento, el esposo de tu mejor amiga, la traición, el dolor, ver lo que hay en el fondo…. Wow.

Bueno ya lo dejo por que si no nos vamos a enredar mas espero y este fic te haya dejado un mejor sabor de boca, aunque se que me odian por lo que hizo kagome al final, pero vamos tengamos un poco de fe, pronto veremos que mas paso después de esa noche Gracias por el review

serena tsukino chiba: bueno aquí la actualización, espero y el esperado lemon te haya gustado aunque yo se quedo mas tierno que sensual pero lo reconozco eso es lo que yo inicialmente quería de este lemon, ellos necesitaban mas conexión, amor y ternura que pasión en este momento, no lo crees.

Cielos la música, la verdad…. Eso va a ser complicado, la he ido colectando de toda la red, déjame buscar las direcciones exactas y te las ando a tu correo vale, peor búscalas por las artistas en google mi formula es por ejemplo Hamasaki Ayumi + mp3 + free. Gracias por el review

**Sofita**: Claro que si, espero y que la media reconciliación te haya gustado, espero verte por aquí hasta el final de la historia, y que te siga moviendo tantas emociones. Gracias por el review

**Dianiux**: Me siento muy alagada en el hecho mismo que mi historia les haya desertado tantas emociones me da mucha alegría ver como sienten diferentes cosas algunos odio, otros alarma, otros le dan la razón a kagome o a kikio respectivamente, cada cabeza es un mundo, pero el hecho es el mismo, todos ellos sufrieron por un error que llevo solo unos minutos y se extendió años por la falta de perdón, y cuando llega, aun no es suficiente, se que me odian por dejar a kagome irse de nuevo, peor el motivo será buen lo prometo Gracias por el review

**Monica**: has cometido algún día un error del que te siente tan avergonzada, tan culpable que quisieras que el mundo tuviera la culpa antes que tu, pues pasa mas a menudo de lo que crees, créeme la mitad de las patologías psicologías son eso, algo que te molesta y no sabes enfrentar, la conciencia humana es tan ágil y tan protectora que creara un millón de explicaciones para protegerte y mantenerte estable.

Errores y perdones, de eso se trata también el seguir con vida. Gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** Vamos no es para que te sientas mal, los seres humanos somos así, tendemos a sentir mas empatia por una persona en especifico, de eso se trata la amistad y la convivencia diaria, pero lo bueno es que te das cuanta que cada ser humano es un mundo con sus motivos y sus razones.

pd1.-un escritor francés decía "si los seres humanos no tuvieran la opción de cometer errores el mundo se convertiría en un sitio muy peligro"

Pd2- Oh pero aun falta la ultima escena yo se que te va a fascinar jojojojo por eso mismo la deje irse aunque se me que odian por eso.

pd3-. A mi también me gusto :)

pd4.- una razón quizás no, solo un motivo, una justificación imposible es tu trabajo encontrarla.

Gracias por el review

_bueno creo que esto todo, poco a poco estamos mas y mas cerca del final asi que sean pacientes, prometo que quedara fantastico, gracias por todo su apoyo._

_**me dejas un review antes de irte, me encantara saber siles ha gustado este cpaitulo.**_

_**gracias**_

_**shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	16. CAPITULO 15: AMURITA

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 15**

_**Amurita**_

_Amurita_

_Makino Yui_

El sol de la mañana entro por el gran ventanal, la cortina estaba descorrida así que entro con toda su fuerza dentro de la habitación, él se removió en la cama, el aroma puro a agua que había en la almohada era hermoso, solo quería perderse ese aroma tanto como pudiera, durante los primeros 10 minutos la alarma de su intuición no se despertó, ella no estaba en la cama, ella estaría seguro en el baño y pronto regresaría, si era así, se haría el dormido y la sorprendería con…

"_solo una vez y podrás irte para siempre si tu quieres"_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormes y recordó exactamente lo que había dicho en ese momento, se levanto solo colocándose los calzoncillos y recorrió la habitación entera, no estaba su ropa ni nada más, ninguna nota, nada, llamo a recepción y le dijeron que la mujer había dejado la habitación hacia más de dos horas, tuvo deseos de haber destrozado la habitación entera solo por el coraje de no haber notado como ella se iba¡como era posible¿donde estaría ahora, recogió todas sus cosas y salio de la habitación del hotel tal y como había llegado, solo faltándole su chaqueta negra.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa mañana había amanecido lloviendo, cuando ella llego a Kyoto, el cielo estaba plomizo y bajo, la chica de chaqueta negra y holgada salio de la terminal de prisa para no mojarse, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su departamento.

Sabía que no debía seguir huyendo, pero no había podido quedarse, algo fuerte dentro de ella la obligo a coger sus cosas esa madrugada e irse, a esta hora el seguramente se habría dado por fin cuenta de su ausencia, pero había sido un plan que había trazado y lo seguiría fielmente.

Ahora sabía que Inuyasha no la buscaría más, él mismo sabía que Hinagueshi había llegado a su apartamento cuando había tenido a Kagome Higurashi ante sus ojos, que no había cambiado casi nada, que seguía siendo la misma chica que el conocía, al menos por fuera, y la que él había encontrado en Kyoto era otra, lo sabía.

Llego pronto a casa, estaba justo frente a la entrada de los apartamentos cuando salio la chica de larga coleta y cabello castaño, cuando la vio allí en la entrada lo dudo por un minuto y después la llamó.

- ¿Kagome?

- Si, soy yo – dijo casi divertida por el tono extraño de su amiga.

- Diantre, casi había olvidado como eres en realidad.

- Pues me alegra – dijo y elevo en sus manos una bolsa comercial - pero no te preocupes, ya pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿No veo para que?

- Por que me gusta – dijo con una afable sonrisa y lo necesito – a propósito, gracias por el favor.

- Y dime¿si te estaba esperando verdad?

- Si, lo estaba – dijo apretando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

- Bien, pues digas lo que digas quiero que me lo cuentes todo, vamos te ayudare con ese tinte o quedaras toda manchada de pintura.

- Pero, y tu clase.

- Oh vamos si tu has podido faltar tres días no creo que yo muera por solo uno, además es arte primitivo, sabes como dio esa clase.

- Bien vamos.

Ambas chicas entraron de regreso a los apartamentos, era mejor contarle, al menos lo que pudiera, o no la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera, eso lo sabía muy bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- se ha ido de nuevo.

- Si, así es.

Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza sosteniendo las maldiciones que quería soltar al aire, en primero por la presencia de la mama de Kagome y en segunda por que estaban en la entrada de un templo, se había ido de nuevo, pensó por un momento que podía encontrarla en casa pero no ella ya se había adelantado.

- ¿que es lo que quieres de ella Inuyasha?

- La quiero a ella y nada más, por que nadie puede creerlo. – dijo molesto, dolido – por que les es tan difícil creer que de verdad la amo.

- A pesar de que ella ya no sea lo que era cuando la conociste, si fuera una persona completamente distinta Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la miro intrigado, pero decidió seguirla escuchando, la señora Higurashi, camino al banco debajo del goshimboku y lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

- Inuyasha, yo se que mi hija no ha amado nunca a nadia como te ha amado a ti, y que quizás no lo haga de nuevo, a pesar de lo que paso hace 5 años, ella no ha logrado olvidarte.

- Y si es así, por que sigue huyendo de mí.

- Inuyasha… tú amas a mi hija.

- Más que a nadie señora – dijo con intensidad en su voz – más que a nadie.

- No hay ninguna justificación para lo que hiciste hace 5 años Inuyasha, simplemente no existe ninguna justificación, pero… a veces ciertas cosas que hacemos no tienen ninguna justificación, los errores no se pagan con un solo perdón, pero yo creo que los dos ya han pagado demasiado por lo que paso hace 5 años, yo se que has sufrido mucho Inuyasha y no te miento durante algún tiempo me sentí contenta por eso, pero me duele el dolor de mi hija.

La señora miro hacia arriba, las hojas del goshimboku se agitaron con el viento, ella siguió hablando.

- recuerdo el día que le pediste que se casara contigo como si fuera el día de ayer.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

La chica de cabello marrón entro en la casa, su mirada baja y sus ojos rojos.

- Tadaima – dijo solo por costumbre y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- Okaeri Kagome, oye hija podrías…

La mujer se vio completamente ignorada en ese momento, algo no andaba bien, siguió a su hija hasta a su habitación y la hallo sentada en el piso junto a la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Kagome, hija que pasa.

- Mami… yo… Inuyasha…

- Que fue lo que te hizo ese mocoso.

Kagome lloro más fuerte, sus mama empezó a preocuparse mucho por ese llanto, algo muy malo le habría hecho ese chico como para que se soltara a llorar apenas a su mención.

- hija dime por favor lo que sea que te haya hecho juro que si te ha lastimado lo pagara con creces.

- No mamá no me hizo nada malo, solo me duele que creo que ustedes nunca lo van a querer.

- Es que no es un muchacho que te convenga Kagome, tu lo sabes hija, puede que se este portando mejor ahora, pero estoy segura que a la larga te hará sufrir mucho.

- Que tan malo puede ser el dolor que me cause en el futuro comparado con el que siento ahora mamá al no poder estar con él.

- Kagome…

- No me digas nada Mami, ya lo se, puedo estar sola un rato.

- Esta bien hija.

- Gracias.

La mujer mayor salió de la habitación escucho a su joven hija llorar un rato más detrás de la puerta y cuando los sollozos pararon regreso a sus deberes, pero hablaría después con ella de nuevo.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

- luego una semana después llegaste tu decidido a pedir su mano y entendí el dolor de Kagome a ella no le dolía que pudieras causarle dolor, si no que le dolía que nosotros no te aceptábamos junto a ella, creo que llego a pensar que siempre seria así, y que el único modo de que les permitiéramos estar juntos era mediante el matrimonio y creo que tu pensabas algo muy parecido.

Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente, cuando Kagome le había dicho que no la primera vez había sentido como su mundo se derrumbaba sobre él, el solo pensamiento que eso no era lo que ella deseaba y que por eso lo había rechazado lo había llevado al fondo de un abismo, en el que ella había acudido a rescatarlo pronto.

- Kagome sabía muy bien que contigo podría sufrir y mucho y aun así se lanzo a la aventura de ser tu esposa, lo que le hiciste, creo supero cualquier expectativa que ella previno y la saco de balance, ella huyo, cada persona responde de diferente forma, a la fecha no se si fue lo más sano que hubiera podido hacer, quizá si hubiera permanecido más tiempo aquí hubiera terminando atentando contra su vida, así como tu.

La señora con una mirada más calmada volteo a ver al chico de ojos dorados y siguió hablando.

- y a pesar de todo sigo pensando que tu eres la única cosa que hará realmente feliz a Kagome en su vida, puedo seguir viendo el mismo dolor que paso cuando se fue esta mañana que recogió sus cosas al igual que hace 5 años cuando salio huyendo de ti, yo creo en el perdón Inuyasha, y creo en la redención, se que lo que paso hace 5 años solo tuvo un motivo, no una justificación.

- Lo se.

- Bien pues hacedlo saber a ella también, Inuyasha Kagome no se fue por que ya no te ame, se fue por que tiene miedo de que tú ya no la ames a ella.

- Como puede pensar eso después de todo este tiempo que la he estado buscando.

- Ella no sabe que tú la has estado buscando, ella sigue creyendo que la has creído muerta.

- Pero lo que paso anoche y yo…

- Ella sabe que tú sigues amando a Kagome, a la chiquilla que conociste subida en la copa de un árbol, pero ella ya no es la misma Inuyasha, ella teme que la mujer que es el día de hoy ya no sea la que tu ames en realidad – la mujer se levanto y tomo su escoba de nuevo, dejando al desconcertado chico en sus cavilaciones – Inuyasha, si la amas, si realmente puedes jurar que jamás, en verdad jamás volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que hiciste aquella vez, por que entonces si la buscas y la dañas de nuevo, esa vez si habrás matado a mi hija y te juro que seré yo después quien acabe con tu vida, si puedes cumplir esa promesa buscaba e intenta convencerla, si es que algún día quieres ser feliz.

La mujer lo dejo allí sentado, pensando, "jamás volvería a hacer algo así, me quitaría yo primero la vida antes de poder hacerlo".

- lo juro – dijo tan solo para él.

Así se levanto de ese lugar y sin decir adiós ni nada más dejo el templo Higurashi, en busca de nuevo de su esposa, con la diferencia que ahora sabía donde buscar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El color rojo estaba penetrando en el cabello castaño de la chica, ella se miraba en el espejo del baño, a si misma recriminándose por hacerlo de nuevo, había sido tan bueno ser ella misma por un momento.

- ¿y como fue? – dijo la castaña a su espalda, con sus ojos chispeantes.

- ¿Cómo fue que? – dijo Kagome solo burlándose de ella.

- Oh vamos tu sabes, como fue cuando te encontró, que te dijo, que le dijiste, Oh debió ser tan romántico.

- No fue nada impresionante, en realidad ya no tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos, solo hablamos un poco, aclaramos un par de cosas e hicimos el amor, no fue nada del otro mundo.

Sango permaneció mirando su cabeza y su cabello rojo por un momento sin tener habla "_ella dijo... ella dijo... **si** ella dijo_"

- ¿**QUÉ USTEDES HICIERON QUÉ**? – dijo en voz muy alta.

- Si – dijo de lo más normal. – el amor.

- ¡**Y A ESO LE LLAMAS NADA IMPRESIONANTE**!

- Oh vamos hablas como una niña de 15 años, que tiene eso de impresionante.

- Pues eso Kagome, tu... oye en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, nada más y nada menos que 5 años y nunca te has acostado con nadie, y hoy de buenas a primeras me dices que te fuiste y que aparte de todo te acostaste con Inuyasha y tu quieres hacerme creer que eso no es nada impresionante

Kagome la volteo a ver y sonrió ante la expresión completamente sorprendida de su amiga, no pudo evitar una pura y simple risa de ver a parada detrás de ella con los guantes llenos de tinta roja tanto como sus mejillas, parecía tan inocente ahora.

- Sango ¿quieres ver algo que de verdad te va a impresionar?

- ¿Que cosa? – dijo con cara de "que más puede impresionarme ahora".

Kagome se levanto de la silla en que estaba y salio del baño, regreso solo un minuto después con una caja de galletas, se sentó y la abrió en sus piernas, saco una foto y se la extendió, Sango la miro con duda, se saco los guantes y los dejo en el lavabo del baño, siguió mirando solo la foto extendida a ella, como si fuera morderla en cualquier momento.

- Tómala, te juro que no muerde – dijo con una sonrisa burlona - esta bien amaestrada.

Sango tomo la foto en sus manos y la miro atenta, tuvo que mirarla por un buen momento antes de que toda la información cayera en su lugar. Esos eran Inuyasha y Kagome, él en una camisa azul, ella con un bluson rosado, ambos abrazados y sonrientes, juntos, con un poco menos de edad,

- ¿Ustedes se conocían? – dijo confusa.

- Demasiado bien diría yo, observa bien y la foto Sango que mas vez allí.

Sango miro con detenimiento la foto, no parecía nada extraño el fondo parecía superpuesto después en la edición de la fotografía, rosado también, siguió mirando, ella traía una falda roja, él solo podía verse la camisa azul tapando los pantalones, mangas largas y en la mano de él una argolla, una conexión en su cabeza la llevo a ver las manos de Kagome, agito su cabeza y volvió a mirar, si, era una argolla también, idéntica a la de Inuyasha, eso quería decir… quería decir…

- Entonces es cierto, tú eres, tú eres…

- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

- Entonces tu e Inuyasha, ustedes dos, ustedes.

- Para empezar, si, estamos casados, así que acostarte con tu marido no es algo tan extraño diría yo.

- Esto es una completa locura, tu tienes que explicarme que es lo que esta pasando aquí.

- Bueno supongo que puedo contarte todo lo que paso mientras el tinte se seca, no es una historia demasiado larga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La lluvia caía insistente en la terminal de autobuses cuando él salía de Tokio, para ser solo medio día había un clima espantoso, el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, su regreso a Kyoto no había tenido tantos problemas como su salida.

Cuando anunciaron su trasporte lo tomo sin demasiado animo, sabía muy bien cal era su destino, pero no estaba preparado para llegar al final de la línea, aun no sabía si las puertas estarían cerradas o abiertas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Diantre tu vida parece como para hacer una película dramática con ella es una locura.

- Y tu solo estas escuchando, imagina yo la he vivido.

- Pero a esa tipa, Dios, no puedo creer que hayas tenido la paciencia para hablar con ella cuando llegaste a tu casa, que cinismo de ella.

- ¿por que?

- Por que, como que por que, se acostó con tu marido, te traiciono, Yo jamás la hubiera perdonado.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que esas cosas no se le hacen a las amigas.

- Dime Sango – dijo mientras se cepillaba el cabello para dejar caer el exceso de agua y pintura y mirándose en el espejo que hubiera ganado yo si no la hubiera perdonado.

- E… ella… ella no se lo merecía.

- Sango… he vivido todos estos años como una mentirosa, hasta el día de hoy tu no sabias ni mi apellido, y eso también esta mal, si tu decidieras no perdonarme ahora, no podría hacer nada al respecto, yo traicione tu confianza.

- Pero tú nunca te acostaste con mi… bueno con mi pareja.

- No, pero habría de todos modos traicionado tu confianza, no es así.

- Bueno…

- Yo se que lo que ellos hicieron no fue justo, este es un mundo sumamente injusto, no me duele eso, lo que en realidad me duele fue la traición, el como lo haya hecho es lo de menos, así solo los hubiera encontrado besándose en la cocina, creo que mi reacción hubiera sido la misma, confiaba demasiado en los dos.

- Pero…

- Sango, creedme que a la persona que más le ha dolido todo este tiempo no poder perdonarlos es a mi… no me interesa que es lo que sienta Kikyou, e incluso que demonios sienta Inuyasha, en este momento lo único que me importa es como me siento yo, y yo me sentía mal, me dio gusto saber la historia completa por una sola vez y terminar con ese sentimiento de dolor que nos cubría a todos, - la volteo a ver y miro con los ojos llenos – si a hubiera perdonado o no, no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia en la vida de todos, puede nos hallamos quitado un peso del alma pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hoy, yo soy Kagome Hinagueshi, Kagome Higurashi desaprecio de nuevo de la ciudad de Tokio y quizás no la volvamos a ver, quizás solo subió a otro 266 y esta vez si perdió la vida, Kagome Higurashi no tiene ni nombre, ni historia, ni futuro, solo recuerdos que están encerrados en mi.

- Pero e Inuyasha… crees que solo se dio por vencido.

- No, estoy segura que Taisho seguirá buscando a Kagome hasta debajo de las piedras ahora que sabe que esta viva, pero lo hará muy lejos de mi.

- Pero no es justo, tu lo amas no, si no fuera así, no te hubieras acostado con él.

- Si, lo amo pero el no me ama a mi.

- Como no, si no te amara no se hubiera acostado contigo.

- No se acostó conmigo – Sango la miro con cara "no es lo que me dijiste hace 1hora" - él se acostó con Kagome Higurashi.

- Pero tú eres Kagome Higurashi.

- No yo soy Kagome Hinagueshi, Sango, la mujer que Inuyasha ama, ya no existe, es solo un fantasma que se ha quedado perdido en el tiempo, yo soy otra persona y no estoy segura que él quiera estar con la persona que hoy soy, se que no soy una mala persona, pero no soy lo que él busca, y nunca podré serlo de nuevo.

- Entonces por que volviste con él.

- Sango… la única manera de que Inuyasha dejara de pensar que yo soy Kagome Higurashi, es que él encontrara a la verdadera Kagome Higurashi, la encontró, y la perdió de nuevo, pero ahora sabe que no somos la misma persona, él tenía a Kagome delante de sus ojos mientras yo volvía aquí.

- Es muy injusto.

- Quizás si, pero creo que es lo mejor, lo único que quería es que Inuyasha tuviera un ultimo recuerdo de mi, algo hermoso que llevar en su memoria siempre, y ahora lo tuvo, la ultima vez de sentir… de sentir el amor de la mujer que más lo quiere en el mundo, pero que ya no es para él, y yo, solo tengo el más dulce recuerdo de Inuyasha, para que vaya conmigo hasta mi muerte, solo quiero, vivir tranquila mi vida, tal y como es ahora.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás huir de él Kagome?

- El tiempo que sea necesario el tiempo que Inuyasha necesite para enamorarse de nuevo e intentar ser feliz. – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda, con velocidad la limpio – vamos ayúdame a limpiar esto, no quiero todo el baño sucio de pintura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Kikasete_** **_natsukashii uta o_**

_Déjame escuchar la canción tan querida para nosotros_

**_Tooku_** **_de kuchizusande_**

_Tarareada desde lejos_

La lluvia no había dejado de caer el cielo parecía estar de un extraño humor, la chica de vestido verde sentada en el pequeño bacón que daba al terreno baldío con la antena de comunicaciones mordía una manzana roja, era una extraña mezcla de colores aquella, entre el cielo gris, su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules y su vestido verde mojado por la lluvia, no parecía importarle que su cuerpo estuviera helándose en ese momento parecía ausente de la realidad a su alrededor, una canción se escuchaba a lo lejos en la calle, ella escuchaba y no al mismo tiempo.

- Inuyasha…

Una duda la había estado rodeado desde hacia un par de horas que se había quedado sola, "_llegara a venir?"_ la pregunta se había vuelto una constante en su cabeza, agradecía el tiempo que le había dado para poder ponerse todo su disfraz de nuevo, pero por eso le estaba royendo por dentro, ella esperaba que él la buscara, tenia claro que Inuyasha había estado esos días con ella buscando a Kagome Higurashi bajo su disfraz, pero creía que su curiosidad por saber si se equivocaba lo llevaría de nuevo a su lado; o al menos esa era la explicación racional.

La real.

Ella la tenia esperanza de que él no se alejara definitivamente, de que la duda lo dejara quedarse a su lado así nunca lo pudiera realmente tener, se regañaba a si misma por ese pensamiento, y lo mandaba al fondo de su cabeza, sacando a flote esa explicación racional que tanto le gustaba, solo quería temer una mínima esperanza que le hiciera creer que no perdería a Inuyasha, que él no se iría demasiado lejos.

- Inuyasha…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Sei_** **_naru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni_**

_Es como el néctar de los dioses, como un sueño_

**_Sono_** **_naka de nemurasete_**

_Déjame descansar mi resto_

Como explicar la pinta de ese chico a la entrada del edificio mirando la puerta, bañándose con el agua de lluvia, cansado y mojado quería entrar, ese era el deseo, pero la conciencia estaba confundida, "_se que ella de algún modo lo hizo, se que es solo una trampa_" le decía algo en su cabeza "_¿y por que no entras entonces?_" le decía en su cabeza otra vocecita.

Sabía la respuesta era tan clara que casi salía de su boca sola. La única razón es por que tenía **miedo**, tenía miedo de equivocarse, tenía miedo de que ella comprobara lo contrario, tenia miedo de ver a esa chica dentro de su departamento y no poder reconocerla, o de reconocer que estaba equivocado, que había perdido a Kagome de nuevo y quizás par siempre.

No más no más, ya estoy cansado, solo quiero encontrarla, ya no quiero seguir persiguiéndola"

**_Doushite_** **_sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?_**

_¿Por que el mundo fluye tan desamparado y al revés?_

**_Yuuyake_** **_itsuka mita akanegumo_**

_Las nubes rojo rubí que vimos esa tarde_

Su raciocinio estaba convencido de que Hinagueshi había vuelto a casa el día anterior mientras él tenía a Kagome Higurashi de frente, pero algo por dentro, su instinto le decía lo contrario, le aseguraba que Hinagueshi era su Kagome, no importa que tan cambiada estará, o cuanto hubiera pretendido despistarlo, algo desde el fondo de su alma le decía que era ella, debía saberlo, debía comprobarlo, solo había un camino, un solo modo que él creía factible para sacar esa duda de su cabeza.

La lluvia fría siguió cayendo sobre él, parado en esa acera, parecía que su miedo lo tenia helado. Apretó sus puños fuerte, el no era un cobarde, él nunca se había rendido, no poda hacerlo ahora, solo necesitaba un solo empuje, una sola cosa que le dijera ve de frente.

_**Soba ni irenai sono kawari ni**_

_Y mi lugar era a tu lado_

- mi lugar esta a su lado.

- Inuyasha…

Una voz sonó en su espalda y volteo sobre su eje

**_Giniro_** **_no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_**

_Si vez la lluvia de plata caer piensa en mi_

**_Namida_** **_o fuite_**

_Y seca tus lágrimas_

- ¿Inuyasha? - dijo una chica sosteniendo un paraguas detrás de él – ¿Qué haces aquí mojándote en la lluvia?

- Ella esta ahí, - dijo sin voltearla a ver - Kagome...

- Si, ella esta adentro, yo salí por algo para comer ambas, como no fuimos a clases... – "_diantre_" se dijo a si misma pero él no pidió ninguna explicación – no hemos comido y es muy triste el día para cocinar.

- Tengo que verla – dijo aun mirando la puerta.

- ¿Y por que no entras?

- No puedo. – dijo casi con un tono de dolor.

- Claro que si – dijo y tintineo un juego de llaves sostenido una en particular – solo necesitas la llave ¿cierto?

- Sango...

- Será una pena comer la sopa china que traje fría, pero supongo que eso puede esperar, vamos seca tus lágrimas y entra.

- Yo…

- Mira, se que ella puede decir lo contrario pero se que ella te esta esperando, así que por una vez en toda tu vida has algo bueno y ve por ella.

- Gracias – dijo tomando la llave y dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a la chica y entro corriendo al edificio sin dejar que el miedo le ganara de nuevo.

- Naaaaa yo me comeré toda la sopa no creo que la vaya a ver en un muy buen rato…quizás días jeje – dijo y entró saboreando te antemano su sopa china.

**_Massugu_** **_ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei_**

_Quizá las estrellas fugases que llueven sobre nuestra piel_

**_Furizutsukete_** **_sono kata ni Amurita_**

_Cayendo sobre ti, sobre tus hombros como Amurita_

Kagome no se había movido de su lugar devorando una manzana hasta casi terminarla, Sango ya había tardado bastante en ir a comprar algo de comer, el día había sido demasiado triste como para cocinar, fue cuando escucho la llave entrar a la chapa, ella le había dado la llave a Sango para que no tuviera problemas al regresar, la llave giro abriendo la puerta con su peculiar rechinido y se volvió a cerrar, la chapa crujió de nuevo.

- No es necesario que cierres de nuevo Sango – la chica se levanto del fresco piso y camino la recibidor – muero de hambre que trajiste de com... – quedó fría cuando vio a la figura mojada delante de ella, sus cabello mojado le daba un toque aun más plateado sobre su cabello, sus ojos puestos directamente sobre ella, el dorado de sus ojos atravesándola por completo.

-Tú... - dijo solo para si son poder salir de su asombro.

_**Amurita**_

_Amurita_

- Sopa china, pero la comida deberá esperar – dijo respondiendo su pregunta ayudándola a concentrar solo su atención sobre él.

_**Daichi ga naite iru yoru o**_

_Las noches en las cuales la tierra llora_

**_Kanjiru_** **_kokoro de ite_**

_Espero que continúes sintiendo con tu corazón_

Kagome no pudo reprimir esa mirada, confundida y sorprendida que se dibujo en su rostro. "Inuyasha" ella esperaba que él viniera, esperaba oírlo tocar la puerta en cualquier momento, esperaba tener solo un segundo de libertad de sorprenderse tras la mirilla de la puerta y luego tomar de nuevo su expresión neutral, pero él ahora estaba delante de ella, mirándola, sus rodillas temblaron, su respiración y su pulso se disparo en solo un segundo su cuerpo entero estaba en señal de alerta, de nuevo él se había adelantado a sus pasos.

Inuyasha la miro sin poder evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, su cabello castaño de nuevo estaba cubierto por esa tela roja al igual que si mirada tierra "_pero esta vez no va a funcionar_". Inuyasha la iba a desenmascarar lo quisiera o no, ella iba a reconocer la verdad que guardaba en su corazón así tuviera que obligarla.

Inuyasha llevo las llaves a su pantalón tintineándolas, el ruido trajo a Kagome a tierra.

- ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí Taisho? – dijo y retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente – ¿Cómo le quitaste las llaves a Sango?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada Kagome? – dijo avanzando a ella al verla hacer la retirada.

- Te lo dije ese día y te lo repito ahora – dijo tratando de sacar su coraje fuera, mientras por dentro su moría de miedo – no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

- No hablo del otro día, - dijo acercándose aun más podía leerla, casi podía oler el miedo burbujeando dentro de ella - hablo de hoy en la mañana.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo sin tener más lugar al cual huir cuando sus piernas toparon con el sillón de la sencilla sala.

- Tuviste la precaución de abrir las cortinas para poder despertarme – dijo cuando solo estaba a unos centímetros de ella y poda oír su corazón casi como si estuviera en su garganta – además te llevaste michaqueta, no sabía que tuvieras esa clase de hábitos, **Higurashi**

- ... – "me ha llamado Higurashi, él me ha llamado Higurashi" – deja de decir locuras **Inuyasha**…

_**Anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara**_

_Y lances tus deseos como flechas_

**_Sora_** **_ni negai no yumiya o utsu_**

_Dentro del cielo, tus heridas te duelen_

**Inuyasha…**

Ella bailando con él en la pista de baile el día de su boda.

**Inuyasha…**

Ella sentada el sus piernas en un parque vació después de regresar del colegio.

**Inuyasha…**

Ella llorando triste por que Souta estaba enfermo de fiebre un día después de llover y los dos lo entendían mientras su mamá descansaba.

**Inuyasha…**

Vibrante, viva, sudorosa y calida mientrashacian el amor.

Inuyasha se detuvo en su acoso, y de pronto empezó a hacer la cosa más increíble, empezó a reír, a reír en verdad con ánimo, ella no entendía nada, por que hacia eso.

- Kagome – dijo tomándola de los brazos – **siempre**, siempre he amado la forma en que mi nombre suena en tus labios.

- No… no se… de lo que hablas – su disfraz no existía en este mismo momento, tenia unas ganas locas de ponerse a llorar, todo se estaba yendo por la borda, estaba perdiendo su concentración.

- No, claro que lo sabes – dijo tomándola suavemente de la barbilla - mi querida Kagome.

"no por favor no..." su mente casi gritaba en ese momento. Como podía evitar corresponderle, como detener sus labios que sin previo aviso solo había bajado hasta alcanzar los suyos, como no sentir esa sensación asfixiante, casi hambrienta, cuando él la besaba de nuevo, como controlar ese deseo que él hacia nacer dentro de ella teniéndola así, quería solo poder ser completamente inconsciente del mundo con él ¿Cómo podía él…¿Por qué podía él hacerla sentir así, de ese modo que solo quería fundirse en su cuerpo.

**_Giniro_** **_no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_**

_Si vez la lluvia de plata caer piensa en mi_

**_Jikan_** **_o tomete_**

_Y detén el tiempo _

Ese deseo que él despertó en ella el día anterior estaba de nuevo hay presente instalándose en su cuerpo como una marea. Su mente le exigía que se moviera mientras podía, pero no pudo, de nuevo, ninguna de sus extremidades funcionaba correctamente, y él la abrazaba de un modo en que acariciaba toda su espalda, bajo la blusa donde se había abierto camino, de ese modo en que se sentía segura sin posibilidades de caer o escapar, el mundo desapareció, el sonido de la lluvia se fundió con el de su corazón, el viento lleno de roció era uno con su aliento, el tiempo se había detenido.

"_Es ella, yo sabia que era ella_" al tenerla hay, lívida y entregada en sus brazos lo supo, desde el momento que se acerco a ella y deseo... deseo… **la deseo a ella, a toda ella**, sabía que era Higurashi, su bendito y puro aroma seguía hay, ella podía haberse puesto de nuevo su perfecto disfraz, podía haber hecho que Sango le mintiera cuando estaban en Tokio, podía pretender poder engañarlo, pero se equivocaba, ella podía ser rubia, castaña, o morena, lo que fuera, pero su aroma, su bendito y puro aroma y esa sensación que sentía en el pecho cuando estaba con ella no podía disfrazarla, no podía evitar esa sensación que tenía aun con los ojos cerrados.

**_Chiheisen_** **_hibikiwataru shizuku_**

_El roció que llega desde el horizonte_

**_Tashika_** **_na mono_**

_Y todas estas cosas incuestionables_

_**Ano hibi ni Amurita**_

_Quizás uno de estos días llueva Amurita_

"NO...NO...NO...**NO**" grito la mente de ella y pudo recuperar un segundo la conciencia, lo suficiente para poder empujarlo y recobrar el aliento, él no pudo sostenerla ante la sorpresa de la intensa aura fría que ella despidió en ese momento.

- ¿Qué haces Taisho? - dijo en una repentina explosión de furia y miedo, quiso escapar pero el la sostuvo rápido por los brazos, el roció era como escarcha en su piel.

- No puedes ocultarlo más, no puedes, yo se que eres tu por que quieres seguir huyendo, no lo entiendes, estoy aquí, y se que eres la misma mujer que ayer vibraba en mis brazos, es la misma emoción que he tenido desde el mismo día que te volví a ver, aun bajo tu perfecto disfraz yo sabía que eres tu, mi alma y mi corazón me decía que eras tu, por favor dime la verdad Kagome, dímelo te lo suplico, necesito escucharlo, no podría seguir viviendo si no te tengo conmigo, no puedes negármelo más.

Kagome estaba llorando en sus brazos, su temperatura volvía a la normalidad suavemente, se veía tan destrozada en sus brazos, empezó a perder la fuerza y caer, él la sostuvo pero la ayudo a acercarse al piso.

El alma de hielo se derritió lentamente, sabía que dolería, la abuela se lo había dicho, el aire y la temperatura se escapaba de su cuerpo pero no dejaba de llorar, dolía, dolía mucho pero ya no tenia control sobe sus emociones.

- si – dijo en medio de lágrimas – si maldita sea, si, soy yo.

**_Giniro_** **_no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_**

_Si vez la lluvia de plata caer piensa en mi_

**_Namida_** **_o fuite_**

_Y seca tus lágrimas_

- Kagome…

- Déjame, me lo prometiste, solo déjame ir, ya no puedo estar contigo.

- No puedo. - dijo él también con desesperacion

- Pero lo prometiste. – dijo en medio de lagrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, calidas, ni frías ni calientes solo calidas, verdaderas, del corazón liberado del alma de hielo.

- Perdóname, - dijo secando sus lagrimas con suaves besos en sus mejillas, odiaba ver las mujeres llorar, pero no podía simplemente no podía soportarlo de Kagome - se que dije que podías irte, pero no **quiero**… no **puedo** dejarte ir, por favor no huyas más Kagome.

- Yo... no puedo.

- Kagome lo que te dije ayer era cierto, no me importa nada que no seas tú, se que jamás podré compensar el daño que te he hecho, se que lo que hice no tiene ninguna justificación, que debí haber muerto el mismo día que te rompí el corazón

- Si, debiste hacerlo - dijo golpeando su pecho, sin fuerza, se sentía sin fuerza y sin aliento – me dolió como nada en el mundo Inuyasha, me dolió como nada que hubiera pasado en mi vida Inuyasha…

No quería decir nada más, solo quería perder el sentido, solo quería poder desaparecer, por que no podía controlar lo que decir.

- ¿Por qué?.

- No lo se, no lo se, solo se que paso, peor aun el día de hoy no se por que lo hice, solo se que nos destruyo la vida Kagome… déjame repararlo Kagome, se que tienes **miedo**, se que no estas segura, pero no me importa Kagome, solo me importas tu, te he buscado como un loco solo por una razón, aun a pesar de lo que el mundo hubiera dicho, a pesar de toda lógica, a pesar de la propia vida, por que **te amo**, por que no he sentido esta necesidad por nadie mas en mi vida, es la verdad, se que tú también me amas, es lo único que me importa, quédate conmigo, por favor, solo **quédate conmigo. **

- Yo...

**_Massugu_****_ ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei _**

_Quizás las estrellas fugases que llueven sobre nuestra piel _

**_Anata ni furu ame ni naru Amurita _**

_Quizás llueva sobre ti, la lluvia de Amurita _

No hubo una respuesta en palabras, si alguno tenía que perder quería ser ella, que mas podía perder, había perdido su familia, su casa, sus amigos, su nombre su propia vida, todo.

Solo colgó sus brazos de su cuello, sintió la tibieza de su boca y la presión de sus brazos en su cintura, **no había nada más que perder, quizás solo la única posibilidad que tenia de ser feliz... de recuperar, su vida. **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente Sango había pasado por frente la puerta de su amiga Hina... Higurashi, aun le costaba trabajo a si misma corregirse,

- Sip, sigue bajo llave, - con una suntuosa sonrisa bajo las escaleras.

"Es seguro que esos dos no vayan de nuevo a clase, con todo el escándalo que hicieron ayer y en la noche no me extrañaría que estuvieran cansados ji ji ji ji"

Ya en la calle aspiro profundo el aire, la mañana había amanecido esplendora el sol brillaba casi con alegría, lleno sus pulmones de aire.

**PIPI PIPI **

El chico en un automóvil se detuvo delante de ella y ella se acerco a él metió medio cuerpo en el automóvil y planto un beso en sus labios.

- vaya mi precioso coral por que estas tan contenta.

- Oh tengo tantas cosas que contarte, solo puedo adelantarte que nuestra pequeña gaviota por fin será feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol de esa mañana entro por las ventanas y comenzó a entrar en la habitación por las ventanas, las cortinas bajas pero claras que permitían la entrada de la luz, pero esta vez él sonrió y apretó contra si el cuerpo desnudo de la chica a su lado, esta vez, ella estaba hay, ella había permanecido hay.

Kagome se acomodo sobre su pecho y suspiro y una inmediata felicidad anido en su corazón. No sabía que fuerza, que poder o que Dios la regresado viva a su lado, pero no sabia como agradecer ello, solo podía hacer una cosa, y la haría, resarciría todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que anidaba en su corazón, sin importar cuanto tiempo o cuanto trabajo le costara, feliz de poner cada onza de su esfuerzo y la vida si era necesario en ello, solo a cambio de una simple cosa que ella haría por él...

_Dejarlo ver de nuevo ese rió marrón resbalando por su espalda y esos ojos color tierra que anhelo ver de nuevo por tantos años, y ahora finalmente de nuevo eran suyos. _

**_Fin _**

_Viernes 09 de junio de 2006 _

_9:26 p.m. _

* * *

_**nota de autora**: si lo se que cursi soy pero no lo puedo evitar es mi tendencia a los finales felices me gustan mucho mas que ningun otro tipo de final jeje_

_Tengo un monton de cosas que decir de este final,de todo este desencadamiento de cosas pero no lo hare por ahora, en primera por que no tengo cabeza en este momento mas que para el amor,cuando actualice de nuevo sabran por que lo digo y por que aun falta una ultima actualizacion con un epilogo que los dejara con la boca abierta. "**hatenaku tsuzuki story**" de **Missia **sin duda mi cantante japonesa favorita y mi cancion preferida._

_antes de dejar mis responsivas una ultima cosita._

_recuerdan que he digo que he tenido una teoria que he querido comprovar con esta historia, un misterio que he dicho que algunos ya saben, pues bien es hora de decir que es, asi que todos los que tengan una suposicion es hora de decirla y yo diresi eso no es en el siguiente capitulo vale._

_ahora si mis responsivas:_

**Fel**: como vez se fue a una junta para la elección de su internado y me pude dar una escapa de y aquí estoy actualizando mi historia, estoy feliz, así que no importa que tan ruda seas en tu review me lo tomare de maravilla jajaja.

Veo que en realidad no fue un review tan duro, que tú me aplaudas supongo que es mas de lo que puedo esperar de ti o no jaja.

Que te pareció el final, seguro lo odias, estoy segura que tu no hubieras querido que se quedaran juntos, pero ya sabes a mi me gustan los finales felices. Pero dame un voto de confianza aun falta el epilogo es hora de que digas lo que sabes, veamos cuantas personas han hecho la relación.

Tata Mei

**Karon**: Bueno pues aquí esta el final de la historia espero que te halla gustado mucho, pero antes de que la mandes debo decir que falta un epilogo que espero y sigas es una variación interesante de mis historias gracias Por tu voto de confianza gracias por el review

**Mononoke.totoro:** Oh muchas gracias por tus comentarios me da tanto gusto que hallan logrado empalizar tanto con el dolor y las emociones de mis personajes no espero nada mas es una paga mas que suficiente pero hemos llegado al final de la historia, casi casi parecía que no lo lograrían ¿verdad, pero hey falta un epilogo que me he sacado de la manga y espero y les guste. Gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: pues bien esto es lo que tramaba justo lo que tu estabas pensando, pero hay cosas que ningún tipo de disfraz podrá ocultar nunca, el aroma, la sensación que tienes con una sola persona es perdurable, eterna e inconfundible cuando la comunicación de las almas a llegado a un nivel tan profundo, que su aroma queda guardado en tus entrañas y su voz, diciendo solo tu nombre es inconfundible.

Ohhh cielos, me ha gustado el final y estoy feliz de la vida en este momento, estoy en un sitio privilegiado si me lo preguntan, y espero seguir aquí un par de días mas.

Como has visto el final, kagome debía pasar una ultima y definitiva prueba que no pudo derrotar, desde que inicie el fic dije, la manera en que la descubrirá es cuando ella diga su nombre y me a gustado cantidad como ha quedado esta escena, espero y a ti también, pero espera el epilogo para ver una cosilla interesante mas, espero y te guste. Gracias por el review

**Shakka DV**: jojo lo se pero ve al final los he dejado juntos, gracias por el review

**Lorena**: Aquí esta la actualización, me alegra que el lemon no haya quedado tan meloso, ya tendre mas fics para desquitar toda esa fuerza libidinal que guardo en mi interior jajaja gracias por el review

**LadyJ07**: lo que pasa es que después de tanta tragedia quería un tono dulce para este capitulo y me gusto poner la primero al inicio, si tu supieras de donde nació esta escena bueno dentro de muy poco lo vas a saber, pero si, me nació del alama y ver a los protagonistas tan amorosos, tan entregadose, uno al otro que me hace casi querer llorar es tan tierno

Creo que la mayoría de las interrogantes que rehiciste quedaron resultasen este capitulo, la huida de kagome, el que pensaba ella o como respondería inuyasha¿te ha gustado? espero de todo corazón que si, pero espera el epilogo, tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes allí. Gracias por el review

minao yui: tengo un lema en el que me gusta creer "siempre hay una esperanza si tu la quieres encontrar" si tu crees que encontraras ese ser que te complemente en todo sentido es seguro que lo encontraras.

Comparto tu idea sobre el amor, yo creo que el amor en realidad es un reto constante, despertarlo, reconocedlo, alimentarlo y mantenerlo vivo, es el mayor reto de la vida, espero y te haya gustado el final, a mi mucho jeje, pero espera ver el epilogo va a ser toda una sorpresa. Gracias por el review

**TLAP**: Gomen pero soy muy distraída por lo regular solo menciono a los reviews que me caen y no vi nada tuyo, disculpa. No soy discípula de los clickes por ello las cosas como embarazos y las malas de las novelas no aparecen en mis historias hay malos por circunstancias y si aparecen bebes sera paras er un personaje importante en mi historia, jejee espero y el final te haya gustado, pero espera ver el epilogo quedaran todos alucinados. Gracias por el review

**Monica**: Aquí la actualización, espero y el final te haya gustado, no se si quedo muy encasillado o algo pero a mi me gusto mucho y la cancion, oh cielos debes escucharla es tan bella, espera ver el epilogo, falta algo de lo mejor, gracias por el review

f-**zelda**: Aquí el final, pero quédate a ver el epilogo seguro te sorprenderá… oh me senti el jefe Gorgori jajajajaja

**Sakura Kinomoto6**: pues aquí esta el esperado y temido final, espero y te haya gustado, pero espera a ver el epilogo…pero os tengo una mala noticia después de huida me pongo en huelga hasta el 21 de julio que termina mi semestre pero llegare fresca con dos fic atrasados que tengo y uno mas que se esta cosinando, esperen mis noticias gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: este es el finla, espero que te haya gustado me he esforzado mucho por que quedara muy bonito, imagina solo la amurita resbalando por su cabello jajaja.

A pregunta… si he querido tanto alguien y he sabido respetar su necesidad de libertad mas que nada, pero esepero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Espera ver el epilogo veras que quedara hermoso. gracias por el review

**Yesmari**: pues aquí la resolución de todo, me guata mucho la ultima cosa que kagome piensa antes de rendirse, quizás perder la unica oportunidad de ser feliz. Creo que en esa frase se encierra todo lo que kagome quería y sentía en ese momento, pero debes quedarte al epilogo seguro te va a encantar gracias por el review.

un saludo especial a sango que seguroni imagino que un diacomo hoy actualizariajeje a keren que anda atrazaditra de nuevo,peroespero este bien y a aryam li que siempre me dejan review pero a ver, esta vez me les adelante.

_**me dejan un review para saber si les ha gustado mi historia.**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	17. EPILOGO: HATENAKU TSUZUKU STORY

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… ÙÙ_ _aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**HUIDA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Epilogo:**_

**_Hatenaku_** **_Tsuzuku Story_**

_**Historia sin fin**_

_**Missia**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota inicial:**_

_Bien creo que debo hacer una aclaración sobre este epilogo, más que un epilogo es un final alterno, tomen este capitulo desde el momento que Inuyasha despierta solo en el hotel, es decir él no la busca de nuevo en Kyoto._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Yoru_** **_no tsuyu o haratte hana wa saite iku mono_**

_Mirando como se abren las flores_

**_Namida_** **_o haratte hito wa iku mono_**

_Mirando la forma en la que las personas lloran_

- _Gracias por perdonarme – dijo sonriendo por ultima vez contenta de que fuera su sonrisa lo ultimo que pudiera ver antes de irse, se agacho y puso un ultimo beso sobre su frente que callo junto con una lagrima – y perdóname… pero ahora debo perdonarme a mi misma, quizás, si un día lo logro nos volvamos a ver._

Kagome abrió los ojos mirando la lluvia caer, era increíble como solo algunos minutos antes el sol resplandecía a su alrededor, como las flores de primavera se abrían felices, las lluvias de primavera siempre eran las más impredecibles y las más extrañas, amaba la lluvia de una manera especial, siempre el mismo recuerdo sobre ese día que había vuelto a casa la envolvía como el roció de la lluvia, era curioso como la mayoría de las personas pensaban que la lluvia era una cosa triste, melancólica y que servia para llorar, ella no lloraba más. Solo recordaba.

Había pasado todo un año desde ese día que había visto a Inuyasha en Tokio, la verdad era que Inuyasha nunca se había ido del todo, de alguna manera siempre se mantenía alrededor de ella, actuaba mucho con ella en el libro que escribía acerca de las historias de un joven demonio mitad perro mitad humano como contaba las leyendas de su familia, él era su mayor fuente de bibliografía, no sabía por que Inuyasha permanecía a su lado, pero lo hacia, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos después de ese tiempo.

**_Sugita_** **_omoi detachi ga yasashiku yobi tometemo_**

_Mirando como las separaciones duran mucho, lo mismo que su necesidad de amor_

**_Watashi_** **_wa anata no to o tataita_**

_Como fue que yo lo hice_

Había sido una ardua batalla pero al final de cuantas había funcionado, había logrado despistar a Inuyasha, él no había vuelto a hablar nunca del tema de su esposa relacionándolo con ella, la única cosa que mantenía viva a esa Kagome era la que vivía ahora e en su libro.

Ella había hecho a la protagonista de su libro como la Kagome que Inuyasha recordaba, la chica de uniforme verde, llena de vida y energía, con sonrisas amenas con ojos marrones y que subía muy seguido a los árboles, perpetuando su amor por Inuyasha imposible, entero y eterno en contra de la sacerdotisa de la tierra, la bella y mística Kikyou.

Así el amor que Inuyasha y Kagome se tenían había quedado solo encerrados en sus libros y sus historias, solo allí, aunque la necesidad de amor por él fuera siempre una constante en su vida, aunque ese sentimiento no se borrara nunca había tomado la mejor decisión, al menos para él.

Inuyasha había intentado cubrir su necesidad de amor, con otras personas, había tenido un par de parejas ese año pero todas ella no eran lo que él necesitaba, ella sabía que necesitaba, alguien que fuera complicado, que no fuera lo que las ultimas había sido, él parecía escoger el tipo de mujeres que le dirían siempre si a todo, y parecía hacérselo sabes de inmediato a ella, ella sabía secretamente que le gustaba mucho a Inuyasha, pero ella era el tipo de mujer que le convenía a Inuyasha, Kagome Hinagueshi era un reto y ello lo enamoraría de nuevo y eso era algo que no se iba a permitir.

No importaba cuanto lo quisiera ella, entrar en su vida no era algo que ella se permitiera hacer, temía volver a destruirlo como la última vez, él había logrado sobrevivir, ella no lo destruiría.

Kagome sonrió cuando dejo de llover, era estúpido quedarse pensando en esas cosas debajo de la lluvia, se levanto del piso en el bacón donde había estado sentada todo ese raro y entro a la casa, fue a su cocina y se sirvió un café, lo cierto era que le había dado un poco de frío con la lluvia.

"S_i_ _estúpido pero inevitable_" se regaño a su misma, era casi una costumbre. Fue a su sala y se sentó en un sillón, frente a ella estaba su computadora portátil, la encendió y abrió el capitulo numero 48 de su historia. Estaba a punto de retomar la escena cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

**_Hatenaku_** **_tsuzuku story_**

_Una historia sin fin_

**_Chiisa_** **_na hoshi o mawashi tsuzuketeru kitto_**

_Continuara pasando como una pequeña estrella brillante._

Se levanto del sillón y abrió la puerta, allí estaba la fuente de todos sus tormentos, el chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado regado por toda su espalda como una cascada de metal, con un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde militar, la lluvia que tenia encima lo hacia más oscuro y as invitante, había empezado a tomar la costumbre de dejarse el cabello suelto y no podía negarlo, se veía mucho mejor, esa parte salvaje escondía en él parecía salir a la luz.

- Bien ganaste la apuesta. . dijo a manera de saludo.

- Eres terrible, no duraron ni una semana, - dijo y extendió la mano el chico de mala gana saco su billetera y dejo un par de billetes en ella que guardo rápido en una bolsa de su falda - pero si era una chica muy linda.

- Demasiado linda para mí gusto.

- Eres un masoquista, pasa te invito un café.

- Me caerá bien después de mojarme con la lluvia querida amiga.

- Ningún halago te salvara, no pienso devolverte estos 1500 yens.

- Usurera. – dijo con un cejo pícaro.

Inuyasha entro al departamento, y se sentó en la sala, había una cobija allí se quito la camiseta y se hecho la cobija encima, a pesar de todo esa era como su casa, se sentía tan a gusto en el espacio de Kagome. Miro el computador encendido en la mesita y echo un ojo, si, era la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Y dime que fue lo que no funciono. – dijo desde la cocina asomándose por la barra sin alcanzarlo en realidad a ver.

- Oh era demasiado complaciente. – dijo mientras dejaba la barra espaciadora correr por el teclado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_La chica se veía tan triste delante de sus ojos, él no podía dejar de pensar en la amargura que la cubría en ese momento ¿Dónde estaba la Kagome risueña y alegre? en ese momento era una copia idéntica de Kikyou._

- … _pensé mucho sobre Kikyou – él volvió a prestar atención en sus movimientos, el silencioso aire que revolvía su cabello mientras caía sentada en el pozo – todos dicen que soy la reencarnación de Kikyou, pero ella y yo somos muy distintas, que sea su reencarnación no quiere decir que seamos idénticas y eso nunca va a cambiar_

_El solo iluminaba alto mientras las nubes tranquilas paseaban en el cielo azul, y las aves atravesaban el firmamento, ignorantes de lo que pasaba más allá de él._

- _Aunque, sabes, también logre comprender lo que ella siente – dijo después de una leve pausa – desea lo mismo que yo – dijo volteándolo a ver, el amor infinito que sentía por él estaba claramente escrito en sus ojos – **desea ver una vez mas a su amado Inuyasha** – Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la sinceridad y la repentina fuerza de sus palabras - así es, escucha – dijo mirando de nuevo el piso al sentirse expuesta – **cuando me puse a pensar que Kikyou y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento me sentí mas tranquila**, quiero decir, que ambas deseamos permanecer a tu lado, fue por eso que me arme de valor y vine a verte Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha no sabia como reaccionar muchos pensamiento pasaban por su cabeza "Kagome, yo…. Yo también deseaba verte… pero…"._

- **_Lo único que quiero, es permanecer a tu lado_** – _ella se encorvo tanto que su cabello lograba cubrir sus ojos su único punto de atención eran sus labios – **no puedo olvidarme de ti.**_

_El viento siguió ondeando entre los dos creando un momento de silencio solo amortiguado por la hierba que era mecida por el viento, su cabello en ondas empujado por la brisa, y el sonido de su corazón._

- _Inuyasha – dijo de pronto con mayor determinación y lo volteo a ver, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y camino a su lado, su cabeza en alto, aguantando todo su valor y su coraje par esa pregunta - **¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?**_

- _En verdad… - dijo aun sin atreverse a mirarla – ¿te quedaras conmigo?_

_Un rayo de luz se mezclo en el rostro de la chica de ojos marrones mientras asentía con la cabeza y le regalaba una sonrisa tranquila, aun amarga pero con una luz de esperanza._

_Ella lo miro al rostro, sus ojos ámbares que la habían cautivado. "Me di cuanta que no puedo romper el vinculo tan fuerte que te une a Kikyou, eso me quedo claro" las mariposas blancas volaban al ras del piso mientras ella pensaba con intensidad "pero sabes Inuyasha hay algo que también descubrí, que **nuestro encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia**, **mi deseo es que sigas con vida**…" Inuyasha la miro al rostro, sus ojos que le mostraban tanta esperanza para el futuro, allí estaba de nuevo su querida Kagome. "Kagome…" _

- _acompáñame Inuyasha._

_Lo tomo de la mano con determinación y lo hizo caminar a su lado, apretó su mano y recibió un apretón de vuelta como recompensa y la voltea ver con la misma expresión que ella lo miraba aunque sabia que no con el mismo sentimiento, ella sentía amor en esa mirada hacia él, pero no sabia definir que le era devuelto._

"_**lo único que realmente quiero es que seas muy feliz, no se que es lo que podría hacer por ti, pero mientras tanto, permaneceré a tu lado**"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- A ti te gusta la mala vida Inuyasha ya no me queda duda.

La chica volvió con una taza mas de café en las manos y vio al chico cubierto por su cobija, y con le pecho desnudo, hubiera suspirado pero se contuvo, "_Dios si el supiera todo lo que verlo desnudo me provoca"._

- Creo que tengo alguna camiseta tuya por aquí que puede servirte.

- ¿Te molesta verse sin camisa?

- Oh Inuyasha eres una terrible tentación – dijo con una risa burlona – como podría soportar tenerte aquí semi desnudo y no lanzarme a tus brazos, espera aqui.

La chica lo dejo solo en la sala.

"_Kagome_"

Inuyasha sabía muy bien que ella era Kagome, pero la única manera de mantenerse cerca de ella, que no volviera a huir era que ella no lo supiera.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Después de salir de esa habitación de hotel Inuyasha se había sentido vació, se había ido de nuevo y esta vez no sabía donde estaba, él sabía que Hinagueshi había estado en Kyoto cuando ella estaba con Kagome en Tokio, no había manera de que ella estuviera en dos lugares a la vez.

Al llegar había un par de mensajes en su contestadora, la encendió y los escucho.

"_Inuyasha, hola soy yo Kikyou, llámame acaba de pasar algo que no puedo creer no creo que sea correcto que te lo diga por teléfono, por favor creo que es importante que tu lo sepas. Hasta luego_"

"_Buenas tardes señor Taisho, soy el detective Asuka, escuche acabo de descubrir algo muy importante del paradero de su esposa, por favor venga usted a verme enseguida"_

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, él llamo a la oficina de detectives y salio para allá. El joven detective lo recibió en su despacho, un lugar intimo y acogedor con varios reconocimientos de la policía pegados en las paredes, varios encabezados de periódicos viejos, sobre un caso "_Kaitou Saint Tail_" alcanzo a leer uno, debió ser un caso importante para el detective, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, el detective frente a él a su espalda pudo distinguir una foto de boda una mujer de cabello corto y cobrizo, su esposa era muy bella.

- Señor Taisho, es sorprendente lo que tengo que decirle. – el joven detective parecía excitado.

- Habla ya Asuka. – dijo animándolo – no he venido hasta Seika para que te quedes callado.

- Bien, investigue el rastro de su esposa desde que llego a Kyoto y se perdió por completo por cosa de un año, casi había perdido a pista cuando llegue con un contacto que tengo dentro de un bufete de abogados y la descubrí de nuevo, la razón por la que no hemos podido hallar a su esposa es por que ella cambio su nombre.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido.

- Si, un tiempo después de llegar a Kyoto, se movió con un abogado amigo mío y empezó un trámite de cambio de nombre, mi amigo dijo que le había parecido muy extraño pero que recordaba bien el caso, más que nada a la persona en el caso que lo había dejado impactado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por su belleza, no todos los días conoce uno a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y después la deja pasar por alto.

- Pelirroja de ojos verdes pero Kagome es…

- Lo se, supongo que su plan de esconderse la obligo a tomar además de un nuevo nombre también una nueva apariencia, seguí la pista del nuevo nombre y sigue en Kyoto, estudia en a universidad de Kyoto, tengo su dirección y la de su trabajo, trabaja como editora en una revista de su facultad.

Todo era tal y como él sabía, todo encajaba, el detective siguió hablando pero él perdió la pista de su explicación mientras las piezas empezaban a cobrar orden en su cabeza.

- esta es toda la información que he logrado recuperar.

Le extendió una carpeta y allí estaba, un par de fotografías y los documentos con el cambio de nombre.

- Hinagueshi… - dijo al ver la primera fotografía de la chica, sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo, su expresión seria y apagada, la nueva Kagome… la que él había creado.

- Si, así es señor Taisho, el actual nombre de su esposa es… - dijo el joven detective entusiasta por la expresión de completo asombro de su cliente - **Hinagueshi Kagome**.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

_**Kaze ni sotto fukarete yasashiku furi kaeru no**_

_El viento soplara refrescando el camino_

**_Kizutsuite_** **_hiraku doa mo aru to_**

_Anunciando la última puerta abierta_

Kagome regreso con una camiseta negra y lo vio mirando la pantalla de luz, ella se acerco rápido y cerró la computadora bajando la pantalla.

- Oh no, claro que no, nadie ve mi trabajo hasta que este terminado.

- Oye es mi historia tengo derecho a verla.

- De ningún modo, acaso tu eres mi joven hanyou que ya se que tienes toda las características, pero ese Inuyasha es mío.

- En ese caso esa Kagome es mía, tengo derecho sobre ella.

- Solo me diste algunos datos del personaje, no seas tan vanidoso si lo que quieres es regalías sobre la historia, solo debes decírmelo.

- No - dijo algo deprimido – lo único que quiero es que Kagome siga viva.

Kagome se quedo repentinamente helada ante lo que él había dicho. Cada vez que decía algo así ella se sentía mal.

- Inuyasha…

- No me hagas caso, no se ni lo que digo, a veces creo que ese momento en que la volví a ver solo fue un sueño, como un momento en que el tiempo se fragmento y la trajo de regreso a la vida y después volvió a llevársela

Kagome se arrodillo junto a él y puso una mano en su mejilla, él la tomo de regreso y puso un beso sobre su palma entre el corazón y la vida.

- A menos de que ese día hallas aceptado comer _brownies_ de desconocidos estoy segura que ese momento fe muy real Inuyasha, - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus ámbares ojos, que tendían a lo oscuro cada vez que ese velo de depresión los atravesaba a ella le aterraba - Kagome esta viva, **_quizás_** algún día la vuelvas a ver, **_siempre hay una esperanza si la quieres encontrar_**, siempre habrá una puerta abierta, no pierdas a fe.

**_Bukiyou_** **_dakara afureru omoi_**

_Hoy estoy triste por eso_

**_Umaku_** **_kotoba ni dekinakute_**

_No conseguí usar las palabras correctas_

- Si solo hubiera logrado convencerla de quedarse a mi lado, si hubiera podido usar las palabras correctas quizá ella estaría conmigo.

- Quizá Inuyasha, solo Kagome sabe cual fue su motivo para irse aquel día.

- Quizás solo fuera que descubrió que ya no me amaba.

- Estoy segura de que no es ese. – dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo mirando dentro de sus ojos con ansiedad, quería esa respuesta, en verdad quería poderla oírla de sus labios.

- La persona que te conozca y te ame una vez, estoy segura que ya no puede dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Tú me lo dices a mí? – dijo con cierta amargura.

- Si, yo te lo digo a ti –dijo mirando sus ojos, sin saber que hacia mucho que Inuyasha podía ver debajo de sus ojos verdes – te lo digo con todo mi corazón.

_**I'm going my way**_

_Seguiré_ _mi camino_

**_Omou_** **_michi o kokoro o hiraki aruki dasou_**

_Mientras no encuentren en tu alma tu luz seguiré caminando_

Que deseos de subir su rostro y robarle un beso que ansia de sentir de nuevo la seda de sus labios su sabor a tierra mojada, su completo instinto rodeándola, poseyéndola.

- Creo que nos hemos puesto un poco melodramáticos aquí Inuyasha – dijo tratando de romper el ambiente.

- Creo que si – dijo sin querer dejar de verla a los ojos, sus intensos ojos tierra que brillaban bajo el disfraz, podía leer un montón de emociones debajo de los lentes de contacto. – te he dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos hermosos, por que no dejas ya de usar esos lentes de contacto, tus ojos naturales son más bellos.

- Por que me gustan, - dijo sintiéndose incomoda, no le gustaba que Inuyasha le dijera esas cosas, a veces le hablaba como si supiera cosas - además no harían bonita combinación con mi cabello rojo.

- Pero apuesto que con el marrón si.

**_Hatenaku_** **_tsuzuku story_**

_Una historia sin fin_

**_Egaita_** **_yume wa dare ni mo hakareya shinai_**

_Encerrados en un sueño sin ningún medio para acercarnos_

Él dejo resalar sus manos por su cabello, sus garras rasgaron suavemente a base de su nuca y ella gimió con anticipación, se mordió luego el labio inferior por no controlar ese impulso enojada.

Él amaba verla así, cada vez que ella repetía un pequeño gesto que él reconociera no importaba cual, solo que él pudiera reconocer, podía verla a ella, como sacada de sus sueños, la Kagome que siempre sonreía, la Kagome que se excitaba con la caricia adecuada, la Kagome que le bordaba pañuelos, la Kagome que siempre chistaba cuando tenia que hacerla tomar medicina, la Kagome bonita. Su querida Kagome

"¿_Dónde esta mi querida Kagome?" (nda)_

Allí estaba, pero la tenía tan fuera de su alcance, a pesar de estarla tocando estaba tan lejos de él como poda estarlo nadie, tan lejana como hacer un sueño realidad.

_**Just going my way**_

_Solo seguiré mi camino_

**_Omou_** **_michi o anata wa tada susumeba ii no_**

_Aunque en la entrada de la puerta escuche solo seguiré_

Él siguió dejando resbalar su mano por su nuca, pero ella reacciono rápido y la sostuvo con una mano y la saco de su cabello.

- No hagas eso – dijo ella un poco alterada.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo con pesar.

- Por que… - dijo turbada sin saber que decir o como decirlo - me lastimas.

No dijo más se levanto de su lugar, era difícil aguantar sus tentaciones, escuchar el llamado que le hacia Inuyasha y tener que contenerse a ir a él como su abriera una puerta para ella y solo pasara de largo.

- Ahora entiendo por que todas las chicas te terminan diciendo que si a todo, debes escogerlas a todas con trastorno masoquista.

- Solo algunas, no todas responden igual. – dijo sin poder evitar sentir la amargura royéndole la piel.

- Es tarde creo que debes irte ya.

- Hey hay maneras más sutil de correr a la gente, nadie me espera en mi apartamento, así que no tengo prisa a menos que tu esperes a alguien – dijo si poder reprimir algo de celos.

- Pues si, a decir verdad –dijo solo para picarlo.

- Ah si¿a quien?

- A mi musa, quisiera poder terminar este capitulo antes de irme a dormir.

- Esta casi terminado….

- No lo se creo que no me gusta como termina, quizás modifique todo el final.

- Cometerías un error, es la mejor parte de la historia, puedes ver todas las emociones de Kagome expuestas en esa parte. – dijo tratando de mover las emociones de la propia Kagome de su encierro.

- Es justo lo que no me gusta – dijo dándole la espalda sentía como las lagrimas picaban en sus ojos.

- Esta bien – dijo sin mas, casi podía oler la sal de sus ojos - es uno de esos días entonces que si quiero te puedo llamar a las 4 a.m. y te encontrare despierta.

- Si supongo que si, pero ella no llegara si no te vas primero, ya la conoces es tímida. – dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa mas tranquila.

- Bien, bien me largo. – dijo dando un ultimo sorbo a su café y lo dejo en la mesa.

**_Hatenaku_** **_tsuzuku yume wa_**

_Este sueño sin final_

**_chiisa_** **_na hoshi o mawashi tsuzuketeru kitto_**

_Pasando como una pequeña estrella radiante._

Así el chico levanto sus cosas se acero ella y la presiono de un brazo, era la única caricia que ella le permitía y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, estaba fría, repentinamente fría ante esa emoción y él rogara por que solo volteara y besarla en la boca, pero nunca pasaba. A regañadientes salio del apartamento, al salir ella fue a la sala, si había dejado su ropa mojada allí, la acerco a su rostro y olio su esencia, a hombre, y tierra el aroma de Inuyasha era maravilloso.

"_es todo lo que necesito de ti Inuyasha, solo un poco de ti, solo muy poco"_.

Tomo la camiseta y se metió en su habitación, mojada o no, la abrazo sobre su pecho y se recostó en su cama, lagrimas, lagrimas cayeron sin cesar.

Inuyasha por su parte se había quedado recargando la frente contra la puerta de la chica.

"_solo espero no estar perdiendo mi tiempo Kagome, tengo fe que algún día te venceré, mi querida Kagome"._

Sin más puso un beso suave en la puerta de la casa y salio de ese lugar.

Quizá….

Algún día…

_**Fin.**_

_Lunes 12 de Junio de 2006_

_3: 50 a.m._

_

* * *

(ndA)Siempre me pareció increíblemente hermoso cuando dice esta de Kikyou no pude evitar repetirlo_

* * *

_Nota de autora: como mi auto regalo de cumpleaños hey hoy 4 de julio cumplo años jeje._

_Bien llegamos al final de esta historia._

_Caray que tristeza pero todo llega a su final, quiero pensar de nuevo que con esta historia no gane nada mas que tocar una fibra sensible en todos ustedes con eso me doy por bien servida._

_Espero y este final alterno les haya gustado a mi mucho, eso prueba que no todas las historias deben o pueden tener un final color de rosa, a pesar de que me considero adicta a ellos, por ello este es el alternativo, ustedes escogen con cual quedarse, pero si van a hacer mezclas pues me llaman por los derechos de autor mi numero es 4 77… ja mentira._

_Ahora si chan chan chan cha…._

_Les diré mis queridos lectores cual era el misterio de esta serie…._

_Como los que me conocen bien saben mi anime favorito es Kaitou Saint Tail, y mi fic favorito es Himura, ese que tanta publicidad le hice y nadie lo pelo._

_Pues bien Huida es un cover de esta historia._

_Obviamente no es un pía a pa, de hecho la de Meimi y Daiki es mucho más triste pero hay algunas escenas que son una plena copia de esa historia, lo repito de nuevo, no debes conocer demasiado la historia de St Tail para poder comprender la historia asi que ahora que han leído huida les pido de favor que lean Himura al menos por curiosead ¿si? Se los agradecería un millón de veces, por favor._

**Laureo**: una sorpresa completa el epilogo, era un capricho, como lo explique esta es la versión de Inuyasha de Himura, y en Himura hice lo mismo, así que no me pude resistir.  
Muchas muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia, ahora si ya le puedo poner mas atención a mis historias de St Tail lo prometo, jeje gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**StarFive**: que te pareció el final alternativo, no se siempre pienso que el mundano es tan perfecto como uno quisiera y que las historias nos siempre tiene un final feliz, que piensas tu. Por ahora estaré de vacaciones, le debo un fic a mi amiga Sango que sebo pagarle así que eso me tendrá un poco alejada de Inuyasha pero apenas cumpla con eso, regresare por aquí con "Amnesia" que es lo nuevo que tengo de Inuyasha, gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Fel**: supongo que este capitulo es tu adoración, silo se, tu esperaban y te quedas con este final jaja, pero no yo me quedo con el otro.

Querida amiga gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, siempre disfrute de todas tus opiniones y me hicieron darle giros interesantes a las escenas solo por que sabia que tu las observabas con cámara de 35 mm, por los buenos y malos comentarios gracias, los tendré siempre en cuenta para crecer.  
Tata.

**Monyjan**: que te pareció el epilogo, solo debo decir eso las historias no siempre tiene un final feliz. Gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**aryam li**: Bueno aquí el epilogo, yo creo que pocos esperaban un final alaterno si no mas un que paso después en realidad, a o mejor un día regreso y se los cuento, quien sabe, gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**TLAP**: hola aquí esta el epilogo, espero y te haya gustado mucho, debo decir que mucha de la música lleva años y amos conmigo, de una pagina argentina de jpop que cerro hace como dos años lastima, la música de Ayumi la fui recogiendo de todos lados pero la mayoría de su pagina Oficial pero entra en un buscador y escribe su nombre y así encontraras la mayoría de la música de ella, la de neko hanten la baje de así como Amurita de Tsubasa RC y Ai no Uta de Gasaragi. Espero que la encuentres pronto gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Silviota**: como vez el epilogo, jeje fue un capricho, después de todo no todas las historias deben tener un final feliz gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**mononoke.totoro**: lamentablemente la vida no es tan dulce, y este final alterno es lo que pudo haber pasado si el no la hubiera querido reconocer, la vida después de todo no es tan feliz como la quisiéramos a veces hay que seguir luchando por lo que se quiere de verdad. Gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Yesmari**: sea largo o corto la intención es lo que cuanta, espero y este extraño epilogo te haya gustado gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Jimena-chan:** soy muy mala jojo seguro te oprimió el pecho ver al pobre Inu allí dándole un beso solo a la puerta de su departamento o las escena de la serie, esa escena es casi como un conjuro para mi, algún día contare por que. Bien para defenderme solo debo decir que los finales no siempre pueden ser felices, a veces se toma la alternativa que se puede así no se la de estar siempre juntos, la vida a veces solo te lleva por otro camino, de todos os reviews los tuyos eran algunos de mis favoritos, hacías tantas preguntas y era realmente ameno contestarlas todas, espero y hayas disfrutado de esta historia por ahora me voy de vacaciones con respecto a Inuyasha y atenderé un par de proyectos de St tail que debo atrasados, pero regresare pronto con "amnesia" que es lo nuevo que preparo, gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**lorena** : jo supongo que me gusta ser un poco tortuosa con mis personajes, te gusto el final alterno, espero que si, gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Sakura Kinomoto6:** Bien aquí desvelándome un poco para poder poner le final alterno pero vale la pena por ver sus reviews el final de mi cumple jeje, espero y el final te haya gustado, gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**f-zelda:** oh seguro a ti si te gusto mucho el final alterno tu eres de las partidarias a que no lo personara, bueno al menos eso espero, gracias por seguir conmigo hasta el final de la historia y gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Shakka DV:** Aquí el epilogo muy bizarro espero y te gustara gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**LadyJ07**: muchas gracias por tus siempre calidos y bonitos reviews eran un placer siempre recibirlos con tus opiniones, quizás el epilogo no es justo lo que imaginaban si no mas un que paso después pero la idea de hacer un final alterno era casi como una golosina que no me quise privar, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por seguir conmigo hasta el final de la historia y gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

**Dita-chan:** bien que piensas del final alterno, a mime gusto mucho, pero me gusto mas en la versión de Himura jeje, esa era la simple sorpresa, mas que una sorpresa era eso, la comprobación de una teoría.

bien solo puedo decir que no todos los finales pueden ser felices, ellos ya sabían cada uno quien era pero aun así, el realmente nunca poder perdonarse a si mismos, no poder vencer el miedo de perderse para siempre al final no los dejo estar juntos, triste pero lo digo de nuevo no todos los finales pueden ser felices, eso hace la diferencia entre como crecen las personas, no solo lo que sale a pedir de boca si no también por lo que hay que luchar hasta el limite, quien sabe como dijo Kagome al salir del hotel, si un día lograba perdonarse a si misma quizás la vuelva a ver. Gracias por todos tus reviews¿me dejas un último aquí para despedirte conmigo de esta historia?

_Bueno me despido por ahora me voy de vacaciones de historias pero pronto volveré con proyectos frescos y nuevos._

_ahora mis responsivas: T-T_

_Gracias a todas las personas que de forma animonima se presentaron a leer la historia y les ha gustado, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes._

_**Sin mas que decir mas que lean himura por favor, me despido, los Quero.**_

_**Adios.**_


End file.
